Destins croisés
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Bella Swan 21 ans, rencontre, épouse et donne un fils à Jacob Black, un Marine de 22 ans. Il part un jour en mission en Afghanistan et sera capturé à la frontière syrienne par des extrémistes islamistes. Il sera déclaré mort. Bella sombrera avant de retrouver goût à la vie dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, le frère de son amie Alice. Quatre ans passent, Jacob est libéré et revient
1. Un bonheur infini

Voilà une nouvelle fanfic très différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment. Elle ne sera pas longue.

C'est un UA. J'ai repris certains persos de Twilight. Ils sont tous humains (à moins que je change d'avis entre temps). Je me suis un peu inspirée de la superbe série Homeland de Howard Gordon et Alex Gansa mais je ne reprends ni l'histoire, ni les persos. C'est un drame uniquement. Le rating est élevé car il y aura des scènes violentes et un peu de lemon (même si c'est pas trop mon truc).

Le point de vue sera de Bella (sauf exception).

Je ne sais pas si mes lecteurs habituels apprécieront mais j'avais besoin de changer. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer. **

Merci à cette fantastique auteure pour avoir créer des personnages si attachants.

Relecture par Brynamon, ma petite sœur qui, même si elle n'adhère pas forcément à ma persistante envie d'associer Bella à Jacob, me soutient malgré tout et est toujours là pour m'éclairer. Je la rassure, Edward sera très présent dans l'histoire ;-).

**Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, merci de votre fidélité.**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un bonheur infini**

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK **

Deux ans et demie après leur rencontre

Il était dix-huit heures, je rentrais à la maison après une dure journée de labeur (j'étais conseillère en réinsertion professionnelle et Dieu seul savait qu'il y avait du boulot face à cette crise persistante engluant notre pays). J'habitais une grande maison moderne à l'écart de la ville. Je franchis le seuil, heureuse d'être de retour car je savais que mon mari m'attendait ce qui étai rare. Je posai mes clefs, impatiente de le retrouver. Je l'appelai tout en le cherchant :

-Jake, je suis rentrée !

-Je sais, me dit-il, me faisant faire un bond.

Il s'était glissé derrière moi. Je lui sautai au cou, l'embrassant furieusement. Après trois semaines sans le voir, j'étais en manque. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée. J'avais tant de choses à lui raconter, à lui dire. Et surtout j'avais une grande nouvelle. Je me fis violence et mis fin à ce moment de retrouvailles. Je le détaillai avec passion. Il était tellement beau.

Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a deux ans et demie dans un bar où je buvais un verre avec Alice, une collègue qui était devenue mon amie depuis. Quand il était rentré, je n'avais vu que lui, impossible de regarder ailleurs. Il avait dû s'en rendre compte. Il m'avait fait du rentre dedans sous l'œil amusé de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, j'avais été séduite par son allure dans cet uniforme. Il était dans le prestigieux corps des Marines. J'avais fondu littéralement sous ses yeux d'un noir intense, ce qui ne fut totalement pas le cas de mon amie. Elle l'avait trouvé immédiatement antipathique. Heureusement, avec le temps, son avis avait changé. Il avait réussi à m'extorquer mon numéro de téléphone et un mois plus tard, alors que j'avais fini par me faire une raison, il avait débarqué dans mon lieu de travail sous l'œil médusé de mes autres collègues et des personnes présentes. Comment avait-il pu me retrouver ?

-Un jeu d'enfant, m'avait-il répondu.

Après un seul restau, je l'avais emmené dans mon appart. Pas sérieux je le savais bien. Mais je voulais profiter de sa présence avant qu'il ne se lasse, ne voulant même pas savoir s'il y en avait d'autres. J'étais tellement quelconque, si peu féminine avec mes cheveux brun coupés très court, ma peau si pâle, mes yeux marrons et mes sempiternelles jeans, je me demandais encore ce qui avait pu lui plaire chez moi.

Cette nuit-là avait été incroyablement orgasmique, j'étais tombée amoureuse…

-Bella ?

Il avait recommencé à m'embrasser.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose, lui annonçai-je.

Je quittai ses bras à regret. Je courus vers la salle de bain, il était derrière moi quand je me tournai pour ressortir de la pièce. J'en fis tomber mon objet si précieux. Il se baissa pour le ramasser.

-C'est un test de grossesse et il est positif, lui balançai-je tandis qu'il se redressait.

J'étais un peu inquiète, il n'avait pas paru emballé quand je lui avais exprimé mon désir d'enfant. J'avais arrêté la pilule le mois d'avant, je ne pensai pas que ce serait si rapide, je pensai pouvoir le préparer à cette idée.

Il fixait le test, impassible, les yeux braqués sur moi.

-Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, m'excusai-je presque.

-La seule raison de ma réticence est que, étant régulièrement absent, tu devras assumer seule son éducation et gérer tout ce qui va avec. Cela ne sera facile ni pour toi ni pour moi.

-Je savais tout cela en me mariant avec toi. Rien n'est facile dans la vie. Mais il ne faut pas se priver d'être heureux pour autant. Et là maintenant, je suis comblée. La question est : est-ce toi tu l'es ?

Il m'attira dans ses bras.

-Je le suis.

Il resserra son étreinte.

-Merci, rajouta-t-il.

OoooO

Les semaines passaient, il prenait soin de moi. Encore plus que d'habitude. Tout était nickel dans la maison, il était très ordonné (d'ailleurs il s'occupait lui-même de ses uniformes et autres habits), limite maniaque. Tout était à sa place, tout le temps. C'était bien le seul reproche que je pouvais faire, sinon il était un mari attentif et patient. Il repartit en mission deux mois plus tard. Ce fut plus difficile de le laisser partir. Je me sentais seule malgré mes amis du boulot. J'avais quitté Forks ma ville natale à mes dix-huit ans quand mon père était mort trop jeune d'un cancer foudroyant, laissant mes potes du lycée derrière moi. Je gardais contact avec Angela uniquement.

J'étais restée un an chez ma mère à phœnix, elle y vivait seule et m'avait aidée à surmonter la mort de Charlie. J'avais rencontré quelqu'un mais ça n'avait pas collé (trop ennuyeux). Et puis j'avais dû déménager pour venir travailler ici à Chicago suite à un recrutement massif du Ministère du travail. J'adorai mon job. Je faisais facilement des heures sup même si je ne gagnais pas des millions. Mon train de vie je le devais à Jacob. Nous ne manquions de rien. La maison, les voitures, le frigo toujours rempli. C'était un luxe pour moi et je le savais. Je ne faisais donc pas d'excès. J'étais restée simple. Ma seule coquetterie résidait dans cette parure boucle, chaine et bracelet-montre en or qu'il m'avait offert pour notre premier anniversaire de rencontre. J'en étais restée sur le cul d'ailleurs ce jour là surtout quand juste après il m'avait fait sa demande, un genou à terre, le visage grave.

Cette première année avait été chaotique. Je le voyais peu. Je fus brutalement confrontée à ce que voulait dire fréquenter un militaire. Cela exigeait patience et sacrifice. Pour lui j'aurais tout fait, en fait à chacun de ses retours c'est moi qui m'interrogeais sur l'attention qu'il me portait. Un jour, un peu avant nos fiançailles, il m'emmena en balade et une centaine de kilomètre plus tard nous étions chez son père : William Black. Il s'étonna de notre visite. Il le voyait très peu. Il se prit d'affection pour moi et il me révéla que j'étais la seule fille que son fils n'ait jamais emmenée.

-Il ne s'attache pas facilement. Et la mort de sa mère n'a rien arrangé. Il était colérique et impulsif. Heureusement, Sam a su le convaincre de le rejoindre en Virginie pour tenter de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Sam ? Son ami, désormais. Ils sont tous les deux des Marines. Je suis fier de mon fils.

Ce jour là, j'avais acquis la certitude que Jacob m'aimait. Le soir même, chez moi, il me l'avouait dans un murmure alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir enveloppée dans ses bras. Mon rêve était devenu réalité.

OoooO

Après six semaines d'absence, il était enfin de retour. Il m'emmena quelques jours en vacances, j'étais moi-même en congés et plus en forme que jamais. Allongés dans un transat, nous prenions un bain de soleil près de la piscine de notre location. Il était à peine quatorze heures. Nous étions en plein mois de juin. Un dimanche. J'avais revêtu un bikini chocolat, exposant mon ventre un peu arrondi. Je sentais enfin les mouvements du bébé. Je pouvais passer des heures, la main sur mon ventre à attendre un petit coup de pied.

-Tu as une idée pour le prénom ? Le questionnai-je subitement.

Nous savions depuis une semaine que c'était un garçon. Il avait sourit en l'apprenant et avait aménagé en un temps record une des chambres pour lui.

-William comme mon père, trancha-t-il laconique.

Il continua de lire son journal. Il aimait la technologie mais ne pouvais se résoudre à lire les infos en version électronique.

Je grimaçai discrètement.

-Je t'ai vu, me prit-il en flagrant délit. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il referma son journal, attendit, toujours aussi imperturbable.

-Si si.

-Tu fais une piètre menteuse. Si tu as une idée, je suis tout ouïe.

-Pourquoi pas Matthew ? Proposai-je, hésitante.

-Tu aimes vraiment ce prénom?

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Je le trouve sympa.

-Va pour Matthew alors.

Et il reprit la lecture de son journal. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir eu gain de cause. Pas que nous étions en affrontement perpétuel c'est juste que j'étais habituée à ce qu'il prenne les décisions qui nous concernait tous les deux.

Il repartit un mois plus tard. La veille, il passa une partie de la nuit éveillé avec moi, me confiant son inquiétude de ne pas être de retour à temps pour l'arrivée de notre fils. Il caressait mon ventre. Soucieux.

-Je sais que tu aimes ton travail mais si tu es fatiguée, arrête-toi. Promets-le-moi.

J'opinai, émue par l'évidence de son amour pour nous.

OoooO

J'accouchai le trente octobre à vingt-deux heures quinze, tenant la main de ma mère qui était arrivée il y a une semaine. J'étais si malheureuse à cause du recul du retour de Jake que je l'avais appelée. Elle s'était proposé de venir. Si elle était du genre un peu excentrique et parfois même immature, sa présence me fut d'un immense réconfort.

En découvrant le visage fripé de mon bébé, je ne sus définir à qui il ressemblait. Bien au chaud contre moi, je l'examinai pour imprimer ses traits. Je ne réalisai pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais une maman…

Les premiers jours auprès de Matthew furent difficiles. Je déprimai sans son père, ne pas savoir où il était, ne jamais pouvoir le contacter, c'était pesant. Je ne lui demandais jamais rien concernant ses missions. Lui aussi restait muet à ce sujet. J'avais remarqué à la fin de sa formation de tireur d'élite, un peu avant notre mariage, quand il était revenu de sa première mission, il s'était un peu renfermé. Je ne me faisais qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Je respectais donc son silence.

J'étais fatiguée, stressée. Ma mère me prodigua de bons conseils. Quinze jours passèrent, Jacob revint enfin après trois mois et demi d'absence. Dans ses bras je retrouvai ma sérénité. Il était fort et je me sentis en sécurité de nouveau. Il salua brièvement ma mère, trop fixé sur le petit être dans ses bras. Il prit place près d'elle, elle lui posa délicatement son bien entre les bras. Elle me céda sa place. Il était aussi ému que je l'avais été en découvrant Matthew. J'attrapai son avant bras et posai ma joue sur son épaule. Tout était parfait.

Les fêtes de fin d'années arrivèrent. Puis la nouvelle année commença. Je fis enfin la connaissance de Sam et de sa femme Leah. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne les appréciai pas du tout surtout Sam. Je fis tout pour le camoufler mais Jacob s'en rendit compte. Nullement fâché néanmoins, il essaya de comprendre.

-C'est physique, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

-Quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était pareil, et puis avec le temps et connaissant son histoire, j'ai compris que nous étions similaire.

-Il ne te ressemble en rien. Il est arrogant, il a un désintérêt évident pour sa femme. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il…

Je préférai me taire mais il saisit l'allusion.

-Ce qui se passe entre eux ça les regarde.

Je ne cherchai pas à polémiquer.

Un soir alors que nous dinions tous les quatre dans une ambiance pesante, Leah s'excusa pour aller au wc. Jake s'élança dans la chambre de Matthew qui pleurait. Je voulus l'aider, il refusa me conseillant de finir de diner. Quelle erreur ! A peine était il hors de vue que Sam égara sa main sur ma cuisse (Nda : oui je sais il ressemble au Sam de mon autre fic, à croire que je ne vois que le mal chez lui !^^). Je le repoussai avec force. Il persista, tout sourire, s'aventurant entre mes cuisses. Je me redressai, outrée, hésitant à le gifler.

-Et tu prétends être son ami, sifflai-je.

Il accusa le coup, plissa les yeux, je me hérissai sous la menace de ce regard noir. Il se détourna car Leah revenait, elle perçut la tension. Elle fronça les sourcils, nous fixant tour à tour. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Elle s'enflamma, me saisissant le bras avec brutalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !

Je tentai d'ôter mon bras, elle resserra son emprise me tordant presque le bras. Je gémis.

-Je te conseille de t'occuper de tes affaires et de laisser les miennes tranquilles, me menaça-t-elle avec hargne.

Sam lui était là en spectateur. Il perdit son sourire à l'arrivée de Jake qui empoigna Leah au cou d'une seule main sous mes yeux effarée. Celle-ci me lâcha, tentant de se libérer. Sam s'en mêla. Une bagarre éclata. Leah s'agenouilla, crachotant, se frottant le cou. Je l'ignorai, peu encline à la compassion vue qu'elle était tout comme Sam à l'origine de ce fiasco. Devais-je les séparer ? Jacob eut rapidement le dessus. Son expression me glaça. Je ne le reconnaissais pas.

-Arrêtez ! Hurlai-je dépassée.

Matthew se manifesta de nouveau. Jacob suspendit son geste, le poing en l'air. Sam aussi, amoché. Ils se fixèrent avec rage. Je me hâtai vers la chambre, récupéra Matthew pour le rassurer.

-Je ne voulais pas crier mon chéri, lui murmurai-je au bord des larmes.

J'entendis la porte claquer. Je jetai un œil en me penchant légèrement. Jacob, les deux bras contre la porte, fixait le sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec frénésie. Il ferma les yeux. Mon cœur me portait vers lui mais mon instinct me retint. Mieux valait le laisser seul.

Depuis cet incident, je n'entendis plus parler des Uley. A aucun moment, il ne me reparla de ce qui s'était passé. La vie reprit son cours. Je ne travaillai plus mais ça me manquait surtout pendant ses absences. Il rata les premiers pas de Matthew, le premier « papa », ainsi que son premier anniversaire que je parvins néanmoins à lui filmer pour lui montrer à son retour. Il s'arrangea pour lui faire parvenir une vidéo d'à peine quelques secondes. Matthew sautilla, rit aux éclats en le reconnaissant, criant « papa, papa ! ». Et moi, j'étais triste et je pleurais. J'avais tenté d'appeler l'agent de liaison mais je n'avais pas eu plus d'informations. Je gérai avec difficulté les nuits blanches à cause des poussées dentaires, le quotidien routinier sans vie sociale. Matthew m'épuisait, il était casse-cou depuis qu'il gambadait.

Alice venait régulièrement, c'était une véritable amie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Matthew elle débarqua avec un gros nounours. Elle ne pouvait rester, elle avait un impératif. Sur le perron, elle prit mon fils dans ses bras et le câlina. Elle l'aimait tellement et c'était réciproque. Il était devenu la coqueluche du boulot. Il était aussi mat que j'étais pâle. Il avait les yeux de son père, sa texture de cheveu. Il ne me ressemblait pas même si Jake affirmai le contraire. Mais peu importait, il était parfait.

Elle le reposa au sol, il s'agrippa à ma jambe. Elle m'embrassa avec effusion me promettant une sortie entre filles.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai personne pour garder Matt.

-Je connais une bonne nourrice et gratos si je lui demande.

-Je ne sais pas trop. L'idée de le laisser à qui que ce soit me fait peur.

Elle sembla comprendre mais était déçue.

-C'est qui cette perle rare ?

-Ma sœur Rosalie.

J'étais perdue. Alice m'avait révélé avoir été adoptée.

-Ma sœur adoptive, m'éclaira-t-elle.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-C'est une partie de ma vie dont je ne parle pas. Nous sommes trois.

Elle se tourna vers la voiture en marche stationnée devant le trottoir.

-Edward est le troisième.

Je me décalai pour voir sa tête.

-Je suppose que je dois aussi m'attendre à ce que Rosalie soit un top modèle.

Elle éclata de son rire perlé. C'était agréable car rire n'était pas monnaie courante ces temps-ci.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle.

-La vie est vraiment injuste, râlai-je pour la forme.

Elle s'en alla, une fois dans le véhicule elle me désigna du doigt. Son frère se rendit compte de ma présence. Je lui fis signe. Son visage resta de marbre, il jeta un œil à Matthew et se détourna tout aussi vite. Contrariée par son impolitesse je rentrai à l'intérieur.

OoooO

Environ un mois plus tard, nous étions en route pour voir Billy. Les sœurs de Jake s'y trouvaient aussi. Je ne les avais pas revues depuis notre mariage il y a bientôt deux ans et demi. Elles tombèrent en adoration devant Matthew qui en profita largement, les menant à la baguette comme il le faisait déjà avec son grand-père. Jake était détendu, heureux d'être en famille. Il conversa avec son neveu, le fils de Rebecca. Il avait huit ans. Il m'avait accueilli avec réserve. Il était dans son coin quand nous étions arrivés. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux dans le jardin et entamèrent une partie de foot. Le ballon ovale échappait un peu trop facilement des mains de Jake à la plus grande joie de Stephen. Je l'imaginais dans quelques années faisant de même avec son fils.

Nous avions diné. Il se proposa de faire la vaisselle. Je restai à discuter avec cette famille qui était désormais aussi la mienne. Je les enviais. Je n'avais pas de frère ou de sœur. Plus de grands-parents. J'avais une cousine qui trainait je ne sais où. Je n'avais plus que ma mère que j'adorais mais il n'empêche que je me sentais pauvre en liens filiaux. Billy s'éclipsa. Après cinq minutes d'interrogatoire intensif par mes belles-sœurs, je partis à la salle de bain. En revenant, je fis un détour par la cuisine, m'arrêtant bien avant la porte entrouverte.

-Je ne peux pas changer d'unité, s'agaçait Jake.

-Et bien prend tes distances avec Sam, répondit son père.

-C'est difficile. Et ça en devient dangereux. Nous devons tous être solidaires. La moindre fissure dans le groupe pourrait nous être fatale.

-Dans ce cas prends sur toi et pardonne-lui.

-Non. Quand il a laissé sa femme poser les mains sur la mienne sans réagir, j'ai compris à quel genre d'homme j'avais à faire. Il a enfreint les règles. Ce n'est pas un homme d'honneur. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ses infidélités, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. J'aurais dû. Comment peut-on compter sur quelqu'un qui ne respecte même pas ses engagements ?

Je le savais ! J'en fus écœurée. Pas étonnant que Leah soit si vindicative. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose.

-Je comprends, déclara Billy.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Sa femme est dangereuse. Elle est comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Quand je l'ai vue malmener Bella, j'ai vu rouge.

-Tu l'as frappée ? Demanda son père, atterré.

Silence.

-Jake !

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Personne ne touchera ni à ma femme, ni à mon fils tant que je serai en vie.

Cette déclaration sonnait comme une lourde menace. Nullement horrifiée, je me sentis au contraire démesurément rassurée.

OoooO

Deux semaines avant le deuxième anniversaire de Matthew, il m'annonça son départ pour l'Irak en urgence le lendemain. Des renforts étaient nécessaires. Habituée, je ne fis aucun commentaire même si la peine et l'angoisse était bien présente. Le soir, je le trouvai debout contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Matthew, fixant son berceau. Il était triste.

-Ça va ? M'alarmai-je.

-Oui, il dort.

-Non, je parle de toi.

Immobile, il restait muet. Je saisis sa main et la pressai pour l'encourager.

-Quand je me suis engagé, dit-il enfin, j'avais décidé que je resterai seul. Quand mon père a perdu ma mère, il a sombré. Je me suis juré que jamais je n'infligerai cela à qui que ce soit. Jamais je ne m'attacherais à personne. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à tenir cette promesse. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée…

-Et je suis devenue pour toi une source d'inquiétude.

-Une source de motivation pour revenir, rectifia-t-il le regard toujours en direction du berceau. Je pensais à toi à chaque instant. Mais maintenant avec l'arrivée de Matthew, j'ai comme l'impression de m'arracher le cœur à chaque départ.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre. Aurais-je pu supporter d'être loin de mon fils ?

-Je ne le vois pas grandir. Je suis son père, je devrais être là pour le protéger et l'encourager à chaque étape de sa vie et non à des centaines ou des milliers de kilomètres.

-Tu fais ton travail afin qu'il ait un toit comme le font tous les pères. Il le comprendra plus tard, il sera fier comme je le suis. Il ne faut pas te tracasser.

En fait je mentais, je voulais qu'il se tracasse, qu'il s'en fasse pour qu'il reste et ne parte plus jamais. Mais je l'aimais trop pour le lui dire.

-Etre père n'est pas si simple, constata-t-il, il n'y a pas de formation pour ça. Je me sens démuni et je n'aime pas ça.

-Tu te débrouilles bien.

-Me débrouiller, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je suis effrayé à l'idée d'échouer.

Il aimait contrôler les choses, il était perfectionniste. Une déformation professionnelle probablement.

-Sur le terrain tout est plus simple. Face à la mort je n'ai pas peur, me confia-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Vraiment ? Lui demandai-je, surprise et peu rassurée par ses confidences.

-Je n'en ai pas le droit car je ne suis pas tout seul. Nous sommes un groupe. Chacun à la vie de l'autre dans ses mains. La peur vient après coup quand l'ennemi est à terre.

-Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Question stupide, qui ne méritait pas de réponse. Il me fit face, il avait recouvré son impassibilité.

-Ça ne te pèse pas ? Le questionnai-je, soucieuse de ce qu'il devait gérer dans son âme.

-Je défends mon pays.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-J'essaie de déshumaniser l'ennemi, sinon je deviendrai fou.

Il s'éloigna vers le berceau, caressa les cheveux de son fils. Je n'insistai pas.

-Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je l'attendais dans notre lit simplement vêtu d'un négligé noir des plus explicites, j'avais voilé les lampes, créant ainsi une atmosphère romantique. Impatiente et avide comme à chaque veille d'un départ, je résistai encore quelque minute. Il arriva enfin, l'air toujours aussi grave. Il remarqua les lumières tamisée, retrouva le sourire en posant les yeux sur moi. Il se déshabilla à la vitesse de la lumière et se retrouva sous la couette dans mon dos. Il m'entoura la taille de ses deux bras me collant à lui dans une prise des plus sensuelles. Il agrippa mon cou d'une main, dégageant ma gorge. Il y fit glisser ses lèvres. Je soupirai en sentant ses doigts s'aventurer sans hésitation dans les plis chauds de mon intimité. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour appuyer ce contact grisant. Il grogna, me mordit l'épaule. Sa main s'enleva de ma gorge pour faire glisser la bretelle de ma nuisette, dégageant un de mes seins qu'il enveloppa de sa main. Il y gouta comme un fruit murement cueillie. Je supportai difficilement cette longue agonie qu'il m'infligeait. Grisée par son souffle haletant, je lui murmurai mon envie. Il arrêta mon supplice pour me tourner vers lui. Les yeux voilés de désir, il m'embrassa. Sa langue s'insinuait doucement, caressant la mienne. Il semblait insatisfait. Il attrapa mon visage de ses deux mains, approfondissant brutalement ce baiser, il était comme insatiable. Je lui enserrai le cou, l'attirant sur moi. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il releva ma nuisette, écarta mes cuisses pour s'y faire une place, s'introduisit sans ménagement et entama un va-et-vient qui provoqua rapidement des spasmes dans le bas de mon ventre annonciateurs d'une extase dévastatrice à venir.

OoooO

La veille de l'anniversaire de Matthew, je me levai aux aurores, perturbée par un cauchemar où j'avais vu Jacob enchainé, prisonnier je ne sais où, vivant mille enfers, subissant mille tortures.

Cela faisait bientôt quinze jours qu'il était parti.

Vers huit heures et quart, on sonna à ma porte. Je déjeunais avec Matt. Je le pris dans mes bras et allai ouvrir. Mon cœur se compressa à la vue de deux hommes, deux militaires.

-Madame Black ?

-Oui, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Ils se présentèrent.

-Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Le cœur en lambeau, le cerveau embrouillé, je les laissai faire. Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous mes pieds. Je titubai non sans mal jusqu'au séjour. Assise face à eux, je fixai leur visage sérieux. Ravalant mes larmes, je m'accrochai à mon fils. Il était calme comme s'il avait compris.

-Comment ? Demandai-je simplement.

-Il y a eu une explosion lors de leur opération commando près de la frontière syrienne.

-Quand ?

-Cette nuit.

-Vous êtes sûr… ? Demandai-je, incapable d'accepter l'inacceptable.

-Il n'y a aucun survivant, me confirma le plus âgé.

Ils exprimèrent leur compassion, leur condoléances, me firent part des dispositions prévues en tant que veuve d'un Marine. Mais je m'en foutais, je l'avais perdu, il ne reviendrait plus, plus jamais.

-Maman ?

Matthew me caressait la joue, les yeux plein de larmes. Malgré mon immense volonté, j'avais éclaté en sanglot.


	2. La chute

Relecture Brynamon (qui, à ma grande surprise, aime bien cette fic !^^).

Merci pour l'accueil de ce premier chapitre. Vos alertes et favoris m'ont fait plaisir.

Merci à **l'Anonyme**, **Charlne, et Bry** pour leur review.

Voilà la suite qui amorce l'arrivée d'Edward.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La chute **

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK **

Les deux hommes hors de la maison, je m'adossai à la porte, mon fils contre moi, serrant la lettre qu'ils m'avaient remise. Une lettre de Jacob. Avait-il pressenti quelque chose ? Je montai dans la chambre de mon fils comme une furie et la planquai au fond de son armoire. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la lire. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai ma mère. Effondrée par la nouvelle, elle s'attrista de ne pouvoir venir aujourd'hui. Elle sera là demain comme prévu pour l'anniversaire de Matt.

-Ne reste pas seule, appelle Alice.

Je m'exécutai comme un automate. La voix blanche, j'annonçai la nouvelle à mon amie. Il y eut un blanc.

-Je m'arrange avec les chefs et j'arrive.

Effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard elle était là. Je ne savais pas comment je tenais encore debout. Matthew commençait à peser, mon bras était engourdi comme mon esprit. Il refusait que je le pose à terre. Il recherchait mon attention mais j'avais peur de le regarder tellement il me rappelait son père. Je me contentais de presser son visage contre le mien et de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser mais sans aucune passion. Je m'en rendais compte mais je n'avais même pas la force de culpabiliser. Je m'enfonçais…

Alice, nous serra tous les deux contre son cœur, accablée.

-Je ne suis pas venu seule.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec une grande blonde filiforme aux yeux bleus digne d'un magazine de mode.

-Voici Rosalie.

Je pus à peine la saluer.

-Regarde Matthew, continua Alice, elle a des invités.

Il y avait deux enfants cachés derrière elle. Ils se décalèrent, ils avaient l'âge de mon fils. Alice parvint à convaincre Matt de venir leur parler. Il retrouva doucement le sourire.

-Entrez, leur proposai-je, soulagée.

Matthew les entraina dans le salon plein de jouets. Alice m'emmena dans la cuisine.

-Rosie a compris l'urgence, elle va s'occuper de lui et moi de toi. Assieds-toi.

Elle vit le petit-déjeuner non terminé sur la table.

-Finis de manger.

-Je ne peux rien avaler. Merci d'être venue si vite.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'entourant de ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle, m'accrochant comme une naufragée.

-Je veux qu'il revienne. J'ai besoin de lui, Matt aussi.

-Tu es là, toi. Il a besoin de toi désormais.

-Comment faire, alors que j'ai juste envie de mourir.

-Ne dit pas une chose pareille ! S'écria-t-elle, en colère.

Elle me secoua.

-Tu as un enfant, arrête de ne penser qu'à toi.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni ce que je ressens. Tu n'as aucune idée…

Elle m'agrippa les épaules.

-Tu crois que je n'ai jamais souffert ?

Silence.

-Le vide, le sentiment d'abandon, l'impression de couler, de manquer d'air, d'être acculée face au spectre de la mort, je connais !

Je fermai les yeux, baissant la tête, elle avait décri une partie de mes émotions.

-J'ai été adoptée oui, mais tardivement. J'avais une sœur, nous avions eu la chance d'être dans le même foyer et je l'ai vue mourir d'une leucémie. Je me suis demandée pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Ses paroles atteignaient mon cerveau embrumé, me touchaient. Elle me relâcha, se détourna. Je me rassis, elle en fit de même de l'autre côté de la table.

-Ça va être l'enfer mais tu vas y arriver, Bella. Tu le dois pour ton fils et pour Jacob, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sombres.

-Quand il s'est engagé, il ne voulait pas de famille justement pour éviter ce drame. Il a vu son père s'enfoncer dans une lente agonie à la mort de sa femme et s'était juré de n'infliger ce calvaire à personne.

-Comment s'en est sorti son père ?

-Il…

Je fis un bond. Comment j'avais pu ne pas penser à lui !

-Bella ?

-Je dois l'appeler.

Il décrocha à ma troisième tentative.

-Billy, c'est moi.

-Bella.

Il se tut étouffé dans le chagrin. Il avait donc été averti. Nous restâmes en ligne un long moment, écoutant le silence lourd de l'autre, coupé parfois par les rires de Matthew au loin…

OoooO

Rosalie s'en alla vers seize heures avec les deux nouveaux amis de mon fils. Alice resta jusqu'au diner, ensuite elle mit Matt au lit tandis que je me morfondais devant l'une des rare vidéos que j'avais de Jake. Voir son visage me broyait le cœur.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça, Bella.

-C'était notre mariage. Nous l'avions fait en comité restreint avec ma mère, Billy, Rachel et Rebecca.

-Je sais j'étais là, j'étais ta demoiselle d'honneur, je te rappelle.

Elle se cala contre moi, fixa l'écran sans un mot tout comme moi, voyant défiler la cérémonie comme un film dont nous étions simplement spectatrices.

-Ta robe était sublime, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

-Normal, c'est toi qui l'avais choisie.

-Heureusement !

Alice m'avait bien aidée pour tout préparer car Jake était souvent absent. Il avait adhéré à tout sans chercher à polémiquer.

-Je veux juste m'unir à Bella, lui avait-il répondu quand elle s'était agacée qu'il s'intéresse si peu aux préparatifs. Le reste est superflu.

Il était tard quand elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

-Tu remercieras Rosalie. Matthew l'aime beaucoup.

-Je lui ai demandé si, éventuellement, elle avait une place pour garder ton fils.

-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ?

-Bella…je pense que tu devrais reprendre le travail, pour dévier un peu ta peine.

Devant mon air absent, elle insista.

-Matthew serait avec d'autres enfants et entre de bonnes mains et toi tu pourrais t'occuper l'esprit.

-Et oublier qu'il est mort, murmurai-je.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu ne peux pas rester seule avec ton chagrin.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Bella…

-Rentre, je suis fatiguée.

Je la raccompagnai et fermai derrière elle. Je retournai devant la télé et y passai toute la nuit.

Une sonnerie insistante me réveilla. J'émergeai avec du mal et la sonnerie se mélangea à des pleurs. Je fis un bond, cherchant où j'étais. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis quand pleurait Matthew ? Je filai dans le couloir, le pris dans son berceau. Il avait les yeux si rouges, il était congestionné tant il avait pleuré. Je le câlinai comme je pus m'excusant de ma négligence. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée persistait. Je retournai vers l'entrée et me figeai avant d'ouvrir, revivant la scène d'hier, je réalisai que j'avais, pendant quelques instants, oublié sa mort. Et ce fut la pire chose qui soit.

-Bella ! Entendis-je.

J'ouvris à ma mère. Elle était pâle. Elle avait eu peur. Matthew sauta dans ses bras et recommença à pleurer cherchant du réconfort auprès de sa mamie. Elle le cajola avec tendresse et m'entoura de son bras restant.

-Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, avec tristesse. Je suis tellement désolée.

-Maman, comment je vais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne sais pas.

-Mamie j'ai faim, geignit Matthew.

Elle me lâcha et l'emmena à la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, elle ramena sa valise. Elle en sortit un paquet.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon petit ange, souhaita-t-elle à son petit-fils sous mon œil mortifié.

J'avais oublié son anniversaire. J'étais incapable de recevoir qui que ce soit. Je m'éloignai pour appeler Alice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout prévu avec Rosie. Elle arrive et moi je serai là dans l'après-midi.

J'entendis les cris extasiés de mon fils devant son cadeau. Je ne parvins même pas à me réjouir.

Ma mère lui fit son bain et l'habilla. Elle m'obligea à en faire de même. Dans la salle de bain, je restai amorphe devant son rasoir, sa brosse à dent, sa bouteille de parfum Armani. Sous la douche, je m'effondrai de nouveau, sous la senteur de son gel douche, j'en étais oppressée. Elle vint me chercher après un long moment, stressée de ne pas me voir revenir. Elle m'aida comme elle put, bouleversée de me voir dans cet état. Quand Rosalie débarqua, Matthew se métamorphosa. Elle décora la maison, m'obligeant à participer. Ma mère prépara un gâteau. A ma grande surprise, Billy arriva. Je ne pensais plus le voir. Il avait vieilli de cent ans. Il m'attira d'un bras contre son cœur et me tapota la nuque. Son visage éteint reflétait le mien. Etrangement, je me sentis mieux. Lui pouvait me comprendre, il avait aussi perdu un bout de son cœur.

-Entrez.

Matthew lui sauta au cou, chercha son cadeau qu'il planquait derrière lui déclenchant son hilarité. Alice arriva dans la foulée. Elle avait dévalisé les magasins. Le reste de l'après-midi fut comme une petite bulle d'oxygène.

OoooO

Il y eut, quelques jours plus tard, un enterrement militaire précédé d'une cérémonie à l'église. Maman était allée m'acheter une robe noire des plus sobres. Je voulais préserver Matthew mais il était nécessaire qu'il soit avec moi pour ce dernier adieu. Maman préféra rester à la maison. Ce fut Billy qui me conduisit, accompagné par ses filles. Elles étaient d'un grand soutien malgré leur chagrin.

J'étais incapable de faire un discours, j'en fis part au Commandant en chef qui ne m'en tint aucunement rigueur. Ce fut Rachel qui parla, évoquant des souvenirs que je ne connaissais pas forcément. Matthew attirait les regards, même s'il n'était pas le seul enfant présent. Il était magnifique dans ce costume sombre. Il avait l'air d'un grand. Il resta collé à moi mais agrippait la main de sa tante Becca. Elle était celle qui ressemblait le plus à Jake, physiquement. C'était perturbant. Matthew était très calme, très triste fixant la photo de son père, voyant les autres femmes pleurer. Oui, il y avait d'autres femmes, veuves comme moi, anéantie comme moi sauf l'une d'elle qui attira mon attention.

Leah…

Elle me fixait sans discontinuer d'un regard dur et sans larme. Je ne saisissais pas son attitude. Elle resta loin de moi heureusement. Billy était resté en retrait. Je participai à la cérémonie comme si je flottais hors de mon corps, comme si je ne devais pas être là. Je reçus toutes les condoléances d'usage. Entendis des éloges qui me firent chaud au cœur, remerciant chacun avec humilité. J'étais dans une famille qui le pleurait elle aussi.

Son inhumation acheva ses sœurs qui sanglotèrent et me firent m'effondrer à mon tour. S'il avait été dans ce cercueil, j'aurais pu sauter dans le caveau pour rester à ses côtés. J'avais l'impression de perdre la raison.

Je retournai à la voiture, Matt tenant ma main, entourée par ma belle-famille. Ma famille. Billy avait résisté, je l'admirai. Il était comme un roc inaltérable. Il me rappelait Jacob.

-Bella ?

Je sursautai, reconnaissant la voix de Leah. En l'examinant de plus près, je remarquai les mêmes traits tirés, le même visage marqué que le mien. Seuls ses yeux brillants me différenciaient d'elle. Ils ne présageaient rien de bon.

-Oui ?

-Je suis navrée.

Je ne savais quoi penser. De quoi s'excusait-elle ? Perplexe, je me tus. Elle me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis s'en alla aussi sec. Interloquée, je la regardai s'éloigner accompagnée d'un jeune militaire.

-C'est qui maman ?

-Personne, chéri. Partons.

OoooO

Une semaine plus tard, je fus contactée par l'hôpital général de Chicago. Une femme, un médecin, me demanda si j'avais la possibilité de venir chercher Leah Uley. Etonnée, je demandai des explications.

-Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente par son frère suite à une surdose de médicaments.

-C'était quand ?

-Il y a presqu'une semaine.

Elle n'avait pas supporté. Je ne pouvais la blâmer.

-Elle veut ressortir mais son frère est reparti en mission et elle n'a pas d'autre famille. Son état psychologique étant préoccupant, nous ne pouvons accéder à sa requête que si elle ne reste pas seule.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Elle a donné votre nom. Je pensais que vous étiez un proche mais si ce n'est pas le cas…

-J'arrive.

OoooO

La semaine suivante fut éprouvante. Leah était à bout de nerfs, angoissée, colérique. Je ne pouvais me résoudre cependant à l'abandonner. Seul Matthew parvenait à lui rendre le sourire. Il la collait au train, peu importait son humeur. La deuxième semaine fut plus difficile car elle sombra dans une sorte de léthargie. Je m'étais fixée comme objectif de la sauver, à croire que cela me sauverait par la même occasion. Alice ne comprenait pas mon entêtement.

-Elle a besoin de moi. Elle est seule.

Elle n'insista pas.

La troisième semaine fut plus salvatrice. Elle commença à se confier à moi, me révélant sa rencontre avec Sam par le biais de Seth son frère. Elle m'expliqua ses tentatives avortées pour avoir des enfants et sa stérilité avérée.

-Sam disait qu'il s'en fichait, que je suffisais à son bonheur mais c'était faux. Il a commencé à sortir, à découcher, à boire. Je l'ai surpris une fois dans notre propre lit avec une pute du quartier. Je l'ai tabassée, elle a déménagé dans la soirée.

Elle ricana puis redevint grave.

-Lui je l'ai viré mais il est revenu et m'a convaincu de le reprendre. C'était si facile pour lui, car il savait que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Et maintenant regarde où j'en suis. J'ai à peine trente ans et ma vie est finie.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, ne me dis pas de conneries. Mais au moins tu as ton fils.

Elle continua à se confier encore et encore. Le reste du temps elle le passait avec Matthew. Il était comme un rayon de soleil pour elle. Plus les jours passaient plus je m'attachais à elle. Sa présence devenait bénéfique, me tirait de ma solitude. Alice qui venait souvent, ne se plaignait pas de sa présence mais j'avais compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Les fêtes de fins d'années se passèrent chez Billy avec ses filles, son beau-fils et Stephen. Leah, qui était rentrée chez elle entre temps, les passa avec nous. Les enfants furent gâtés. L'ambiance restait triste malgré tous nos efforts. Ma mère nous rejoignit le jour de l'an accompagné d'un ami. Il s'appelait Phil. Il me parut gentil et surtout très amoureux d'elle. Elle resta discrète par égard pour moi. J'appréciai même si je déplorais qu'elle eue à cacher son nouveau bonheur.

Janvier arriva, le jour de l'anniversaire de Jacob aussi. Ce jour fut déprimant, me replongeant dans le gouffre des mes plus violentes angoisses. Il aurait eu vingt-huit ans. La vie me parut d'une intolérable injustice. Ce fut là que commencèrent mes hallucinations. Je ne le voyais plus seulement en rêve, il apparaissait alors que j'étais bien éveillée. La première fois, ce fut un choc. J'étais assise comme chaque soir devant la télé visionnant un de nos souvenirs quand apparut assis à mes côtés. Je voulus le toucher, il se dispersa à mon grand désarroi. Le phénomène se reproduisit le lendemain. Je crus devenir folle quand il se mit à me parler. Au lieu d'en parler à quelqu'un, je continuais à espérer ses passages car la vie me paressait moins douloureuse pendant quelques instants.

Quand je faisais à manger, il m'observait regrettant de ne pouvoir goûter à ma merveilleuse cuisine. Quand je m'asseyais dans son fauteuil de bureau, caressant toute ses affaires que j'avais laissées telles quelles, il soupirait parce que je n'avais rien rangé. Quand je jouais avec Matt, il le contemplait avec tristesse. Quand j'étais sous la douche, il m'emprisonnait entre ses deux bras collés au mur carrelé, haletant, frustré, il approchait mes lèvres sans résultat me laissant désespérément me consumer de désir. Quand je pleurais devant sa photo, il tentait de sécher mes larmes et pleurait à son tour, s'en voulant de ce qu'il m'infligeait, me demandant pardon inlassablement.

Je décidai alors de retourner au boulot. Il était près de moi même si c'était de façon anarchique, je pouvais désormais reprendre une vie partielle.

Six mois plus tard

Je quittai le boulot de bonne heure cette fois. Ces dernières semaines j'avais fait des heures sup.

Alice avait eu raison, me plonger dans le travail avait été ma bouée de sauvetage, du coup j'y passais beaucoup d'heures, négligeant par là-même mon fils. Il s'était vite habitué à Rosalie alors je me déchargeais sur elle. Elle m'avait fait la remarque une fois, je l'avais ignorée parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'étais perdue dès que je sortais du boulot. Jake avait été la planète autour de laquelle je tournais en orbite. Maintenant je ne tournais que sur moi-même, ne sachant comment tourner rond.

Je fis quelques courses et le récupérai ensuite.

-Il va falloir que tu le rhabilles Bella, il a beaucoup grandi, me fit-elle remarquer.

Je l'avais remarqué, je savais que je devais le faire…

-Oui, oui…

Je l'installai dans son siège-auto. Il se mit à babiller. Il commençait à bien s'exprimer, formulant des petites phrases. Il parla beaucoup d'Alan et de Jeremy ses deux camarades de nourrice. Je l'écoutai vaguement. En six mois, il avait changé, accentuant sa ressemblance avec son père. Au feu tricolore, je me fixai dans le rétro. Mes traits tirés me vieillissaient, j'étais cernée, j'avais des plis près de ma bouche, mes cheveux avaient poussé, m'arrivant aux épaules. J'avais pas eu le courage d'aller au coiffeur.

Des coups de klaxons me ramenèrent sur Terre. J'appréhendai le retour à la maison comme à chaque fois. J'avais toujours cette sensation de couler, de mal respirer comme si j'avais de l'eau dans mes poumons. Il me manquait de l'oxygène. Mon mari me manquait, je voulais qu'il revienne.

Chaque jour, je voulais lire sa lettre puis me ravisais comme si j'étais persuadée qu'il allait revenir. N'aurais-je pas dû le sentir s'il était mort ? Je me raccrochai à ce que je pouvais. Je m'endormis là sur le canapé comme chaque nuit depuis sa mort. Je n'avais jamais réintégré notre lit. Quand j'étais au bord de l'asphyxie, je montais et me plongeais dans son oreiller à la recherche d'une fugace essence de son odeur ou alors j'ouvrais son dressing et enfilais une des ses chemises. Un jour Matthew me surprit. Il ne comprit pas. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre que son père ne reviendrait plus mais il le réclamait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Cela me déchirait le cœur mais comme je ne voulais pas qu'il l'oublie, je lui montrais régulièrement des photos de lui et la vidéo pour son premier anniversaire. Il adorait la voir, chantant avec lui « joyeux anniversaire ». Autant dire que j'étais au supplice.

Je faisais des cauchemars récurrents où je le voyais prisonnier. Encore et toujours dans le même endroit, attaché, balafré, affamé, amaigri, il murmurait mon prénom et celui de Matthew. J'évitai de penser à l'accident, à l'explosion, de me demander s'il avait souffert. Je tentai désespérément de survivre et Leah m'y aidait comme elle pouvait et vice-et-versa.

OoooO

C'était l'été, nous étions en fin juillet. Alice me proposa de venir un week-end chez son père, il avait une piscine et Rosie avait une pataugeoire pour les petits. J'acceptai sous l'insistance de Matthew.

-Maman je veux la piscine avec Rosie. S'il te plait !

Je demandai à mon amie si je pouvais inviter Leah. Elle resta neutre et passa un appel puis me confirma que oui. Leah fut réticente au départ.

-Supporter Alice tout un week-end ? Tu veux ma mort !

-Il faut que tu viennes.

Elle céda pour me faire plaisir. Nous fîmes la connaissance de Carlisle. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus comme Rosalie. Elle aurait pu aisément passer pour sa fille légitime. Il avait une quarantaine d'années, était doux et gentil. Je l'aimais d'emblée, Matthew aussi. Leah resta neutre, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Il était chirurgien à l'hôpital Général d'où ce train de vie confortable. Il nous installa au premier, non loin de la chambre d'Alice. Elle n'habitait plus ici mais y venait souvent. Tout comme Rosalie. Seul Edward résidait ici.

Matthew retourna toute la maison. Je passai mon temps à lui courir après. Quand Rosalie débarqua avec Alan, ce fut l'apocalypse. Elle monta vite la pataugeoire et ils s'y amusèrent comme des fous. J'avais passé un deux-pièces blanc et me prélassait sur le transat au côté de Leah sobrement vêtu d'un maillot une-pièce noir. Nous nous faisions éclabousser mais c'était rafraichissant. Alice, elle aussi, était en deux-pièces dans un ton caramel, elle se posa près de moi, de l'autre coté, évitant l'eau et me tendit un Mojito. J'hésitai, je ne buvais pas d'alcool en général et Matthew était là. Elle soupira, revint avec un cocktail sans alcool.

-Et moi, je pus ? S'agaça Leah.

-T'as qu'à aller te servir !

-Au fait où es ton frère ? Détournai-je l'attention.

-Edward ? Au boulot encore, je suppose, m'informa-t-elle.

-Il fait quoi comme métier ?

-Il est Comptable, soupira-t-elle comme si c'était une tare.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Leah éclata de rire.

-Il doit être ennuyeux à mourir ! S'exclama Leah.

Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-Ravi de voir que je vous fais rire, grinça-t-il.

Il s'était lui-même mis en short de bain et affichai un torse pale et presqu'imberbe.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Leah ! Dit-elle moqueuse en lui tendant la main.

Il ne nous jeta même pas un coup d'œil et s'assit un peu plus loin. Un verre à la main, son téléphone et ses lunettes de soleil dans l'autre.

Leah ne se démonta pas, comme d'habitude. Elle le fixa sans aucune gêne.

-Il est plutôt pas mal, continua-t-elle à ma grande consternation.

-Il est déjà maqué, pas la peine d'espérer, lui lança Alice avec aigreur.

Je les laissai se chamailler et admirai les exploits de mon fils en sirotant mon cocktail. Il était heureux malgré l'absence de son père mais un jour viendra où il aura besoin de lui et là cela deviendra bien compliqué.

Il fit un faux mouvement, glissa, tombant dans l'eau. Je fis un bond comme Rosalie. Il se redressa aussi sec et se mit à hurler en m'appelant alors qu'il était déjà dans les bras de sa nourrice. Je m'agenouillai près d'eux, elle me le tendit. Je pressai sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il avait surtout eu peur. Je le rassurai ne lui montrant pas mon angoisse. Il se calma, réclamant mes bras.

-Tu es fatigué ?

Il acquiesça. Je l'enveloppai dans son drap de bain, me rallongeai dans mon transat et le calai contre moi à l'abri sous le parasol. Rosalie sortit Alan du bain et annonça leur départ. Elle devait le raccompagner chez lui. Elle avait été le chercher juste pour l'occasion et parce qu'il n'était pas parti en vacances contrairement à Jérémy.

Alice ferma les yeux. Leah alla plonger. Je détournai l'œil vers la seule autre personne restante, fut gênée de croiser son regard perçant. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil posées au sol et fermai les yeux à mon tour.

OoooO

Matthew dormit avec moi cette nuit. Je ne fis aucun cauchemar. Je me levai reposée et moins alourdie par la douleur car en ouvrant les yeux, je trouvai mon mari allongé près de moi.

-Jake.

Je lui souris avec amour. La tête appuyée sur son coude, il nous avait entourés de son bras. Il me regardait avec douleur.

« Me laisse pas, Bella » murmura-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Je restai immobile, malgré mon irrépressible envie de le toucher car je savais qu'il disparaitrait si je le faisais. Il détourna la tête vers la porte et s'évapora doucement me laissant confuse et démunie.

On toqua.

-Bella ? Tu es réveillée ?

-Oui.

Leah entra, elle comprit, rien que me regardant, que ça n'allait pas. Elle s'allongea près de moi dans le lit, posa sa tête contre la mienne.

-Il était là c'est ça ?

J'opinai. Elle était la seule à le savoir parce qu'elle m'avait prise en flagrant délit en train de lui parler. Elle ne m'avait pas prise pour une folle.

-C'est ta manière de faire face, m'avait-elle dit simplement.

Je restai encore sous le choc des dernières paroles de Jake.

-Il croit que je vais le laisser. Comment peut-il croire une chose pareille ?

-Parce que tu es jeune et belle et que tu vas forcement rencontrer quelqu'un.

-Je ne veux pas !

Matthew remua.

-Ne t'énerves pas, tu n'y pourras rien. J'ai hâte aussi que ça m'arrive.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Sam m'a fait souffrir atrocement alors que je l'aimais comme une folle. Je veux passer à autre chose Bella, il le faut, sinon je vais encore essayer de me foutre en l'air.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je ne te laisserai jamais faire, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

-T'as l'air d'y croire.

-Je le sais. Comme je sais qu'il n'y aura personne qui remplacera Jake.

-Pas même Edward ?

-Je… Je n'ai même pas envisagé cette idée, lui reprochai-je. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Il te désire Bella.

-N'importe quoi.

-Il le cache mais quand il croit qu'on ne le voit pas, il te dévore des yeux. Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas prête à abandonner mon mari.

OoooO

Je préparai la rentrée de Matthew. Dire qu'il rentrait en maternelle ! J'étais aussi excitée que lui. Il avait visité son école et était enthousiaste. Il me réclamait moins son père, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose. Je décidai d'en parler à mon médecin qui me conseilla une consultation chez un pédopsychiatre. Après examen, il apparut que Matt était un enfant heureux et épanoui, avec des amis et une famille qui l'aimait, que j'avais bien fait de lui parler de son père et que s'il le réclamait moins c'était parce qu'il se rendait compte de certaines chose même s'il était encore petit.

-Il voit que ça vous fait de la peine quand il vous en parle alors il essaie d'éviter cette situation, me révéla le psy.

Je me sentis misérable, il me conseilla d'en parler aussi et me donna l'adresse d'un confrère. Bien sûr, je n'y allai pas. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me sèvre et me prive de mes hallucinations.

En laissant mon fils à la maitresse, j'eus un moment d'hésitation provoqué par la peur. Une chaleur familière se matérialisa à mes côtés.

« Regarde comme il est grand, tu ne dois pas t'angoisser, tout va bien se passer » me rassura Jake.

J'évitai de lui répondre ou de le regarder, cela me coûta. J'embrassai mon fils, lui communiquant toute ma confiance et partis travailler. Dans la voiture, il se retrouva à mes côtés. Etonnée, je l'observai.

« Bella, tu dois t'occuper de la paperasse qui s'amoncèle à la maison, ce n'est pas compliqué, ne laisse pas les choses empirer. »

-C'est toi qui le faisais.

« Je ne suis plus là. Tu dois le faire, tu t'en sortiras, j'ai confiance. »

Je démarrai, peu convaincue. Cette idée me rebutait. Au feu rouge, je vis Edward traverser avec son café en main, et une mallette dans l'autre. Il était contrarié. Pourquoi ? Il se rendit à sa voiture un peu plus loin.

« Le feu est vert.»

Gênée, je démarrai sans un mot. Je crus bon de me justifier.

-Je le connais.

« Je sais. »

Je me garai sur le parking du boulot, me tournai vers lui pour discuter de ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois mais il n'était déjà plus là. J'étais de nouveau accablée.

Vers cinq heures, j'appelai Rosalie qui avait récupéré Matthew pour savoir comment il était après cette première journée.

-Il est tout excité. Comme Alan, ils sont dans la même classe. Au fait, je leur ai présenté une nouvelle copine. Ils apprécient moyennement, s'amusa-t-elle.

Effectivement, il ne me parla de l'école que brièvement, il s'attarda surtout sur Nessie, la dernière arrivante.

-C'est une fille ! Cracha-t-il presque.

Amusée, je l'écoutai encore râler sur la malheureuse.

Le soir, Alice passa à la maison boire un verre, Leah était déjà là. Je lui avais confié mes craintes suite à ma visite au médecin. Elle me rassura comme à l'accoutumée.

-Matt est merveilleux. Il va bien. Si tu as des doutes retourne voir ce psychiatre.

-Il veut que je consulte.

-Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer.

-Ça me coute ma paix intérieure.

Elle soupira.

Alice arriva vers vingt heures. Elle se crispa à la vue de Leah. Je devais les concilier toutes les deux car je les aimais trop pour les voir séparément à chaque fois. Ce fut folklorique mais tout finit par s'arranger quand Leah proposa un concours Zumba fitness. Consternée, j'hésitai. J'étais pas très en forme. A huit heures et demie Matt dormait déjà. Leah avait ramené sa console de jeu et nous nous apprêtions à un combat sans merci quand le portable d'Alice sonna. Elle s'isola dans le bureau de Jake, à croire que c'était top confidentiel. Après quelques minutes, elle m'appela comme une furie.

-Bella !

Affolée, je courus vers le bureau. Elle était debout, fixant toutes les enveloppes et les lettres qui s'entassaient.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Rien…laisse.

Je les remis en pile. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ! Tu as des relances, des mise en demeure et …même l'huissier ! Bella !

-Ah oui quand même, m'inquiétai-je enfin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as fait les démarches nécessaires ?

-Lesquelles ?

-Après un décès, il y a des choses à régler, Bella.

-Je pensais que l'armée avait pris le relais.

-Si tu ne signes, ni ne renvoies aucun documents, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.  
Me voyant désœuvrée, elle se radoucit.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais te faire une autre faveur et te prêter un autre membre de ma famille.

Elle s'éclipsa, revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-J'ai dû le supplier et lui promettre plein de choses mais il est d'accord.

-Qui ?

-Edward. Il va remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il viendra demain soir.

Leah m'enserra le cou de son bras et me sourit avec connivence.

Agacée, affolée même, je refusai.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Bella, pense à ton fils. Tu veux qu'il se retrouve sans toit ?

Je soupirai, résignée. La soirée fut d'autant plus pénible que je fus ensuite ridiculisée en jouant à leur jeu stupide !


	3. Une nouvelle planète?

Relecture Brynamon ma petite sœur dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle sait combien je la kiff !^^

Merci à **hedwige09**,** Caro19 **pour leur review. C'est très motivant pour écrire.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlne **: Oui Bella stagne, Edward va l'aider à sa manière. Si mes mots te touchent c'est que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions que je voulais. J'en suis très contente !

Voilà la suite qui raconte la relation naissante des plus difficiles entre Edward et Bella.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle planète ?**

* * *

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Il était déjà vingt heures quand je frappai à la porte de Bella Black. Je pensais être là plus tôt mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer tellement j'étais pris par un dossier compliqué limite frauduleux. Elle ouvrit assez vite, son fils dans les bras. Ne savait-il pas marcher ? Elle était en survêt, les cheveux attachées à la va vite. Elle me fit un pâle sourire, me fit entrer.

-Je ne pensais plus vous voir.

-Désolé, j'ai eu un contre-temps.

-Ne vous excusez pas.

Tendu subitement, j'entrai. Mais quelle idée j'avais eu d'accepter de l'aider ? Alice était trop maline, elle savait que je venais de rompre avec Irina (ça n'avait duré qu'un mois tellement elle s'était révélée être d'une nullité sans nom) et elle avait su me convaincre en me promettant de me présenter sa copine rousse, la serveuse, je ne me rappelai plus son nom…

Au final est-ce que j'y gagnais ? J'eus un doute, en détaillant ce petit bout de femme devant moi. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, vraiment. Alors pourquoi ça me picotait de partout ? Pourquoi j'avais passé ces dernières semaines à rêver d'elle ? Comme à chaque fois elle me regarda sans me voir, à croire que j'étais inexistant et cela m'insupportait.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle m'emmena dans un bureau. L'amoncèlement de documents sur le bureau ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je sais il y en a beaucoup, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Depuis quand ça traine ?

-Bientôt un an.

-A quoi pensiez-vous ? M'agaçai-je.

-Je pleurais mon mari, se hérissa-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à perdre un proche, ce n'est pas une raison !

Je la contournai, ignorant son indignation, passai derrière le bureau et fis de la place. Elle déposa son fils, m'attrapa les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Perplexe, je lui répondis :

-Je fais un peu de place.

-Non, non, non ! S'affola-t-elle, à ma surprise. Ne touchez à rien !

Elle remettait tout à l'identique.

-Vous plaisantez ! J'ai besoin de place.

-Non, persista-t-elle. Non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

-Pardon ?

Elle s'arrêta et fixa le vide. Je l'observai, interdit. Elle s'affaissa sur elle-même.

-D'accord.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de tête vers moi.

-Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, son fils la suivit, me jetant un œil des plus réprobateurs. C'était la meilleure, je venais filer un coup de main et j'étais le méchant de l'histoire ! Contrarié, je m'installai, ignorant le cadre où apparaissait la photo de la famille au complet. Je sortis mes lunettes et commençai à faire un premier tri.

Une heure plus tard, je savais déjà que je devrais faire appel à certains de mes contacts si je voulais que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je sortis de la pièce, cherchant Bella. Elle était seule dans la pénombre devant sa télé, visionnant une vidéo. Elle ne me vit même pas arriver. Je me figeai, comprenant ce qu'elle visionnait. Elle paraissait hypnotisée par l'image de son défunt mari. C'était glauque, oppressé, je cherchai la lumière. Elle fit un bond quand la pièce s'éclaira, cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

-J'ai besoin d'accéder aux papiers administratifs que vous conservez, lui expliquai-je.

Elle se leva sans un mot, puis se ravisa, hésitante.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas où il les range.

Je préférai ne pas répliquer quoi que ce soit, la voyant déjà bien déstabilisée. On était bien avancé.

-Ils doivent être dans le bureau. Je ne voulais pas fouiller, commençons par là.

Elle me suivit sans entrain. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, s'attardant sur des petites choses, je m'impatientai.

-Je les ai ! Dit-elle en tirant un grand tiroir à suspension.

-Merci.

Je commençai mes recherches.

-Vous devez avoir faim ?

-Non, ça va merci, mentis-je.

Je voulais me dépêcher et rentrer. Demain, je devais retourner de bonne heure travailler sur mon dossier.

-Bien.

J'accélérai un peu plus, aidé par l'organisation sans faille des dossiers. Il avait été bien prévoyant. Il était rare de voir de jeunes adultes faire preuve de prudence en souscrivant à des assurances. Quoiqu'il était le seul à y avoir souscrit : tout revenait à sa femme et son fils. Tout était scrupuleusement noté, vérifié, organisé. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. J'aimais cette façon de faire, ressemblant un peu à la mienne. Il avait bien pris soin de famille. Tout aurait dû bien se passer si elle n'avait pas attendu que ça se passe.

-Je vous ai ramené un encas.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui fis un bond, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Elle me tendait un plateau avec deux triangles visiblement appétissants, une cannette de coca et quelques fruits.

-Je mange si vous m'accompagnez.

Elle fut surprise par ma requête tout autant que moi.

-Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien mangé ce soir, je me trompe ? Tentai-je de justifier ma demande.

Silence.

-Allez, juste un morceau.

Elle obtempéra. Nous mangions en silence, le plateau posé sur une des deux chaises face au bureau.

-Vous pensez que mes problèmes vont s'arranger, me questionna-t-elle.

-Oui. Il faudra me signer quelques papiers et passer quelques appels mais ça ira. De plus votre mari a été très prévoyant.

Elle sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Quelque chose se retourna dans mon estomac.

-Je le reconnais bien là.

-Il faudra quand même être plus vigilante Bella, lui conseillai-je avec sollicitude.

Elle me regarda cette fois bien en face. Je manquai de m'étrangler sous la profondeur des ses iris. Elle opina.

-Je pourrais quand même vous solliciter si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main ?

Prise au dépourvu, j'hésitai. Elle le prit comme un refus, débarrassa. Je lui attrapai le poignet.

-Je n'ai pas dit non.

Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie comme électrocutée, se retira non sans m'avoir demandé de partir.

OoooO

Après une nuit difficile et une journée éreintante, je me rendais de nouveau chez elle. Ce ne fut pas elle qui m'ouvrit. Je reconnus sa copine désagréable. Elle m'accueillit cependant avec gentillesse.

-Salut. Bella ne t'attendait pas.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Si tu veux.

-C'est qui Leah ?

Bella qui arrivait, se raidit à ma vue.

-Je suis venu continuer ce que j'ai commencé.

-Vous connaissez le chemin, je ne vous conduis pas, me dit-elle sèchement.

Avant de refermer la porte du bureau, j'entendis son ami lui dire :

-Bella, t'exagères ! Il est là pour t'aider et tu le traites comme un intrus.

Je ne voulus pas entendre la réponse. Après un moment, Leah entra avec un verre.

-De la part de Bella.

-Je n'y crois pas une minute mais merci.  
-C'est vraiment cool de l'aider. Elle apprécie vraiment. C'est juste que…

-Oui, je sais, son mari et tout ça…

Je fis un geste agacé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, lui. Il était quelqu'un de bien. On n'en trouve plus des comme ça. Alors il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Un peu de temps pour quoi ?

-Pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle t'aime bien en fait.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Si t'es patient, ça peut le faire.

Silence.

-Toi aussi tu fais l'autruche ? S'étonna-t-elle. Et bien vous êtes mal barrés.

Elle s'en allait.

-Combien de temps ? La questionnai-je malgré moi.

-Elle est un peu perdue, ça peut prendre des semaines voire des mois.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je crois que tout est dit. Merci pour cette information.

Déçue, elle l'était. Elle avait vraiment à cœur le bonheur de son amie.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Un peu plus de deux ans. Mon mari était dans la même unité que la sienne. Il est mort aussi.

Décidément…

Elle resta de marbre mais c'était bien inutile, elle avait mal elle aussi.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je te laisse bosser.

Le temps passa. Elle revint, un manteau sur elle.

-Il est tard, elle dort déjà. Tu as fini ?

-Bientôt.

-J'ai tout fermé, voilà mes clefs. Ferme-bien derrière toi !

Elle avait un double de ses clés ! C'était bien inhabituel.

-Fais pas cette tête. Elle a aussi mes doubles de clés. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, conclut-elle tristement.

Elle s'était renfermée. Je préférai ne rien rajouter.

-A plus.

Il était déjà minuit quand je quittai le bureau. J'avais mangé avant de venir mais je sentais que j'aurais bien repris un casse-dalle. La télé jouait encore, je traversai le séjour pour l'éteindre, remarquai qu'elle dormait sur le canapé. Elle n'était pas sereine. Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et partis à la recherche de sa chambre. Troublé par sa proximité, j'évitai de la regarder. Celle de Matthew était entrouverte. Il dormait dans un berceau. Mais quel âge avait-il ?

Je supposai qu'elle ne dormait pas loin et poussai la porte suivante. Dans la pénombre, je ne voyais pas grand chose. Je la posai sur le lit défait et la recouvrit. Je quittai la maison non sans un pincement au cœur.

Le lendemain, je refilai les clefs à Alice.

OoooO

Une semaine passa, Alice me harcelai pour savoir où j'en étais dans les comptes de Bella. J'avais passé des appels, réglé certaines choses. J'étais content de moi surtout qu'à côté j'avais réglé cette affaire de fraude. Je frappai donc chez elle, un soir après le travail. Encore une fois Leah m'accueillit et s'occupa de me rafraichir.

-Merci de ce que tu fais pour elle.

J'opinai sans rien dire, gêné.

-Elle s'est réveillée dans son lit, la nuit où je t'ai laissé les clefs. T'y es pour quelque chose je suppose ?

-Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, c'est bien inconfortable, me justifiai-je.

-Elle n'avait jamais redormi dans son lit depuis la mort de Jacob.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Elle a dû m'en vouloir.

-Elle a cru que c'était moi, comme si je pouvais la porter…

Elle soupira.

-Elle m'a cassé la tête mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te laisser toutes tes chances.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant sceptique.

Elle revint une heure après, me laissant encore les clefs. J'avais bientôt fini, enfin c'est ce que je crus. Une demi-heure était passée quand j'enfilai ma veste, déjà près de la porte d'entrée. Je l'entendis marmonner. Je retournai au salon, elle s'agitait. Que devais-je faire ? Elle commença à crier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ?

Elle tendit son bras vers moi comme pour toucher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je pris sa main, m'asseyant près d'elle, lui dégageant le front. Elle se décrispa progressivement.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Une larme s'écoula de sa joue, complètement retourné je voulus retirer ma main de la sienne. Elle pressa ma main.

-Non, ne pars pas.

Elle s'était déjà redressée, m'entourant de ses bras, elle sanglota sur mon épaule un long moment avant de se rendormir.

OoooO

Nous étions samedi, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière visite à Bella. J'avais été mal plusieurs jours après être parti de chez elle. Elle souffrait tellement, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Elle était comme transparente, éteinte de l'intérieur. Cela m'affectait. J'avais alors rappelé à Alice sa promesse de me présenter sa copine serveuse. Une rouquine dénommée Victoria. C'était il y a une semaine. Elle aussi s'était révélée être très décevante. Aucune répartie, aucuns centres d'intérêt commun, aucun sens de l'initiative. Une fille des plus coincées et des plus banales en somme. J'en fis part à Alice qui s'était agacée.

-Personne n'est jamais assez bien pour toi, c'est la dernière fois que je te présente qui que ce soit !

-Quoi ? Tu voulais que je te mente ?

-Non, je veux juste que tu sois correct. Rappelle-toi Lauren, elle m'en a voulu pendant des semaines. Tu as été infect !

-J'en ai marre des filles superficielles. Je ne comprends pas que tu traines avec des filles pareilles.

-Ce sont mes copines du lycée, tu le sais.

-De vrais boulets.

-Non ! Je les aime bien et je te défends de les traiter de la sorte. Le seul boulet ici c'est toi, tu t'y crois trop. T'as vingt-six ans bordel ! Grandit un peu !

Je n'avais pas compris ce déchainement de rancune. Pourquoi m'en voulait-elle à ce point ?

Je n'avais jamais osé lui demandé si Bella lui avait parlé de cet évènement. Je pense que non, Alice me l'aurait dit. Je ne savais même pas si Bella s'était rendu compte de ma présence…

Ce désintérêt qu'elle avait pour moi me bousillait. Il fallait que je reste loin d'elle parce qu'elle me rendait dingue.

Je reçus un appel de mon pote Jasper. Il voulait qu'on aille boire un coup en boîte ce soir.

-Histoire d'en choper une ou deux.

J'étais partant, anormalement frustré. Devenais-je trop exigent ? Non. J'étais juste obsédé par une femme. La seule que je ne pouvais avoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

La vie était trop courte pour s'enquiquiner avec des questions existentielles. Je me préparai à la hâte mais non sans soin, plus relax que quand j'allais au travail. Je le rejoignis au bar vers vingt heures et une fois mis en condition, direction « Le Belly's », la boîte à la mode.

Jasper avait mon âge, c'était mon meilleur pote depuis le lycée, un ex d'Alice par la même occasion. C'était un fêtard, il se prenait jamais la tête mais savait rester raisonnable. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir toujours des vues sur ma sœur mais il niait. Il collectionnait les filles comme moi les chemises. J'étais loin d'être à son niveau. Je recherchai quelqu'un pour vivre un truc cool quelque temps. La solitude me pesait. Ma plus longue relation avait duré trois mois…

Tandis qu'il avait repéré un groupe de filles au bar, il m'assena une tape dans le dos.

-Allez viens, cette fois tu te fais plaiz sans cogiter.

Il me tira derrière lui, s'incrusta avec facilité dans le cercle. Il attirait les filles comme des mouches. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

-C'est ton air trop sérieux qui les rebute, détend-toi ! M'avait-il dit, il y a quelque temps.

Je l'observai, m'agaçai. C'était si simple pour lui. Que cherchait-il dans toutes ces relations sans lendemain ?

-Lui, c'est mon pote Edward, il se sent un peu seul, s'épancha-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, je le tuais du regard.

-A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Lança une des filles présentes.

Je lui jetai un œil. Elle était plutôt mignonne dans cette robe des plus décolletés affichant une poitrine qui en inspirerait plus d'un. Brune, des cheveux mi-longs bruns ondulés, elle devait avoir mon âge ou un peu plus. Légèrement maquillée, elle me détaillait avec ses yeux gris perçant.

-Je t'assure ! Persista le traitre.

-Sans blagues ? Un beau gosse comme toi ? Railla-t-elle.

J'appréciai sa répartie, nullement flatté (j'avais l'habitude des murmures et des regards appuyés) et je lui souris. Elle se leva, se réajusta, but le reste de son verre cul-sec et vint à ma rencontre.

-Je m'appelle Jessica.

Elle me tendit la main comme si nous étions dans une autre époque, s'attendant à ce que je lui baise la main. Ce que je fis. Ses yeux brillèrent, ses copines gloussèrent. Je sus qu'elle était à moi. Elle s'éloigna, s'attendant à ce que je la suive. Je fis un geste à Jasper. Il me fit comme une révérence, hilare.

A l'extérieur, je lui pris la taille, héla un taxi. Le temps qu'il arrive, elle m'attrapa par le collet, colla ses lèvres aux miennes avec envie. C'était agréable. Dans le taxi, elle s'enhardit, enfournant sa langue dans ma bouche déclenchant une réaction des plus immédiates de ma part. Elle glissait déjà sa main sous ma chemise mais le chauffeur la calma. J'eus à peine le temps de régler le taxi, qu'elle m'entraina à sa suite. Le seuil de son appart franchit, elle enleva ses chaussures, me tira vers sa chambre, ôta sa robe dévoilant une poitrine magnifique. Elle fondit sur moi, me colla au mur. Haletante, elle défit ma chemise, défit ma ceinture, fouillant dans mon boxer, agrippant ce qui lui faisait envie, me tirant un soupir de contentement. Elle cherchait mes lèvres, saisit ma nuque. Elle m'attira vers son lit, je l'allongeai m'appuyant sur elle, faisant glisser sa petite culotte, elle gémit alors que je malaxai ses fesses joliment arrondies, se frottait intimement à moi, attisant mon désir des plus primaires. Impatiente, elle se cala pour que je puisse prendre possession d'elle, généreusement ouverte. Elle prit mon visage, m'obligeant à la regarder. Je me figeai, clignai des yeux car ce ne fut pas son visage que je vis.

Bella…

Non ! Ce n'était pas elle, c'était impossible. Je fermai les yeux, perdu, puis les rouvris fixant la fille qui revenait à elle-même constatant mon désarroi. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens. Je me redressai d'un bond, quittant le lit. Elle s'agenouilla, essayant de comprendre, rabattant la couverture à elle. Je me rhabillai en un temps record et évitai son regard. J'avais la honte et surtout j'avais la rage. Je partis sans un mot.

OoooO

Un mois s'était passé depuis cet incident qui avait mis un coup dans ma fierté et surtout m'avait causé beaucoup d'interrogations. Je n'avais rien dit à Jasper. Pourtant il était au courant car elle l'avait crié sur tous les toits mettant à mal ma réputation et mon amour-propre. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas ce qui m'angoissait le plus. Cette fixation sur Bella était incompréhensible. Pourquoi m'obsédait-elle ? Je n'étais pas retourné chez elle malgré les menaces de mort d'Alice qui se tracassait. Ma conscience professionnelle me poussa un soir après mon dernier jour de travail (j'étais en vacances quelque jours) à passer vérifier l'état de ses comptes et si tout étaient rentré dans l'ordre. Nous étions en fin de mois c'était le moment propice.

-Oui, propice pour me faire du mal, ruminai-je.

Je trouvai la voiture d'Alice garée devant la maison ainsi que celle de Leah. Toutes les deux ? Ce n'était pas courant. Je sonnai, me promettant de faire vite et de repartir aussi sec. Alice m'ouvrit, les yeux rougis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu tombes mal.

-Pourquoi ? M'affolai-je malgré moi en entrant dans l'entrée. Où est Bella ?

-On a du appeler le médecin. Elle a fait une crise d'hystérie. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, le médecin lui a donné un sédatif.

Je ne comprenais rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi se mettre dans cet état ? Elle semblait tenir le choc.

-Ça fait un an aujourd'hui que Jacob est mort.

J'encaissai.

-Où est son fils ?

-Avec Rosie, elle va le garder cette nuit.

Pas facile pour lui non plus. Je m'étonnai de mon intérêt pour cet enfant.

-Tu peux revenir dans quelques jours ?

-Non, j'ai posé des congés, je pars demain chez Esmé, rappelle-toi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, vas-y. Soit discret.

Ce que je fis, mais je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Au bout d'une heure je n'avais rien fait. J'avais envie d'aller la voir. Je sortis et tombai sur Leah qui partait.

-Vous allez où ?

-Je rentre, Alice est là.

-Ça va ?

-Non. Pourtant, je tiens le coup. Je pensais que c'était moi qui craquerais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se produire dans sa tête. Elle paraissait bien appréhender l'échéance de cette date et voilà qu'elle s'effondre de nouveau. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-En tout cas, rester là ne m'aide pas. Je suis une amie à deux balles oui je sais, s'incrimina-t-elle.

-Non, vous vous préservez c'est tout.

Elle m'examina, puis s'en alla, autant accablée. Je m'approchai de la chambre, Alice était près d'elle. Même endormie, on aurait dit une martyre. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour toi de voir ton amie souffrir autant, constatai-je.

Silence. Je restai là quelques minutes, j'avais besoin d'être ici, attiré par Bella. Elle était très pâle. Très cernée. Très marquée. Gêné soudainement d'être dans cette pièce intime, je quittai les lieux.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda brusquement Alice.

-Non, ça va merci.

Elle se leva, me suivit, bifurqua vers la cuisine.

-Je vais te préparer un truc. Reste avec moi.

Elle se confia à moi, chose rarissime. Elle était au bout du rouleau : son travail était prenant, stressant, sa vie sentimentale inexistante, ses amies toutes mal dans leur peau.

-Je me sens coupable de me plaindre quand je vois ce que subit Bella.

-Tu as le droit de te plaindre. Quant à Bella, elle persiste à s'enfoncer dans son malheur, tu ne devrais pas la plaindre.

Elle s'indigna.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, tu n'as aucune compassion.

-C'est faux. Sinon, je ne serai pas passé pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

Elle me dévisagea étrangement, gêné, je détournai le regard.

-Mangeons, décréta-t-elle.

Elle retourna auprès de Bella et moi je tentai de faire ce pour quoi j'étais venu.

-Edward ?

-Hum…

Je m'étais endormi. J'avais été incapable de travailler. J'étais allé dans le salon, m'étais posé dans le canapé…

-Je dois aller travailler, tu veux bien rester avec Bella le temps que Rosalie arrive?

-Elle arrive dans combien de temps ? Marmonnai-je, dans le gaz.

-Dans la matinée. Elle doit déposer les enfants à l'école et récupérer sa nouvelle petite. Ensuite, elle va essayer de booster Bella pour préparer l'anniversaire de son fils.

-Ok, vas-y.

-Je te revaudrai ça.

-Je l'espère.

Complètement réveillé et affamé, je partis en cuisine, l'odeur du café m'y avait attiré. L'esprit moins embrouillé, je réfléchissais.

Il était à peine huit heures moins le quart. J'avais le temps de bosser un peu. Je trainassai encore quelques minutes puis me rendit vers le bureau quand je tombai sur Bella en peignoir, errant comme un zombie, elle sursauta comme moi.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je travaille.

-A cette heure ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à votre travail ?

-Je suis en congés et j'aime bien partir l'esprit tranquille. Je termine ce que j'ai commencé.

Elle râla puis me contourna continuant sa route. Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, satisfait je quittai définitivement cet endroit et cherchai Bella pour lui annoncer mon départ. Rosalie n'allait pas tarder, je voulais m'éloigner d'ici. Elle sortait de la salle de bain enveloppée dans son peignoir de bain. Je frissonnai. Elle resserra les pans, fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous laisse. Ça va aller ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-C'était juste question.

-Vous devriez passer vous aussi par la case salle de bain, vous avez une sale tête, constata-t-elle en me toisant de la tête au pied.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Si vous voulez vous changer, les affaires de Jacob sont là, elles ne sont plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle était de nouveau au bord des larmes.

-Ça ira, merci, répondis-je, éprouvé.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, elle entra dans sa chambre comme une furie. Je l'entendis s'énerver, je la suivis. Elle déballait toutes les affaires de son dressing, les jetant à terre, jurant à tout va.

-Bella…

Elle continuait avec rage. Je la pris par les épaules, la secouant sans ménagement. Elle me fixa, les yeux incroyablement brillants, incroyablement vivants, incroyablement troublants. Je m'y perdis. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, sembla se troubler aussi, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon émoi. Je tentai de refouler mon désir pour elle, violent, intempestif et très inapproprié. Je vis son expression se modifier, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et s'approcher des miennes. Elle les effleura, accentua la pression, hésitante. Je me consumai d'un intense plaisir mais elle s'éloignait déjà, horrifiée, les mains sur son front. Désemparé, je m'approchai, elle se détourna dos à moi. Je l'encerclai de mes bras.

-Ne me repousse pas Bella, exigeai-je avec douleur.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son cou, glissant ma main sous son peignoir. Elle l'attrapa, la retira. Je recommençai. Elle se retourna vers moi, en colère.

-Va-t-en !

-Non.

Je l'enlaçai de nouveau. Elle leva son bras prête à me frapper, je le saisis la stoppant en plein élan, elle résista. Commença alors un rapport de force des plus exaltants. Plus rien n'existait hormis cette passion qui me dévorait, jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations. Je la repoussai sur le lit, grimpa sur elle, défis la ceinture de son peignoir, la lumière crue du jour m'offrant une vue parfaite sur ce que je convoitais depuis des semaines. Je me hâtai, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle puisse me refuser son corps. Elle restait immobile, passive, désintéressée fixant le plafond. L'était-elle vraiment ? Non, son corps réagissait.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent au passage de mes doigts sur sa peau, soulignant chaque partie de ses courbes, je ne voyais plus très clair, je l'embrassai, elle se détourna, ma bouche suivit alors le parcours de mes doigts jusqu'au centre de son univers, saveur chaude et douceâtre qui m'électrisa, elle se cambra.

-Non…

Son corps me disait le contraire. Elle luttait mais moi je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je me redressai, arrachai ma chemise, virant tout autre vêtement, j'étais nu, j'étais prêt, l'esprit voilé, je l'entendis m'appeler ou était-ce un rêve ? Je vins à elle sans douceur, affamé, frénétique profanant ce paradis qui m'était interdit. Refusant son rejet, je m'acharnai, perdant tout contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me ramène à la réalité en me faisant mal, elle se débattait avec fureur, me maudissait, me griffait, me tirait les cheveux provoquant l'ascension vers le plaisir suprême.

La respiration saccadée, je gardai la tête baissée car je ne pouvais la regarder. Elle voulait se dégager. Je cherchai un moyen de réparer mais j'étais trop dans le flou tandis qu'une sensation abominable montait en moi. Elle eut comme un spasme. Je tentai un coup d'œil, frémis, m'affaissant sous ce regard : elle me haïssait. Elle eut un autre spasme, devint très pâle, je me décalai pour lui laisser le passage, elle se redressa, resserrant les pans de son peignoir, s'enfuyant vers la salle de bain. Je l'entendis vomir tripes et boyaux. Je sentis que tout me remontait aussi. Je me rhabillai à la hâte et m'enfuis comme un lâche.

Je tombai nez à nez avec Rosalie qui allait sonner. Elle me dévisagea, stressée, serrant une petite fille dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ta chemise ?

-Je suis désolé, bafouillai-je, malheureux.

J'étais déjà dans ma voiture, ignorant ses interpellations. A la maison, je pris une longue douche, tombai ensuite sur Carlisle qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Comme à l'accoutumée, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait mais j'étais incapable de lui en parler. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, y passai la journée allongée en travers de mon lit, ignorant les appels d'Alice. J'étais enfoui sous une tonne de mal-être, ressassant ce qui s'était passé. Où avais-je dérapé ? Pourquoi ? Avais-je mal interprété ses signaux ? Avais-je vu ce que je voulais voir ? Je lui avais fait du mal, voilà ce qui me bousillait.

-Edward !

Alice tambourinait à la porte. Valait mieux régler ça tout de suite, je lui ouvris et repartis sur mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Silence.

-Edward ?

Elle n'était pas en colère mais elle m'en voulait.

-Je ne voulais pas la blesser, c'était mal venu je sais, je suis impardonnable.

-Je me fous de tes excuses. Non mais à quoi tu pensais !

Silence.

-Rosie a compris, rien qu'en voyant Bella. Elle m'a appelée. Bella était bouleversée mais elle ne voulait pas que je sois au courant. Elle savait que je t'en voudrais. Je n'ai même pas eu la force d'aller la voir, je suis venue directement chercher des réponses. Mais tu n'en as même pas ! Je fais quoi maintenant !

Elle martelait de ses talons, marchant de long en large. Son portable sonna, elle grimaça.

-C'est Bella.

Elle prit la communication.

-Bella, ma chérie, je suis si…

-…

Elle se statufia, tournant son regard vers moi. Mon cœur eut un loupé.

-Heu…Oui, il est avec moi.

Je me figeai.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle me tendit son portable.

-Tiens ! Elle veut te parler.

-Bella…

Silence.

-Bella, pardonne-moi.

-Rosalie m'a dit que tu partais demain, me dit-elle, ignorant mes excuses.

-Et bien oui, c'est exact, confirmai-je, un peu perdu.

-Combien de temps ?

Toute la vie, aurais-je voulu répondre.

-Une semaine.

-C'est trop long, passe demain avant de partir.

Elle raccrocha, me laissant dans l'expectative. Alice récupéra son bien et me fusilla des yeux.

-Que voulait-elle ?

-Que je passe demain.

Etonnée, elle s'interrogea puis me briefa.

-Soit correct cette fois et essaie d'obtenir son pardon.

Elle s'en alla la voir, je ruminai de nouveau.

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

J'étais seule, Matthew était à l'école, j'étais en repos forcée.

Alors j'attendais, mais pourquoi je lui avais dit de venir ?

Je savais très bien pourquoi. J'avais envie de revivre encore quelque instant, j'avais besoin d'affection, j'avais besoin d'un homme…

Assise sur mon lit, je fixai le dressing, j'avais tout remis en place, honteuse de cet accès de faiblesse. Je fixai ensuite le matelas nu (j'avais retiré les draps), me rappelant les évènements de la veille. J'avais eu beaucoup de colère, je lui en avais voulu de me désirer. Ensuite il y avait eu le rejet, parce que je ne voulais pas le désirer, la culpabilité parce que j'avais eu envie de ce contact physique, oui j'avais apprécié chaque instant. Chaque instant…

Et j'en voulais encore.

Je sentis la nausée remonter. Non loin, Jake était là, je le sentais, il me fixait sans un mot mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas…

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi, tentai-je de le convaincre et de me convaincre.

Alors pourquoi ce dégoût de moi-même ? Je quittai la chambre. Moi qui aimais tant ses visites voilà que je les redoutais à présent. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici dans cette maison. Je pris ma voiture, me rendant directement chez Carlisle. Les grilles étaient ouvertes, il n'y avait qu'une voiture, celle d'Edward. Il était donc seul. Je voulus faire demi-tour. Il sortit au même moment, se hâtant. Il ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement en me voyant. Il murmura mon prénom. Son expression était craintive, pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas voir cela sur son visage. Je voulais ce que j'avais vu hier, je voulais prendre vie à travers ses yeux.

J'avais même pas remarqué que je me dirigeai déjà vers lui. A mesure que j'approchai, il reculait. Je me plantai au milieu de l'allée, contrariée. J'avais fait une erreur en venant. Je fis demi-tour, la rage au ventre, frustrée. Il me rattrapa devant ma voiture.

-Bella, je m'en veux si tu savais.

Ses yeux d'un vert intense étaient plein de culpabilité.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Ce n'est pas d'un pleurnichard dont j'ai besoin ! Je veux un homme !

Je le repoussai, hargneuse. Il eut alors cette étincelle, celle que je voulais voir. Il m'attira contre lui, ouvrit ma portière arrière et me balança sur le siège. Il s'allongea sur moi, me fit comprendre qu'il était bien un homme.

Cela dura plusieurs semaines. Je l'appelais, il venait ou je débarquais selon nos plannings respectifs et mes possibilités. Nous n'avions pas pu garder cela longtemps secret. Leah m'encouragea :

-Prends tout ce que tu peux prendre.

Alice était contre :

-Il va te faire souffrir.

-Pour ce faire encore faudrait-il que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

-Ça va mal finir, Bella.

Et elle eut raison. Lors de mes congés d'hiver en février, le quatorze pour être précise, Edward débarqua à l'improviste. Vêtu comme un prince dans un parfait costume noir, un long manteau gris, une belle écharpe gris chiné tombant impeccablement, il était beau, je devais lui reconnaitre ça. Il avait emmené des fleurs et voulait m'inviter à diner.

-Je suis avec mon fils, Edward, lui reprochai-je.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter malgré sa déception. Il sortit un paquet de sa poche, je me crispai.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Il me donna le petit paquet que je refusai. Un voile passa dans son regard. Il ne put cacher sa peine.

-Je dois me rendre à l'évidence Bella.

Il rangea son paquet dans sa poche.

-Tu ne me donneras pas ton amour en retour du mien.

Son amour ? Choquée, je le dévisageai. Son visage se renferma, il amorça un demi-tour. Je m'affolai, lui attrapai la main. Il attendit. J'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots.

-Ne m'appelle plus.

Il se dégagea, repartit en sens inverse. Je lui courus après, suppliante :

-Ne m'abandonne pas.

Il fit volte-face, furieux.

-Tu le sais que je t'aime alors pourquoi tu fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Je t'assure, je n'en savais rien.

-Alors tu ne voyais en moi rien d'autre qu'un amant sans visage ?

Silence.

-Systématiquement, tu fermes les yeux à chaque fois qu'on a une relation comme si…

Il se tut, affecté. Je n'avais pas à compris à quel point il s'était attaché.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimerais vu comment je te traite, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais satisfait de tout ça, que tu ne voulais pas d'engagement.

Il soupira.

-C'était le cas. Je ne sais pas quand ça a évolué mais c'est le cas. Ce que tu me donnes ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus que ton corps, je veux un peu de ton âme, je veux te voir sourire, je veux te voir heureuse, je veux que tu m'aimes Bella.

-J'en suis incapable.

-Tu te prives de bonheur, ça me fait souffrir et ça me rend fou ! S'anima-t-il. Arrête de le pleurer Bella ! Il est mort ! Il ne reviendra jamais !

Acculée, je le regardai avec désespoir, abimée par ses mots. Il reprit contenance, les yeux brillants, blessé, il retourna à sa voiture, non sans avoir jeté le bouquet dans ma poubelle et démarra, s'éloignant rapidement.

Je réalisai que je l'avais perdu lui aussi et mon chagrin s'amplifia démesurément me faisant revenir à cet état végétatif.

-Maman ?

Matthew…

Il me cherchait. Je rentrai, il accourut vers moi, se frottant déjà ses yeux. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Il me serra fort, se cala dans mon cou. Je devais continuer, pour lui je devais continuer…


	4. Le malheur des uns

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour toutes vos alertes et favoris !^^

Merci à **kalilah1**,** Lea1985 **pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlne **: Oui Bella a émergée assez douloureusement. Elle va se reprendre en main et réagir.

Débuts difficiles entre Bella et Edward, vous avez remarqué. Les chosent vont s'arranger…

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le malheur des uns…**

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

Le lendemain de ma « rupture » avec Edward, je téléphonai à ma mère et elle me proposa de venir la rejoindre à Phoenix. Nous passâmes une semaine chez elle. Ce changement fut bénéfique. Je lui parlai d'Edward, m'inquiétai du silence d'Alice, elle me conseilla de prendre un peu de recul pour y réfléchir et voir ce que je désirais vraiment. Je repartis avec tristesse.

Je me sentais de nouveau très seule, j'avais passé trop de temps à essayer de comprendre ce que j'avais loupé. Alice n'était pas passée depuis mon retour et Leah était partie en formation pour son boulot. Jacob me rendait rarement visite et ne me parlait plus. Je m'étais d'ailleurs énervée à ce sujet mais ça n'avait rien changé.

-Que me reproches-tu enfin !

Pas de réponse. Nous nous toisions longuement comme à chaque fois et je finissais par quitter l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Matthew avait repris le chemin de l'école et moi celui du travail. Je m'installai à mon bureau, récupérai tous mes dossiers en instance. J'avais hâte de m'y plonger, j'avais aussi quelques rendez-vous. Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard, s'installa dans le bureau adjacent sans un mot. Je fis glisser mon siège pour contourner la cloison qui nous séparait, l'interpellai. Elle se tourna vers moi avec une évidente réticence.

-Bella, fit-elle semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-C'est à cause d'Edward ?

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler.

Elle se détourna et alluma son PC. Contrariée, je retournai de mon côté et repris mes activités. Vers onze heures, je reçus un de mes demandeurs les plus anciens que je suivais depuis mon arrivée, il y a sept ans. Je la voyais plus souvent depuis deux ans car elle ne retrouvait plus d'emploi. Elle avait dépassé la cinquantaine, c'était dur de trouver du travail à cet âge. Nous faisions le point quand elle s'enquit subitement de mon moral.

-Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger mais je sais bien que vous avez traversé des moments difficiles.

-Je vais bien, merci de vous en préoccuper, lui répondis-je, gênée.

-J'ai aussi perdu mon conjoint très jeune depuis je n'ai pas pu vraiment me réengager. J'en suis encore très affectée.

Cela me plomba le moral. Je ne répondis pas.

-Je vous souhaite de ne pas commettre la même erreur que moi. Il ne faut pas vous isoler et rejeter l'idée de vivre un autre bonheur.

-Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop difficile.

-Ce sera pire après quand vous réaliserez que vous êtes passée à côté et que vous serez seule à mon âge. Alors autant réagir maintenant.

Je soupirai, déprimée.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Je me tus, réalisant que j'étais sur mon lieu de travail en train de confier mes états d'âme à une personne gentille certes mais qui avait déjà assez de ses propre problèmes et n'était là aucunement pour endosser les miens. Elle me prit la main avec affection.

-C'est bien, continuez dans ce sens.

Elle reprit le cours de ce pour quoi elle était venue, espérait réellement que son entretien soit concluant. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance.

-Tenez-moi au courant.

Elle opina, s'en alla moins voûtée qu'à l'arrivée. Alice se glissa derrière moi, moins fermée.

-C'est un bon conseil qu'elle t'a donné. Tu devrais l'écouter.

-Tu passes ce soir à la maison ? J'ai envie qu'on discute un peu.

Ici, les murs avaient trop d'oreilles. Je passais souvent mes journées à éviter les questions de certaines collègues trop curieuses. C'était usant.

-Ok, accepta-t-elle.

Je récupérai mon fils chez Rosalie, elle aussi était un peu distante. Agacée, je préférai ne rien dire. Ma vie était déjà assez compliquée, je ne voulais pas m'embrouiller avec tout le monde.

Matthew au lit, je m'installai près de mon amie dans le canapé. Je la trouvai fatiguée.

-Ça va, me rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas évident de me retrouver au milieu de vous deux. Tu es mon amie, Edward est mon frère. Ça craint.

-Pourquoi tu me faisais la gueule ?

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé.

-Il avait changé, depuis que vous vous fréquentiez, il était plus sociable, plus conciliant, plus heureux. Maintenant, il est de nouveau désagréable, irascible, enquiquinant. Cela ne m'aurait pas embêtée si ça ne cachait pas autre chose.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'approfondir. La culpabilité, je commençai à en avoir marre. Elle se confia à moi malgré tout.

-De nous trois, il est le seul à avoir été sciemment abandonné. Mes parents sont morts et ceux de Rosie aussi. Carlisle et Esmé nous ont adoptés au début de l'adolescence. Edward était le plus difficile. Il avait tellement changé de famille à cause de son caractère qu'il a été étonné de voir ces gens s'intéresser à lui et persister pour qu'il se sente bien. Esmé lui a prodigué de l'affection sans retenue malgré ses frasques. Il a fini par s'assagir, à s'intéresser aux études, à devenir responsable. Bien sûr, plus tard, il a voulu retrouver ses parents. Son père était déjà mort mais sa mère était en vie. Il l'a retrouvée grâce à Internet et il est parti la voir sans nous le dire. Elle l'a rejeté de nouveau.

Quelle histoire abominable.

-Il est revenu abimé mais jamais il n'a montré aucun signe d'émotion jusqu'au jour où il a appris son décès. Il y a cinq ans je crois. Il a pleuré. C'était la première fois que je le voyais exprimer du chagrin.

Ses yeux brillèrent.

-J'aurais pu croire qu'il se fichait de votre rupture si je ne l'avais pas vu exprimer de nouveau ce même chagrin.

Je me sentis misérable.

-Il me l'a fait payer d'ailleurs de l'avoir surpris au plus mal.

-Comment ça ?

Elle se leva subitement.

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu viens d'arriver.

-Je suis désolée, on se voit demain.

Elle s'éclipsa sans cérémonie me laissant démunie. Les semaines passaient, nos relations restaient amicales mais ce n'était plus pareil. Leah, elle, se fichait bien des états d'âmes d'Alice. Ce qu'elle voyait c'était que je broyais du noir, que je recommençais à m'isoler. Jake ne venait presque plus, je perdais pied.

-Il faut que tu sortes ma chérie, s'écria Leah un soir du mois de juin. Allez ! Samedi on va s'éclater en boîte !

-Je ne peux pas. Tu oublies Matt.

-Demande à Rosalie, elle est comme nous, elle a pas de vie.

-Laisse tomber.

Samedi arriva. Leah m'avait eut en traitre, elle avait convaincue Rosalie de garder mon fils. Je me préparai sans trop savoir quoi mettre. Leah eut le temps d'arriver que je n'étais pas prête. Elle avait été au coiffeur, affichait des cheveux noirs très courts à l'arrière en dégradé devant. Sa robe bustier noire dégageait ses belles épaules halées. Une fermeture éclair s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine, révélant un joli décolleté. Ses immenses bottes étaient noires, assorties aussi d'une fermeture éclair argentée. Maquillée dans les tons noir/argenté, elle était magnifique. Je la complimentai, elle m'envoya bouler, râlant parce que je n'étais pas habillée et m'aida en express. La robe qu'elle choisit, je ne voulais pas la mettre.

-C'est la préféré de Jake.

-C'était. Maintenant arrête ton cinoche et mets-la.

Je la trouvais trop suggestive, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant. Je l'avais acheté avec Alice qui m'avait bernée comme d'habitude. Elle était chocolat, courte et moulante, bras-nus, indécemment échancrée dans le dos, décolleté devant.

-C'est une incitation à l'agression sexuelle, me scandalisai-je.

Je la rangeai, elle la ressortit.

-Soit tu la mets, soit je viens le faire.

Elle était sérieuse, j'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce. Je lissai, puis ondulai mes cheveux qui avaient une bonne longueur maintenant. J'avais renoncé à les couper. Elle termina de me maquiller. J'eus du mal à me reconnaitre.

-Tu devrais enlever ton alliance Bella.

-Non.

Elle soupira.

-Mets des boucles d'oreilles.

Je fouillai au fond de ma commode, en sortis un écrin.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un cadeau de Jacob, le premier qu'il m'ait fait pour fêter nos un an d'amour. Je les porte rarement.

J'hésitai.

-Mets-les ! S'agaça-t-elle de nouveau.

Je fis glisser la montre-bracelet sur mon poignet, mis mes boucles, la chaine en or où scintillait un petit diamant.

-Tu es parfaite, s'exclama Leah enfin satisfaite.

Nous prîmes sa voiture. En faisant la queue pour entrer, mon trac s'amplifia. Mon trench cachait ma robe, une fine écharpe entourait mon cou. Mes jambes nues auraient bien aimé un petit collant. Mes pieds confinés dans des talons commençaient à me lancer.

-J'aurais dû mettre mes ballerines, me plaignis-je.

-Pff…

Elle m'ignora le reste du temps, trop enquiquinée par mes jérémiades. A l'intérieur, c'était assourdissant. Après un moment, je m'y habituai. Je me sentis moins mal à l'aise en voyant les tenus qu'arboraient certaines filles. J'attirai cependant les regards, gênée, je lui en fis part.

-Tu préfèrerais être moche ?

Je ne répondis pas. Nous allâmes au bar. Je pris un verre sans alcool. Je voulais garder les idées claires. Leah se fit rapidement accoster, me donna son dos. J'étais un peu à l'écart. Un mouvement attira mon regard, mon cœur eut un loupé en constatant qu'Edward se trouvait à quelques mètres dans l'angle du bar. Il n'était pas seul, une blonde lui tenait la grappe. Un sentiment désagréable s'insinua en moi. Il releva les yeux, croisant le mien. Il fut troublé comme je l'étais aussi.

-Je vous offre un verre, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers la voix qui m'avait fait cette offre : un inconnu à première vue charmant. Je déclinai la proposition, peu habituée. Il se fit servir un verre de whisky coca.

-Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant, me fit-il remarquer.

-Je viens rarement.

-Vous êtes seule ?

-Non, mon amie est juste à côté mais elle s'éclate déjà.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer le siège à côté du mien.

-Il n'y a personne, constata-t-il.

Je fis un bond, cherchant Leah du regard. Je parvins à la localiser au milieu de la piste avec son nouvel ami.

-Quelle lâcheuse, murmurai-je.

Je me rassis.

-Je suis là, moi, me dit-il.

Sa main effleura mon dos nu, je me crispai. Je repoussai gentiment son bras avec un sourire qui exprimait clairement que je n'étais pas intéressée mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, accentuant la pression de sa main sur ma hanche.

-Lâchez-moi ! Insistai-je.

Il obtempéra, ou plutôt on le fit obtempérer. Il se leva face à Edward, colérique, cilla sous son regard assassin. Il me jeta un œil dégoûté.

-Fallait prévenir que la place était déjà prise au lieu de me faire languir comme ça.

Indignée, je me levai à mon tour

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel !

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux, m'ignora, s'éloigna. Je ne comprenais pas, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?

-Ça va ? S'enquit Edward qui prenait place sur le siège proche du mien.

-Oui.

Je fis de même.

-Je n'ai rien fait, pourquoi insinue-t-il que je l'ai aguiché ?

Il fixa le verre qu'il venait de commander.

-Tu es très belle et pourtant si indifférente que ça te rend affreusement désirable. Et cette robe…

Je le savais, j'aurai dû mettre autre chose !

-Regarde autour de toi, tu les excites tous.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Discrètement, je détaillai la salle, rougis, replongeant mon nez dans mon verre.

-Ça me rend fou de les voir te reluquer comme des vautours, me confia-t-il. Mais je peux les comprendre, cette chute de reins que tu affiches est à se damner.

Mortifiée, j'aurais voulus me cacher sous terre.

-Où est ta copine ? Changeai-je de sujet.

-Tanya ?

Il balaya la salle du regard.

-J'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche bien.

Il demanda un autre verre.

-Tu devrais te modérer Edward.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Un sourire triste.

-Je bois pour t'oublier Bella. J'avais juré que plus jamais je ne t'adresserai la parole et regarde : je suis incapable de tenir cette promesse. A croire que j'aime souffrir.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te le jure, m'animai-je. Je trouve ça cruel de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, je ne pensais pas être ce genre de personne…

Attristée, je fixai de nouveau mon verre. La musique combla notre silence un long moment. Il effleura ma joue, j'interceptai son regard incertain. Autant que le mien ?

-Viens danser.

Il me tira vers la piste, prit mes bras, les enroula sur sa nuque, m'entourant des siens, il me fit évoluer au rythme d'une musique qu'il était seul à entendre contrastant avec les agités autour de nous. Il glissait ses mains dans le creux dénudé de mes reins, me pressa contre lui, je devinai son envie, cela déclencha le feu dans le bas de mon ventre. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je me détournai par habitude. Jamais je ne l'avais laissé m'embrasser. C'était trop intime, trop personnel, trop affectif comme contact. Il se raidit, persista cette fois.

-Bella embrasse-moi, exigea-t-il, impérieux.

Sa main sur ma joue, il m'obligea brutalement à le regarder. Je résistai. Il me relâcha, dégoûté, et s'éloigna, me laissant seule entourés de cinglés gesticulants. Oppressée, je partis à sa recherche. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes. J'y entrai à sa suite. Je ne regardais même pas l'aspect de cet endroit, tout ce qui comptait c'était lui. Je voulais ce qu'il m'avait annoncé. Il me fixa, surpris puis hargneux, ce qui décupla mon désir. Je glissai mes mains sous ma robe, ôtai ma culotte, m'assis su les bords marbrés du lavabo, écartai les jambes et attendis, haletante. Il grogna mais resta à sa place. Frustrée, je le sommai de mettre fin à mon supplice. Il se détourna, quitta les toilettes. Eperdue, je redescendis, recouvris mon intimité, lissai ma robe, angoissée par son rejet, effarée par mon attitude. Je fixai alors mon reflet dans la glace face à moi. Jake debout non loin me fixait à travers la glace.

« Pourquoi tu me forces à assister à tout ça ? »

Silence.

« Tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien ! »

-Quoi ?

« Tu persistes à me faire venir pour te torturer, mais dis-toi bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu le fais bien toute seule ! »

-Que veux-tu dire ?

« Je suis le fruit de ton imagination, je n'existe que dans ta tête, je ne suis aucunement réel, tu es la seule à contrôler ce que tu vois. »

-C'est faux.

« Tu me fais venir uniquement pour te dire ce que tu veux entendre, comme si j'avais la capacité de t'aider à avancer mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne fais que te ralentir. TU ne veux pas avancer Bella alors que tu le pourrais. Tu te refuses à franchir le pas parce que tu crains de souffrir encore. »

-Je crains de te trahir.

« Non, tu as juste peur d'être de nouveau heureuse parce que quelque part tu crois que je suis encore en vie mais tu sais bien que je ne reviendrai jamais. »

-Ne dis pas ça.

« Il le faut, il est temps Bella. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Accepte de me laisser partir, tu verras, tout ira mieux. Et si ce n'est pas le cas tourne-toi vers tes amis. Tu dois vivre Bella, tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurais voulu que tu gâches ta vie à me rester fidèle. »

Il commença à disparaitre.

« Je ne serais jamais loin, dans tes souvenirs et dans ton cœur, mon amour perdurera à travers Matthew. Tout ira mieux désormais. »

La dernière chose que je vis fut son sourire confiant. Le néant m'enveloppa. Je fixai mon alliance, combinée à ma bague de fiançailles. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour me rappeler de lui. Je voulus les retirer. Un homme entra.

-Hey !

Je filai en vitesse. Je cherchai Leah pour lui dire que je m'en allai.

-Edward ? C'est ça ?

-Je t'expliquerai.

Je récupérai mes affaires et sortis héler un taxi. La route me parut longue. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire mais mon instinct me portait vers lui. Je réglai ma course et sonnai à l'interphone de la grille.

-Oui ?

-Oh…euh Carlisle c'est Bella, je voulais voir Edward.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Je…

Dépitée, je ne sus quoi faire. Je craignais de manquer de courage par la suite.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre ici, me proposa-t-il avec gentillesse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que les grilles s'ouvraient déjà. Il m'attendit sur le perron, un manteau sur lui.

-Vous sortiez ?

-Je vais travailler.

-Oh mince, je vais …

-Fais comme chez toi.

Il s'éloignait déjà, il ralentit, me refit face.

-J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour vous deux.

Il eut un sourire plein de sollicitude et reprit son chemin vers sa voiture. Je pénétrai dans la demeure, ne sachant trop que faire. Il était minuit, je commençai déjà à fatiguer. J'éteignis les lumières et m'installai dans le canapé. Je ne ressentis pas l'envie habituelle de visionner mes souvenirs. Le sommeil m'emporta malgré moi et se repeupla de cauchemars. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait. Jake…

Non, je ne reconnaissais pas ces bras. Je remuai, papillonnant des yeux.

-Rendors-toi Bella.

-Edward ?

Je cherchai à me reconnecter, me rappelai où j'étais. Nous étions déjà dans une chambre, il me déposa sur un lit, ôta mon trench, me recouvrit, alluma une lampe. Je voyais son indécision, son allure débrayé, les marques sur son visage.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en parler.

Je soupirai, luttant contre le sommeil.

-Dors, me conseilla-t-il.

Il s'éloignait déjà. Je lui tendis la main.

-Reste.

Il hésita, j'insistai. Il s'allongea sur la couverture, face à moi évitant soigneusement mon regard. Je contemplai son visage dont je commençai à connaitre chaque détail me désolant de le voir abimé, m'appropriai son odeur qui m'était familier désormais. Je dégageai mon bras de sous la couverture et effleurai sa joue. Il tressaillit rivant ses yeux vert limpide aux miens. Il était dans l'attente. J'étais aussi calme et sereine qu'il était anxieux. Je découvris son amour, me reprochai de l'avoir ignoré.

-J'ai mis un peu de temps.

Je continuai mon exploration de ses traits.

-Maintenant je suis prête.

Ses yeux étincelèrent. Il attrapa ma main qui se baladait dans ses cheveux, l'immobilisa.

-Prouve-le.

Je savais ce qu'il espérait, ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il exigeait. Mon cœur s'emballait à mesure que je m'approchais de ses lèvres. Ce fut très doux, il ne bougeait pas, me laissait faire à mon rythme, je me décidai à en savoir plus, découvrant une nouvelle texture, m'habituant à une nouvelle senteur. J'étais submergée par une intense émotion. J'en voulus plus, jouant avec sa langue, je cherchai une réponse qu'il se décida enfin à me fournir, entourant mon visage de ses mains.

La séparation fut difficile, j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, il avait les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée. Nous restâmes ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

OoooO

Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Ce fut ainsi que je m'éveillai, apaisée. Il ne dormait pas. Gênée, je grimaçai, n'osant imaginer la tête que j'avais.

-J'ai une sale tête.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, secouant négativement la tête. Il effleura mes lèvres, sourit. Un sourire heureux, un sourire d'amour. J'étais loin de pouvoir le lui rendre mais je m'y emploierai dorénavant.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Neuf heures et quart.

-Je dois aller chercher mon fils.

-Reste encore un peu.

-J'ai envie de le voir et il doit déjà m'attendre. Je ne veux pas profiter de la gentillesse de Rosalie.

-Elle aime s'occuper d'enfants.

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait, confessai-je.

-C'est peut-être lié au fait qu'elle ne peut pas en avoir, me révéla-t-il.

Passé le choc, j'étais triste pour elle. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle éprouvait. Je restai muette.

-Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit. Ses colères sont terribles.

-Ah oui ?

Il me raconta quelques anecdotes. Je pouffai.

-J'adore t'entendre rire.

C'était bon, c'est vrai, de rire à nouveau.

-Je dois vraiment y aller. On aura le temps de se voir plus tard.

-Ce soir ?

Ah lala, comment lui dire non ?

-Ok.

OoooO

Nous étions mon fils et moi en direction de chez Billy. Je l'observai dans le rétro, il boudait. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il m'avait réclamé. Rosalie était fatiguée par la nuit qu'il lui avait fait passer.

-Tu t'es bien amusée au moins ? S'enquit-elle.

-J'ai mis les choses à plat avec Edward, lui confiai-je.

Elle me détailla, fit un léger signe de tête.

-C'est bien.

La route était interminable. Je ne voulais pas m'agacer devant sa crise de colère. Chez son grand-père, il se calmerait. Il allait bientôt avoir quatre ans. Il devenait un petit homme et sa ressemblance avec son père s'accentuait. Je ne ressentis pas la déprime habituelle, au contraire cette constatation me remplissait de joie me ramenant à des souvenirs heureux.

J'avais raison, à peine chez Billy, il se métamorphosa. Nous déjeunâmes avec lui. Il alla jouer dans le jardin, sous notre œil vigilant. Assis sur un petit banc, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Il était toujours aussi triste mais le cachait mieux.

-Je suis allé au cimetière cette semaine, m'annonça-t-il.

-Je ne peux m'y résoudre, ça n'a pas de sens. Il n'est pas là-bas.

-C'est ce que je me dis, pourtant j'y vais quand même.

Il fixa Matthew.

-Il grandit si vite, s'extasia-t-il. Comme son père à l'époque.

Il se leva brusquement.

-Billy ?

Il rentra, revint dix secondes plus tard avec un album photo dans les mains. Je découvris des photos que je ne connaissais pas. J'étouffai une exclamation devant une photo représentant la réplique exacte de Matthew.

-C'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemble, m'exclamai-je.

-Papi, vient jouer avec moi !

-J'arrive.

Je me plongeai dans l'album photos, caressant certaines d'entre elles. Billy revint, essoufflé.

-Je suis trop vieux pour ça, se plaignit-il en riant.

J'opinai, toujours plongé dans mes souvenirs.

-Ça va Bella ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lui assenai-je brutalement.

Il accusa le coup, ne pipa mot.

-Je me sens bien avec lui.

Silence.

-C'est un peu tôt je sais…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Bella, c'est ta vie, tu es libre de la mener comme tu l'entends.

Je distinguais de l'amertume.

-Je ne vais pas l'oublier, je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais. Il est venu me voir, lui confiai-je.

-Moi aussi, il vient parfois dans mes rêves.

Je ne voulus pas préciser que j'étais victime d'hallucinations.

-Il veut que je me tourne vers l'avenir, souhaite me voir heureuse à nouveau.

-Il m'a dit la même chose, se troubla-t-il.

Il exhala un long soupir, posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu es comme ma fille, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance dans ta nouvelle relation. A l'occasion, présente-le-moi.

-Oh non, me détendis-je en riant, certainement pas, le pauvre, il fuirait à coup sûr.

Il fixa l'horizon, nostalgique.

-J'espère que tu y arriveras car moi je n'ai jamais réussi et pourtant j'ai essayé.

Je méditai sur sa confidence.

-Matt, viens, j'ai des photos à te montrer, s'écria Billy.

OoooO

Edward arriva tardivement. Je ne voulais pas l'imposer à mon fils, tant que je ne lui en aurais pas parlé. Il ne s'en offusqua nullement.

-Tu es une mère attentive.

J'appréciai le compliment, me rappelai ce qu'Alice m'avait confié. Je n'osai lui dire que j'étais au courant de son histoire. Mieux valait attendre qu'il m'en parle.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore. Cependant, ici, je n'arrivai pas à me détendre. Il en était de même pour lui j'en étais sûre. Nous allâmes dans le salon, il me proposa de regarder un dvd dont nous ne vîmes rien car le reste de la soirée nous la passâmes à discuter.

Il s'en alla tardivement malgré le fait que nous travaillions le lendemain.

OoooO

Je fis les choses progressivement, l'invitant à diner avec Leah et Alice puis avec Rosalie et Carlisle. Je fis la connaissance d'Esmé, la femme de Carlisle qui revenait de Denver. Elle y passait du temps pour son travail, y avait même une maison. Matthew s'habituait à la présence d'Edward, semblait bien l'aimer. Ma mère arriva courant juillet, je les présentai, il fut charmant, elle fut conquise. Phil était retenu pour son boulot. Déçue, je la questionnai sur leur projet d'avenir.

-Nous vivons ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Tant que tu es heureuse c'est l'essentiel.

Elle resta quelques jours, profitant de son petit-fils. Je fus en congés début août pour trois semaines. J'en profitai pour faire du tri dans les habits de Jake. Il fut difficile de me séparer de tout. Mieux valait procéder par étape. La semaine suivante, je rangeai le bureau et y stockait les vidéos. Je fis aussi un récap dans mes papiers. J'étais à jour, j'avais pris le pli grâce à Edward.

Leah qui s'épatait de mes progrès me demanda de lui filer un coup de main. Elle aussi voulait faire le vide, se demandant même s'il elle ne devait pas déménager.

-Je ne me vois pas partir d'ici, lui avouai-je. Je m'y sens bien maintenant. C'est ma maison, c'est là où a grandi mon fils. J'ai vécu le meilleur comme le pire, pourquoi tout oublier ?

Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord, se sentant prisonnière de ses malheurs chez elle.

-Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire, si ça peux t'aider à aller mieux, répondis-je.

En fin de semaine Edward m'appela, il était bloqué au travail mais avait une surprise pour nous.

-Préparez vos valises, on part demain soir.

-Où ça ?

-Miami.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait enquiquinée pour que j'établisse des passeports.

-Je reprends le travail lundi prochain.

-On sera revenus d'ici là.

OoooO

Matthew avait sauté partout en comprenant que nous prenions l'avion. Mais une fois devant l'appareil, il avait eut peur. Je tentai de le rassurer sans résultat. Je m'en voulus de lui faire subir cette angoisse. Edward essaya à son tour, l'emmenant voir un Stewart. Celui-ci sut trouver les mots et lui proposa de visiter la cabine de pilotage. Il parut intéressé, s'extasia devant tant de boutons. Moi par contre, cela me ficha une trouille d'enfer. Edward m'enlaça :

-Après le fils, il va falloir rassurer la mère, se moqua-t-il.

Le décollage fut pénible, ensuite on se détendit. Le trajet fut tranquille.

Ce fut cinq jours mémorables. Le paysage, la plage, les gens, le soleil. Tout était différent de Chicago.

Le premier soir, Matthew s'effondra de fatigue. Il avait sa propre chambre, adjacente à la notre. Je l'y installai. Je revins vite, fébrile. Depuis notre réconciliation il y a deux mois, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver physiquement. Je passai par la salle de bain enfiler un truc sexy. Dix minutes plus tard, je me glissai à ses côtés. Il attendait, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Je l'interrogeai.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi…

-Moi non plus, le rassurai-je. C'est du passé maintenant.

-Tu es la seule, il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si grave. A califourchon sur lui, je m'employai à le déshabiller, impatiente. Il me retint, entremêla ses doigts aux miens. Je percutai enfin sous son regard lourd. Je m'allongeai, lui offrant un baiser qui s'éternisa et dans lequel je fis passer tout ce que contenait mon cœur, prémices d'un amour à venir. Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras, me renversa, se retrouvant sur moi. Il me murmura son amour, se montra doux, attentif, attisant mes ardeurs. C'était très différent de nos ébats habituels bestiaux et brutaux. Il se redressa, chercha mon regard, s'y arrima tandis qu'il s'engageait en moi au ralenti. Je me mordis la lèvre, fermai les yeux.

-Regarde-moi.

J'obéis, je me sentis vulnérable, mise à nue. Ses yeux se voilèrent, exprimant un violent désir qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il y parvint un moment, ralentissant. Je n'en pouvais plus, je m'activai à mon tour pour en obtenir plus. Il immobilisa mes hanches, s'arrêta complètement. Je gémis de frustration, il repartit de plus belle, s'excusant, sentant venir son plaisir, je m'arc-boutais pour mieux le ressentir, laissant mon plaisir venir avec le sien….

OoooO

Un après-midi à la plage, il parvint à me convaincre de le laisser aller dans l'eau avec Matthew, il avait acheté tout l'attirail nécessaire. Je ne savais pas nager, je craignais de ne pas savoir le gérer dans l'eau car il était turbulent. Je les surveillai avec appréhension mais le bonheur de mon fils me convainquit, j'avais fait le bon choix. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils revinrent vers moi en courant, voulurent m'asperger. Je râlai pour la forme, commença un concours de château de sable, ça c'était déjà plus dans mes compétences. Le soir, il s'effondra de nouveau. Edward l'emmena se brosser les dents, la porte entrouverte me permis d'entendre leur conversation.

-Demain, on retourne à la plage ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Super !

Il se brossa les dents.

-Tu vas être mon papa ?

Oh Oh…

-Non. Tu as déjà un papa, je suis ton ami.

Devais-je intervenir ?

-Tu vas vivre chez nous ?

-Non, j'ai déjà une maison.

-Ah…

Il parut déçu.

-Allez, un bisou à maman et au lit.

Je restai à le veiller même quand il fut endormi. Edward me rejoignit.

-Tu crois que je lui ai dis ce qu'il fallait ?

-Je pense. Ce n'est pas simple comme situation, il est petit mais comprend plein de choses.

Il acquiesça.

-Je sais que je me montre parfois un peu trop surprotectrice avec lui, m'excusai-je.

-Tu l'aimes, c'est compréhensible. Mieux vaut une mère collante qu'une mère indifférente.

Je savais qu'il pensait à lui en disant cela. Il se confia à moi, j'acceptai ses confidences sans un mot.

Le séjour fut trop court. Le retour à la vie réelle me déprima.

-Ce n'est que le début des festivités, mon ange, m'assura-t-il. Je te le promets.

OoooO

Mon anniversaire arriva, l'an passé, je ne l'avais pas fêté. Cette année, Edward nous emmena diner, Alice se trouvait déjà au restaurant ainsi que Leah. Elles étaient accompagnées. Je fis la connaissance de leurs prétendants, reprochai à demi-mots à mes amies de ne pas être au courant. Elles hochèrent les épaules.

-Il n'y en avait que pour Edward, m'asséna Leah sans douceur. On n'allait pas attendre que tu daignes t'intéresser à ce qui peut nous arriver.

Alice abonda dans son sens. Je faillis en tomber à la renverse. Nous passâmes un bon moment. Je fus comblée de cadeaux et d'amour. Les ténèbres s'estompaient faisant place à la lumière.

* * *

**POV INCONNU**

A des milliers de kilomètres

Je faisais le tour une ou deux fois par semaine dans les souterrains, jetant un œil aux prisonniers. Certains étaient là depuis plus d'un an. Ils devenaient fous, d'autres pleuraient, d'autres priaient, d'autres se laissaient mourir de faim. Il y en avait un qui résistait, sans un mot, sans larmes, sans cris, toujours fixé dans cette attitude agressive. Je restai plus longuement à l'observer que les autres, agacé par ce regard noir colérique à peine caché par ses long cheveux noirs. Il avait maigri, s'était affaibli, avait été malade pourtant sa volonté restait sans faille. D'autres geôliers avaient tenté de le faire parler sans résultat, utilisant des méthodes pourtant efficaces. Comme les autres, il avait été immergé dans un bac d'eau remplit de glace, brûlant ses poumons. Il avait subi les barbelés, avait été attaché par les pieds, avait été privé de lumière et de nourriture. Il avait été brulé, électrocuté, assoiffé. Même la cage en plein soleil n'avait pas fonctionné. Nous avions pu obtenir des informations de certains de ces hommes, des tueurs, des pilleurs, des violeurs, agressant et torturant nos familles, nos villes, notre pays. Ils auraient dû finir dans des fosses mais mon chef ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait un plan bien précis en les gardant en vie. Mais lequel ?

Je me rendis à son antre, le dérangeant car il avait demandé à me voir moi. Je devais faire mon rapport comme à chaque fois.

-Il y en a un qui résiste, l'espoir brûle toujours en lui.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Brise-le et vois ce que ça donne.

Je savais comment faire. Il n'avait pas été compliqué de comprendre que l'un des autres prisonniers était proche de lui, plus que les autres. Je récupérai des photos dans ce que nous avions conservé des effets de ces bêtes sans âmes. Certains avaient craqué en les voyant. J'avais gardé les siennes en réserve, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Il était temps de s'en servir. Je lui en fis glisser une sous sa porte. Il eut une réaction immédiate.

-J'ai les autres, si tu les veux, il faudra les gagner.

Nous étions dans une salle confinée, il avait été amené par des gardes armés. Son ami arriva à sa suite. Ils étaient vraiment sales, avaient une odeur infecte. Leur barbes étaient broussailleuses, leurs cheveux emmêlés. Ils se toisèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient réunis.

-L'un de vous deux ne ressortira pas d'ici vivant.

Il y avait un public, il devait attiser leur haine. Des cris résonnèrent. L'ami serrait déjà les poings, conscient de son destin. Mais l'autre restait inactif. Il refusait, recula. Il fut poussé en avant par les gardes. Les cris amplifièrent, incitant au combat. L'ami semblait prêt à bondir, pas lui. Je devais trouver le déclic. Je lui montrai une photo d'une femme, sa femme forcément.

-Ton ami ne mérite pas ton indulgence, il m'a donné le nom de ta femme et son adresse.

L'ami nia mais un doute s'installait déjà dans sa tête. Je devais jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Il n'a pas hésité, pourquoi ? Réfléchis, rappelle-toi…

-Ne l'écoute pas Jake.

Celui-ci clignait des yeux ne voulant pas y croire. Il y avait bien quelque chose alors, j'eus un déclic. Je tournai la photo de sa femme vers son ami. Il détailla la photo, allumant une étincelle dans ses yeux.

-Il la convoitait, n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'il n'ait déjà pris possession d'elle.

Son cri, digne d'une bête, surpassa le cri du public, annonça le début d'un combat sans merci. Les coups pleuvaient, le sang fit son apparition. L'ami vacilla, se releva, vacilla de nouveau. La peur s'inscrivit sur ses traits tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Il s'effondra. L'autre frappait, frappait, frappait encore. Je mis fin à tout ça en faisant signe aux gardes qui le saisirent, le firent s'éloigner. Il s'immobilisa, eut un moment de stupeur, observa son ami à qui il avait ôté la vie. Horrifié, il hurla à la mort et s'effondra en pleurant.

-Ramenez-le.

Je partis en faire part à mon Chef.

-Très bien, laisse-le récupérer et emmène-le moi, il est prêt.


	5. Le droit d'aimer

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **lyylla, kalilah1**,** Lea1985, Caro19 et l'Anonyme **pour leur review. C'est très motivant !^^

En réponse à la tienne **Charlene **: Oui ça existe malheureusement ce type de traitement aux prisonniers. Et je suis loin du compte je le sais bien. Mais ce petit aparté sur Jacob était nécessaire pour comprendre la suite.

Edward et Bella commencent à être heureux. Bien sûr ça ne pouvait durer qu'un temps, vous le savez bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le droit d'aimer.**

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

La date fatidique de l'anniversaire de la mort de Jacob arrivait. Je savais que j'encaisserai mieux mais de là à croire que ça se passerait bien, il y avait tout un monde. Edward me proposa de partir au ski, il avait comme moi posé ses congés en fonction des vacances de Matthew.

J'hésitai. Fuir pour oublier était-ce une bonne idée ?

-Je ne veux pas gâcher les vacances.

-Tu ne gâcheras rien, m'assura-t-il confiant.

Il eut raison, Matthew s'amusa, découvrant les montagnes neigeuses pour la première fois. Il lui apprit à faire du ski avec l'appui d'un moniteur. Je gardais des restes d'expérience de mes tentatives avec Renée. Ce fut le moment de dérouiller tout ça. La date arriva, passa, malgré des moments de blues ce furent de belles vacances. Edward se montrait discret quand il voyait que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Les souvenirs que je chérissais prenaient le pas sur le chagrin. Je souriais en pensant à Jake, me rappelant d'un mot, d'une musique ou d'une odeur. Je n'avais plus d'hallucinations, je faisais beaucoup moins de cauchemars même s'il m'arrivait encore parfois de l'entendre m'appeler dans mes rêves. Les choses allaient dans le bon sens. Je devais tout cela à Edward. Il m'avait accepté alors que j'étais abimée, avait par la même occasion pris mon fils en affection, lui apportant ce qui lui manquait : des moments entre hommes. Le jour de son anniversaire, nous le célébrâmes entre nous mais je lui promis une grande fête dès son retour à la maison. Assis entre nous près du feu de cheminée, il essayait de faire rôtir des marshmallows sous notre vigilance, le tout était accompagné d'un bon chocolat chaud. La journée avait été speed car Edward voulait lui faire plaisir à tout va.

-On se calme, c'est bon, lui avais-je ordonné, on va rentrer se poser, je veux que tu gardes des forces pour moi. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

OoooO

Matt était inscrit à la piscine. C'était une idée d'Edward et c'est lui qui l'emmenait le dimanche matin. J'eus du mal à les laisser partir la première fois. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur. Je lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour lui confier mon bien le plus précieux. Il en avait conscience et cela le touchait énormément. J'avais cette fausse impression de former une famille sauf qu'Edward restait rarement dormir. Il y avait une pièce vide, devais-je l'aménager pour nous ? Il était réticent.

-Je projette de prendre un appart, ce serait peut-être mieux comme début pour nous trois.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de l'avenir sur le long terme. Il était déjà pour moi si incroyable de vivre le quotidien sans douleur. Me projeter dans l'avenir me paraissait un peu prématuré.

-Je suis bien chez Carlisle mais je dois penser à l'avenir. Un avenir avec toi.

Je me raidis, anxieuse.

-Ne te méprends pas, j'ai le temps, je ne te presse pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver, tenta-t-il de m'apaiser voyant ma réaction.

-Et de quoi rêves-tu ?

Il hésita, mesurant ses mots.

-Une vie de famille, nous trois, peut-être un « nous quatre ».

Je me figeai, l'éventualité d'avoir d'autres enfants ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. J'en avais fais mon deuil en acceptant la mort de Jake.

-Je vois que ça te stresse, on devrait remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

Il battait en retraite. Par sécurité, par crainte, pour me préserver ?

-Et si nous laissions les choses se faire ? Décidai-je. Voir venir tranquillement, n'est-ce pas la meilleure solution ?

-Bella…

-Tu dois me faire confiance. Laissons les choses se faire.

OoooO

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent. Matthew avait décoré la maison avec moi et le sapin avec Edward. Celui-ci s'agaça alors que nous achetions les cadeaux de la liste au Père Noël que Matthew avait rédigé avec mon aide.

-C'est l'enfer. Ne m'emmène plus jamais faire ce genre de truc !

Il cherchait, fouillait, se cassait la tête sur les modèles, les recommandations d'âge…

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que l'an prochain, tu seras de la partie. Tu ne peux rien me refuser, le taquinai-je.

-C'est ce que tu crois, râla-t-il.

Impossible de le dérider. Je lui saisis la nuque, l'embrassai avec passion.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

-Ça va pour cette fois.

Il cachait son sourire mais je ne fus pas dupe.

Nous dûmes user de stratagèmes pour cacher les cadeaux. La veille de Noël fut assez calme. Matthew alla se coucher tôt pour que le Père Noël puisse venir lui déposer ses cadeaux et nous somma nous aussi d'aller nous coucher. Je parvins à le calmer en lui racontant deux histoires, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Edward empila les cadeaux sous le sapin.

-Mais ça vient d'où tout ça ! M'effarai-je.

-Il y a ceux d'Alice, de Carlisle et d'Esmé, de Rosie et deux ou trois autres que j'avais déjà achetés.

-Mais..., me désolai-je.

-Oui je sais, ça fait un peu beaucoup.

-Il va croire que c'est la fête ! Surtout qu'il en aura d'autres encore demain.

-C'est son premier vrai Noël, autant qu'il en profite. Il perdra bien assez tôt son insouciance, laisse-le en profiter. Surtout…

Il se renferma.

-…surtout que le cadeau qu'il souhaite le plus au monde, il ne peut pas l'avoir.

-C'est quoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait demander au Père Noël de ramener son père.

Attristée, je le fixai sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas Bella.

Il étai mal à l'aise, je n'insistai pas.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Non, ce soir tu restes.

J'avais finalement aménagé la pièce vide mais il n'y restait pas souvent.

-Allons-nous coucher.

-Donne-moi un instant, je te rejoins.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais en train de me préparer pour la nuit. Il me tendit un petit paquet. Je reconnus celui qu'il avait tenté de m'offrir il y a plusieurs mois. Je me figeai.

-Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Gênée, je ne savais où me mettre. Il me fila un petit coup d'épaule, tout sourire.

-Allez ouvre-le.

Je m'exécutai. C'était une gourmette, ressemblant à celle d'Alice que j'aimais beaucoup.

-C'est elle qui t'a rencardé ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai dû lui promettre pour qu'elle accepte.

-Vous aimez bien vous soudoyer l'un l'autre, constatai-je. En tout cas, je te remercie, je l'adore.

OoooO

-Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi.

Je fis un bond.

-Matthew, ça va mon chéri ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

-Il est passé, viens voir.

Il me tira. Je vis qu'Edward n'était plus dans le lit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en arrivant dans le salon. Edward était installé sur le canapé et filmait la scène. Matthew passa l'heure qui suivie à déballer ses cadeaux avec des exclamations si enthousiastes que mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un nouveau jouet. Il apprécia le gant de base-ball. Je devinai la provenance de ce cadeau, pris la main d'Edward.

-Je t'apprendrai à jouer, lui promit Edward.

OoooO

La famille d'Edward se joignit à nous vers midi avec les bras chargés de victuailles, Alice arriva accompagnée d'un dénommé Jasper.

-Ton ex ? M'étonnai-je auprès d'elle.

-Je te raconterai, éluda-t-elle.

Leah de nouveau célibataire arriva, elle aussi chargée, accompagnée de son frère Seth, un Marine de vingt-quatre ans discret et gentil, je me rappelai l'avoir vu à l'enterrement de Jacob. Ma mère vint avec Phil. Billy avec un de ses amis, veuf lui aussi. Mes belles-sœurs n'avaient pu faire le déplacement cette année mais Billy arriva les mains remplies de cadeaux de leur part.

-Le Père Noël a laissé ça pour toi sous mon sapin, informa-t-il son petit-fils.

Il sauta encore partout. Je remarquai la réserve de Billy face à Edward.

La table était déjà mise, le buffet dressé. Nous en avions pour un régiment. Cette journée fut belle, nous discutions tous entre nous, plaisantant et d'humeur joyeuse. Edward m'offrit un autre cadeau : une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et faillis m'étrangler.

-Un bon pour un saut en parachute !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Seul Billy restait en retrait. Il s'éloignait vers la cheminée, y resta quelques minutes devant un cadre représentant son fils en uniforme. Je ne pouvais me séparer de cette photo, je ne pouvais oublier son sacrifice pour notre pays. Elle siégeait à côté d'une autre photo : celle de mon père. J'en avais rajouté de nouvelles non loin : ma mère et Phil, Leah avec moi et Alice (la seule photo de nous trois en ma possession), Billy avec Matthew et Edward et moi. Tous ceux que j'aimais en somme.

Oui tout ceux que j'aimais étaient là, physiquement ou en pensée. J'étais de nouveau heureuse malgré la traitrise d'Edward.

-Jamais tu ne me feras sauter d'un avion !

OoooO

Six mois étaient passés. J'avais, à corps défendant, sauté d'un avion, j'avais presqu'eu une attaque mais ça valait le coup. J'avais adoré !

Edward m'aidait à me dépasser, à profiter de chaque instant de la vie, à laisser libre court à mes plus folles envies. J'étais une mère mais il m'a rappelé que j'étais une femme aussi. Une femme avec des rêves, des passions, des talents, des hobbies…

En parlant de hobby, je m'étais découvert une passion pour les jeux vidéos, d'où l'acquisition d'une Xbox. Exit les filles et leur jeu de danse à la noix, à moi les jeux de rôles. J'y passais du temps, Edward en devenait fou. Il avait lui aussi des jeux mais c'était des jeux de guerre et il était hors de question qu'il y joue en ma présence.

Il avait réussi à me trainer à la piscine, voulant m'apprendre à nager. Je ne savais pas s'il était doté de pouvoirs magiques mais il parvint à me détendre et me demanda de lui faire confiance. J'étais maintenant comme un poisson dans l'eau et nageait aussi bien que Matthew qui avait lui aussi appris à nager.

Le temps filait, mon amour grandissait. J'avais retrouvé le goût des choses, l'envie d'aimer. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Edward, il allait avoir vingt-huit ans le vingt juin. Je les avais déjà, moi, j'allais sur mes vingt-neuf ans. Je voulais lui faire une surprise. Je préparai un pique-nique général chez Carlisle. Il avait un magnifique jardin. Esmé était revenue de Denver et Alice avait accepté de sacrifier son dimanche pour son « bon à rien de frère », je cite. Du coup son petit-ami et accessoirement ami d'Edward participa lui aussi à l'évènement. Ils avaient déjà diné avec nous plusieurs fois. J'en avais appris de bonnes sur Edward grâce à lui. Je l'aimais bien, il pimentait nos soirées, avait un sens de la réparti hors du commun et surtout il était fou amoureux d'Alice. Je ne savais toujours pas comment il avait réussi à la persuader de ressortir avec elle.

-J'ai fait preuve de magnanimité, avait-elle dit avec le plus grand sérieux lors d'un de ses fameux diner.

Cela avait provoqué des fous rires.

Rosalie manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui, elle travaillait. Leah aussi manquait mais pour d'autres raison.

-Je t'expliquerai, m'avait-elle dit au téléphone il y a une heure.

Edward trouva mon attention adorable, me remercia à sa manière…

-Il y a une chasse au trésor, annonçai-je à la fin de la dernière part de tarte aux pommes, un cadeau pour chacun en gage de mon affection.

Mouvement de liesse unanime. Ils attendirent, impatients d'en savoir plus, surtout Matt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y ! J'ai déjà tout planqué !

Ils s'élancèrent.

-N'ouvrez que celui où il y a votre nom dessus ! Rappelai-je.

J'accompagnai mon fils, l'aidai à trouver le sien car il n'était pas patient. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions tous réunis au lieu de rappel. Matt jouait déjà avec ses Playmobiles. Carlisle fut le premier à ouvrir son paquet, apprécia la cravate noire satinée.

-Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus, précisai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Esmé prit la cravate, éclata de rires.

-« So sexy », les éclaira-t-elle.

-Hey ! S'indigna Edward.

Je pouffai. Alice ouvrit le sien, découvrit un bon cadeau pour une heure de massage. Elle soupira de bonheur.

-Merci ma chérie, j'en ai bien besoin.

Jasper protesta.

-Je peux le faire !

Elle l'ignora. J'incitai Jasper à ouvrir le sien. Il fut sceptique devant la nuisette prune vaporeuse.

-Alice saura quoi en faire, pour ton plus grand plaisir, lui expliquai-je.

Il eut un sourire ultra-bright. Carlisle se redressa.

-Je ne veux rien entendre de tout ça, je vous laisse.

-Quelle rabat-joie, se moqua Esmé en le faisant se rasseoir.

Elle ouvrit le sien, découvrit des assortiments d'huiles et sels de bains, ainsi que du lait pour le corps. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me remercier, me glissai vers elle, l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Merci de l'avoir recueilli dans votre cœur, il est ce qu'il est un peu grâce à vous.

Elle me regarda avec affection. Elle était si maternelle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu ses propres enfants.

-Un cœur en chocolat ! S'exclama Edward qui avait déballé son paquet. En voilà un cadeau original, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Il faut le manger. Il y a une surprise à l'intérieur, lui précisai-je.

Il secoua le cœur, tendit l'oreille. Il croqua dedans, sceptique et curieux à la fois. J'attrapai son bras, posai ma tête sur son épaule soudainement anxieuse. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, en sortit un minuscule rouleau en papier. Il le défit, lu l'inscription, se troubla.

-Edward ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Il l'enroula, le mit dans sa poche. Je me cachai à la vue des autres qui dardaient sur moi des regards curieux. Edward m'embrassa le front.

-Je t'aime encore plus, murmura-t-il à mon attention.

OoooO

C'était le début de l'année scolaire, Matthew entrait dans sa dernière année de maternelle. Certains jours Edward l'emmenait. Nous avions pris un rythme depuis qu'Edward avait emménagé dans son appartement au centre ville. Il y avait deux chambres dont une pour mon fils qu'il aménagea avec son aide. J'avais les clefs. Nous y restions Matthew et moi le mardi soir et le week-end. Le reste du temps nous nous voyions peu car Edward travaillait d'arrache-pied pour obtenir la place qu'il convoitait depuis des mois et des mois à son cabinet. J'étais fière de sa détermination, de ses ambitions. Il appréciait ma compréhension et mon soutien.

Mon anniversaire se fit en petit comité chez Leah. Je découvris sa nouvelle maison, non loin de l'ancienne mais en rien identique. Elle était transformée, plus enjouée, ce déménagement lui avait fait du bien. Alice et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, je m'en réjouissais. Edward et elle se chamaillèrent comme à l'accoutumée. Elle lui rappela que c'était grâce à elle que nous étions ensemble lui et moi. Il lui démontra que ce n'était aucunement le cas. Je les laissai à leur délire, profitai de la terrasse. Matthew parvint à les séparer en demandant à Edward de jouer au base-ball. Il adorait jouer avec lui, voulait progresser. Je les regardai faire, le cœur léger.

Cette année, nous ne pûmes partir en vacances à la Toussaint car Edward était débordé. Les vacances se passèrent donc chez moi. Je me demandai si je ne devais pas redécorer la maison. Cela faisait déjà trois ans aujourd'hui, je ne réalisai pas. Je déprimai à nouveau. Matt vint m'enlacer. Il était grand, m'arrivait déjà à la taille alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, enfin il les aurait demain. Je lui fis des papouilles, il s'agaça.

-Je suis trop grand pour ça maman.

-Non, tu es mon bébé, tu le resteras toujours.

Je savais qu'il souriait même s'il le cachait. Il était très autonome, se lavait, s'habillait tout seul. Il faisait son lit, rangeait sa chambre, se brossait les dents, préparai lui-même son petit-déj, il faut dire un bol de lait avec des céréales ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Mais quand même…

Il avait acquis une maturité qui m'effarait toujours autant, ça avait commencé tout doucement en résidant par à-coup chez Edward. Edward qu'il aimait beaucoup.

-Tu viens faire une partie maman ? S'anima-t-il.

Il aimait jouer avec moi. Il était doué.

-On joue à quoi ?

-Naruto storm 2, quelle question !

Je soupirai, pourquoi avais-je accepté de lui acheté ce jeu comme s'il ne me gavait pas déjà assez avec la version animée nullement adaptée à son âge. J'avais beau lui interdire de regarder, il savait très bien manipuler le câble et programmer des enregistrements et les regardait dès que j'avais le dos tourné.

Installés devant notre écran plat, il mettait le jeu en route.

-Que fait-on demain pour mon anniversaire ?

-On a invité tes copains de classe.

-Ouais !

-Et aussi, Jérémy, Alan et Nessie.

-On non pas elle ! Je veux pas de filles à mon anniversaire.

-Je suis une fille je te le rappelle.

-Non, tu es maman, t'es pas une fille.

J'éclatai de rires. Il me rappela à l'ordre à me mettant une raclée. Décidément, je n'aimais pas perdre. Je tentai vainement de me rattraper.

-Pourquoi on ne va pas vivre chez Edward ? Me questionna-t-il.

-On a déjà une maison.

-Pourquoi il ne vient pas chez nous alors ? C'est plus grand.

Pertinent.

-Il a son « chez lui ».

-Si vous vous mariez on va vivre où ?

Je cessai de jouer.

-On ne va pas se marier.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Heu…

-C'est ton amoureux, papa est plus là, tu peux te marier.

Silence.

-Maman joue !

Le cœur n'y était plus. J'étais troublée par ses paroles.

-C'est encore un peu tôt pour penser au mariage, lui expliquai-je enfin. C'est un engagement à vie qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-On se marie quand on est sûr d'être avec celui ou celle sans qui on ne peut vivre.

Perplexe, je lui caressai la joue.

-Tu comprendras…

-… quand je serai plus grand, oui c'est bon, je sais.

Une heure plus tard nous étions en route pour aller voir son grand-père. Il n'était pas en forme lui non plus. Nous voir le sortit un peu de sa triste humeur.

Edward m'appela, voulant savoir s'il pouvait passer le soir.

-Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission pour passer ?

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut la peine de te répondre.

-J'arrive plus tard dans ce cas.

Il m'apporta l'apaisement qui me manquait. Je réfléchissais aux paroles de Matthew et lui en fis part. Il resta neutre.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Je me suis déjà engagée une fois et je croyais que c'était pour la vie. Il m'a été arraché brutalement et j'ai sombré. Sans mon fils et sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serai maintenant.

-Bella…

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-C'est trop tard.

-Comment ça ? M'affolai-je.

-On s'aime. Mariage ou pas, c'est un fait, on souffrira s'il arrive un malheur.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ça.

-Nous ne maitrisons pas l'avenir. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais cela doit-il nous freiner pour autant ?

Il quitta la pièce car Matthew l'appelait. Je cherchai un moyen de réfléchir calmement. Je fixai mon annulaire gauche où persistait la trace de mon alliance. Je n'avais eu aucune hésitation à l'époque…

Il ne m'en reparla pas de la soirée. La nuit arriva, il resta dormir sous mon insistance. Vers minuit, j'avais les yeux grands ouverts. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Leah. Elle ne dormait pas non plus.

-J'aurais dû t'appeler avant, m'excusai-je.

-T'inquiètes, ça va. On progresse ma belle et… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je fus attentive à ses confidences, me sentis allégée. Son bonheur m'importait tellement. Elle voyait le bout du tunnel, enfin…

-Présente-le-moi.

-On verra, on verra.

Je retournai me coucher, apaisée. Dans les bras d'Edward, je trouvai enfin le sommeil.

_Je longeai un long tunnel souterrain, il faisait sombre, c'était poussiéreux et sale. Où j'étais ? _

_-Bella._

_Je courus, attirée par cette voix tant aimé qui m'appelait. Je manquais de m'étaler. Je courus de nouveau, plus vite, voulant échapper aux plaintes que j'entendais venant de partout. Enfin j'arrivai à destination, il se leva dans la pénombre, approchai des barreaux le retenant prisonnier et tendit son bras vers moi. J'en fis de même mais impossible de l'atteindre. J'étais paralysée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pleurai-je en découvrant son visage abimé._

_Il baissa son bras, agrippa les barreaux, affichant soudainement un visage dur au regard terrifiant._

_-Ils m'ont transformé en monstre…_

Je me redressai en hurlant, suffoquant. La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant crier de plus belle.

-Ce n'est que moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Edward déposa son verre d'eau et m'enlaça. Incapable d'en parler, je me tus. Mieux valait oublier…

OoooO

Il alla réveiller Matthew avec un « bon anniversaire » et des chatouilles avant de partir travailler. Nous passâmes la matinée à préparer sa fête d'anniversaire. Il fut infect avec la petite Nessie, que je pris en affection. Elle était tellement douce. Elle avait quatre ans, ressemblait à une poupée avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle me démontra qu'elle avait du caractère en envoyant bouler mon fils. Ensuite elle claironna à son plus grand mécontentement :

-Les filles sont les plus belles, les garçons à la poubelle !

Rosalie et moi étions sur les genoux à la fin de cette fiesta. Les parents revinrent chercher leurs enfants. Rosalie partit avec les siens (Jeremy, Alan et Nessie) non sans m'avoir confié qu'elle avait un rencard ce soir.

-C'est qui ?

-Un mec que j'ai rencontré sur Meetic, il a l'air gentil.

Etonnée, je l'interrogeai.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais sur des sites de rencontres.

-J'en ai marre d'être seule. Avec mon travail, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de rencontrer des gens. Des hommes. Alors je me suis laissé séduire par cette idée suggérée par une collègue.

-Ok, j'espère que ça marchera.

-Tu gardes ça pour toi, je n'ai pas envie d'essuyer les moqueries d'Edward ou d'Alice.

-Ils ne sont pas comme ça, les défendis-je.

-Libre à toi de le croire.

OoooO

Un mois plus tard, Alice arriva au boulot toute guillerette. Elle se posa dans son bureau, fit un mail exigeant la présence des collègues et la mienne dans son bureau d'ici dix minutes. Je ne pouvais attendre. Je glissai mon siège jusqu'à elle et lui posai la question. Elle me montra sa main gauche où brillait une bague sublime. Je fis un bond.

-Il m'a fait sa demande hier soir, confirma-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Je lui sautai au cou.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Nous nous sommes séparés pour de mauvaises raisons. Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, qu'il resterait un coureur fêtard mais il m'a prouvé que j'avais tord. Je l'ai toujours aimé mais je ne voulais plus avoir peur de souffrir. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui.

Je comprenais.

-C'est comme une évidence, conclus-je.

Elle acquiesça.

OoooO

Il y eut une fête pour leurs fiançailles puis les débuts des préparatifs du mariage commencèrent. Il était prévu le vingt-six août de l'année prochaine soit dans moins de neuf mois. Edward se réjouissait pour eux. Il allait être le témoin de Jasper et moi la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alice avec Rosalie et Leah. Matt porterait les alliances. Toute cette ambiance était magique. Le bonheur d'Alice résonnait comme un lointain écho en moi.

Un soir de février, Esmé aborda le sujet de notre relation en plein repas, s'étonnant que nous n'avions pas nous aussi franchit le cap. Edward s'agaça.

-Il ne m'a rien demandé, dis-je naturellement, nullement perturbée. Quand il sera décidé, il n'aura qu'à me faire signe.

Il en resta saisi de stupeur. Je repris mon diner, Alice pouffa, Rosalie aussi. Elle rayonnait, se pourrait-il que son rendez-vous se soit concrétisé ?

-Le temps qu'Edward se remette, j'aimerais vous dire que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, se lança-t-elle.

L'attention se porta sur elle mais je percevais le regard pesant d'Edward. Les questions pleuvaient, lui resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du diner et même jusqu'à notre départ. Esmé voulut s'entretenir une minute avec lui, j'en profitai pour féliciter Rosalie.

-J'ai prévu de vous le présenter bientôt, j'attends un peu, je ne veux pas le jeter trop vite dans la fosse aux lions.

Sur le chemin du retour, Matthew comatait à l'arrière, Edward conduisait mais était ailleurs.

-Que t'a dit Esmé ?

Il mit du temps à me répondre.

-Elle m'a dit d'être patient et de ne pas t'en vouloir.

Etonnée, je voulus en savoir plus. Il se gara devant chez lui, fixa le volant.

-Ça fait des mois que j'attends que tu sois prête, j'ai l'impression de faire concurrence avec lui alors qu'il n'est même plus là. Et tu balances ça comme ça pendant le diner.

Silence.

-Pas une fois tu ne m'as laissé entrevoir que tu souhaitais que nous deux ce soit officiel. Voilà pourquoi je me pose des questions. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il s'agaça, planta ses yeux verts dans les miens.

-C'est important pour moi. Je veux savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et voir que tu ne m'as jamais réellement aimé.

-Je t'aime, c'est réel ! M'indignai-je.

-Pas comme je t'aime.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Tu attends quoi de moi exactement ? Le questionnai-je.

-Des certitudes.

Toute cette conversation ne menait nulle part.

-Si tu devais choisir entre lui et moi…, continua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-S'il avait été épargné et qu'il refasse surface dans ta vie, resterais-tu avec moi malgré tout ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas, cette question n'a pas de sens.

-Tu refuses de creuser. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Il n'y a rien à creuser. Tout est clair pour moi, c'est la suite logique de notre relation.

-Logique…

Il secoua la tête, amorça sa sortie du véhicule. Je le retins par le bras.

-Parle-moi ! M'écriai-je.

-Maman ?

J'avais réveillé Matthew. Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant la tension entre nous. Je lâchai Edward et le rassurai.

-On est arrivé.

Je descendis, ouvris sa portière pour le détacher. Il l'avait déjà fait et passa de l'autre côté. Edward lui ouvrit, il grimpa sur son dos et ferma les yeux, fatigué. Peinée par son rejet, je refermai la portière. Dans sa chambre, il demanda à Edward de rester un peu. Celui-ci entama une histoire imaginaire pour lui comme il savait si bien le faire. Je l'embrassai au passage, lui souhaitant « bonne nuit », il resta indifférent.

Je me préparai pour la nuit, m'interrogeant sur ce qui avait causé tant de rancune de leur part. Au lit, j'attendis l'arrivée d'Edward mais après une demi-heure je quittai la chambre pour le chercher. Il était devant la télé.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Dans un moment.

Je m'assis à ses côtés. Je retrouvai cet air triste qu'il avait au début de notre relation.

-Parle-moi.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je pense. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

-Si. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas l'amour que je te donne ?

-Je l'accepte, j'en suis heureux mais tu peux faire mieux. Je l'ai compris récemment. Tu rationnalises tout, tu te mets des barrières. Tu ne te laisse pas aller totalement. Voilà pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à franchir le pas avec moi.

-Je suis prête à le franchir.

-Non, tu suis la suite logique des choses, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Tu fais ce que tout le monde espère que tu vas faire, moi le premier. Ne te sens pas obligé de suivre les règles. Mon bonheur est moins important que le tien à mes yeux. Si tu ne peux être heureuse auprès de moi, je l'accepterai et je vous laisserai partir.

Je voulus intervenir, il leva la main.

-Mais j'ai la trouille, je suis tellement attaché à vous deux que je crains de ne pas supporter votre départ.

-On ne va pas partir.

-Peux-tu me promettre que tu vas cesser de te voiler la face ? Que tu vas te poser les bonnes questions ? Que tu vas t'engager entièrement ?

Silence.

-Tu dois être sincère dans ta démarche sinon on en souffrira tous les trois.

Il se leva et alla dans notre chambre me laissant en proie aux doutes.

OoooO

J'avais réfléchi tout au long des deux mois qui venaient de passer. J'avais concerté Leah et Alice. Les deux étaient d'accord avec Edward. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça, je voulais qu'elles m'aident à y voir plus clair parce que je voyais Edward prendre ses distances et j'en souffrais énormément.

-Matthew m'en veut aussi, leur révélai-je, attristée.

-Il avait enfin un père et tu le lui enlèves, m'accusa Leah, toujours aussi brutale.

-Il n'est pas son père, me récriai-je.

-Dans les faits, il l'est, approuva Alice. Il fait avec lui tout ce que font les pères et arrête de sous-estimer ton fils : il sait qui est son père mais il en veut un bien réel comme les autres enfants qu'il côtoie. Tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça.

-Je…

Abattue, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, si tu ne sais pas toi-même, on ne le saura pas pour toi ! S'emporta Leah.

OoooO

Il y eut une cassure, malheureusement, entre Edward et moi. Matthew se renferma, réclama à passer du temps chez lui. Je cédai, désireux de ne pas faire subir à mon fils mes incertitudes. Sa sortie de fin d'année arriva, je devais accompagner la classe avec d'autres parents. Cependant, il fut décidé à mon boulot que je parte trois jours en formation à la même période. Je tentai de la décaler mais je me heurtai à un mur. Je dus me résoudre à l'annoncer à mon fils qui piqua une crise.

-Tu avais promis !

-Je sais.

Je voulus le câliner, il me rejeta. Je cachai ma peine, fis bonne figure. Le lendemain je reçus un message d'Edward.

« Matthew m'a demandé de venir avec lui à sa sortie, es-tu au courant ? »

« Non. »

« Je peux y aller, si tu es d'accord. »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« J'aurais toujours du temps pour lui. »

Je me vexai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Pas de réponse. Le soir même, Matt avait retrouvé le sourire.

OoooO

Mon dernier jour de formation s'éternisa. J'étais à cent bornes de chez moi à Franksville. Mon fils était resté avec Edward qui s'était arrangé pour l'accompagner à sa sortie au grand zoo de Lincoln park aujourd'hui. J'étais sur le parking de l'établissement quand je reçus un appel de la maitresse de Matthew.

-Il y a eu un accident.

Je roulai comme une dingue. Je devais me reprendre. Ils étaient à l'Hôpital Général. A dix-huit heures, je franchis le seuil. Je n'étais pas la seule, il y avait beaucoup d'autres parents. Je pus les voir rapidement car ils n'avaient rien de méchant. Je les trouvai dans un des couloirs, Matt jouait avec un de ses copains, boitillant. Il avait un bandage à la cheville mais il gambadait. Edward tentait de le faire se rasseoir. Il semblait encore sous le choc. Je courus vers eux, les appelai. Edward se leva, mon fils vint m'étreindre.

-Maman, j'ai été courageux, j'ai pas pleuré.

-C'est bien, dis-je en le soulevant une seconde.

Je le reposai, l'embrassai partout, respirant de nouveau normalement. J'avais cru avoir tout perdu pendant tout mon trajet de retour. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes en me dirigeant vers Edward qui était resté en retrait. Je le serrai dans mes bras avec force, l'inondant de paroles de soulagement, d'excuse, de regret.

-J'étais à côté de la plaque, constatai-je.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais dû avoir un accident bien avant.

Je ne relevai pas, enveloppée dans ses bras, je ne pouvais me sentir mieux ailleurs et je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs, réalisai-je. Matthew nous enlaça à son tour, tout sourire.

-C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il.

OoooO

La veille de son anniversaire, Edward passa me chercher à ma pause-déjeuner. Je finissais mon dessert préféré quand je manquai de me casser une dent.

-Oh mais…

Je tenais une bague entre mes doigts. Il fit sa demande en toute simplicité dans un restau du coin entouré d'inconnus qui applaudirent quand j'acceptai. Emue, je le laissai m'embrasser et il passa la bague dans mon annulaire, une fois nettoyée.

-Je voulais te surprendre.

-C'est réussi.

-Avec Alice, cette commère, je n'avais pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, sembla-t-il s'excuser.

-C'est parfait, le rassurai-je.

Son bonheur reflétait le mien.

De retour au boulot, je dus me cacher le reste de l'après-midi pour garder le secret. Il voulait l'annoncer demain à sa famille et si Alice était au courant, ça gâcherait la surprise. Le soir, je contactai discrètement Leah qui se réjouit pour moi.

-T'as pris le temps mais t'es bien retombée sur tes pattes, me félicita-t-elle.

Le lendemain, nous rejoignîmes sa famille pour un diner fiesta. Il leur annonça nos fiançailles. Nous fîmes par la même occasion la connaissance d'Emmett, l'ami de Rosalie. Un grand gaillard un peu brute mais d'une extrême jovialité. Il était avec son fils, Sean qui avait le même âge que Matt. Ils s'entendirent tout de suite et disparurent de la circulation. Carlisle avait aménagé une pièce près de son bureau qui se révélait être la caverne d'Ali Baba. Une fois la fête terminée, les félicitations de rigueur effectuées, Edward me proposa un bain de minuit dans la piscine. Matthew s'était déjà écroulé dans le canapé, je le montai à l'étage et, après quelques minutes, me précipitai près de la piscine. Jasper et Alice s'y trouvaient déjà. Edward les vira sans aucun remords. Il se déshabilla entièrement, plongea et attendit que j'en fasse de même. J'hésitai. Il me donna confiance d'un seul regard. Dans ses bras, au clair de lune, je vécus des instants magiques.

OoooO

Quelques jours plus tard, il me demanda d'emménager avec lui dans son appartement le temps que l'on trouve notre propre maison. J'en fis part à Matthew. Il était emballé. Pas une fois, il n'avait été contre notre union, au contraire, il s'en faisait une joie. Je passai voir le notaire pour savoir comment mettre en place la procédure de vente de la maison. Ce n'était pas si simple, n'ayant pas terminé de payer les traites mais je fus bien renseignée et Edward m'épaula.

Le mois d'août fut bien mouvementé car en plus des cartons, nous étions sur la finition du mariage d'Alice.

Ce fut un évènement incroyable. J'observai mon amie s'engager pour la vie et partageai son bonheur. Edward, lui, passait son temps à me contempler. La robe choisie par Alice était très belle, en bustier, dans les tons prune, rappelant sa robe. Leah et Rosalie étaient magnifiques. Mon fils aussi. Il était fier comme un paon.

Il rentra en septembre au CP. J'étais stressée de le lâcher au milieu de tous ces grands même s'il était loin d'être petit. Il avait pris beaucoup de centimètre, il m'arrivait à la poitrine, mettait déjà du dix ans alors qu'il allait en avoir que six. Le premier jour, je le récupérai à la sortie. Il était excité, me racontant ses débuts dans la vraie vie comme il aimait à le dire.

-Je saurai bientôt lire et écrire maman !

Je me sentais subitement plus vieille de dix ans. Et le fait de franchir une décennie n'allait pas m'aider.

OoooO

Le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour de mes trente ans, se passa un dimanche qui était bien ensoleillée. Nous passions la dernière journée dans cette maison. J'étais triste mais je savais que je faisais le bon choix. J'avais invité mes amis, ma famille. Ils avaient tous répondu présents. Ma mère et Billy furent un peu ébranlés car ils n'étaient pas au courant du déménagement et encore moins des fiançailles. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me déplacer pour aller les voir, ne voulant pas le leur dire par téléphone. Ils nous félicitèrent néanmoins.

Billy me prit à part.

-Que vas-tu faire des affaires de Jake ?

-Ses effets personnels ? Je vais les garder, pour Matthew.

Il était visiblement rassuré.

-Je peux les garder dans mon grenier si tu veux. Ce sera peut-être plus simple pour toi.

Je lui souris avec gratitude car son geste était un signe qu'il acceptait mon nouveau bonheur. Il me tapota la joue et s'éloigna tandis que mon téléphone sonnait. Je décrochai sans avoir vu le numéro. Je me figeai en reconnaissant la voix du Commandant en chef. Il s'excusa de me déranger mais c'était urgent.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Votre mari, il est en vie, nous l'avons retrouvé il y a trois jours lors d'une opération commando. Il sera là demain.

* * *

Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite, donc ne me jetez pas de pierres, ni de tomates !^^


	6. Un retour difficile

Relecture Brynamon que je remercie pour son avis pertinent. Du coup j'ai un peu modifié la fin.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **lyylla**,** Lea1985, Cendrillon49, ****bella-lili-rosecullensister****, ****hedwige09****, Caro19, **et **GunWiHarPoTwi **pour leur review. C'est bien d'avoir vos impressions !^^

En réponse à la tienne **Marina **: Merci de me suivre sur cette fic et sur « Engrenage », merci aussi pour tes compliments ! J'aime beaucoup Edward mais j'ai une plus grande affection pour Jake qui est un personnage fort et fragile, il est passionnant, attachant. Tu as raison, tout ne va pas bien se passer mais je promets quand même des moments heureux avant la fin. Tout ne sera pas tout noir.

En réponse à la tienne **MaidsunCullen** : C'est gentil, je progresse dans ma façon d'écrire et oui je suis née en Martinique mais je vis en France depuis longtemps. Boum Jake is back comme tu dis lol ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais…

Le retour de Jake ? Grande question ! Cela va plaire à certain(e)s et déplaire à d'autres. Je veux connaître vos impressions. Moi, je suis contente de son retour, même si la suite sera difficile. J'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire ce chapitre de leurs retrouvailles que j'avais en tête depuis le départ.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un retour difficile**

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

Mon cerveau bouillonnait, incapable d'assimiler les mots du Commandant. Il se répéta.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? M'exprimai-je enfin, le cœur tambourinant.

Je clignai des yeux, la main sur mon front.

-Je devais vous prévenir.

-Je…

Je perdais mes moyens.

-Je dois vous laisser, je dois passer un autre appel.

-Non ! Hurlai-je, soudainement réveillée.

Je me mis à lui crier dessus.

-Bella ? Entendis-je de loin Edward m'appeler.

Je m'éloignai, trop en colère.

-Attendez, me coupa le Commandant qui avait encaissé mes récriminations sans broncher. J'ai une connexion, je vais vous le passer directement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, il y eut des grésillements et une voix qui me fit vaciller.

-Bella…

Je portais ma main à ma bouche.

-Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison.

Je tombai à genoux. Il y eut du mouvement autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien.

-Bella, dis quelque chose, j'aimerais entendre ta voix.

Il était aussi mal que je l'étais.

-Jake…

Il y eut un long silence, de toute part. Billy apparut dans mon champ de vision, me fixant avec espoir. Il me tendit la main, je lui donnai mon portable. J'en aurai le cœur net.

-Allô, dit-il.

Sa réaction confirma que je n'étais pas folle. Il raccrocha quasiment tout de suite.

-Il ne pouvait pas rester mais il sera là demain dans l'après-midi, m'informa-t-il, bouleversé. Il a tellement envie de te voir et de voir Matthew.

Celui-ci, qui venait de se coller à moi, se crispa. Il secoua la tête et s'en alla en courant, déboussolé. Je me redressai pour partir à sa suite et me heurtai à quelqu'un. Edward. Je m'horrifiai, prenant conscience de la situation. Il était pâle, me dévisageant avec douleur.

Je lui effleurai la joue, ne supportant pas cette expression sur son visage. Il y eut des murmures. Je fis le tour sur moi-même, découvrant des palettes d'émotions sur beaucoup de visages dont celui de Leah qui avança doucement vers moi. Je compris ce qu'elle espérait, me désolai de ne pouvoir la renseigner.

-Il ne m'a rien dit concernant Sam, je suis désolée.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se dégagea brusquement.

-Je dois y aller.

Je voulus la retenir, Edward m'en empêcha.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de bêtises, m'alarmai-je.

-Je vais la voir, m'avertit Alice qui courait déjà vers elle.

Je perçus les regards de chacun, cela me pesa.

-La fête est terminée, merci d'être venus, déclarai-je.

Je contournai Edward, incapable de l'affronter. Il m'attrapa le bras.

-Bella ?

-Je dois aller m'occuper de Matthew.

-J'y vais, me proposa Billy, toujours sous le choc. Prend le temps de discuter avec lui. C'est important.

Je ne voulais pas. J'étais incapable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes. Je nageai en plein brouillard, ne sachant ce que je ressentais. Alors qu'aurai-je puis lui dire ? Il me tira à l'intérieur, je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'y opposer. Dans le salon, il me fit face, exposant sa peur sans un mot. Il attendit. Devant mon mutisme persistant, il se renferma. Je lui faisais du mal, cela me tuait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Bella ?

-Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ?

-Bien sûr que tu l'as.

-Non.

Je le réalisai.

-Alors, c'est ça ? Hein ? Il revient et tu me vires comme un malpropre !

-Non, m'indignai-je.

Il s'approcha, plein d'espoir.

-Tu va le lui dire, alors ?

-Je vais être honnête avec lui oui, mais…

Il me serra dans ses bras. Je voulais y rester mais je ne m'en sentis pas le droit car il se méprenait sur mes paroles. Il aurait fallu qu'on en parle à froid car je redoutais ses réactions comme les miennes. Je me dégageai, reculai.

-Je vais lui dire ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'espère qu'il comprendra et ne m'en voudra pas.

Il plia sous le coup, se traina vers le canapé, s'y assit fixant le vide. Je voulais le rejoindre mais je devais me réfréner. C'était déjà assez perturbant de me sentir heureuse et malheureuse en même temps comme si on m'avait rendu un bout de mon cœur et reprit un autre bout.

-Tu t'es engagée, Bella. Nous sommes fiancés.

-Je suis mariée.

Il blêmit alors que je retirai ma bague de mon doigt pour la lui rendre. Il s'emporta, furieux, refusant de la prendre.

-Nous sommes une famille ! Tu ne peux pas jeter tout ça à la poubelle sous prétexte de son retour d'entre les morts !

-Je…

Il avait raison mais cela ne changeait rien. Je la rangeai dans la poche de mon jean.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Edward. S'il te plait.

-Du temps pour quoi ?

-Y voir clair.

-Ton choix est déjà fait.

-Je dois l'accueillir demain, avec Matthew. Je veux le voir. J'en ai besoin.

Je débitai des mots qui le blessaient, j'en étais consciente mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il voulait la vérité.

-Il a toujours été entre nous.

-Ne sois pas injuste, j'avais fais mon deuil, j'étais heureuse de refaire ma vie avec toi.

-Il a fallu qu'il revienne, il aurait dû moisir là où il était !

Il quitta la pièce dans la foulée, me laissant anéantie par ses paroles si dures.

-Ne lui en veux pas Bella, le chagrin le fait parler ainsi, le défendit Jasper.

Debout près de la porte fenêtre, il était triste.

-Il t'aime tellement. Je crains…

Il se tut, s'en alla. Je savais ce qu'il craignait. Mes larmes inondèrent mes joues, je m'effondrai de chagrin.

-Ne pleure pas mon bébé, sanglota ma mère qui arriva en courant et m'entoura de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Suis ton cœur.

-On en souffrira tous forcément.

J'entendis des pas, relevai les yeux. Billy hésitait à s'immiscer. Il était mal. J'allais vers lui, l'étreignit.

-Matthew, il est effrayé, me confia-t-il. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

-Tout son monde est chamboulé, intervint ma mère. Le pauvre chéri.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

-Edward est déjà avec lui, m'informa-t-il.

J'interrogeai ma mère du regard, elle m'encouragea. Je filai dans la chambre de mon fils, la porte entrouverte me laissa entendre leur conversation.

-Je croyais qu'on allait rester tous les trois ?

-Pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible.

-Je veux que tu restes.

-Je ne peux pas, ton père va rentrer demain.

-Je le connais pas !

-Tu apprendras. C'est important, il aura besoin de toi. Tu es son fils et il t'aime, c'est sûr.

Silence. Je me demandai comment il parvenait à rester objectif dans ces circonstances. Je ne devrais pas être surprise, il aimait Matthew et jamais il ne l'aurait fait souffrir volontairement. C'était aussi une des raisons qui faisaient que je l'aimais autant.

-Je pourrais venir te voir, lui demanda Matt.

-Bien sûr, si ta maman est d'accord.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre.

-Oui, tu pourras le voir, confirmai-je.

Matthew se renferma à ma vue.

-Hey, l'interpella Edward. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ta maman, pour elle aussi c'est difficile.

Mon fils me jeta un œil, hésita, observa de nouveau Edward accroupis face à lui.

-Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit-il.

-Dans la vie rien n'est juste, lui rappela Edward avec tristesse.

Matthew lui attrapa le cou, fermant les yeux.

-Je veux pas que tu restes tout seul.

Ses paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur. Edward resta silencieux, parut sur le point de craquer. J'aurais voulu les rassurer tous les deux mais je ne pouvais mentir, ne sachant pas moi-même ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Je les laissai, me sentant de trop et rejoignis ma mère et Billy dans le salon.

-Où est Phil ?

-Il m'attend à la voiture.

-Et les autres ?

-Tous partis. Seuls Alice et son ami sont encore là, ils attendent eux aussi dans leur voiture.

-Je vais leur dire au revoir, ensuite je vais défaire les cartons.

-Y'a du boulot, me fit remarquer Billy. Je vais t'aider.

-Non, c'est gentil. Je vais le faire moi-même. Rentrez vous reposer, demain, on se rejoindra à l'aéroport dès qu'on aura l'heure d'arrivée.

Il m'embrassa et s'en alla.

-Maman, vas-y aussi. Phil t'attend, vous avez de la route à faire. Désolée pour tout ça.

-Tu es sûre ?

J'opinai.

Elle m'enlaça encore, me caressa les cheveux.

-Maman…

J'avais peur de voir ma volonté de gérer ça seule diminuer.

-Appelle-moi demain pour me dire comment ça s'est passé, exigea-t-elle.

-Je vais le voir demain, demain, tu te rends compte ?

Oui demain…

Elle se redressa, me sourit tristement.

-Oui, tu le verras demain.

Elle s'en alla, je pris une minute pour respirer avant d'aller voir Alice. Elle était malheureuse, dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle se détourna ce qui émietta encore plus mon cœur. J'avançai quand même. Jasper sortit de la voiture, me retint d'aller plus loin.

-Tu la verras plus tard.

-C'est mon amie, j'ai besoin d'elle.

-C'est ma femme, elle va mal, s'en veut, ne sait pas comment faire pour aider son frère que tu as rejeté. Il est hors de question que tu la mettes entre vous, s'opposa-t-il.

-Je…

L'esprit embrouillé, je tentai de réfléchir mais tout ce que je voyais c'est que je perdais mon amie.

-Alice ! Criai-je. Ne fais pas ça. _Ne fais pas ça !_

Elle ferma les yeux, pleura à chaudes larmes. Je m'immobilisai, retenant mes larmes à grande peine.

-Rentre chez toi, décréta-t-il.

Il retourna à sa voiture pour soutenir Alice. Ma vie s'écroulait en continue. La voir souffrir ainsi par ma faute fit vaciller mes convictions. Mon choix était-il le bon ?

-Bella ?

Je traversai la route pour retourner à la maison, pleine de doutes, vers Edward qui m'appelait.

-Edward…, commençai-je, troublée, perdue.

Il m'imposa le silence, d'un doigt sur mes lèvres, se pencha collant sa bouche contre la mienne.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Il attendit. Je lui rendis son baiser, le serrant contre moi. Je pleurai de nouveau. Il essuya mes larmes, les yeux brillants.

-Appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Il s'éloignait déjà. Je rentrai vite pour ne pas être tentée de lui courir après. Devant la fenêtre, je m'effondrai de nouveau alors que sa voiture passa comme au ralenti, et tombai à genoux.

-Maman ? Se désola mon fils.

Il posa la main sur mon épaule, m'attira contre lui. La tête contre son torse, je ne pouvais cesser de pleurer.

-Pardon, lui répétai-je, inlassablement.

OoooO

Je ne savais par où commencer. Tout n'était pas encore emballés, il y avait malgré tout beaucoup de cartons. Je tombai sur les affaires de Jake. J'eus un violent spasme en me rendant compte qu'il y avait plein de choses à lui que je n'avais plus. Son dressing était quasi vide. Mortifiée, je m'arrachai les cheveux. Il fallait aussi faire des courses. On était dimanche, mais il y avait des magasins d'ouverts. Je me compliquai la vie, j'en avais la désagréable impression mais je voulais lutter contre l'angoisse qui me tenaillait. Je proposai à Matt de m'accompagner lui expliquant le souci. Il accepta seulement pour me faire plaisir à l'évidence. Le soir, nous mangeâmes une pizza sur le pouce, j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer à tout défaire et trouver des casseroles. Je lui proposai de regarder un dvd. Il déclina l'offre, préférant aller se coucher.

-Tu as raison, il y a école demain. Je perds la tête.

Il parvint à me sourire. Le premier depuis des heures. Une fois dans son lit, il me demanda de rester un peu. Je m'allongeai près de lui. Il m'interrogea sur les motivations de son père, son besoin de partir loin de nous, de risquer sa vie, il voulut savoir pourquoi on nous avait dit qu'il était mort, pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à revenir. Je ne savais pas toujours lui répondre.

-Il y a certaines questions que tu pourras lui poser directement, lui assurai-je.

-Je pourrais pas. Je le connais pas. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Le cœur serré par ses craintes, je ne savais pas comment le rassurer.

-Il t'aime tu es son fils.

-Et si moi je l'aime pas ?

Troublée, je me redressai pour le regarder mais il évita sciemment mon regard.

-Je pense que tu l'aimeras parce que vous vous ressemblez. Il est fort et parfois il se montre dur mais au fond de lui, il est gentil et généreux. Je l'aime pour toutes ses raisons et bien d'autres.

-Et Edward tu l'aimes plus ?

-Si. Mais j'ai dû faire un choix. Je l'expliquerai à ton père.

-Il sera fâché parce qu'on voulait partir faire une autre famille, s'angoissa-t-il.

-Non. Il comprendra. Il ne nous en voudra pas. Il nous aime trop pour ça, affirmai-je avec conviction.

Je voulais le croire en tout cas. Matt me dévisagea avec intérêt, moins stressé.

-J'espère qu'il aime les jeux vidéos, et le base-ball, et aussi la piscine, et aussi…

Il continua son monologue un instant puis ferma les yeux, bailla et s'endormit dans la foulée, apaisé.

Je restai cinq minutes, le contemplant, imaginant la réaction de Jacob en le voyant si grand.

Je retournai à ma chambre, me retrouva par habitude dans celle que je partageai avec Edward. Je me pétrifiai. Je cherchai activement une boîte et y entreposai toutes ses affaires. J'y laissai aussi ma bague de fiançailles et ma gourmette, les rangeant précieusement au fond, évitant de songer à tout le bonheur qu'elles m'évoquaient. Je récupérai le cadre nous représentant tous les deux (il était dans le salon) et l'y déposai aussi. Je refermai la boite et mon cœur, la planquai sous le lit.

Je défis le lit, fermai les volets, tirai les double-rideaux. En sortant, je verrouillai la porte. Je filai dans ma chambre, y cachai la clef au fond de ma commode, refis mon lit, dépoussiérai la pièce, aérai, rangeai ce que j'avais pu dégotés en faisant les courses. Fit un tour à la salle de bain pour y ranger une nouvelle brosse à dent, du déo, son parfum préféré, un rasoir, enfin bref tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. C'était comme si la maison reprenait vie...

OoooO

J'eus un mal de chien à dormir, seule dans ce lit qui me rappelait tant de souvenir avec Jake. Je finis par aller finir de déballer le reste des cartons et vers quatre heures, je me couchai enfin. Le réveil me cassa la tête. Matthew était déjà dans la cuisine et déjeunai. Je me fis un café et cherchai ce que je pourrai avaler alors que je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Mon portable sonna, je bondis, le saisis, fébrile. On m'informa de l'heure et du lieu d'arrivée de l'avion prévue à 15H10. Je confirmai ma présence et appelai Billy pour le lui dire.

-On se rejoint là-bas, me confirma-t-il. J'ai prévenu ses sœurs, elles seront là ce soir.

Je ne pus que me réjouir, Jake avait besoin de toute sa famille.

Je choisis mes habits à la hâte, je repasserai me changer à l'heure de déjeuner. Matt était encore sous la douche. Je lui préparai ce qu'il allait mettre pour une fois. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait même s'il l'était déjà au final. Je souris car il râla en voyant la chemise blanche, le pantalon noir et les chaussures de ville. Il préférait des baskets et un jean avec un sweat-shirt.

-Pas aujourd'hui mon p'tit loup.

Je coiffai en deux secondes ses cheveux courts, il était allé récemment au coiffeur. Je pris ma douche et me préparai en un temps record. Je le posai à l'école et partis travailler. Je me rendis directement dans le bureau du Directeur et lui demandai l'autorisation pour une absence exceptionnelle cet après-midi. Il ne s'y opposa nullement, m'observa néanmoins avec perplexité.

-J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez fiancée.

Je ne savais où me mettre, ne voulant nullement aborder ce sujet avec lui. Il s'en aperçut, changea de sujet, me fit part de sa joie pour ce miracle et me rappela que je devais être là demain pour la réunion mensuelle. J'opinai.

-Merci, lui dis-je en quittant la pièce.

La matinée s'éternisa. Je n'avais rien dit à personne, Alice n'était pas là, je me rappelai qu'elle était dans une autre agence aujourd'hui en tant que renfort. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Je m'en voulus immédiatement de cette pensée. Je ne pouvais laisser les choses ainsi, il faudrait tôt au tard que l'on mette les choses à plat.

A midi trente, j'étais chez moi, je contactai mon notaire pour annuler la vente de la maison, j'eus sa secrétaire qui me fixa un rendez-vous le lendemain soir. Je fouillai à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate. Rien ne me satisfaisait. J'avais, de plus, des vêtements chez Edward tout comme Matthew. Il devait y avoir des choses nous appartenant dans tout son appartement. J'imaginai ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en rentrant chez lui hier. Je connaissais ce sentiment d'abandon et lui aussi. Jamais il ne me le pardonnerait. Je pleurai de nouveau assise sur le bord de mon lit.

OoooO

A treize heures trente j'étais devant l'école de Matthew, vêtue d'un tailleur sombre, d'escarpins, maquillée, les cheveux ondulés. J'étais rigide comme un poteau. Son maitre me fit signer une décharge l'autorisant à quitter l'établissement tout en me détaillant avec curiosité.

Ce fut en silence que nous primes la route de l'aérodrome près de la base. Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur site, Billy était déjà là. Il sortit en nous voyant. Son visage anxieux et impatient reflétait le mien. Il avait taillé ses cheveux, lui arrivant aux épaules désormais, avait laissé son chapeau dans la voiture, avait revêtu ses habits du dimanche. Il prit son petit-fils par l'épaule et le complimenta.

-Tu es aussi beau que moi.

-Non, je suis plus beau que toi papi, soit réaliste.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, tu es la plus belle chose sur cette Terre comme ton cousin Stephen.

Il fut d'accord. Moins tendus, nous fûmes accueillis par une femme militaire en civil. Elle nous emmena dans une pièce vitrée proche de la piste d'atterrissage.

-Patientez, ils ne vont plus tarder.

Commença alors une épouvantable attente qui dura des heures. Ah non, trente minutes seulement, mince, j'avais cru pourtant. Le bruit des moteurs se fit entendre. Nous nous postâmes devant les vitres, regardant l'avion s'immobiliser. Ce n'était pas un avion commercial. Les portes s'ouvrirent, mon cœur se déchaina, mes jambes flageolèrent. Quatre hommes en descendirent.

-Il est là ! Cria Matthew, me faisant sursauter.

Oui, il était là. C'était comme irréel, comme un rêve. Il avançait, sobrement vêtu de son uniforme, parlant au Commandant en Chef. Quand il fut plus proche, il se rendit compte de notre présence, ralentit sous le coup de l'émotion. Ne savait-il pas que nous viendrions le chercher ? Les portes coulissèrent, il se retrouva devant nous. Son père l'étreignit, il le lui rendit, visiblement ému. Son visage était plus creusé, plus marqué mais sinon, il était comme je l'avais laissé. Je n'eus plus aucun doute sur mon choix dès qu'il croisa mon regard. Il s'éloigna de son père, resta sans rien dire, seul le soulèvement saccadé de son torse, démontrait qu'il était dans un état proche du mien. Je n'osai bouger de peur de rompre ce lien entre nous, craignant de le perdre de nouveau si je le lâchai des yeux. Matthew s'agita, attirant son regard. Je l'avais positionné devant moi et lui tenais les épaules. Il se raidit sous l'œil étonné de Jake qui se troubla encore plus intensément.

-Nous sommes désolés pour le retard, se manifesta le Commandant en Chef cassant un peu cet instant chargé en émotions. Nous avons dû faire escale à la Maison Blanche, le Président voulait s'entretenir avec le sergent Black.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je, ébahie par cette révélation.

Le Commandant nous salua. Il se retira avec les deux autres militaires. Billy s'éloigna, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Je poussai Matthew vers son père. Il avança, lui tendit la main. Jacob posa un genou au sol, se mettant à sa hauteur et le détailla avec passion.

-Tu ressembles tellement à maman.

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas cette persistance à dire qu'il me ressemblait.

Il lui toucha le menton.

-Sauf ce menton, il est identique au mien, lui confia-t-il en touchant ensuite le sien.

Matthew en fit de même, touchant son menton puis celui de son père. Jake tressaillit, l'attira contre lui.

-J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'arriverait jamais, murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur s'envolait sous ce bonheur inespéré de les voir à nouveau réunis. Il se redressa, le gardant contre lui, m'offrant la vision la plus belle qui soit. Je tardai à les rejoindre, saisis par la peur. Etais-je restée comme dans ses souvenirs ? Serais-je à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Je me lançai, perdis mes moyens face à la profondeur de ses iris noirs. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, m'électrisant.

-Bella…

Je manquai de tomber. Il souligna de son pouce, mes cernes mal dissimulés par le maquillage.

-Tu manques de sommeil, toi aussi. La nuit a été longue…

Je confirmai.

-Et pourtant tu es magnifique.

Je niai, mais j'étais soulagée. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les examina.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller au coiffeur.

-J'aime beaucoup, ne t'avise pas de les couper.

-Je pensai…peu importe.

Il m'entoura de son bras, me pressa contre lui, mon oreille se colla contre son cœur tambourinant. Il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux, inspirant un grand coup.

-On y va les enfants, annonça Billy qui revenait de sa balade.

-Attend, s'opposa Jake.

Il posa son index sous mon mention, m'obligeant à redresser la tête. Il se pencha, j'attendis, espérant beaucoup de ce contact intime. Ce fut un simple effleurement, mais ce fut très révélateur.

-On peut y aller maintenant, déclara-t-il alors que je me consumai…

OoooO

Installé à mes côtés, sur le siège passager, il était imperturbable, fixant la route. Comment faisait-il ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, je mourrai d'envie de le toucher. Je me posai mille questions.

-Regarde la route, me rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Matthew derrière était étonnamment silencieux. Devais-je m'en inquiéter ? Je lui jetai un œil à travers le rétro. Il dardait sur le profil de son père des yeux noirs perçant. Je me crispai, appréhendant le retour à la maison. Jake posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Ça va aller.

J'opinai, serrai sa main en retour, essayant de me détendre, sans résultat. Ce fut pire en arrivant près de la maison. Leah était assise sur le bord du trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Se braqua-t-il à sa vue.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle s'était déjà levée et courait vers nous. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la portière et partit à sa rencontre. Elle lui agrippa les bras.

-Maman ? S'affola Matthew. Pourquoi papa il est fâché ?

-ll n'est pas fâché, je t'assure.

Je descendis, anxieuse, me rappelant de leur dernière confrontation

-Où est Sam ? Lui demandait-elle sans discontinuer car il ne répondait pas.

Il essayait calmement de se défaire de son emprise sans résultat. Je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter, signe que sa tension montait, j'intervins, obligeant Leah à le lâcher.

-Viens ma chérie, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait pas.

-C'est faux ! Hurla-t-elle voulant l'agripper de plus belle. Dis-le-moi, Jacob, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle.

-Il est mort.

-Non !

-Si, c'est un fait, j'étais là. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, martela-t-il, décomposé.

Mon cœur se broya sous le chagrin de mon amie. Elle avait souffert pour s'en sortir et voilà que tout était réduit à néant.

-Il a été jeté dans une fosse comme un vulgaire déchet. Voilà où il est Leah ! Il pourrit dans une fosse ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle chancela, pâle comme la mort. Je m'éloignai avec elle, horrifiée par ses paroles cruelles. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer. Il redevint neutre, se détourna et se dirigea vers la voiture, prit son bagage dans le coffre et ouvrit la portière pour récupérer Matthew.

-On rentre.

Et c'était valable pour moi.

OoooO

Leah s'arracha de mes bras, s'excusant auprès de moi. Elle s'éloigna à pied. J'essayai de comprendre ce qui avait pu causer cette réaction de la part de Jake tandis que je les suivais pour entrer dans la maison. Il déposa son sac dans l'entré et resta immobile. Matthew se dirigea vers la cuisine, il devait avoir faim. Je refermai la porte d'entrée et me posai à ses côtés.

-Bienvenue à la maison.

Il hocha la tête et entra dans le séjour, il avança doucement jusqu'au salon.

-C'est un peu différent, m'excusai-je presque.

Il ne répondit pas, alla vers la cheminée, y détaillait les photos.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Phil, l'ami de ma mère, ils vivent ensemble, il est très gentil.

Il prit le cadre où je me trouvais avec mes amies.

-Depuis quand Leah et toi êtes amies ?

-Après l'enterrement, elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Son frère repartait en mission, l'hôpital ne voulait pas la laisser sortir à moins qu'elle soit entourée par un proche. Elle leur a donné mon nom et ils m'ont contactée. Elle est restée ici trois semaines, je l'ai aidée comme j'ai pu, ce qui m'a permis de tenir aussi. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Il reposa le cadre, examina les autres photos, s'arrêta sur celle de son père avec Matthew, esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible.

-Tu t'es occupé de mon père, je te remercie.

-Il s'est occupé de moi aussi. On le voit souvent, Matt l'adore.

Il se renferma devant sa propre image.

-Je me rends compte que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. T'occuper seule de Matthew… J'aurais tout donné pour être présent.

-J'ai été bien aidée.

Oui, je l'avais été. Le visage d'Edward se matérialisa devant moi, me fit mal.

-Tu as dû refaire ta vie, me croyant mort, lâcha-t-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Impassible, il attendit une réponse qui tardait à venir. Je flanchai sous son regard inquisiteur. Il se détourna mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir un voile de douleur.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance ! M'exclamai-je en m'approchant, l'obligeant à me faire face.

-Ça en a pour moi. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, encore moins que tu me prennes en pitié ou que tu fasses ce que tu crois devoir faire, je préfère encore retourner là-bas.

Coup de poignard. Si je souffrais, c'était loin de ce que lui ressentait. Il s'était ouvert à moi de façon brutale, exprimant un mal être abyssal. Je l'enlaçai.

-Je suis ici avec toi parce que je t'aime, le défiai-je de me contredire. J'ai cru mourir quand tu n'es pas revenu alors ne parle pas de repartir, je ne le supporterai pas.

Il sondait mon âme à la recherche de vérités. Mais il n'y avait qu'une vérité :

-Je t'ai rencontré et je t'ai aimé. Cela n'a jamais cessé même pendant ces quatre années. J'ai refait ma vie c'est vrai mais ça n'a plus de sens puisque tu es là. Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste savoir Bella.

-Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir.

Je ne voulais plus de souffrance dans ses yeux. J'entourai son visage de mes mains. Il posa les siennes sur les miennes, exprimant un profond désarroi.

-Je t'aime tellement, c'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir dans cet enfer mais c'est aussi ce qui m'a conduit à faire des choses…

Il se tut, fermant les yeux. J'étais enveloppée par sa détresse.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai dû faire…

-Dis-moi.

Il secoua la tête, se dégagea et reprit contenance.

-Je vais me changer.

Il était déjà en direction de la chambre. Je le suivis, Matt m'intercepta, la bouche plein de chocolat.

-J'ai des devoirs maman, tu peux m'aider ?

-Va dans ta chambre, j'arrive dans une minute, lui promis-je. Mais avant, va te laver la bouche.

Il marmonna.

En entrant dans la chambre, je trouvai Jake face au dressing, contrarié.

-Où sont mes affaires ?

-Je m'en suis séparée, l'année dernière.

Il soupira, saisit le premier truc à porter de sa main.

-Laisse-moi me changer.

J'obtempérai, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas fâché. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Matt quand j'entendis mon portable sonner dans l'entrée. C'était Billy, me prévenant qu'ils allaient arriver vers dix-huit heures.

-On ne restera pas longtemps, promit-il.

-Restez autant que vous en aurez besoin.

-Merci. Mais vous avez aussi besoin de vous retrouver.

Je raccrochai et retournai voir Matthew. Assit à son bureau, son père l'aidait déjà. Je les laissai tranquilles et allai en cuisine voir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir préparer pour ce soir. Dix minutes passa, j'eus un coup d'angoisse, me précipitai dans la chambre. Il était bien là, j'exhalai un long soupir et repartis en cuisine. Vingt minutes passa, il pénétra dans la pièce, se mit à mes côtés.

-Ça sent bon, si tu savais comme ta cuisine m'a manqué.

J'éclatai en sanglot, me rappelant mes hallucinations. Il me prit l'épaule.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Non.

Je me forçai à me reprendre et repris le cours de mes préparations.

-Je vais t'aider, me proposa-t-il.

Matthew entra.

-Maman, j'ai fini mes devoirs, je peux jouer ?

-Matt, soupirai-je.

-Jouer à quoi ? M'interrogea Jake.

-On a une console de jeux, il y passe trop de temps à mon goût.

-Maman aime pas perdre, c'est pour ça qu'elle dit ça.

-Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas perdre, confirma Jake. J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne.

Matt s'anima.

-Je suis occupée !

-T'as bien cinq minutes, me contredit-il.

Il me tira vers le séjour. Matt déjà installé, se réjouissait à l'idée de me mettre une raclée à son jeu débile. Ce qu'il fit.

-Effectivement t'es pas très douée, se moqua Jake. Donne-moi cette manette !

Matthew eut plus de mal contre son père. Je m'agaçai, ça devait être dans les gènes des mecs de se fracasser avec habileté. Je préférai les laisser. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me retournai malgré moi, toute contrariété s'envola, laissant place à une sensation de plénitude. J'aurais pu rester des heures à les regarder mais l'heure passait.

A six heures pétantes, la sonnerie retentit. Jake alla ouvrir sachant bien qui arrivaient. J'embrassai ses sœurs, Matthew en fit de même et nous les laissâmes à leurs retrouvailles. Nous passâmes à table une heure plus tard. Il n'y avait plus de larmes, juste des rires et de la joie. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Tout irait mieux désormais…

OoooO

Nous nous préparions pour la nuit, je le vis avaler des cachets. Je l'interrogeai.

-Ordre du médecin, soi-disant pour traiter les effets post-traumatiques de ma captivité.

Il n'était pas convaincu, et moi, je réalisai que maintenant qu'il avait forcément changé à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Tu as quelqu'un pour en parler ?

Il s'allongea sur notre lit, fixa le plafond.

-Je dois voir un psy mais je n'irai pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout ça.

-Tu devrais.

-Je veux juste rester avec ma famille, c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.

Il réclama la présence de son fils. J'abandonnai l'idée de revêtir un truc sexy, déçue mais au final ce n'était pas plus mal, j'étais épuisée. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les trois, moi d'un côté, Matt de l'autre. Je laissai vagabonder ma main sur son torse, remarquai qu'il avait vraiment maigri. J'essayai de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait traversé. Il éteignit la lumière, les volets étaient restés ouverts à sa demande.

-Tu vas pas repartir ? S'enquit brusquement Matt avec crainte.

-Non, je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets.

Il embrassa son front, caressant ses cheveux. Matt s'endormit rapidement, rassuré. Je savais bien qu'il avait subi trop de pertes, son père, moi à un certain moment, maintenant Edward. Il avait besoin de certitudes.

Je luttai contre le sommeil, ayant peur de le voir disparaitre si je fermai les yeux.

-Je ne vais nulle part, tu peux dormir, m'encouragea-t-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

Ce fut une nuit sans cauchemar et sans rêve et… Sans Jake, réalisai-je brusquement. Je sursautai, me redressai, affolée. Matthew dormait encore, il faisait sombre, il n'était pas loin de sept heures. Je fis un bond hors du lit, craignant d'avoir tout rêvé et me figeai, remarquant une forme par terre. Je me baissai, m'attristai devant le spectacle de mon mari recroquevillé dormant à même le sol sans couverture. Je m'agenouillai, lui caressai les cheveux, murmurant son prénom. Il attrapa brutalement mon bras, me fit mal.

-Jake c'est moi.

Il s'éveilla complètement, me relâcha et s'assit, ébranlé lui aussi.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu as faim ? L'interrompis-je, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'accable.

Il acquiesça. Installé côte à côte, nous buvions notre café quand Matt débarqua. Il nous salua en grognant, laissant Jake perplexe.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Le taquinai-je.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça le matin, se défendit-il.

-Sans blague, souris-je.

Il observa notre fils se préparer son petit-déj et s'installer face à nous.

-T'as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Hum.

-D'accord, capitula son père en me regardant. Tu as gagné, je plaide coupable.

-Laisse-le déjeuner après ça ira mieux.

Ce fut le cas, il nous donna un premier sourire et s'en alla prendre sa douche.

-C'est vrai, on est mardi, il y a école, soupira Jake.

-Je travaille aussi.

Il se renferma.

-Je vais repasser ce midi pour déjeuner avec toi, tentai-je de le dérider. Matt reste à la cantine.

Il resta grognon.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

J'avais la sensation de marcher sur des œufs avec lui.

-Je vais me reposer, se radoucit-il. Va te préparer.

Je m'exécutai, pas en avance. Une fois seule sous la douche, mes doutes revinrent sans que je sache pourquoi. Le stress des retrouvailles était retombé, j'avais comme un manque…

Je savais ce qui me manquait ou plutôt qui.

Je me retrouvai face au même dilemme que la veille. Angoissée, je ne savais comment gérer ça. Si Jake s'en rendait compte, s'il voyait la moindre parcelle de doute, il partirait et cette idée me terrifia.

OoooO

Je posai Matthew à l'école. Il resta étonnamment silencieux. Devais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Au boulot, je constatai l'absence d'Alice, elle avait pris un jour de repos exceptionnel, appris-je.

Alice…

Je me forçai à ne pas pleurer.

Je voulus appeler Jake et tombai sur le numéro d'Edward dans mon journal d'appels. Des souvenirs affluèrent, m'étouffèrent. Il devait me haïr, mais cette idée était rien à côté de la haine que je me vouais à cause de ce que je lui avais fait. J'avais beau me convaincre que j'étais dans mon droit, cela ressemblait beaucoup à une trahison.

Je partis plus tôt que prévue, j'avais besoin de parler à Jake. En rentrant, je patientai car il était sous la douche. Je partis en cuisine, il avait fait à manger, préparé une table pour deux. Une attention qui me toucha.

Je l'entendis sortir de la salle de bain et le rejoignis dans la chambre. Il portait une simple serviette autour de sa taille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier devant le spectacle de son corps mutilé.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour votre avis. C'est mon anniversaire alors faîtes un effort!^^

Le prochain chapitre se fera attendre, je dois clôturer mon autre fic.


	7. Le prix de la loyauté

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **lyylla**,** Lea1985, ****bella-lili-rosecullensister****, ****hedwige09****, Kalilah1, MsrK, Caro19 et Bry **pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Marina **: Merci, c'est la déprime, je me fais vieille lol. En tout cas, j'apprécie tes compliments concernant mon autre fic. C'est cool que tu continues à me suivre ici. Pas facile de faire passer ce que je veux faire passer à travers des mots. Si ça te touche, c'est que je n'ai pas trop mal réussi.

En réponse à la tienne** Charlene **: Merci !^^ Je vais rougir :p ! Tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions dans cette suite. Enjoy !

**Comme je m'en doutais, le retour de Jake ou plutôt la réaction de Bella face à son retour n'a pas été toujours bien perçu. Certaines de ses paroles ont été dites dans un contexte difficile face à un homme qu'elle aime et dont elle refuse d'être une cause de souffrance pour lui. Cependant, ça ne reflétait pas forcément ce qu'elle pensait. C'est Bella quoi…**

Bref…Ne voulant pas tomber dans la spirale des interrogations pénibles de Bella (comme dans les livres), j'ai préféré changer de point de vue pour ce chapitre afin de savoir ce que pensent les principaux intéressés.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis, c'était important même si ça ne change rien à la suite déjà bien établie dans ma tête.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le prix de la loyauté**

* * *

**POV JACOB BLACK**

Un peu plus tôt

Bella et Matthew avaient à peine quitté la maison que je fus saisi d'une violente angoisse. Mes pas me menèrent dans ma chambre. Leur présence atténuait considérablement mes peurs comme s'ils mettaient un pansement sur une plaie infectée. Dans ma tête c'était le chaos. Il y avait des moments où j'avais l'impression de tomber indéfiniment, une chute terrifiante menant forcément à une issue fatale. J'avais eu envie de mourir à maintes reprises surtout après la mort de Sam. Ce fut réellement le début de l'enfer…

Des images morbides s'insinuaient dans ma tête, relayant ce que j'avais de plus mauvais en moi, me rappelant le fardeau que je devais porter, me susurrant doucement que la mort serait mon seul espoir de rédemption. J'avais cette noirceur en moi que je tentais de cacher désespérément à tous mais surtout à Bella. Hier j'avais failli tout lui avouer mais elle m'aurait haï et ça ne je pouvais le supporter. Je ne pouvais renoncer à elle. Tout était lié à Bella, mon bonheur, mon malheur…

Assis contre le mur, je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, posai ma tête sur mes genoux, serrant et desserrant mes mains souvent engourdies conséquences de toutes ces aiguilles enfoncées dans mes doigts distillant du courant par à-coup. Le médecin que j'avais vu le lendemain de ma libération m'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'être permanent. Si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais jamais reprendre du service. Je ne savais rien faire d'autre, je me retrouvais perdu.

Je soulevai la tête, observai la pièce. Cette maison était la mienne, pourtant je ne m'y sentais pas chez moi. Quelque chose avait changé ou quelqu'un…

Moi ? Oui qui d'autre ? Le visage de Bella s'incrusta sur mes rétines, j'eus soudainement un besoin irrépressible de l'appeler pour qu'elle revienne. Je voulus quitter la chambre pour l'appeler mais j'étais tétanisé par mes démons…

On sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir si tôt ? Je fixai le réveil digital : onze heures et demie ! Je fis un bond. Je me faufilai contre le mur du couloir et jetai un œil discret à travers le rideau. Des journalistes. Je me crispai, peu enclin à m'épancher sur ce que j'avais vécu et encore moins capable de supporter cette étiquette de héros que l'on venait de m'attribuer. La médaille reçue par le Président trainait au fond de mon bagage, j'avais juste envie de la jeter au fond d'un fleuve. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre, retournai en cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Il n'était pas loin de midi, Bella allait bientôt revenir, je fus moins compressé et entamai la préparation du déjeuner. Un truc basique mais je ne pouvais guère faire mieux vu mon état d'esprit. En revenant vers la fenêtre, je remarquai le départ des journalistes. Ce n'était qu'un court répit car ils reviendraient tant que je n'aurais pas donné une interview. Nous risquions d'être harcelés…

Dans la salle de bain, je restai devant le miroir qui me renvoyait une image qui ne me correspondait pas. Après presque quatre ans sans voir mon propre reflet, j'avais été cruellement confronté à ce que j'avais perdu. J'étais amaigri, j'avais perdu une vingtaine de kilos, mes os saillaient accentuant les cicatrices des barbelés, les lacérations profondes du fouet, les zébrures des lames chauffées. Ma chaire avait été mutilée sans relâche…

Je redoutai par-dessus tout que Bella me rejette physiquement à cause de ça parce que j'étais diminué, en tout cas je le ressentais comme ça.

Dans la douche, j'y restai longuement, j'appréciai ce geste simple qui m'avait tant fait défaut. J'avais passé tant de nuits à rêver que je rentrais retrouver ma famille. C'était ainsi que j'avais pu tenir car je me persuadais jour après jour que j'allais rentrer. Pour rester en vie, je ne devais pas parler, pour que mes camarades restent en vie, je ne devais pas parler. J'étais donc resté muet, cultivant ma haine contre mes ennemis, supportant chaleur la journée et froid la nuit, n'ayant que pour compagnie mon esprit. Un esprit qu'ils avaient fini par briser…

Je sortis en trombe de la douche, enfilai une serviette autour de ma taille et quittai la salle de bain. J'étais oppressé, j'avais besoin d'air. Dans la chambre, je respirai mieux. Je me tournai brusquement vers Bella qui était rentrée et dont le cri me braqua. Elle me fixait, les yeux remplis d'horreur, les mains sur sa bouche. L'humiliation fut dévastatrice, je la repoussai hors de la chambre, fermai la porte sur elle. Elle tambourina. Je restai adossé contre la porte. Elle voulut forcer la porte, je me refusai à la voir.

-Jacob, ouvre-moi, me supplia-t-elle.

-Va-t-en ! Criai-je.

Elle cessa de tambouriner. Je l'entendis pleurer, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je filai un coup de poing dans la porte, lui hurlant de s'en aller. Je perçus ses pas qui s'éloignaient. Je m'habillai comme un automate et retournai là où j'avais passé ma matinée, contre le mur dans un coin de la chambre. J'étais meurtri…

J'entendis la voix de mon fils, je fronçai les sourcils. Il était là ? Il m'avait entendu crier ? Je remarquai alors qu'il faisait sombre. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Je me redressai d'un bond, allumai la lampe et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve prostré dans un coin. Quelle image aurait-il de son père ? Un père qui l'avait déjà abandonné. Tout ce que j'avais manqué, tous ces instants auprès de lui étaient perdus à jamais. Ma gorge se noua. Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant. Je me rassis et l'invitai à venir. Il s'assit à mes côtés, n'hésitait pas à me regarder bien en face. Je tressaillis, toujours aussi émerveillé par la perfection de son visage qui me rappelait Bella.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Rien.

-Tu as dû t'ennuyer.

-Oui, un peu. Je préfère vous avoir près de moi. Et toi ta journée ?

Il partit dans un monologue très précis que j'écoutai attentivement. Je le pris contre moi dès qu'il eut terminé, lui embrassait le crâne.

-Tu as des devoirs ?

-Oui.

-Je vais t'aider, viens.

Dans sa chambre, je me posai sur un siège, près de lui. Il s'affola soudainement farfouillant dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Mon stylo !

-Tu en as déjà sur ton bureau.

-Non, je veux mon stylo ! Persista-t-il. Ah ça y est.

Il retrouva le sourire.

-C'est un cadeau, m'expliqua-t-il. Je l'aime beaucoup ce stylo, je veux pas le perdre.

Je saisissais une allusion mais sans en comprendre le sens. Il se mit au travail, j'observai sa méthodologie pour former de nouvelles lettres, épaté par cette facilité qu'il avait. Nous avions fini, quand il fixa le vide d'un air triste. Je l'incitai à se confier.

-Maman, elle est triste.

Je soupirai.

-Je vais aller la voir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je fis le tour, distinguai sa voix dans mon bureau. Je n'étais pas entré dans cette pièce depuis mon retour.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, entendis-je. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette de nouveau.

Elle se figea, en me voyant entrer.

-Je te rappelle maman.

Elle raccrocha. Attendit, mal à l'aise. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Je m'agaçai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à plonger encore plus dans le fléau de la culpabilité. Je voulais qu'elle exprime autre chose que cette tristesse.

-Tu crois que je t'ai rejetée ? La questionnai-je. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai moi aussi cette impression de rejet ?

-Tu as jugé trop vite, s'anima-t-elle. Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance.

-Aucune chance de quoi ? D'exprimer ton dégoût ?

-Tu exprimes tes propres pensées. Ne les reporte pas sur moi. Je n'ai rien ressenti de tel. J'étais juste choquée de découvrir l'immensité de ton calvaire. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu avais pu endurer. Je m'en suis voulu de ma naïveté.

Elle pleurait de nouveau.

-Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir pu être heureuse alors que tu vivais des choses effroyables.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, tu me croyais mort. Alors cesse de pleurer. Je ne le supporte pas !

J'étais dur sans le vouloir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'apitoie, je voulais, je veux juste qu'elle m'aime. Elle sécha ses larmes, reprit contenance. C'était déjà mieux.

-Je vais aller faire à manger.

-Mangeons ce que j'ai préparé ce midi.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Non. Je n'avais plus vraiment faim et toi non plus, vu que tu n'y as pas touché.

-Je vais mettre la table.

Je la suivis en cuisine, l'aidai à mettre la table et m'assis dans un coin de celle-ci pour la contempler à loisirs. Elle était restée la même.

Son visage était doux, ses lèvres étaient comme un appel, son cou ne demandait qu'à recevoir des baisers. J'avais encore le parfum particulier de sa peau douce comme la soie incrusté dans ma mémoire. Elle me jeta un simple coup d'œil qui suffit à enflammer chaque parcelle de mon corps, se détourna tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée. Elle n'était plus à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'attendait ? Ou était-ce ce que j'avais envie de croire ? Je tergiversai, la peur reprenant le pas. Elle parut déçue. Je m'élançai alors derrière elle et l'enlaçai. J'embrassai son cou, y restai plusieurs secondes, complètement retourné par le son qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Je me redressai, elle tourna sa tête au même moment, m'offrant ce à quoi j'aspirais depuis une éternité. Je fus un peu brusque, explorant sa bouche dans une quête fiévreuse, me réappropriant ce que j'avais perdu.

La porte s'ouvrit, nous forçant à nous séparer. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, chercha mon regard puis se détourna vers notre fils. Il était un peu gêné.

-Lave-toi les mains, on passe à table.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot. Nous dinions en silence, elle était face à moi, Matthew sur le coté. J'avais repris un rythme cardiaque normal mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son visage, frustré et de nouveau anxieux.

-J'ai eu un appel d'un journaliste, me dit-elle subitement.

Je me crispai.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils ont eu mon numéro mais ils ont insisté pour savoir si tu avais déjà accordé l'exclusivité de ton interview à un journal précis. J'ai dit que non.

-Pourquoi tu dois parler à des journalistes ? M'interrogea Matthew.

-Ton père est un héros, intervint-elle, ne me voyant pas répondre. Les gens ont juste envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Contrarié, je l'étais et pas qu'un peu.

-A l'école mes copains m'ont dit que j'avais de la chance parce que tu es comme un super héros, que tu as tué plein de méchants pour sauver le monde.

-Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. Je n'accorderai aucune interview à qui que ce soit. Fin de la discussion.

J'avais l'appétit coupé. Il faut dire que manger était devenu un luxe pour moi. J'étais habitué à ne pas manger grand-chose. Bella glissa sa main sur la mienne.

-On fera comme tu le souhaites mais on risque d'être harcelé.

-Je le sais bien. Je vais régler ça rapidement. Je ne laisserai personne vous importuner.

OoooO

Après avoir visionné un dvd tous les trois dans le canapé, je sortis prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse, perdis encore la notion du temps. J'étais de nouveau stressé. En passant devant la chambre de Matt, je le trouvai endormi. Je restai près de lui un moment. J'entendis Bella m'appeler. Elle était dans la salle de bain. Je la regardai à travers le miroir. Elle portait une nuisette noire, rien d'extravagant. Je la voyais pleine de doutes et sous pression. Je m'approchai, lui pris les épaules.

-Rien ne presse. Viens on va se coucher.

Elle se détendit, posa sa main sur une des miennes. Oui, rien ne pressait, me rassurai-je.

Je m'installai dans le lit, cherchant une position, j'étais pas bien, il fallait que je me réhabitue. Elle me rejoignit dans le lit, éteignit les lumières, je posai ma tête sur son ventre, trouvant enfin la bonne position et profitai du son de son cœur pour m'endormir.

_J'ouvris les yeux parce que j'avais froid, je fus tenaillé par l'angoisse en réalisant que je n'avais jamais quitté le fond de cette grotte humide et nauséabonde. J'avais rêvé mon retour. Des sanglots jaillirent et m'étouffèrent. Quelque chose remua à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête, fis un bond en arrière, mise à mal par la vision d'un Sam en décomposition. Il se leva d'un bond aussi, me reprocha d'avoir fait souffrir Leah. J'étais responsable de son malheur et j'allais payer._

_-Si elle meurt tu me rejoindras ici, me menaça-t-il._

_Ici…_

_Je n'étais plus dans la grotte. Je fis le tour sur moi-même, découvrant avec effroi le spectacle d'une fosse où s'amoncelaient des corps putréfiés. _

Je fis un réel bond dans mon lit, cherchant à chasser ce terrible cauchemar, à calmer mon cœur. Il y eut un mouvement à côté de moi, je me crispai avant de comprendre que ce n'était que Bella.

-Jake ?

Elle était encore ensommeillée.

-Rendors-toi, dis-je.

Je l'embrassai et sortis du lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas pris mon traitement hier soir. J'avalai le tout, espérant que cela fasse vite effet. Je pris la direction de la chambre de Matt mais avançai trop loin et me heurtai à une pièce verrouillée. Surpris, je n'insistai pas pour autant et reculai de quelques pas. Je poussai la porte doucement, il dormait paisiblement. Je retournai me coucher.

OoooO

Ils étaient à peine partis, que je replongeai dans mes angoisses. Je restai de nouveau dans un coin de la chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper. Je n'avais plus de travail. Je ne me retrouvai pas en tant qu'individu. J'avais perdu mes repères, j'avais besoin d'en parler mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à discuter avec un étranger de choses que je voulais oublier. Le téléphone de la maison sonna, m'extirpant de mon inertie. Je décrochai dans mon bureau, c'était un technicien, vérifiant que la ligne était bien rétablie. Je l'interrogeai, sceptique et me contractai quand j'eus la réponse.

Je m'assis, sous le choc. Devais-je appeler, Bella ? Oui. Sauf qu'une sensation désagréable s'infiltrait déjà dans ma tête. Je me levai, à la recherche d'une réponse. Je fouillai dans le grand tiroir à dossiers suspendus, tout était bien rangé, elle avait réussi à tout gérer en mon absence. Je me rappelai ce par quoi elle était passée, me radoucis, fermai le tiroir. En retournant dans la chambre, je jetai un œil dehors. Il y avait encore des journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue. Il fallait que je règle ça. Je pris le téléphone, contactai mon Chef. Il me demanda de mes nouvelles. Je lui exprimai mon envie de retravailler.

-Il est encore tôt, il nous faut l'accord concernant votre état psychologique et physique. Vous avez pris rendez-vous pour voir le Dr Moore ?

La psy…

Je répondis par la négative, il me réprimanda, je m'agaçai, il m'arrêta tout aussi sec : sans ces deux accords, je ne pouvais pas réintégrer une unité. Je cédai, acculé. Satisfait, il me demanda l'objet de mon appel. Je lui exprimai mon souhait de ne pas vouloir m'épancher auprès des journalistes et de les voir quitter ma pelouse.

-Je ferai le nécessaire, me promit-il.

Je le remerciai. Il me parla subitement de la femme de Sam…

OoooO

J'entrai dans une des chambres de l'hôpital Général une heure plus tard. J'avais laissé les journalistes en plan, reprenant ma voiture dans le garage. Elle avait été entretenue, un certain temps du moins…

Leah était endormie. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture. Son visage accusait quelques bleus. Le reste semblait aller. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal selon l'infirmière.

Je restai debout près du lit. Des images de mon cauchemar me compressèrent. Je détournai mon regard d'elle, fixant la fenêtre. Je me rappelai la première fois où je l'avais vue, Sam l'avait rencontrée par le biais d'un nouvel arrivant, Seth Clearwater. Elle avait un sacré caractère et n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. J'avais vu leur histoire évoluer, Sam se poser pour une femme, pour elle. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, le connaissant. Ils s'étaient mariés un peu avant que je ne rencontre Bella. J'avais été le témoin de Sam. Avec l'entrée de Bella dans ma vie, je m'étais un peu éloigné d'eux pour mon plus grand bien. Leur couple était un peu anxiogène. Je doutais qu'il tienne et pourtant le temps m'avait donné tord mais uniquement parce que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Leah pouvait l'aimer. Je comprenais maintenant, j'aimais Bella de la même manière, j'étais prêt à tout pour préserver ce que nous partagions. Cependant, son histoire avec Sam l'avait bousillée peu à peu car elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris que Sam avait repris ses anciennes habitudes. Il était redevenu célibataire à son sens. La vie était trop courte. Voilà pourquoi j'avais eu du mal à les présenter à Bella. Le résultat m'avait prouvé que j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter. La réaction de Leah ce soir là avait été révélatrice. Si elle avait mal réagi c'est que Sam avait déconné sauf qu'il s'agissait cette fois de ma femme. Nous avions pris du recul après cet incident mais le côtoyer était devenu difficile et souvent nous en étions arrivés aux mains.

Un soir, alors que nous dormions tous dans un coin sécurisé près de la frontière Syrienne, je l'avais entendu parler de Bella dans son sommeil. En me rendant compte qu'il se tripotait comme un malpropre en pensant à ma femme, je lui avais sauté à la gorge, créant un grand chambardement. Ils avaient été à trois pour me séparer de lui. Le lendemain, tous fatigués et déconcentrés, nous étions tombés dans une embuscade. J'étais responsable de notre capture et des nombreux sévices causés à mes frères. Tyler, Paul, Mike, Jared, Erik…

Aucun d'entre eux n'était revenu. J'étais le seul à être rentré alors que j'étais celui qui ne le méritait pas. Ma gorge était si noué que j'eus l'impression d'étouffer.

-Tu vas pas pleurer comme une fillette, entendis-je.

Je cherchai à me reprendre avant de faire face à Leah.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je m'assis près d'elle, supportant avec difficulté son regard incisif.

-J'ai su que t'avais eu un accident par le Commandant.

-Et tu es venu voir si j'avais trépassé, histoire d'être débarrassé du fantôme de Sam, constata-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, mal à l'aise.

-Tu dois en avoir gros sur la conscience pour être venu me voir, continua-t-elle.

-J'étais inquiet, me défendis-je.

Elle se braqua.

-Tu croyais que j'avais essayé de me foutre en l'air ! C'est ça !

Elle fulminait, je préférai ne pas répondre.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Un connard a grillé le feu et m'est rentré dedans. J'en ai pris un sacré coup sur la tête mais sinon ça va, pas besoin de me surveiller. Je me suis remise de notre petite entrevue.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai mal réagi, je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Il est clair que je n'en avais pas. La voir en rentrant chez moi avait démultiplié mon calvaire. Je m'étais défoulé sur elle parce que je n'avais aucun autre moyen de me défaire de tout ça. Et maintenant elle souffrait par ma faute, je l'avais privé de la seule personne qu'elle désirait vraiment. Je me levai, incapable de gérer ça.

-Ne pars pas, me demanda-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras.

La dureté de ses traits s'était atténuée. La porte s'ouvrit, Bella entra. Elle s'étonna de ma présence. Je les laissai entre elles, quittai la pièce avec soulagement. Je l'attendis en bas, dans un petit café-brasserie, je pris un verre sans alcool. Elle arriva vingt minutes plus tard, s'installa face à moi, stressée, anxieuse…et triste. Oui elle était triste depuis mon arrivée me rendis-je enfin compte. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce lié à mon retour ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, se désola-t-elle. Leah…

-Cela aurait pu être plus grave.

Elle opina.

-Je suis rentrée, tu n'étais pas là, je me suis inquiétée, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

-Le Commandant à rappeler pour te dire qu'il avait réglé le problème des journalistes. Et il m'a prévenue pour Leah, voilà la raison de ma présence ici. Et toi pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Tu dois avoir faim, changeai-je de sujet tandis que je hélai le serveur.

OoooO

Le soir se passa comme la veille, au calme. A table, Matthew me raconta sa journée au centre aéré.

-Mercredi prochain, tu resteras avec moi, enfin si tu le souhaites.

Il sembla approuver cette initiative. Le voir si bien dans sa peau atténuait un peu tout ce qui allait de travers dans ma tête. C'était vraiment ce qu'il me fallait. Je préférai ne pas parler de l'appel du technicien à Bella pour éviter toute tension.

-Je vais faire des courses demain, j'ai besoin d'un portable et aussi de me rhabiller. Je vais passer à la banque.

-J'ai déjà appelé notre conseiller, me précisa-t-elle. Tu auras une nouvelles carte en fin de semaine en attendant prend la mienne, me proposa-t-elle.

Je devais tout refaire de zéro pour certaines choses. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été effacé et qu'il fallait que je réapparaisse pour de bon.

Le lendemain, après mon passage à la banque sous les regards appuyés de certaines personnes dont mon propre conseiller, je fis mes achats. Je retournai voir Leah, lui ramenai quelques fleurs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'infligeais cela mais je le faisais un peu comme une punition. Et elle, elle attendait ma venue, me parlait de Sam, passait de la tristesse à la colère à la tristesse à nouveau. Jusqu'au vendredi où elle m'annonça sa sortie le lendemain matin.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller. Rentre chez toi.

-D'accord, je passerai te voir chez toi demain en fin de journée.

Elle se figea.

-Pourquoi tu passerais ?

-Si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, non, passe.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle refuse mais je pouvais au moins faire ça, elle appréciait mes visites, aussi courtes soient-elles.

Je me dirigeai vers l'école de Matthew qui m'avait demandé hier soir de venir le chercher. Bella avait annulé le périscolaire. Je rabattis la capuche de mon sweat et attendis à l'écart des autres parents peu nombreux pour l'instant. Le temps était agréable, je m'étais garé un peu plus loin, et avais marché un peu. Quand il y eut foule, je pris du recul. La sonnerie retentit, je patientai, j'avais hâte de le voir. Nous avions prévu une revanche à son jeu préféré. Je l'aperçus avançant en long avec les autres élèves, il ne m'avait pas encore vu. J'étais trop loin. Je le perdis de vue un instant. Je me faufilai parmi la foule. J'arrivai enfin devant la grille mais il n'était plus avec eux. Comment avait-on pu le laisser sortir ? J'apostrophai celui que je supposai être le maitre de Matthew.

-Où est mon fils ?

Il me dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Matthew Black ! L'éclairai-je, sur les nerfs.

Mal à l'aise, il me montra un point hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Matthew parlait avec un homme, mon cœur loupa un battement, je m'élançai vers eux, traversant la foule, et poussai l'individu violemment contre le grillage déjà prêt à frapper.

-Papa ! Cria Matthew, effrayé. Je le connais ! Je le connais ! Ne le tape pas !

L'homme me repoussa profitant de mon hésitation. Il était plein de colère lui aussi. Déstabilisé, je reculai.

-Je ne vous ai pas permis de parler à mon fils, sifflai-je, hargneux. Qui que vous soyez…

Il se gonfla comme si je l'avais insulté. Je me braquai encore plus.

-…ne vous approchez plus de lui, vous avez compris ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais sa défiance était évidente. J'avais envie de le cogner de plus belle.

-On y va papa.

Matthew me tirait. Je lâchai du leste, obtempérai. Il observait autour de lui, baissait la tête. Nous étions le centre d'intérêt. J'en oubliai ma colère, m'en voulus de l'avoir embarrassé.

-J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu avec ce gars que je ne connais pas, me justifiai-je. J'ai mal réagi, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il pour la forme.

Je l'attrapai par le cou, le collait à moi. Nous avancions côte à côte en silence. Comment rattraper cela ?

-C'était qui ? Le questionnai-je subitement.

Il se raidit, resta muet. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas réellement envie d'en savoir plus mais au fond de moi je sentis venir comme une vague destructrice.

* * *

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Je les regardais s'éloigner avec un gros point sur le cœur. Cet homme avait emporté toute ma famille. Il m'avait tout pris.

J'ignorai les regards insistants et l'explosion de ma tension artérielle. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, cela n'avait servi qu'à faire de la peine à Matthew. J'avais terminé le travail de bonheur, habitude que j'avais adopté pour aller le chercher le vendredi. Mes pas m'avaient emmené devant son école espérant le voir quelques secondes. Je ne pensais pas LE trouver ici, ou bien si peut-être…

Le voir face à face n'avait fait qu'accentuer une colère latente. Je n'avais voulu qu'une chose, c'est qu'il frappe pour que je frappe à mon tour. Matt m'avait ramené à la réalité. J'aurais voulu lui parler un peu plus, savoir comment il gérait tout ça, vérifier qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'être parti (même si c'était contre ma volonté).

Je retournai à ma voiture, plus mal que jamais. Pourtant j'avais cru que je ne pouvais tomber plus bas que le jour où Bella m'avait trahi. Je ne l'avais pas perçu comme tel sur le coup mais les jours passant, j'avais enfin réalisé ce qu'elle m'avait fait. J'étais rentré chez nous comme un automate. Jasper et Alice m'avaient suivi mais j'avais refusé leur présence. J'avais eu besoin d'être seul car c'était ce que j'étais désormais. J'avais déambulé comme un zombie toute la nuit. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à dormir dans notre chambre. Chaque pièce me rappelait des souvenirs, leurs affaires témoignaient que je n'avais pas rêvé ce bonheur. Qu'avais-je pu bien faire pour mériter ça ?

J'étais dans un gouffre, enseveli vivant, suffocant, me débattant pour survivre car j'étais sur le point de mourir.

Mon portable sonna, me ramenant à me concentrer sur la route que je ne voyais plus. J'activai mon oreillette.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, c'est Caroline d'AC Immo, nous avons trouvé une maison qui pourrait vous convenir, passez à l'agence dès que possible.

Tandis que je m'enfonçai, elle se manifesta de nouveau.

-Vous pouvez cesser vos recherches, je passerai à l'agence vous régler ce que je vous dois. Merci.

Je raccrochai sans attendre, les mains serrées sur le volant, je n'avais qu'une envie…

OoooO

J'atterris chez Alice, elle avait déménagé chez Jasper. Son appart était plus grand que celui d'Alice et plus près de leur travail respectif. Vautré dans leur canapé, je m'étais déjà enfilé trois verres de Martini, je voulais oublier. Jasper refusa de m'en resservir un autre.

-Ce n'est pas la solution.

-Dis-moi quelle est la solution !

-Je ne sais pas mais l'alcool n'a jamais rien résolu. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe !

Je continuai de ruminer, hier soir et même avant-hier soir j'avais déjà trainé chez eux, refusant de rentrer chez moi. Je passais mes journées au boulot à guetter son appel ou même un message. Mais rien, elle m'avait rayé de sa vie comme si notre histoire ne valait rien. Je n'avais pas versé une larme, j'en étais incapable. La vie m'avait déserté…

Alice arriva, le visage défait. Elle par contre, pleurait souvent. Ses larmes s'apparentaient à des larmes de sang. Je pouvais pardonner à Bella son choix mais je ne pouvais lui pardonner les tourments qu'elle infligeait à ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas me le pardonner non plus. Elle était entre nous deux, avait fait le choix d'être auprès de moi, un choix filiale cornélien car Bella était presque comme une sœur pour elle.

Jasper était déjà près d'elle.

-J'ai pu éviter Bella toute la semaine mais aujourd'hui j'ai dû lui faire face. Ça c'est mal passé.

-Raconte-moi, l'incita Jasper.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de savoir. Je me levai déjà prêt à partir, elle se figea, n'ayant pas remarqué ma présence. Elle reprit contenance, vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu es là bien tôt dis-moi.

-On est vendredi…

Elle comprit l'allusion, se désola de plus belle.

-Il l'a vu, lui révéla Jasper.

-Qui donc ?

-Jacob Black, l'éclairai-je.

Elle quitta mes bras, me fixa avec crainte.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On a failli en venir aux mains.

-Bella lui a dit alors, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait.

Elle s'interrogeait intérieurement.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle lui ait dit.

-Pourquoi a-t-il mal réagi alors ? Se demanda-t-elle.

-Il m'a vu parler à Matthew.

Elle soupira.

-Tout ce gâchis. Et Leah qui est à l'hôpital…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Un accident de voiture, mais ça va mieux, elle sort demain. Je viens d'aller la voir…

Elle hésita.

-Quoi ?

-Elle m'a confié que Jacob venait la voir tous les jours depuis son accident.

-Pourquoi fait-il ça ? M'emportai-je.

Comme si elle ne souffrait pas déjà assez comme ça.

-J'en sais rien.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer là-dedans, il fallait que je sorte.

-Jasper, vient on va boire un verre quelque part.

-Non, s'opposa Alice.

-Allez fais pas ta rabat joie, laisse-le sortir.

-Si tu veux te souler libre à toi mais ne l'entraine pas là-dedans.

-T'as pas confiance ?

-Ne joue pas à ça Edward, intervint Jasper. Viens pas mettre le bordel dans mon couple.

Dégoûté, je partis en claquant la porte.

Dans ma voiture, je cherchai comment gérer une nouvelle nuit seul chez moi. Je regardai l'heure du tableau de bord et démarrai. Il n'était pas encore sept heures quand je poussai la porte de la chambre de Leah. L'infirmière qui en sortait me prévint que les visites se terminaient dans cinq minutes.

-J'en ai pour cinq minutes, pas plus.

Elle soupira, me laissa entrer. Leah allait diner, elle me fixa étonnée.

-Entre, reste pas planté là.

Au moins entre nous rien n'avait changé.

-Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

-C'est Alice qu'a vendu la mèche ?

J'opinai, m'assis dans le siège non loin d'elle, me rappelai aussi qu'elle avait comme moi, enduré une terrible nouvelle.

-Tu t'es loupé on dirait, peut-être qu'à deux on réussirait.

Je ne plaisantai qu'à moitié, m'en voulus de faire ce type d'humour très déplacé vu ce qu'elle traversait. Pourtant elle esquissa un sourire, cessa de manger pour glisser une main sur mon épaule. J'en fus surpris.

-Tu dois bien en baver aussi.

Silence.

-On est devenu des potes au fil du temps. On peut se dire plein de trucs.

J'approuvai. Elle se renferma.

-Je m'en veux de t'avoir poussé dans les bras de Bella. Regarde maintenant où en est ta vie.

-Tu ne m'as obligé à rien, ni elle. On en est où on en est parce que…

-Parce que Jacob est revenu, finit-elle à ma place. Dis-toi bien que je comprends le choix de Bella. Elle n'a jamais vu autrement que par lui, voilà la vérité.

Je me braquai déjà.

-Ecoute-moi ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, je dis juste que c'est compliqué et que ça va mal finir.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle va réaliser qu'il est différent. Il est rongé par la culpabilité, quelque chose le malmène, il souffre. Je le sais, je le sens, je le vois. Il est comme moi, il s'est perdu en route. Il s'est perdu là-bas.

-Tu veux dire…

-Je n'en sais rien, je parle trop.

Elle faisait machine arrière, reprit son diner.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ? La questionnai-je.

-Pourquoi lui en voudrai-je ?

-Il est revenu et pas Sam.

Elle continua de manger mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour voir que je l'avais touchée. L'infirmière entra, me pria de la laisser se reposer.

-Passe me voir à la maison, me proposa-t-elle tandis que je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je suis bloquée chez moi toute la semaine.

-Je passerai.

Ou pas.

OoooO

J'étais au Belly's, seul au bar visionnant des photos de Bella sur mon portable. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis deux ans. Je me rappelai d'elle, ici, pas loin dans cette robe scandaleusement aguichante. Nous avions souffert avant de nous trouver, tout ça pour ça. Je ruminai de nouveau, pensant aux paroles de Leah, souhaitant que Bella réalise qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix, qu'elle revienne vers moi, me redonne le droit d'élever son fils, il me manquait tant.

Mais arriverai-je à lui pardonner ? Je fluctuai, un coup je comprenais, un coup je la maudissais. C'était un moyen qui me permettait de garder la tête un peu hors de l'eau avant de couler encore et encore. Je devais me résoudre à accepter son rejet. Pourtant mon cœur me demandait encore un peu de temps, un peu d'espoir. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. C'était trop brutal, trop irréel. Trop injuste.

-Et merde ! M'emportai-je, balançant mon portable sur le comptoir.

-Tu parles tout seul ?

Je fis un bond, découvrant la seule fille que je voulais plus jamais revoir de ma vie. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, toutes dents dehors.

-Fais comme chez toi Jessica, m'agaçai-je.

-Tu te rappelles de mon prénom. C'est encourageant.

-Comment j'aurais pu oublier, tu m'as pourri ma réputation. Allez vas-y fous toi de moi, tu peux y aller. Je m'en fiche.

Je recommandai un verre. Je sentais son regard perçant sur moi.

-Tu as une peine de cœur, constata-t-elle simplement.

-T'as un cerveau finalement, constatai-je aussi.

L'effet de l'alcool pouvait me rendre très désagréable, je le savais. Voilà aussi pourquoi Alice n'aimait pas que je boive. Elle ne releva pas, commanda elle aussi un verre.

-T'es pas le seul à galérer. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis ici ?

-Parce que t'es…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, me coupa-t-elle.

Silence. Elle s'enfila son verre d'une traite, régla et se leva.

-Viens, dit-elle simplement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais…

Je m'interrompis car son regard se voila, elle avait perdu son air confiant. Elle attendit, quitte à paraitre ridicule. Je me sentis subitement plus conciliant, l'accompagnai dehors. Elle voulut héler un taxi.

-J'ai ma voiture.

-Et tu bois alors que tu sais que tu vas conduire, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Si t'es pas contente…

Elle hésita.

-Ok mais c'est moi qui conduit, décréta-t-elle.

-T'as bu aussi.

-Un seul verre.

Elle me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture, m'arracha les clefs des mains et se mit au volant, les yeux brillants.

-T'as le permis au moins ?

-Ha ha, dit-elle énigmatique.

Je marmonnai mais ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cela me fit drôle. Elle alluma le poste, farfouilla dans mes CD, fit la grimace.

-Si ça ne te plait pas…

-… t'as qu'à prendre un taxi, bougonna-t-elle en imitant ma voix.

Je souris franchement sous cette imitation très réussie.

-T'es tellement plus beau quand tu souris.

-Ah c'est ce qu'on dit, oui, confirmai-je, plus détendu.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miennes, elle défit sa ceinture et se jeta sur moi. Je n'étais pas réceptif, elle le comprit, s'écarta en réajustant sa robe et se rattacha, cachant son embarras.

-Ce n'est pas toi, je t'assure, tentai-je de la rassurer.

-Je commence à me le demander.

Elle était tellement mal que je m'en voulus.

-Tu veux qu'on retourne boire un verre ?

-Je ne veux pas y retourner. Laisse-tomber, je vais rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton lugubre.

En dix minutes et sous un silence pesant nous fûmes devant son bâtiment. Elle descendit et me fit signe.

-Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Je glissai sur le siège principal pour prendre le volant. Elle s'éloigna lentement à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de me faire culpabiliser. Devant sa porte, elle se retourna. Je baissai la vitre, l'interpellai.

-C'est bon, viens.

Elle courut vers la voiture, s'y engouffra avec un petit sourire.

-T'es maline.

-Je suis prête à tout pour ne pas rester seule ce soir à ruminer.

-Une discussion autour d'un verre, voilà ma proposition, n'y voit rien d'autre.

Je ne voulais pas rester seul non plus.

-Ça me va très bien.

Elle alluma la radio, chantonna.

-Tu chantes faux, me plaignis-je.

-Je sais.

Elle persista, je finis par l'accompagner. Nous étions dans un fou rire quand je me garai devant mon immeuble. Je descendis, fis le tour pour la faire descendre. Il y eut un mouvement sur les marches. Je me pris comme une barre en béton dans le ventre en découvrant Bella qui s'approchait. Son visage défait me ravagea le cœur, elle avait dû pleurer longuement pour avoir les yeux si rouges. Je n'eus ni le temps de m'interroger sur sa venue à cette heure tardive, ni le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'elle passa devant nous et s'éloigna sans un mot.

-Edward ?

Je m'arrêtai sous la voix troublé de Jessica. J'avais fais quelques pas inconsciemment comme pour suivre Bella. Je secouai la tête, reprit mes esprits, revins vers elle. A sa hauteur, elle m'interrogea du regard.

-On peut remettre ça, me proposa-t-elle.

-Non, reste. S'il te plait.

Elle m'accorda cette faveur avec une désarmante sincérité. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Je sais que c'est dur. Crois-moi je le sais…

* * *

Ma sœur trouve que je suis méchante avec eux. Votre avis ?


	8. Trahison

Relecture Brynamon (qui m'a lancé un défi).

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **Lyylla**,** Lea1985, Caro19, Jacoblover2, Ezhra-June, Sochic88, ****GunWiHarPoTwi, l'anonyme et Yinbuffy **pour leur review. J'apprécie je dirai même que je kiff !^^

En réponse à la tienne** Charlene **: Que faisait Bella chez Edward ? Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. J'attends ton avis pour cette suite et merci de me suivre !^^

Le changement de Pov a été salutaire, je vais continuer sur cette voie, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. La situation va un peu partir en vrille mais vous vous en doutez. Et ça me fend le cœur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Trahison**

* * *

**POV MATTHEW BLACK **

Un peu plus tôt

J'étais pas bien.

Nous marchions vers la voiture, j'étais pressé de rentrer à la maison pour pas penser à tout ça. Je regardai pas en arrière, j'espérai que mes copains avaient rien vu. J'aurais pas dû rejoindre Edward mais quand je l'avais vu en arrivant devant la grille j'avais prévenu mon maitre qu'il était là oubliant que papa devait venir me chercher. C'était un peu comme avant. Il me manquait beaucoup. Il m'avait sourit et demandé de mes nouvelles. Il ne m'en voulait pas et j'en étais soulagé mais il était triste comme maman, comme papa et comme moi…

Papa allait se fâcher après maman et c'était de ma faute. Mes épaules étaient lourdes comme si mon cartable pesait beaucoup de kilos. Je voulais pas pleurer. J'étais grand et j'étais un garçon. Devant la voiture, il s'arrêta, ôta la capuche de son sweat, me lâcha pour contourner la voiture. Il y eut le bruit qui voulait dire que la voiture était ouverte. Je ne connaissais pas cette voiture. Je pris place à l'arrière sur le rehausseur, m'attachai et fixai l'extérieur à travers ma vitre. On roulait, je savais qu'il me regardait mais moi j'avais peur de le regarder aussi. La route ne fut pas longue pour arriver chez nous.

Dans la maison, il me proposa de prendre mon goûter. J'avais mal au ventre, je ne pouvais pas manger. Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, me regarda avec attention. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé devant l'école ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je bougeai la tête pour dire oui.

-Tu es contrarié ?

-Hum.

-Hum oui ou hum non ?

-Oui, marmonnai-je.

-Dis-moi ce qui te contrarie ?

Je pouvais pas lui dire. Je restai muet. J'avais peur de nouveau. Il avait remarqué, il me tira contre lui.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais jamais je ne te ferai du mal, je t'aime trop pour ça.

J'avais pas peur pour moi, j'avais peur pour nous trois. Pour nous quatre…

Il me repoussa doucement, me prit par les épaules et sourit.

-Si on faisait une partie avant que grand-père arrive, j'ai une revanche à prendre.

J'étais partant. Quand on jouait, il riait pour de vrai. Et c'était un son que j'avais déjà entendu je sais pas quand et qui me rassurait.

-Papi arrive à quelle heure ?

Je devais dormir chez lui avec Stephen et revenir demain soir. J'aimais bien mon cousin, il était plus grand mais on jouait aux mêmes jeux vidéo.

-Dix-huit heures. On a une demi-heure avant que maman arrive.

Je le suivis dans le salon. Quand on était tous les deux, il était comme je l'avais imaginé : gentil. Quand maman était là il redevenait triste. Pourtant, des fois, ils étaient comme des amoureux…mais d'autres fois ils étaient comme des ennemis. J'aimais pas ces changements. Je ne savais pas si c'était normal.

J'oubliais tout ça quand on commença à jouer, oubliant le temps.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? Plaisanta une voix.

Celle de maman. Bien sûr, tout changea, fini la rigolade avec papa. Elle me fit un bisou, voulut en faire un à papa qui se détourna.

-Je vais aller voir si mon sac est prêt, dis-je pour m'éloigner.

-Vas-y mon chéri, m'autorisa-t-elle en me souriant.

Elle voulait me rassurer. Je filai, me retournai un instant. Il s'était levé du canapé et était face à elle. Elle enleva son manteau, son sac et posa le tout sur le canapé.

-Il y a eu… commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, l'examinant étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-J'ai vu Alice…

Tata Alice…

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Je pris mon sac sous mon lit, vérifiai que maman avait tout mis hier soir.

On sonna, j'entendis papi, il était avec Stephen. Je courus avec mon sac hors de la chambre. J'étais content de les voir. Papi me souleva et me fit tourner. Stephen qui était dans les bras de mon père, se tourna vers moi et on se salua comme des potes.

-On va bien s'éclater, me dit-il, trop cool.

J'étais d'accord.

-On y va les monstres, dit papi.

-Tu veilles bien sur eux, dit papa d'une voix pas rassuré.

Papi lui sourit avec confiance.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai l'habitude, tout va bien se passer. Profitez-en.

-Viens nous dire au revoir, ordonna maman.

Je lui fis un câlin, elle me dirigea ensuite vers papa. Il semblait ne pas vouloir mon départ.

-Je vais revenir demain papa, je te promets.

Il me serra très fort. Je le lui rendis pour qu'il s'inquiète pas.

En quittant la maison, je me retournai, ils étaient à la fenêtre me faisant signe. Ils allaient rester tous les deux. Je m'arrêtai, pas bien du tout. J'avais pas dit à maman pour Edward. Je voulus revenir mais Stephen me tira vers la voiture et me parla de son nouveau jeu de combat. Il le sortit de son sac. Intéressé, je l'écoutai m'en parler. Dans la voiture, on était bien tous les trois. J'avais plus cette boule dans mon ventre. Je savais qu'on allait bien s'amuser. Cette idée me rendit heureux. Et puis je me sentis malheureux subitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Matt ?

-Je suis inquiet pour papa et maman.

Sans parler d'Edward.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Ils ne le voudraient pas. Ils veulent que tu t'amuses avec Stephen. Vous ne vous voyez pas souvent.

Je l'écoutai, voulus le croire.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète Matt, ajouta Stephen. Ça va aller…

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

Quelques heures plus tôt

Encore une journée de boulot sans Alice. Elle me manquait et je craignais que cette distance entre nous ne se résorbe jamais. J'étais fatiguée, je dormais mal car Jake dormais mal. Il était stressé et mal dans sa peau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour améliorer son état, j'avais l'impression d'être à l'origine de ce mal-être. Ses réactions pouvaient être parfois imprévisibles. Je le voyais souffrir, je le voyais tenter de me le cacher. N'avait-il pas confiance en moi ? Nous avions l'habitude de tout nous dire. Notre relation avait toujours été intense, sans tabous, sans interdit. Je me rappelai qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas comment me sentir épanouie loin de lui. Quand il était entre deux missions, je ne faisais rien sans lui même s'il insistait pour que je fasse des choses toute seule. Voilà pourquoi j'avais sombré à sa disparition, je n'avais plus su comment me situer.

Matthew m'avait aidée à faire face à sa manière malgré son jeune âge. Je voyais bien qu'il tentait lui aussi de faire bonne figure dans ce changement brutal. Edward représentait pour lui la figure paternelle et du jour au lendemain j'en avais décidé autrement, ne lui laissant aucun choix.

Edward…

Sans lui je n'aurais pas retrouvé le goût d'être heureuse. Il m'avait poussé très loin, libérant mon indépendance. J'étais devenue plus forte, plus autonome. Il méritait mieux que ce traitement. Mais comment faire ? En allant vers lui, je craignais de lui rouvrir mon cœur. Je craignais de souffrir et de le faire souffrir, je craignais aussi sa réaction et la mienne…

J'avais peur. Non, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de préférer cette vie simple et saine auprès de lui plutôt que d'avancer à l'aveugle avec Jake. Il avait tellement changé, il manquait de confiance, il s'était assombri, paraissait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Nous n'avions que peu de contact intime comme s'il repoussait cette idée. Je n'étais pas contre l'idée de prendre notre temps au contraire mais nos raisons à l'un comme à l'autre n'étaient pas de bonnes raisons.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais tiraillée et plus les jours passaient plus ça s'amplifiait. Il était temps que je sois franche avec lui et avec Edward et avec Matthew aussi.

-Bella, entendis-je une collègue m'appeler deux bureaux plus loin.

-Oui, Jenny ?

-Alice est là, dans le bureau du Directeur.

-Ah oui ? M'animai-je.

Je me levai d'un bond, laissant mon boulot bien en retard encore en plan.

-Elle est venue discrètement mais Dana l'a vue. Elle vient de m'envoyer un mail.

Je ne fus pas mécontente d'avoir cette info et me précipitai non loin du bureau cité. Je tendis l'oreille mais n'entendais rien.

-Bella, viens ! M'appela Dana, dont le bureau jouxtait celui du Directeur.

Je vins à contrecœur, méfiante.

-Dès qu'elle sort je t'appelle, me proposa-t-elle.

Je lui souris reconnaissante. Nous étions loin d'être des copines pourtant.

-J'ai envie de voir le carnage du siècle, m'éclaira-t-elle.

Je ne relevai pas, comprenant mieux ses intentions. Après une vingtaine de minutes, j'eus le fameux appel. Je longeai le couloir arrière, la rattrapai avant la porte de service.

-Alice !

Elle me fit face, je ne dis rien devant son air las. Elle se dégagea brusquement, me lançant un regard brillant d'amertume.

-Alice parle-moi.

-Non.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter indéfiniment.

-Je le sais alors j'ai demandé ma mutation en interne pour aller dans une autre agence.

Elle enfonça la porte, je la suivis à l'extérieur, choquée par cette nouvelle.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu crois que j'ai le choix ! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant presque sur moi, me faisant sursauter.

Silence.

-Je ne peux pas te regarder sans te haïr.

-Alice…

J'étais dans un gouffre.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle.

Je fis un signe négatif.

-Parce que je comprends ton choix et que ça me tue. Je me sens misérable de trahir mon frère ainsi.

Elle retenait ses larmes, me fixant avec férocité.

-Je suis désolée.

-J'me fiche de tes excuses ! Cria-t-elle, à bout.

Elle serra ses poings. Je ne la reconnaissais pas, nous nous connaissions depuis dix ans et jamais je ne l'avais vue dans cet état. Elle reprit un peu contenance.

-Edward vit un enfer et je ne peux rien faire. Jacob est revenu, je ne peux même pas venir le voir. Jasper supporte mes sautes d'humeur sans rien dire, je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça, de le priver de notre nouveau bonheur. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, celle à qui je pouvais tout dire. J'ai perdu tout ça aussi. Et Leah qui replonge…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle se détourna.

-Tu es mon amie Alice. Personne ne pourra changer ça. Nous arriverons à surmonter cela.

-Je ne le suis plus.

-Si tu l'es encore, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas confié tout ça.

Elle se figea, fit volte-face.

-Si tu dis un mot de tout ça à Edward…

Sa menace resta suspendue dans l'air mais je la saisis très bien. Anéantie, je la regardai partir sans tenter de la retenir. En voulant rentrer dans l'agence, je me heurtai aux regards des commères de service qui n'en avaient pas loupé une miette. Je les ignorai, trop meurtrie pour m'en soucier.

OoooO

Je prévins Jake que je n'allais pas rentrer ce midi. Il allait voir Leah à l'hôpital de toute façon.

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à y aller ? Tu devrais laisser Leah se reprendre un peu.

-C'est elle qui souhaite que je passe, et je lui dois bien ça.

-Tu ne lui dois rien Jake.

Il ne répondit pas, me plongeant encore plus dans les marasmes de mes incertitudes. Je n'insistai pas. Je lui rappelai de ne pas oublier Matt après l'école.

-J'y serai.

Il raccrocha bien vite, trop vite. Avait-il des doutes ? Leah avait-elle parlé ? Je m'interrogeai toute l'après-midi, sous l'œil curieux des collègues. C'était usant de faire semblant. En quittant le boulot, je passai voir Leah à l'hôpital. Elle me rassura sur son silence.

-Tu vas devoir lui dire Bella.

-Il est au courant.

-Il n'est pas au courant de grand-chose.

-Je sais mais… j'ai peur.

-S'il le découvre lui-même tu risques de tout perdre.

Je soupirai, pas avancée.

-Il galère déjà assez Bella, sois franche, ne le laisse pas dans ses illusions et toi ne restes pas dans les tiennes.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il n'est plus le même, admet-le et agis en conséquence. Et surtout soit franche avec toi-même concernant Edward. Tu y verras plus clair et tu sauras quoi faire.

OoooO

Je marchais un peu en ville, histoire de me vider la tête et de me donner du courage. Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures quand je franchis le seuil de la maison. Je les trouvai en plein jeu. J'attendis sur le seuil du salon, hésitante. La vision qu'il m'offrait était celle que je voulais trouver tous les soirs en rentrant à la maison. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser, mais était-ce la réalité de notre vie ? Etions-nous heureux ?

Indécise, je voulus faire marche arrière. Matt me vit, je m'élançai vers eux comme si de rien était. Je fus décontenancée par leur distance respective. Que s'était-il passé ?

Je laissai Matt aller dans sa chambre sentant que le moment crucial arrivait. Jake se leva, fixant sur moi un regard méfiant. Je déglutis avec du mal, déjà malheureuse. J'enlevai mon manteau d'un geste las, le déposai avec mon sac sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, me sonda ce qui me troubla et me demanda ce que j'avais. Il me tendait une perche, je fus incapable de la saisir frontalement et bifurqua sur Alice.

-Nous nous sommes disputées il y a quelques jours et depuis nous sommes en froid. Elle n'a pas bossé de la semaine, je suis tombée sur elle par hasard ce matin, j'ai voulu tout aplanir mais je n'ai fais qu'aggraver la situation.

-C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas encore vue ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous fâchées ?

Il fallait que je me lance. On sonna.

-C'est sûrement mon père, dit-il, lui aussi contrarié.

Il alla ouvrir. Effectivement, Billy entra avec Stephen qui avait pris lui aussi beaucoup de centimètres. Jake fut ému de le voir, ils se firent une belle accolade. Stephen avait douze ans, n'était pas loin d'être aussi grand que lui et était plus grand que moi. Matt arriva en courant de la chambre, salua son cousin.

Il fut difficile de le laisser partir, surtout qu'il était anxieux de nous laisser je le sentais. Mais je voyais là l'unique occasion de discuter ouvertement avec Jake et donc pris sur moi pour le laisser s'en aller. Une fois la lumière des phares disparue, je retournai m'asseoir dans le canapé, ôtai mes chaussures, massais mes pieds douloureux, cherchant mes mots. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

-Il y a eu un incident à l'école, m'annonça-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi coupant court à mes pensées.

Mon cœur eut un énorme loupé. Je le fixai, attendant la suite, pas rassurée.

-En arrivant devant la grille, Matthew était déjà hors de l'école avec un homme qu'il connait visiblement. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait, finit-il d'une voix mécontente et le terme était un euphémisme.

Il ne put que voir mon désarroi. Il se crispa, plissa les yeux.

-Je vois que tu sais de qui je veux parler, constata-t-il.

Je le voyais monter en pression inexorablement, il fallait que je crève l'abcès tout de suite.

-Oui, soufflai-je à peine en le regardant bien en face.

Il attendit la suite, je tardai à la lui donner.

-Quand tu es revenu, me lançai-je enfin d'une petite voix, tu m'as demandé si j'avais refait ma vie et tu as compris que c'était le cas.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était du passé.

-Non, je t'ai dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Ses lèvres s'amincirent, sa mâchoire était contractée au possible.

-Et ça en a maintenant ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais stupide de me taire mais mes incertitudes ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Tout tournait de travers. Comment lui expliquer que je l'aimais malgré tout ? Il n'aimait pas les demi-mesures. Je voyais arriver le naufrage. Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal se détournèrent comme s'il rejetait ma vision. Mon cœur se brisa encore plus, je voulus le retenir car il se levait déjà mais il recula suffisamment pour que je ne l'atteigne pas. Il quitta le salon, il quitta la maison.

Je tournai en rond, m'obligeant à rester calme. Il allait revenir, on allait trouver une solution. Les minutes s'étirèrent en heures. Je restai prostrée devant la fenêtre attendant son retour dans la pénombre, évitant de réfléchir. J'étais fatiguée de m'auto-analyser, je n'arrivai à rien de concluant. J'étais accablée parce que mon cœur était morcelé…

Il revint enfin, il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures quand il se gara dans l'allée au lieu du garage. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de franchir le seuil. Il se rendit directement dans notre chambre, pensant peut-être m'y trouver. Je le suivis comme une ombre, il fit un bond percevant ma présence derrière lui. Je me cognais à lui, il recula.

-Pourquoi toutes les lumières sont éteintes ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il alluma le couloir. Il avait toujours cette expression blessante sur le visage. Je refusai qu'il puisse me rejeter. Je m'approchai précipitamment, lui entourant le cou et cherchai à l'embrasser. Il se défit de mon emprise, me repoussa, furieux. Je revins vers lui, n'acceptant pas son rejet. Il recula de nouveau.

-Je t'aime, lui clamai-je avec désespoir.

-Non. C'est faux, affirma-t-il avec dureté.

Il alla dans notre chambre. Je restai planté là, cherchant comment le lui prouver, effrayée à l'idée d'un rejet définitif. J'y entrai à mon tour, il avait enlevé son sweat, se préparait pour la nuit. Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Je vais aller dormir dans le canapé, me prévint-il sans un regard.

N'écoutant que mon instinct, j'entamai de défaire mon chemisier. Il s'en rendit compte, se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je continuai, tremblante mais déterminée. J'allais lui montrer mes sentiments puisque j'étais incapable de lui dire tout ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Le chemisier à terre, j'entrepris de défaire ma jupe, elle glissa au sol. Il me regardait faire comme hypnotisé. Il luttait à l'évidence contre lui-même. Je me hâtai d'enlever mes bas, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, tirai les rideaux et lui fis face dans cette pièce faiblement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. J'ôtai mon soutien-gorge, détaillant avec anxiété son visage qui se modifiait. J'étais à la recherche d'un signe…

Je pris finalement les devants, stressée par son inertie. Je grimpai sur le lit, le traversait à genoux pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher à son tour. Je levai la tête vers lui, cherchant son approbation. Il était rempli d'envie mais il était aussi en colère, respirant fort, serrant les poings. Je m'enhardis, persuadée de taire sa colère et d'accroitre son envie, impatiente de sentir ses mains sur moi, de retrouver ce qui nous unissait. Je glissai mes doigts sous son t-shirt, appréciant la texture de sa peau qui était restée très douce. Il tremblait, frissonnant par à-coup.

Il s'anima enfin, enleva son t-shirt, observant ma réaction. Je posai ma bouche sur son torse, respirait son odeur qui se fraya un chemin direct à mes souvenirs enfouis, réveillant ce lien magique entre nous. Je traçai maladroitement de ma langue le tracé d'une cicatrice près de son épaule. Il me saisit la taille avec force, me renversa sur le lit. Je le laissai faire, l'esprit embrumé par ma passion retrouvée. Je respirai avec du mal, dans l'attente d'une exploration plus intime. Son visage près du mien, il restait dans cette colère diffuse mélangé à un violent désir qu'il ne pouvait cacher, il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas, je l'obligeai à me regarder, je me perdis dans ses yeux, me consumant pour lui dans une douleur intense.

Je cherchai sa bouche, il se détourna. Blessée, je fus refroidie. Il se redressa un peu, le regard avide parcourant toute mon anatomie, recréant progressivement des chambardements dans mon cœur et dans le bas de mon ventre. Ses doigts tentèrent d'enlever ma culotte, il finit par l'arracher. Il se leva, se déshabilla complètement, j'appréciai à peine sa nudité, qu'il se jeta presque sur moi. Nullement gênée par sa brutalité, je lui enserrai le cou, lui caressait les cheveux, grisée par son contact, acceptant de m'ouvrir à lui sans retenu, je me cambrai. Il s'engouffra sans douceur, le visage enfoui dans ma poitrine, grognant comme une bête. Jamais nous n'avions eu ce type de relation, je ne parvins pas à le réfréner, je me crispai, incapable de m'exprimer. Il eut un spasme, agrippant mes hanches pour approfondir son plaisir.

Il s'arrêta, il avait déjà fini. Choquée, je restai immobile, clignant des yeux pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Il resta le visage enfoui dans ma poitrine. Il se passa une éternité avant qu'il ne réagisse. Son visage se mit au-dessus du mien, impossible de définir ses sentiments ce qui accentua mon mal-être. Je ne comprenais pas ou du moins je me refusai à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il entoura mon visage de ses mains, essuyait mes larmes d'un geste de ses pouces, laissant enfin apparaitre des signes de tristesse.

-Bella…

Je voulus dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour enrayer cette douleur commune. Il secoua la tête, scellant mes lèvres de ses doigts. Il se releva, se rhabilla partiellement et quitta la chambre. Je sortis du lit après un moment, j'avais froid. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain, je me rafraichis, j'étais comme anesthésiée, incapable de réfléchir. Je m'enroulai d'une serviette et fis un détour vers le salon, la télé jouait. Jacob, assit dans le canapé, fixait l'écran m'ignorant sciemment. Je n'arrivais pas à aller vers lui. Je retournai dans notre chambre, cherchai un pyjama dans ma commode et tombai sur la clé. La clé de mon autre vie. Je la gardai en main longuement, puis la rangeai, ne voulant pas céder à l'envie d'y retourner. J'étais trop vulnérable, je ne devais pas tout mélanger. En pyjama, je changeai les draps, me glissai ensuite dans notre lit. Le sommeil m'échappait, j'étais trop mal. Je tournai et tournai encore. Je ne voulais pas rester seule. Je sortis de nouveau du lit, regagnai le salon. Il dormait. J'éteignis la télé, le recouvris, et retournai dans ma chambre, malheureuse. Je fis une halte près de la commode, hésitante, je finis par prendre la clé.

Cela me fit drôle de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Je refermai à clé derrière-moi, allumai la lampe. Je fis le tour, effleurant la commode, réajustant les rideaux, tapotant les oreillers, dépliant un des t-shirt d'Edward resté là sur le matelas avec d'autres affaires à lui. Il faudrait que je les lui ramène mais il le prendrait mal et pour cause. Quel genre de femme étais-je ? Qui étais-je réellement ?

Je fouillai sous le lit, en sortit le carton d'Edward. Je m'assis au sol contre le lit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je soulevai le couvercle. Il était là, me serrant dans ses bras. Je pris le cadre me replongeant dans le souvenir de cette photo prise il y a plus d'un an, caressant son visage de mon pouce, je lui demandai pardon, tentai de lui expliquer mes raisons sans vraiment trouver les mots. Je farfouillai parmi les autres photos, tombai sur « la bague ». Je retirai mon alliance, l'y glissai à la place. Je tendis le bras, examinant ma main autrement vêtue. Tout aurait pu être différent…

Je sursautai en entendant un bruit, vis la poignée s'enfoncer.

-Bella ?

Silence. J'étais mortifiée.

-Je sais que tu es là, je vois la lumière sous la porte ! Pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ?

Silence. J'étais paralysée.

-Bella ouvre cette porte !

Je paniquai, reprenant mes esprits. Je recouvris la boîte, la rangeai sous le lit et allai pour ouvrir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il l'avait enfoncée. Il entra dans la pièce me demandant ce que je faisais ici.

-J'étais inquiet, j'ai cru…

Il s'interrompit. Je compris l'allusion.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je croyais que tu dormais, me justifiai-je.

-Non mais je n'étais pas prêt à t'affronter, je cherchai comment réussir à surmonter tout ça avec toi, me confia-t-il.

Il s'était adoucit, je le retrouvai à nouveau. Je fis un pas vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Il en fit un aussi. Je lui tendis la main.

-Allons nous coucher, lui proposai-je, confiante.

Il prit ma main, me suivit puis se ravisa à l'entrée.

-Tu n'as pas éteint la lumière.

Il voulut y aller, je le retins, angoissée.

-Je vais le faire.

Je me hâtai.

-C'est quoi cette pièce ? M'interrogea-t-il subitement. Pourquoi elle était verrouillée ?

J'éteignis la lampe, sans répondre. Il alluma la lumière principale, elle m'aveugla un peu. Je retournai vers lui, me figeai devant l'expression de son visage. Je suivis son regard, il fixait le tas d'habits sur le matelas. Il passa à côté de moi, contourna le lit, attrapa les affaires d'Edward. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, affolée. Il les redéposa, remarqua les deux oreillers. Si je pensais l'avoir vu en colère, c'était bien illusoire. Il continua sa fouille méticuleuse et bien sûr tomba sur ma précieuse boîte. Je m'élançai vers lui, voulant la récupérer. Il me repoussa, je m'affalai au sol. Il la vida sur le lit, se figea devant le cadre. L'expression qu'il afficha me donna envie de m'immoler vivante.

-Je voulais t'en parler…

Il ne m'entendait pas. Il jeta le cadre par terre, planta violemment son pied dedans. Du sang apparut mais il était trop accaparé par le contenu de ma boite pour s'en soucier. Il examina chaque photo, s'éteignant un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inflige cela, je me redressai pour les prendre dans ses mains. Il attrapa subitement ma main gauche et je vis, horrifiée, que je n'avais pas enlevé la bague de fiançailles.

-Tu allais te remarier, murmura-t-il, anéanti.

Je ne sus que dire.

-C'est pour ça que tu avais mis notre maison en vente, sembla-t-il se parler à lui-même.

Je reçus comme un coup de massue. Comment l'avait-il su ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Il relâcha ma main.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec lui ?

-Tu rentrais à la maison.

-Désolé d'avoir contrarié tes plans.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Il prit ma main de nouveau, me montrant la bague.

-Tu crois ?

-Je me suis un peu égarée dans mes souvenirs, j'étais triste de cette distance entre nous, pardonne-moi.

-Je t'aurais pardonné si tu avais été honnête avec moi. J'aurais compris Bella. J'aurais eu mal mais j'aurais compris.

-J'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De te perdre.

Il se troubla.

-Tu ne peux pas tout avoir Bella, dit-il avec lassitude.

Il me lâcha, entreprit de tout remettre dans le carton, s'attardant sur la gourmette. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant des trainées de sang au sol, je remis le couvercle sur la boîte, prête à la ranger sous le lit. Il revenait déjà avec un sac poubelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire !

Il ne répondit pas, prit les affaires d'Edward et les enfourna dans le sac tout comme la boîte. Ma boîte.

-Non, criai-je, en tendant les bras pour la récupérer.

Je lui aurais mis une balle en plein cœur, ça aurait été la même chose.

Il balança le sac, se planta devant moi, bouleversé.

-Tu continues à tout détruire.

Je le fixai sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu as renoncé à lui puisqu'à l'évidence tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as menti.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti.

-Alors pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je…

-Tu avais pitié de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je t'aime, tu le sais.

-Tu mens encore.

Je ne sus le contredire. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il espérait que je le fasse mais je me sentais trop indigne de lui. Il dut se résoudre à mon silence, recula, ramassa le sac qu'il me tendit d'un coup sec.

-Va le retrouver puisque tu l'aimes tant, décréta-t-il replongeant dans la colère.

Je pris le sac et le serrai inconsciemment contre moi. Il le remarqua, se braqua si violemment qu'il en devint méconnaissable, je reculai contre le mur, butait contre la table de chevet qui manqua de tomber, j'entendis un bruit métallique qui me poussa à regarder au sol : mon alliance était tombée. Je voulus la récupérer, il fut plus rapide que moi.

-Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tira les rideaux, l'ouvrit et je l'observai, impuissante, la balancer avec rage au loin, réalisant ce que ça impliquait. J'aurais dû m'enfuir, sentant le danger, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner dans cet état. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner tout simplement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent signe d'un profond chagrin. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il me haïsse même si je le méritais. Je devais rétablir la vérité. Je ne l'avais pas trahi, j'étais juste perdue. Je lâchai le sac, m'approchai.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles, se manifesta-t-il enfin. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Va là où tu souhaites réellement aller.

Je fixai son dos, remarquai sa respiration saccadée, continuai d'approcher jusqu'à le voir de profil. Il retenait ses larmes.

-Non. Je ne veux pas te quitter, pleurai-je à mon tour.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Il faut que tu partes.

Je clignai des yeux, assimilant ses paroles mais mon temps de réaction fut trop long. La lampe se brisa, la table de chevet s'envola, les oreillers, le matelas…

Je sortis de la pièce sans dommage, effondrée. Je l'entendis s'acharner, c'en fut trop, je pris mon manteau, mes chaussures et mon sac et quittai la maison en pyjama.

OoooO

Garée en warning sur le bas côté de la route, je pleurais à m'en rendre malade.

OoooO

J'étais seule, aussi seule que le jour où j'avais appris sa mort. Je ne savais plus rien excepté que j'étais plus malheureuse que jamais. Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tout simplement dit les choses ? J'avais touché le fond de nouveau. Je l'avais perdu un peu comme s'il n'était jamais revenu. Je ne le reconnaissais pas, il était agressif, brutal et violent.

Pourtant il était là quelque part mais comment le faire revenir ? Oui, je voulais qu'il revienne. Tout me parut plus clair, je voulais être auprès de lui même si je devais me perdre.

J'avais besoin d'en parler. Besoin de croire que tout n'était pas perdu. Je ne savais vers qui me diriger, je ne savais pas où résidait Alice, et je doutais qu'elle veuille me parler. Leah était à l'hôpital. Maman à des kilomètres.

Je démarrai, pensant à Edward, retrouvant de l'espoir. Il n'était pas là. Je l'appelai, il ne répondit pas. Je fis le pied de grue en bas de chez lui, ruminant de nouveau mes maladresses, mes mauvaises décisions qui avaient conduit ceux que j'aimais à croire que je les avais trahis. Je pleurai de nouveau. Qu'allais-je faire ? Et Matthew ? Et Edward ? Mon esprit bouillonnait de questions plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Ma vie était qu'un vaste tas de débris dont il fallait que je recolle les morceaux. Mais comment ? Edward saurait-il m'aider ? Le devait-il ? Le ferait-il ? Le voudrait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je là ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir de nouveau ? Je n'étais pas là pour faire un pas vers lui. J'étais là par pur égoïsme, cherchant une personne qui me soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Je fixai la bague, repensai à notre vie commune. Nous étions heureux. Pourrions-nous l'être de nouveau ? Je savais que non. C'était impossible…

Pas tant que je me sentirai liée à un autre.

Je vis la voiture se garer, je fis un bond vers lui, puis remarquai une femme avec lui. Ils riaient. Je pensais le trouver mal…comme je l'étais. J'aurais dû me réjouir pour lui mais cela impliquait faire une croix sur ce qui nous liait.

En fin de compte, je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Je voulus reculer, me cacher sous terre mais ils me virent tous les deux, eurent une réaction des plus négatives. Incapable de faire face à cette situation, je passais devant eux et m'éloignai loin de cette vision qui termina de m'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

**POV LEAH CLEARWATER ULEY**

Le lendemain

Après une troisième nuit de repos salutaire (merci les médocs), je déjeunai et pris une douche. Le miroir fut clément, me renvoyant une image correcte de moi-même. J'étais apaisée et je le devais à Jake.

Je patientai afin que le médecin passe pour valider ma sortie. Je comptais prendre un taxi, l'infirmière me fila un numéro d'un service de taxis avec lequel l'hôpital travaillait.

J'étais quand même fatiguée malgré ce repos forcé. Et je me sentais seule. Les visites de mes amis m'avaient remontée surtout celles de Jake. Il était celui qui était le plus proche de Sam, je pouvais tout lui dire, il le connaissait autant que moi sinon plus. L'avoir près de moi c'était comme avoir un peu de Sam.

Je reçus un autre message de mon ex-copain. Je l'ignorai depuis cet incident chez Bella où j'avais cru que Sam allait aussi revenir. La désillusion avait été effroyable et j'avais fais le vide autour de moi, lui y compris. Il l'avait mal pris que je le largue ainsi. Je n'avais pas cherché à polémiquer préférant couper court en lui disant franchement que je ne pouvais m'engager affectivement. Il était clair que c'était le cas, mon précédent petit-ami avait fini par partir à cause de ça.

Après le passage du doc, je me préparai pour quitter cet endroit déprimant quand Jacob poussa la porte de ma chambre.

-Je croyais que tu passerais plus tard, m'étonnai-je.

-J'ai pas ton adresse.

-Bella te l'aurait donnée.

-Bella est partie.

Je stoppai ce que je faisais, abasourdie. Il était encore plus fermé et marqué que d'habitude.

-Comment ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, saisit mon sac.

-Je te ramène, décréta-t-il.

Dans sa voiture, nous étions silencieux. J'avais tant de questions mais je ne voulais pas le distraire de la route déjà que je le trouvais peu concentré. Il entra chez moi, posa mes affaires, attendit.

-Ben viens, reste pas dans l'entrée.

Il alla au séjour qui faisait aussi office de salon. Cette maison était plus petite que l'ancienne mais c'était suffisant pour moi. Il fit le tour, s'arrêta devant la photo de Bella et moi. Il y en avait une autre où nous étions avec Alice. Je m'étais doucement attachée à elle. Elle souffrait de cette galère avec Bella et son frère.

-Où est Matthew ? Le questionnai-je.

-Chez mon père, il revient ce soir et…

Il s'affala dans le canapé.

-…je ne sais même pas comment lui expliquer le départ de sa mère.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-J'ai tout découvert.

Je me raidis, restant silencieuse. Il releva la tête dardant sur moi un regard effrayant.

-Et tu étais au courant, bien sûr ! Quel imbécile je fais !

Il se levait déjà, agressif.

-Bien sûr que j'étais au courant, je suis son amie.

-Donc tu le connais ?

J'opinai.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Edward, le frère d'Alice.

Il eut comme un électrochoc, se rassit.

-Le frère…

Il se perdit au fond de lui-même cherchant à comprendre je ne sais quoi.

-C'est pour ça qu'elles sont fâchées ?

-Bella a rejeté Edward dès qu'elle a su que tu rentrais, Alice lui en veut, elle est très affectée d'être au milieu de tout ça.

-Pardon d'être revenu, mon retour emmerde tout le monde à ce que je vois.

-Ne dis pas de conneries.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ai-je cette impression alors ?

-J'en sais rien. Moi, je suis contente que tu sois là.

-C'est faux, tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui soit mort et que Sam soit ici à ma place.

Silence.

Il se replia sur lui-même dans le canapé à l'évocation de Sam. Il souffrait de sa mort autant que moi. C'était un lien entre nous qui nous rapprochait. Je m'assis près de lui, essayai de l'apaiser, il refusa tout contact.

-Où est Bella ?

-J'en sais rien. Probablement avec lui.

-Rien n'est moins sûr.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Tu te mens à toi-même.

Il se braqua.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Tu l'aimes trop pour t'en moquer.

Il resta silencieux.

-Quoi qu'elle fasse, tu l'aimeras toujours. Un peu comme moi avec Sam.

Oui je lui avais permis trop de choses, le laissant me réduire en miette un peu plus chaque jour. L'amour ne rendait pas toujours service, rendait aveugle ou permissif.

-Tu dois aller la chercher.

-Non.

-Tu dois y aller Jake.

-Non, persista-t-il. Je suis incapable de lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait de si terrible, elle te croyait mort…

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Me coupa-t-il. Je l'ai trouvée…

Il se tut.

-Quoi ? Insistai-je.

-Peu importe, je sais qu'elle l'aime toujours.

-Ça je le savais, mais c'est un peu normal, ils ont vécu plein de choses.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça !

-Tu la rejettes mais tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée.

Il se détourna. Je l'obligeai à me faire face.

-J'ai découvert quelques semaines après l'annonce de ton décès qu'elle avait des hallucinations. Oui tu as bien entendu, continuai-je le voyant plus attentif. Elle te voyait, te parlait et tu lui répondais. C'est ce qui l'aidait à tenir. Cela a duré des mois jusqu'à ce que…

Il attendit. Comment lui dire que j'avais poussé Bella vers Edward ? Je préférai me replier.

-Tu veux boire un truc ? Changeai-je de sujet.

-Non.

Je me levai pour aller en cuisine. Il ne me retint pas. Après trois verres d'eau ma bouche me parut moins sèche. Je visitai mon frigo, trouvai de quoi préparer un truc vite fait. J'avais faim. Ma tête me tournait un peu, il fallait que je me repose. Je comprenais mieux cet arrêt imposé par le médecin.

Je retournai au salon avec un plateau pour deux mais Jacob s'était volatilisé.

* * *

Le pov de Matthew était le fameux défi lancé par ma sœur. J'espère avoir réussi car ce n'était pas facile du tout de se mettre à la place d'un enfant.

Le pov de Bella aussi fut difficile à écrire mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cette ambivalence me pèse. Ses réactions aussi.

Cette fic me rend triste. Quelle idée j'ai eue…

_Réponse de Bry : Défi réussi en ce qui me concerne. Oui le pov de Bella est pesant mais bon… Bah, c'est toi l'auteur !^^_


	9. Un cercle sans fin

Relecture Brynamon. J'ai modifié une légère partie grâce à son conseil.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **Lea1985, Caro19, Sochic88, ****GunWiHarPoTwi, Kalilah1, Lyyla, l'Anonyme, Yinbuffy et Supergirl971 **pour leur review. C'est intéressant de voir comme vos avis divergent.

En réponse à la tienne** Marina **: De rien, j'adore faire partager ce que je ressens. J'aime quand c'est triste mais là c'est vraiment trop triste.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlène** : Oui comme tu dis, c'est pas facile tout ça. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite.

Une mise au point s'impose entre les protagonistes. Bella persiste et signe.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un cercle sans fin**

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

Ce matin

J'avais passé la nuit dans ma voiture comme une galérienne. J'avais dépassé le stade du chagrin, avais longuement réfléchi et m'étais endormie d'épuisement. J'avais émergé il y a une heure, tiraillée par un besoin urgent. Je cherchai un endroit au plus près, trouvai un café d'ouvert. Devant la glace des toilettes, je me figeai face à mon air maladif. Je me passai un coup d'eau glacée sur le visage, remis mes cheveux en place. Je n'étais pas très présentable. Cela allait avec mon sentiment intérieur.

Je m'installai à une table tout au fond de la salle, la serveuse vint pour prendre ma commande, me jetant à peine un coup d'œil. Elle repartit avec celle-ci. J'étais la seule, attablée, il y avait quelqu'un plus loin au bar. Je fixai l'extérieur, abattue. Je mesurai l'ampleur des dégâts de mes choix sur mon entourage. Beaucoup de personnes souffraient et allaient continuer de souffrir. Mon cœur affaiblit, se broyait, pensant à Alice.

J'appréciai le café fumant, je n'avais pas très faim mais me forçai à avaler les toasts. Je manquai de m'étrangler en voyant Edward et sa copine entrer dans le café, à croire que j'étais maudite, que ma vie serait désormais qu'un enchainement de douleur et de malheur. Je les laissai s'installer puis glissai discrètement sur le siège d'en face, leur donnant ainsi mon dos. Je me sentis moins stressée. Je fixai de nouveau le vide. J'étais à l'ouest.

Je sursautai quand il se retrouva assis face à moi. Je me raidis devant son visage dur, pas prête à entendre des reproches et encore moins à supporter la culpabilité de la douleur que je lui infligeais.

-Ça va ? Dit-il enfin après un long silence.

Il me détaillait avec attention, avec moins de colère, je préférai détourner le regard, sachant l'image que je renvoyais.

-Non.

Sa présence me replongeait en plein tempête. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, accablée. Je cherchai en moi la force de garder enfoui tout ce qu'il m'inspirait. Je refoulai mes larmes, parvins à me reprendre. J'étais plus forte et je le lui devais. Je lui devais beaucoup…

Je réapparus dans son champ de vision, replaçai de mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, fixai ma tasse de café, éreintée, lasse. J'étais là, face à lui, attendant de me faire flageller mais ça ne venait pas. Il restait silencieux, je percevais son regard sur moi. A quoi pensait-il ?

-Où est ton amie ?

-Partie faire une course.

-Pour hier soir… commençai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu es venue ? M'interrompit-il.

-Pour de mauvaises raisons, éludai-je.

-Mais encore ?

Silence.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, annonça-t-il subitement.

J'osai enfin le regarder bien en face, tressaillis devant cette tristesse qu'il tentait de cacher.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

-Je voulais juste te le dire.

-Tu ne me dois rien.

-Ne dis pas ça.

J'aurais tellement voulu de la colère, pourquoi était-il si indulgent ? Je gardai encore le silence. Si mon esprit était plus clair, cela n'en était pas moins douloureux.

-Tu devrais me haïr pour ce que je t'ai fait.

-Je t'en veux tellement, j'ai voulu ne jamais t'avoir rencontrée.

Le coup porta.

-J'ai aussi ressentie ça hier soir, lui avouai-je aussi dans un murmure.

Il encaissa sans broncher, secoua la tête, désemparé :

-Mais te voir si mal, je ne peux pas le supporter.

-J'ai l'impression de brûler en enfer pour tout le mal que je cause autour de moi.

Je recherchai un mieux, et bien sûr ce n'était pas auprès de la bonne personne. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu es en pyjama ?

-J'ai quitté la maison, j'ai dormi dans ma voiture comme une sdf.

Il se figea, choqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Rien. Il a encaissé mes incertitudes, mes non-dits, mes angoisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Il s'affaissa.

-C'est à cause d'hier avec Matthew ? Il va bien ?

-Il n'a pas assisté à ça, il est chez son grand-père. Dire qu'il va bien, je ne sais pas…

-Je m'en veux.

-C'est uniquement ma faute. J'ai récolté ce que j'ai semé.

-Il t'a jetée à la rue !

-Non, il voulait que je retourne vers toi.

Il était perdu.

-Il sait que je t'aime toujours mais…

Son expression se modifia.

-… mais, repris-je, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que ça ne change rien. C'est mon mari, je veux rester avec lui et cela n'a rien avoir avec quelconque obligation morale. Je l'aime voilà tout, peu importe qu'il ait changé, que ce soit difficile.

Je le tourmentai encore, ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Moi aussi j'ai changé, je suis plus forte, plus déterminée et indépendante. Tu m'as aidé à devenir cette femme. Je t'en remercie.

Silence.

-J'ai cherché au fond de mon cœur, j'ai essayé d'être sincère dans ma démarche. J'ai suivi ton conseil encore une fois.

-Et ?

-Tu voudrais que je revienne vers toi alors que je me sens toujours lié à lui ? Le questionnai-je.

-Et tu crois qu'il voudra que tu reviennes vers lui alors que tu m'aimes toujours ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il avait visé juste.

-Je pense que non, mais je vais essayer malgré tout.

-Pourquoi ? S'emporta-t-il.

-Ma peur de le perdre est plus forte que la peur d'un nouveau rejet.

-Il n'est plus celui que tu aimais.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Il ne peut pas être le même après ce qu'il a vécu.

Je soupirai devant cette assertion sensée.

-Tu as raison, mais dois-je renoncer pour autant ? Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites une femme qui te soit dévoué corps et âme.

-Je l'avais trouvée.

Je n'en étais plus si sûre. Avais-je été complètement liée à lui ?

-Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre lui et moi, j'ai enfin compris.

-Compris quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si avec Jake ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne persisterais pas car il mérite lui aussi un peu de paix.

-Tu divorceras ?

Cette idée me ravagea.

-Je tenterai l'impossible et si j'échoue…

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le dire.

-Je t'attendrais, je vous attendrais tous les deux, m'annonça-t-il.

-Ne le fais pas. Je ne reviendrai pas, je ne te ferai pas cet affront.

J'encaissai sa peine, pour me punir encore plus, souffrant avec lui.

-Matthew te manque, je le sais. Tu lui manques aussi. Je trouverai un moyen pour que vous ne perdiez pas ce lien qui vous unis, c'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire.

Je me levai, allai régler mon addition mettant fin à notre conversation brutalement, l'âme en peine. Je me fis violence. Il était temps que je rentre à la maison.

OoooO

Je me garai pleine d'appréhension. Sa voiture n'était pas là. Je franchis le seuil, moins oppressée. C'était silencieux. Ça manquait de vie. Je ne pus que repenser aux évènements de la veille.

-Jacob ? Tentai-je.

Rien.

J'accrochai mon manteau, mon sac, ôtai mes chaussures. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, je marquai un moment d'arrêt devant mon ancienne chambre. Elle était grande ouvert et…complètement vide. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, fis le tour sur moi-même, sous le choc. Il ne restait plus rien, même pas les rideaux. Où était la boite ? Je chassai cette idée, à croire que je n'apprenais pas de mes erreurs. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Sa réaction n'était pas surprenante.

Il avait dû y passer toute la nuit…

J'évitai de ressasser tout ça et avançai vers la salle de bain. Je fis aussi une halte dans la chambre de Matthew. C'était vide sans lui. Il était aussi la raison pour laquelle je voulais me battre. Il découvrait à peine son père, il méritait de le connaitre mieux, de créer des liens, d'être enveloppé par son amour, un amour bien réel.

Après une longue douche, je décidai de m'habiller décontractée, en fouillant le coté de mon dressing, j'eus un coup au cœur en tombant sur la lettre de Jake, celle que je n'avais jamais lue après l'annonce de son décès. Je tâtonnai l'enveloppe un peu jaunie, puis me ravisai. Ça n'avait plus de sens. Je le planquai de nouveau sous mes affaires et m'habillai, soucieuse. Comment allai-je pouvoir le convaincre de nous donner une chance ? Il pouvait se montrer si borné et je l'avais blessé. Ma tentative de réconciliation avait lamentablement échoué, je n'aurais pas dû le pousser dans mes bras contre son gré. J'avais gâché un moment qui aurait dû être merveilleux. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir…

Je m'allongeai à même la couette, fixai le mur sans but, voulant me vider la tête. Le sommeil m'emporta.

Il était déjà quinze heures quand je me réveillai. J'étais embrumée, dans le coma. J'aimais cet état, j'étais loin de tout. Je me résolus à quitter mon lit après trois plombes. J'avais faim, je cherchai de quoi manger. Il faudrait déjà refaire des courses, pensai-je. J'en avais marre d'attendre un signe, je me résolus à l'appeler. Je partis récupérer mon portable, il était déchargé. Je le branchai et le rallumai. Il y avait un message sur le répondeur, mon cœur s'emballa en l'écoutant : il avait essayé de m'appeler ! Il voulait qu'on parle…

Je lui renvoyai un simple message, lui signifiant mon accord, lui précisant que j'allais le rejoindre chez son père. Après une heure et quart de route, je relâchai la pédale d'accélérateur.

La maison en vue, je perdis tous mes moyens.

* * *

**POV JACOB BLACK**

Quelques heures plus tôt**  
**

J'étais en route pour aller chez mon père. J'avais envie de voir mon fils sans attendre. J'avais laissé un message à Bella, lui demandant de rentrer à la maison, je devais lui parler. Leah avait dit certaines choses, des vérités que j'avais eu besoin d'entendre. Etrangement, alors qu'elle était la cause de mon plus grand mal-être, elle était aussi celle qui arrivait à me canaliser.

Cela me ramenait toujours à mes frères, à Sam.

Nous nous étions rencontré alors que j'étais adolescent. Il était un peu plus âgé. J'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs à mon père suite au décès de ma mère et il avait cherché comment me recadrer. Il était tombé sur Sam un jour dans une association s'occupant de jeunes en difficultés suite au décès d'un proche. Il avait accepté de me prendre en charge et il en avait bavé avec moi. Il était tenace et ce trait de caractère s'était révélé efficace. J'avais su par la suite qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père, que sa mère avait du se débrouiller seule pour l'élever. Il avait fait plein de conneries, rendant sa mère dingue. Elle n'en dormait plus, faisait des heures sup pour payer les frais de ses délires. Un jour qu'elle était au boulot, on l'avait encore appelée pour le récupérer au commissariat. Sur le chemin, elle avait eu un accident, elle avait été tuée sur le coup. Tout ça lui avait remis cruellement les idées en place…

Il était devenu un modèle pour moi. Pourquoi avait-il changé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su s'assagir et se satisfaire de sa vie auprès de Leah ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse de Bella sa cible ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi persister alors que nous étions des amis ?

A quoi bon chercher des excuses, je méritais ce qui était entrain de se produire. Bella faisait partie de moi et j'allais la perdre. J'allais perdre le peu de moi qui était en vie. Le prix à payer me paraissait si élevé mais il n'y avait aucune raison que je trouve du bonheur auprès de ma famille alors que d'autres familles étaient brisées par ma faute. Leah la première…

La route me parut courte, je ne l'avais pas vue défiler. J'avais roulé comme un automate. La maison en vue, mon cœur s'emballait comme à chaque fois que j'allais voir Matthew. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais gardé près de moi pour toujours. Cela m'emmena à m'interroger sur ses relations avec cet homme, m'avait-il remplacé dans son cœur ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quels sentiments mon fils avait pour moi. J'étais un inconnu pour lui. Je haïssais cette idée.

J'avais encore en mémoire toutes ces photos de Bella et Matthew avec lui. Il avait pris ma famille. Je ne pouvais admettre qu'il ne soit pas responsable, je voulais trouver un coupable à l'accélération du déclin de ma vie. J'espérais ne plus jamais tomber sur lui, parce que toute ma colère n'était pas sortie et pourtant j'en avais exprimé de la rage hier. J'avais cru devenir fou dans cette pièce de malheur dont il ne restait plus rien désormais.

Tout s'était écroulé en quelques minutes. Ma vie avait perdu le reste de son sens. J'avançai vers un précipice inéluctable. Matthew apparut dans mon champ de vision, me détournant de mes idées morbides, il était mon dernier encrage à la vie. La seule belle chose que je laisserai quand je quitterais cette Terre. J'étais garé devant chez mon père depuis un moment, je me décidai à descendre du véhicule. La maison était comme avant, comme si je n'étais jamais parti quatre ans. En fait, rien n'avait changé depuis mon enfance. Je ravalai mon mal-être et sortis à la rencontre de mon fils. Il était sur la réserve. Je le collais à moi, lui farfouillant les cheveux, lui embrassant le crane. Il se détendit, releva la tête vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Papi devait me ramener ce soir.

-Je sais, j'avais juste envie de te voir.

-Où est maman ?

J'eus une boule au ventre mais je la refoulai.

-A la maison.

Il était inquiet.

-Vous êtes fâchés ?

-Fâchés ? Non, un peu contrariés c'est tout.

-Tu lui as parlé de l'école ?

-Oui. Et elle m'a parlé de lui.

Pas possible de prononcer son nom. Il recula, toujours inquiet.

-Tu nous en veux ?

-Non.

Il ne me croyait pas, je reconnaissais cet air méfiant sur son visage, j'avais le même trop souvent.

-D'accord, je suis un peu triste mais ça va, je t'assure.

Il grimaça, pas convaincu mais se calma.

-Où est grand-père ?

-Dans la cuisine. On était en train de manger quand je t'ai vu arriver. Tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Pourquoi tu manges rien ?

Décontenancé, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je le suivis et saluai mon père et Stephen. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il soit si grand.

-Joins-toi à nous, me proposa mon père qui affichait un air serein.

Pendant le repas, Matthew se plaignit d'une de ses dents.

-Montre.

Je tâtonnai.

-Elle bouge à peine mais dans quelque temps elle va tomber.

-C'est ma première dent qui va tomber ! S'extasia-t-il. J'aurais un cadeau de la Fée des dents ?

Stephen pouffa. Je le repris d'un seul regard.

-Oui, trop cool la Fée de dents, se rattrapa-t-il. Demande-lui ce que tu veux tu l'auras, se vengea-t-il d'un air moqueur en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il me rappelait Becca et ses vengeances redoutables.

OoooO

Après une longue partie de jeu avec eux, je commençai à bailler. Je n'avais pas dormi hier soir et j'étais éreinté. Matthew me proposa de me reposer dans sa chambre. Il m'y conduisit. Je fis une halte devant un cadre, une photo de ma mère accrochée au mur. Je m'y attardai longuement.

-Elle te manque mamie ?

-Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien, attendit que je le suive. Dans mon ancienne chambre, il y avait deux lit simple face à face.

-Stephen et moi on dort ici. Papi m'a dit que c'était ta chambre avant, il m'a dit aussi que tu faisais plein de bêtises.

-C'est vrai, je ne lui rendais pas la vie facile.

Surtout après la mort de ma mère.

Je m'allongeai, m'enveloppai dans la couverture, j'avais subitement froid.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

J'aurais dû lui dire non.

-Oui.

Il s'assit sur le bord, me donna son profil. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Vous allez faire quoi cette après-midi ? Tentai-je.

-On va faire du vélo.

-Tu sais en faire ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, papi m'a appris.

Cette vision me rendit heureux puis malheureux. J'avais tant raté. Toutes ces choses que j'aurais aimé lui apprendre, d'autres l'avaient fait à ma place.

-Tu vas m'apprendre d'autres trucs, affirma-t-il avec confiance.

Je restai surpris par sa perspicacité où alors étais-je si transparent ? Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Matt ! L'appela son cousin.

Il se redressa promptement, eut une hésitation.

-Tu peux y aller, je vais me reposer.

OoooO

Je rouvris les yeux, zieutant le réveil, il n'était pas loin de six heures. Je les entendais dans le salon. Je tardai à sortir du lit, cassé. J'étais vraiment fatigué et ce n'était pas que physique. Mon esprit alla encore vers Bella. Leah avait raison, je l'aimais profondément peu importait ses agissements. La colère s'atténuait, laissant place à vide immense et à une intense réflexion. Je savais qu'elle avait souffert, je n'en avais jamais douté, ce que je voulais connaitre c'était ses réelles motivations et ses sentiments envers moi. Mes convictions s'était effrités, notre relation était bancale parce que j'avais changé et elle avait été mise à mal en découvrant son attachement à un autre. Je voulais qu'on soit ensemble plus que n'importe quoi mais pas parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligé. Se sentait-elle investit d'un devoir moral ? Avait-elle conscience que rien ne serait pareil ? Que j'étais abimé ? Devais-je lui imposer cette existence inégale ? Bien sûr que non…

Je fermai les yeux, sous le coup de l'émotion, réalisant que ma seule option était de la laisser partir.

J'entendis les pas lourds de mon père, il poussa la porte qui était restée entrebâillée.

-Tu peux entrer, dis-je.

-Tu étais sacrément fatigué.

J'allumai la lampe, me redressai.

-Tu es préoccupé ?

-Je ne peux rien te cacher.

-Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de me confier mais mon père était souvent de bons conseils. Il s'assit sur le lit d'en face. Voyant que j'hésitai, il prit les devants.

-C'est à propos de Bella ?

J'opinai.

-Le retour est difficile…

-Je vais la perdre…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Qu'elle décide de partir ou de rester, notre relation est vouée à l'échec.

Il se tut, désemparé.

-Que sais-tu de… ?

J'hésitai, ça m'écorchait la bouche. Il soupira d'un air las, fixant le sol.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je ne me mêlais pas des affaires de Bella. Elle a eu tellement de mal à refaire surface que je ne pouvais que lui souhaiter un peu de mieux dans sa vie et celle de mon petit-fils.

J'attendis, espérant des réponses.

-Tu sais je n'avais pas de liens avec lui, je l'ai rarement vu. Mais je sais qu'il s'est bien occupé d'eux.

Il m'observa me voyant malmené.

-Nous devrions éviter ce sujet.

Je m'étais surestimé, c'était encore trop à vif pour en parler avec du recul.

-Tu dois t'accrocher, tu as une seconde chance, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, saisis-la !

Il fallait pour ça que je lui parle d'abord mais je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Elle est partie hier soir et je ne sais pas où elle est, lui avouai-je.

-Tu dois la retrouver Jake.

-Et si elle est avec lui ?

-Il vaut mieux t'en assurer quand même. Je vais trouver une raison pour que Matthew reste cette nuit aussi.

On sonna à la porte. Mon père se leva pour y aller, se tourna vers moi avant de quitter la chambre.

-Mais au cas où, cette maison est toujours la tienne.

Il y eut du mouvement dans l'entrée.

-Maman ! Entendis-je avec un loupé au cœur.

Je me faufilai sur le seuil de la chambre qui donnait sur le couloir face à l'entrée. J'étais partagé entre l'envie et le refus de la voir. Elle se redressa, m'aperçut. Je tressaillis sous ce regard déterminée que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je fis quelques pas vers elle finalement. Mon père entraina les garçons ailleurs, nous n'étions que tous les deux comme dans une bulle chargée de toutes sortes d'émotions.

-J'ai eu ton message.

-Où étais-tu ?

-A la maison.  
-Cette nuit, précisai-je.

Elle hésita, je me raidis.

-Viens allons marcher un peu.

-Non.

-Si.

Elle ne me laissa pas le choix. Décontenancé, je me chaussai et pris mon blouson.

-Papa, on revient.

Nous fîmes quelques mètres en silence. Le quartier était calme, la pénombre s'annonçait. Ses pas nous menèrent près du parc, près de la petite fontaine. Un endroit que Bella aimait beaucoup, elle m'y avait entrainé chaque fois que nous venions voir mon père. Elle s'assit sur le dos du banc en face de la fontaine. Je m'assis en face sur le rebord de celle-ci.

-J'ai dormi dans ma voiture cette nuit.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

-Je pensais…

-Je sais ce que tu pensais, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais...

-Mais tu t'es rappelé que tu étais mariée, rétorquai-je durement.

Elle ne broncha pas.

-Oui, abonda-t-elle.

-Ça n'a plus de valeur, je t'ai laissée libre.

-Libre de quoi ?

-De décider de ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Et ce n'est pas moi. Je ne fais que vous tirer vers le fond Matthew et toi. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Elle n'aimait pas ce que je lui disais.

-Le mieux pour moi c'est d'être là où tu es. C'est valable aussi pour Matthew.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Lui as-tu seulement demandé ?

-Tu es son père. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Je ne voulais pas polémiquer là-dessus.

-Je vais rester quelque temps chez mon père.

Elle se redressa, mécontente.

-Non !

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Si ! Tu rentres avec nous ce soir !

Je m'étonnai de son aplomb.

-Bella…

-Tu ne peux pas encore nous abandonner ! M'assena-t-elle flamboyante.

Je me pris comme une rafale de mitraillette. Elle s'engouffra dans la faille.

-Je sais bien que je suis la seule fautive de cette situation.

-Ce n'est pas une punition, je ne cherche pas à te blâmer, me repris-je. Je veux juste qu'on prenne du recul.

-Je refuse cette option, cria-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai ne sachant comment interpréter qu'elle s'oppose à moi ainsi, avec tant de violence. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle avait aussi changé.

-Si tu pars tu ne reviendras pas, tes décisions sont toujours définitives, Jake.

Elle avait raison.

-On peut surmonter ça, continua-t-elle. On ira voir un conseiller conjugal.

-Je ne veux pas déballer ma vie à qui que ce soit.

-Je ne mérite pas cet effort ? Et Matthew ?

-Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Lui aussi.

-Et pas toi ?

Des visages défilèrent devant mes yeux.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait des choses…

-Quelles choses ?

-Des choses abominables, soufflai-je, tremblant.

-Jake parle-moi !

-Je…

Elle se rapprocha.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas me haïr.

Elle s'affola de plus belle.

-Jamais je pourrais te haïr.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, j'étouffai de nouveau. J'étais nauséeux.

-Jake ?

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, je me redressai, reculai loin d'elle. Il y avait trop de choses dans ma tête. Je vacillai, allai m'asseoir sur le banc. Il fallait que je respire, je posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, m'entoura de son bras.

-Il faut que tu en parles.

Silence.

-Ce que tu dis avoir fait t'éloigne de moi…

J'étais incapable de confirmer ou d'infirmer.

-…Edward n'est donc pas la seule raison, termina-t-elle.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! M'écriai-je.

Elle retira son bras. Je me sentis seul. Elle resta silencieuse.

Je me rappelai les paroles de Leah, de mon père.

-Je ne suis pas bien, et te savoir attachée à un autre ne m'aidera pas.

-Mon choix est fait, mon cœur m'a guidée. Quand j'ai compris que j'allais te perdre, j'ai cru replonger dans le même enfer. Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois.

-Avec le temps tu m'en voudras et tu me haïras de ne pas t'avoir laissée partir.

-Non. Si tu t'en vas, je resterai seule. Edward est prévenu.

J'assimilai ses paroles, me redressai, colérique de nouveau. Elle se raidit mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Je l'ai vu ce matin par hasard, se justifia-t-elle. Il sait que je ne reviendrai pas. Il sait que je t'aime.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer que tu m'aimes toujours ?

Elle m'avait banni de son cœur pour un autre. Une chose douloureuse à accepter mais possible. Mais qu'elle fasse comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était…

-Je le sais dans ma chaire qui dépérit loin de toi. Quand j'ai appris ta mort, une partie de moi est morte ce jour-là et si Matthew n'avait pas été là, je ne serais plus de ce monde, je le sais.

Cette idée me dévasta.

-J'étais perdue, continua-t-elle, seule avec un enfant qui réclamait son père. Je n'arrivais pas à faire face, je coulais sans fin, incapable d'affronter la vie sans toi. J'ai sombré dans une sorte de folie pour subsister.

Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ma colère diminua.

-Ne met pas de barrière entre nous, ajouta-t-elle, on peut surmonter tout ça. Matthew est fort comme moi. Ne nous sous-estime pas. Crois-tu réellement qu'il acceptera de nouveau de te perdre ?

-Je le fais pour lui.

-Tu l'abandonnes c'est tout. Ne fais pas ça sinon il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

* * *

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Hier soir

En franchissant le seuil de la maison avec Jessica, j'eus l'impression de trahir Bella. Je chassais cette idée, je n'étais pas en faute. Elle attendit, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Quelle image je lui renvoyais ? Je lui pris son manteau. Elle me suivit dans le salon.

-Installe-toi, je vais nous chercher un truc à boire.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était déchaussée, avait ramenée ses jambe sous elle et pianotait sur son portable, contrariée.

-Un problème ?

Elle fit un bond, ne m'ayant pas entendu revenir.

-Non.

Je lui tendis un verre.

-Pas d'alcool. Je préfère garder les idées claires et ne pas me rendre ridicule une énième fois.

Je déposai le verre, allai lui chercher un soda. Elle continuait de ruminer à mon retour. Je m'assis près d'elle, l'interrogeai.

-C'est a cause de ce qui s'est passé en bas de chez moi ?

-Non mais j'aimerais en savoir plus, s'anima-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Ok.

Silence pesant.

-T'as l'air accro, s'exprima-t-elle enfin.

Je soupirai.

-C'est qui le gamin sur la photo ?

Elle s'était déjà levée pour saisir le cadre près du home cinéma.

-Son fils.

Elle l'observa étrangement.

-J'ai un fils aussi, me confia-t-elle.

Stupéfait, je ne dis mot.

-Alex, il a huit ans et il vit avec son père.

-Pourquoi vit-il avec son père ?

-Je l'ai eu jeune, j'étais naïve et influençable. Les parents de mon petit-ami étaient plein aux as, ils m'on fait croire que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère. Je n'étais pas très fortunée et ma mère encore moins en plus d'être malade. J'ai compris plus tard que c'était juste une forme de dédain envers nous. Ils l'ont emmené sans que je sache les en empêcher, depuis je ne le vois que pour les fêtes et son anniversaire. Je suis une étrangère pour lui alors que je suis sa mère. Ce n'est pas juste, je donnerai tout pour être près de lui.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Cela me ramenait à des choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser comme Matthew et son père ou mon lien inexistant avec ma mère biologique.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, j'en parle jamais.

Elle redéposa le cadre, la sentant sur le point de craquer, je vins vers elle, l'obligeai à se rasseoir.

-Ne parlons pas de choses qui font mal.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Un dvd, une comédie de préférence.

-Si tu veux.

Je récupérai des chips, des canettes et lançai le film choisi au hasard dans ma collection. Après une franche rigolade, elle commença à bailler.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Tu peux dormir ici, dans ma chambre. Et moi je dormirai sur le canapé, crus-je bon de préciser voyant son expression.

OoooO

La nuit fut longue, je pensais à Bella, me posai des questions sur sa venue. La sonnerie de l'interphone me réveilla en sursaut. Je fis un bond vers elle.

-Oui ?

-C'est Jess.

-Ah.

-Oui, ce n'est que moi, désolé.

-Monte.

Elle franchit le seuil, toute pimpante.

-Je suis allée me changer, m'éclaira-t-elle. Je t'ai emprunté ta voiture, voilà les clefs, me les lança-t-elle.

Je grommelai.

-Tu as de quoi déjeuner, j'ai fait vite et j'ai rien mangé du coup.

-Non, j'ai pas fait de courses depuis un moment.

-Dans ce cas, prépare-toi, on va aller boire un café dans mon coin favori.

OoooO

Bien sûr, il fallait que je tombe sur Bella. C'est Jessica qui me fit remarquer sa présence et me poussa à aller la voir.

-Je vais faire une course, on se voit plus tard ?

J'opinai, déjà ailleurs.

Je remarquai immédiatement ses traits fatigués et son allure un peu débraillée, me posant mille questions. Cette confrontation fut éprouvante et je quittai les lieux, mal en point tandis qu'elle réglait son addition. Elle m'avait rayé de sa vie, je me sentais déprimé comme jamais. Avais-je fait du mal dans une autre vie pour être abandonné de la sorte ? Je pris le chemin de chez Carlisle. Esmé était là, elle m'accueillit avec tristesse.

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ?

Son étreinte maternelle était cette fois d'aucun réconfort.

-Qu'aurais-tu pu me dire ?

-De ne pas garder ça pour toi.

OoooO

La semaine suivante, mis à part le travail, je passai du temps avec Jessica. Elle me rappela que j'avais des amis, une famille, que je ne devais pas m'isoler. Je pris donc le temps d'appeler Rosie, fut heureux que son histoire avec Emmett se passe bien. Je pris des nouvelles de Jasper, mettant de coté mon égoïsme de l'avoir perdu au profit de ma sœur, parlai aussi à celle-ci qui cachait bien sa tristesse. Il fallait que je lui parle face à face, qu'elle pardonne à Bella, peu importait ce qui se passait entre nous.

Le soir, je frappai chez Leah.

-Et ben ça, pour une surprise, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Désolé de ne pas être passé avant.

-Pas grave, mon arrêt a été prolongé, je souffre de maux de tête et d'étourdissement.

-A quoi c'est dû ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Entre, éluda-t-elle.

Je la suivis dans son salon, elle éteignit son pc portable.

-Je ne devrais pas fixer cet écran toute la journée mais je me sens un peu seule en ce moment. Personne ne vient me voir, rumina-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous appelles pas ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier. Tu viens pas c'est que t'as pas envie.

Je lui souris, habitué à cette franchise, elle me le rendit mais sans conviction.

-Je viendrai un peu plus, promis. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau ?

-Pas de refus, si je tombe dans les vaps, tu me porteras.

-Je vais me péter le dos…

-Pff…t'as de la chance d'être beau, ça rattrape ta connerie.

J'éclatai de rires. Ça me fit drôle.

OoooO

Ce fut des plus agréables. Son amitié m'avait manqué. Je me laissais aller à me détendre comme avec Jessica. Elle aussi avait pris de la place dans ma vie. Elles m'encourageaient à leur manière. Je devais reprendre le dessus, vivre au jour le jour, ne pas penser à l'avenir sombre et solitaire qui m'attendait privé de la seule femme que j'avais jamais aimé.

-Tu penses encore à elle, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Non.

-Je peux pas t'en vouloir. Je m'inquiète aussi de la savoir seule.

-Seule ?

Mon cœur fit un bond. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-T'es pas au courant visiblement. J'aurais du fermer mon bec.

-Il est parti, devinai-je.

-Un simple break, ne te fais pas de mal pour rien.

Mon esprit était déjà loin. Elle prit ma main pour me ramener sur Terre.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ne va pas la voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mieux ainsi. Je le sais, elle est passée me voir, m'a tout raconté quand je l'y ai obligé. Elle supporte mal cette décision et Matthew aussi.

Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Avec le temps ils verront que c'était le mieux.

-Non, ça c'est ce que toi tu veux. Et ce que tu veux ne compte pas.

J'aurais dû me braquer mais son expression m'en dissuada.

-Leah, pourquoi je sens que tu parles pour toi ?

Elle se figea, stressant un instant. Mes méninges fumèrent. Consterné par ce que me disait mon intuition, je me désolai.

-Leah…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, cria-t-elle presque, attirant l'attention sur nous.

Je ne me permis aucun commentaire.

-Ramène-moi à la maison !

OoooO

A peine Leah posée, je filai chez Bella. Je campai devant chez elle mais ne trouvai pas le courage d'aller vers elle. Je démarrai, le cœur lourd.

* * *

**POV LEAH CLEARWATER ULEY**

Quand Edward me posa, je fuis littéralement. Il avait mis le doigt sur un truc qui me tracassait. Depuis une semaine j'étais sans nouvelles de Jake. Je l'avais appelé, j'avais appelé Bella qui avait fini par passer et cracher le morceau. J'étais mal depuis, le sachant à des kilomètres. J'avais appelé Billy, Jake n'était soi-disant jamais là quand j'appelais. Je ne comprenais pas cet isolement. Je l'avais questionné, il avait été vague mais j'avais perçu son inquiétude.

Voyant mon mal-être augmenter à mesure que les jours passaient, je m'étais interrogée sur mes réactions, réalisant que je m'étais un peu trop attaché à lui en quelques jours. Je me voyais faire un amalgame entre lui et Sam. Il comblait un certain vide, peu importait son comportement agressif ou dépressif. Il était devenu mon ami et je devais le préserver.

La nuit ne m'apporta pas la paix escomptée malgré les médicaments. Le visage de Sam peupla encore mes rêves.

Le lendemain, dimanche, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et tentai de l'appeler encore. J'eus de nouveau son répondeur. J'y déposai un message cette fois où je laissai percer toute mon inquiétude.

Je déjeunai quand on frappa à ma porte. Je m'allégeai d'un coup en le découvrant sur le seuil de ma porte.

-Viens, ne reste pas là, dis-je, en le tirant vers la cuisine. Je déjeunais, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Non.

Je remarquai son visage encore plus creusé, son début de barbe.

-Tu ne manges rien, ça ne va pas du tout, le réprimandai-je.

Je lui imposai une assiette. Il picora dedans. Je ne voulais pas le voir si mal, il fallait que je lui change les idées.

-Tu as fait quoi cette semaine ?

-Rien…d'important.

-Mais encore ?

Il repoussa son assiette.

-J'ai vu la psy, deux fois.

-C'est bien !

-Ça ne sert à rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu y vas ?

Il se leva brusquement, je le suivis jusque dans le salon. Il tourna en rond, tourna en rond…

Au bout d'un moment j'eus le tournis, le stoppai dans sa course, il me fit face, malheureux. Son mal m'atteignit en plein cœur. Je l'étreignis, il résistait, je ne cédai pas. Il se relâcha, apposa son front sur mon épaule, effondré. Il me demanda de lui pardonner à plusieurs reprises. Je le lui octroyai sachant très bien ce qu'il souhaitait que je lui pardonne : d'être revenu sans Sam.

* * *

Nous ne sommes pas loin de la fin mes amis.

Et oui, il ne reste que deux petits chapitres…

Passez un bon réveillon.


	10. Le bout du tunnel?

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair****,**** Lyylla, Lea1985, Supergirl971, ****GunWiHarPoTwi****, Caro19, l'Anonyme, Jacoblover2 et Ezhra-June** pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne** Yinbuffy **: Tu as raison de te poser des questions. Un rapprochement entre Bella/Jake ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlène** : Oui deux petits chapitres et c'est fini à moins que mon chapitre final soit en deux parties. Jacob/Leah ? Tu verras bien.

Leah est mise en avant dans ce chapitre mais c'est important pour la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le bout du tunnel ?**

* * *

**POV LEAH CLEARWATER ULEY**

Quand Jake reprit contenance, je l'obligeai à s'asseoir et pris place à ses côtés. J'observai son profil, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi j'étais tant affectée.

-Je suis si fatigué, dit-il enfin. J'ai tellement de mal à dormir.

-Trop de choses te blindent la tête, c'est normal, je connais ça.

Il resta silencieux.

-Ici tu ne crains rien Jake, le rassurai-je, tu peux te reposer. Détends-toi.

-Facile à dire…

-Mais non, c'est simple, dis-je en tapotant sur mes cuisses. Pose ta tête.

Il me regarda de traviole. Je lui offris un sourire engageant. Il obtempéra, hésitant puis fixa le plafond.

-C'est bizarre, dit-il.

Si ça l'était pour lui, ça ne l'était pas pour moi.

-Ferme les yeux, pense à rien.

Il se laissa guider par le son de ma voix, ferma les yeux et se détendit progressivement. Je m'en félicitai, posai ma main sur ses cheveux courts et entamai un doux va-et-vient. Il rouvrit les yeux, je suspendis mon geste sous son air mal à l'aise. Il croisa mon regard, se redressa d'un coup.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Tu viens à peine d'arriver, me plaignis-je, anxieuse de son départ imminent.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir, déclara-t-il laconique sans même un regard.

Il passa le seuil de la porte me laissant de nouveau mal en point.

OoooO

Le lendemain je pris un taxi pour me rendre chez mon médecin. En quittant son cabinet, je passai à la pharmacie. Je continuai à souffrir de maux de tête épouvantable et ma tension était encore basse, il me conseilla de refaire un scanner afin de vérifier que rien n'était passé inaperçu avec une simple radio. J'étais encore bonne pour une semaine d'arrêt. J'allai encore déprimer mais j'eus une belle surprise en découvrant Seth à la maison. Je lui sautai au cou régénérée à la vitesse de la lumière. Il était mon petit frère, mon ami, le garçon le plus gentil qui soit.

-Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Oui. Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout, c'est le contrecoup.

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Nous avions déjà eu une vie si difficile, élevés par notre tante à la mort de nos parents, nous avions connu des moments douloureux dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de nous. Nous nous serrions les coudes depuis. Il avait été dur pour lui de me voir sombrer à la mort de Sam. Et il m'en avait voulu de ma stupide tentative de quitter cette Terre. Nous avions mis des mois à nous réconcilier. Et depuis, je vivais avec l'angoisse que lui aussi ne revienne pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue de ton retour ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, me sourit-il. Je vois que c'est réussi.

-Oui, je déprimais toute seule, mes amis ont déserté. Tu restes un peu à la maison ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de rester tout seul chez moi.

Quand Sam avait été déclaré mort, il était venu s'installer chez moi. Depuis que j'avais déménagé il y a plus d'un an, il avait repris un appartement mais au final s'y rendait que rarement. Il était célibataire, cela lui pesait.

-Il faut que je te trouve une copine.

-Je suis assez grand pour ça, je te remercie.

Il s'était changé, arborait un jean et une chemise cintré foncé. Ses cheveux toujours aussi ras, brillaient, ils étaient aussi noirs que les miens.

-Je pensais te voir que ce soir, tu bosses pas ?  
-Je suis encore en arrêt, par précaution, mentis-je, le voyant s'alarmer.

Peu convaincu, il me conduisit en cuisine.

-Viens j'ai fait le déjeuner, tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence.

OoooO

Il se passa deux semaines. Deux semaines comblées par la présence de Seth qui prit soin de moi et me fit sortir un peu pour prendre l'air. Il m'emmena récupérer ma voiture. Je n'avais pas eu à débourser grand-chose. L'autre abruti qui était responsable de l'accident avait par contre dû douiller.

Seth avait fini par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était formé pour obtenir des réponses, me tira les vers du nez sans problème. Il me rassura concernant mon affection envers Jake. Il n'y voyait rien de mal, cependant il me conseilla d'être vigilante, que je ne mélange pas tout et que je me préserve.

-Je crois qu'il s'en est aperçu, je l'ai fait fuir, me désolai-je.

-Appelle-le.

-Tu crois ?

-Tu lui expliques, après tu verras bien.

Je suivis son conseil. Je n'eus pas de réponse. Après plusieurs messages déposés sur son répondeur, je renonçai, stressée. Il traversait une période difficile, il ne devait pas rester seul.

-Demain après le boulot, j'irai voir Bella. Elle a peut-être des nouvelles.

OoooO

Le lendemain

Je repris le boulot ce matin, ce fut fatiguant, je travaillais aux ressources humaines d'une grande société d'import-export. Mes rares collègues sédentaires me fichèrent la paix, ils me connaissaient suffisamment pour m'éviter quand j'étais de mauvais poil.

Il était déjà dix-huit heures passées quand je sonnai chez Bella. Je n'osai plus y rentrer comme dans un moulin. Elle m'ouvrit rapidement, se renfrogna à ma vision.

-Merci pour ton accueil chaleureux, me vexai-je.

-Entre.

Je la suivis dans son salon, la dévisageai alors qu'elle se positionnait près de la fenêtre. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux comme avant, comme un garçon. Pourquoi ?

-Ça va ? M'enquis-je.

-A ton avis ?

-T'as pas de nouvelles alors ? Me consternai-je.

-Non.

-Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Pas un message, il ne répond pas à mes appels. Billy me dit que ça va, qu'il tente de suivre une thérapie mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Il n'a pas l'air convaincu que ça l'aide.

-C'est normal, c'est trop récent et ce qu'il a vécu est difficile.

-Nous aussi on a galéré, et c'est de nouveau le cas.

-Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable.

-Je sais, se désola-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. Mais il me manque tellement. Et Matthew, il est mal dans sa peau.

-Il est où ?

-Dans sa chambre, il finit ses devoirs.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Si tu veux. Je retourne en cuisine, ça m'occupera.

Je filai dans sa chambre, il fixait son cahier, son stylo en suspend, l'air ailleurs. Je l'aimais beaucoup, un vrai rayon de soleil.

-Hey bonhomme, m'annonçai-je.

Il revint à la réalité, me fit un maigre sourire.

-T'as pas le moral ?

-Je vais bien.

-A d'autres.

Je m'assis sur son lit. II resta silencieux. J'attendis qu'il se manifeste sans résultat. Je le voyais malheureux, tentant de le cacher.

-Je l'ai vu, me dit-il subitement.

-Qui ?

-Papa.

-Quand ça ?

-Il vient souvent devant l'école. Je le vois pendant la récré.

Je me disais bien. Rester loin de son fils n'était pas si simple.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-La première fois, oui. Maman je lui ai pas dit, je voulais pas la fâcher.

-La fâcher ?

-Elle est en colère, beaucoup. C'est pas très drôle ici.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, tentai-je de le rassurer. Tout finira par s'arranger.

-Si tu le dis.

Je lui fis un bisou et m'en allai rejoindre Bella en cuisine. Elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je comprenais ce que voulais dire Matt.

-Tu veux que j'aille parler à Jake, Bella ?

-Non. Affirma-t-elle sans se retourner, face à son plan de travail.

-Ton fils…commençai-je.

-Quoi mon fils ? S'écria-t-elle sèchement en faisant volte-face.

Je ne lui connaissais pas cette facette.

-Parle-lui…

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Essaie.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Que son père à jeté l'éponge ? Qu'il a fait une croix sur nous ?

-C'est faux tu le sais.

-Je sais rien du tout ! Je suis à deux doigts de perdre patience !

-Ça ne fait que trois semaines Bella.

-_Que trois semaines !_ Cria-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-Je te l'accorde ça peut paraitre long.

Elle se remit à ce qu'elle faisait.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'écoutera Leah alors qu'il ne m'a pas écouté, moi sa propre femme.

-Tu es à l'origine de son mal.

-Il y a d'autres raisons, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos !

-Je le sais.

-Comment ça tu le sais ?

-Il me l'a dit.

-Quand ?

Elle s'était de nouveau retournée vers moi, me sondant avec méfiance.

-Il y a deux semaines.

Ses lèvres s'amincirent, ses yeux flamboyèrent. Elle me redonna son dos, s'acharnant sur ses légumes. Je me postai à côté d'elle, saisis le couteau dans ses mains excitées.

-Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital te recoudre un doigt.

Elle s'affaissa. Je mis le couteau dans l'évier, lui entourai ensuite les épaules.

-Laisse-moi essayer. Laisse ton orgueil de côté. Je suis ton amie, je vais t'aider.

-Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Je n'ai même pas été une très bonne amie ces temps-ci, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Je veux qu'il revienne Leah, m'avoua-t-elle complètement démunie.

-Donne-moi son adresse, j'y vais de ce pas.

OoooO

Je me servi du Gps de Seth, il n'était pas chaud pour que j'y aille mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix. Ce fut long, ce fichu trajet. Je reconnus sa voiture dans l'allée. Il était là, j'allais enfin le voir. J'étais fébrile. Je frappai, attendis. Je frappai encore et encore. Il n'était nullement question que je reste comme une imbécile devant cet ultime rempart. Je tambourinai cette fois.

-_Je sais que tu es là Jake ! Ouvre ou je casse cette fichue porte et je te fous la raclée de ta vie ! _Hurlai-je comme une folle me fichant bien d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Il y eut le cliquetis d'une porte que l'on déverrouille. Il me fit face, je manquais de reculer sous la noirceur dangereuse de ses yeux. Il me fixait sans mot dire. Ma bouche se dessécha radicalement. Je l'affrontai néanmoins.

-Tu me laisses sur le pas de la porte ?

-Tu diras à Bella…

-Je ne suis pas un messager, le coupai-je.

-Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

-Pour toi, je m'inquiétais. Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels.

Il soupira.

-Je ne veux pas te causer plus de tord que je ne t'en ai fait.

-En quoi pourrais-tu me causer du tord ?

-Tu le sais bien.

Mon cœur eut des tas de ratés. Je gardais contenance.

-Je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes, mais je t'assure, il n'y a rien de plus que mon amitié.

Il me dévisagea avec attention.

-Laisse-moi entrer, insistai-je, sinon je campe là.

J'en étais capable, il le savait, il s'écarta, je me faufilai dans le passage. Il referma la porte, se traina jusque dans le salon plongé dans le noir. Je tâtonnai, à la recherche de l'interrupteur et découvris Jake assis dans un coin du séjour. Je le rejoignis sans poser de questions. Adossée au mur, je fixai le néant dans l'attente qu'il me parle. Être à ses côtés me suffisait pour l'instant. Il tournait quelque chose dans sa main, j'y jetai un œil.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une médaille d'honneur, remis par le Président pour acte de courage.

J'étais épatée, il grimaça.

-C'est bien non ? Tentai-je.

-En quoi, dis-moi ?

-Ton courage est reconnu. Tout ce que tu as vécu n'aura pas été vain.

-J'ai voulu la balancer mais ce serait les trahir encore plus.

-Les trahir ?

Il resta silencieux puis me tendit la médaille.

-Garde-la.

-Mais non, dis pas de bêtises !

-S'il te plait, pour Sam et pour tous les autres.

Il énumérait leur prénom, je refoulai une boule de tristesse dans ma gorge et pris la médaille qui pendait le long d'un ruban bleu. Elle était en forme d'étoile, assez lourde, en acier ? En argent sûrement. Je décryptai le graphisme. Une heure passa ainsi. Mon ventre finit par gargouiller, je n'avais rien mangé depuis un moment. Il se leva, quitta la pièce. Je le suivis comme son ombre dans la cuisine, non sans avoir rangé la médaille dans mon sac à main.

-Où est ton père ?

-Parti avec son pote Quil.

Quil c'était un drôle de prénom…

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tôt comme si j'étais incapable de rester seul, s'agaça-t-il.

Il posa une assiette sur la table.

-Mange.

J'hésitai.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-J'ai déjà mangé, il est vingt-deux heures Leah.

-Hum…

Il voulut quitter la pièce, je lui demandai de rester.

-Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

-Ça m'est égal. Reste.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la table, se reperdit dans ses pensées.

-Matt te manque, constatai-je.

Silence. J'évitai de parler de Bella.

-Tu as vu ton psy ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Elle pense que je m'isole, que je devrais être auprès de ma famille.

-C'est pas un charlatan c'est déjà ça.

Il ne releva pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne suis pas son conseil ?

-Je les ai laissés en croyant bien faire.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure.

-J'ai bien compris.

-Tu infliges à ta famille une souffrance bien inutile. Bella t'attend, elle t'en veut, elle s'isole aussi. Elle est de mauvais poil, ton fils subit tout ça. Il t'en veut aussi.

-Je sais.

Il se leva, me contourna sans un regard.

-Je vais dormir, tu sais où est la sortie.

J'entendis une porte claquer. Je repoussai mon assiette, dégoûtée d'avoir échoué. Je me préparai à partir quand Billy entra. Il me salua, surpris de me trouver ici.

-J'allais partir.

-Où es Jake ?

-Il est parti dormir.

Il s'attrista.

-Il est si seul. Je ne peux rien faire.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais comme lui : impuissante. Je lui tapotai l'épaule et m'apprêtai à partir quand il me proposa de dormir ici.

-Il est tard, ce n'est pas prudent de prendre la route.

J'étais fatiguée, c'est vrai.

-D'accord. Je vais juste prévenir mon frère, qu'il ne m'attende pas.

Il me fila de quoi dormir sur le canapé. La chambre de ses filles n'était plus une chambre, il était restreint en place.

-C'est nickel pour moi, le rassurai-je, merci.

Je m'installai, me déshabillai, restant en caraco et sous-vêtement et m'endormis aussi sec d'un sommeil qui se révéla sans rêves.

Je fus gênée par un bruit qui me réveilla. Je ne vis pas l'heure mais il faisait encore nuit. Je me redressai d'un bond, réalisant où j'étais en entendant la voix de Jake. Je partis à sa rencontre, il s'agitait, marmonnait le nom de Sam et d'autres noms. Je m'assis au bord de son lit, tentai de le calmer, essuyant son front moite, murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il ouvrit les yeux, perdu.

-Bella ?

-C'est moi Leah, l'éclairai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Il était effrayé, encore agité, la respiration saccadée. Il me choppa le bras, débitant des paroles incohérentes.

-Calme-toi.

-Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…

Je ne comprenais rien. J'allumai la lampe, l'obligeai à me regarder, m'approchant de son visage. Il sembla émerger. Il resserra sa prise.

-Reste avec moi, me supplia-t-il.

Je ne pus dire non, au contraire, cette idée me rendit heureuse…

* * *

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Il y a une semaine

Je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aller voir Bella. Mon amour-propre m'en empêchait et je cherchais aussi à me protéger. Elle m'avait laissé un message hier soir, me proposant de voir Matthew. Elle semblait triste. Je l'avais alors rappelée.

-Bella, c'est moi.

-Je sais. Tu veux parler à Matt ?

-Oui, mais d'abord, est-ce que… ?

-Est-ce que quoi ?

-Tu es seule ?

Silence. Je prenais ça pour un oui. J'en fus soulagé, m'en voulus de ressentir cela.

-Je peux passer quand ?

-Il aimerait aller avec toi à la piscine.

-Quand ?

-Comme avant, le dimanche matin.

-Demain donc ?

-Sauf si tu es occupé ?

-Non, non. Je viendrai le chercher à dix heures.

-Ok. Merci.

Elle appela Matthew et me le passa. Il fut enthousiaste à l'idée de me voir. Je n'en dormis pas de la nuit et me présentai une heure à l'avance devant leur porte. Matthew m'ouvrit, son visage s'illumina en me voyant.

-Entre, maman est sous la douche, je déjeunai, je suis pas encore prêt.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre.

Je me rendis au salon, patientai, subitement mal à l'aise. Je cherchai dans la maison des traces de sa présence mais il n'y en avait pas. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la fin de ce cauchemar ? Bella allait-elle cesser de se voiler la face ? Je me redressai, agité comme une pile. Je pris la direction de la terrasse, à l'extérieur, je respirai un bon coup. J'allais rentrer quand j'aperçus Bella qui entrait dans le salon. J'eus comme à chaque fois, le cœur en vrac. J'hésitai, la voyant à peine couverte par son peignoir de bain entrouvert, les cheveux humide et courts ! Pourquoi les avait-elle coupés !

Déstabilisé, je restai en retrait. Elle avait son portable en main. Elle me tournait le dos.

-C'est encore moi. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? Ça fait deux semaines ! Deux semaines sans nouvelles. Deux semaines sans toi…

Sa voix se cassa un peu. Elle s'interrompit et finit par raccrocher, fixant le téléphone avec tristesse. J'eus un coup au cœur, repensant à la période où je l'avais rencontré lorsqu'elle vivait l'enfer.

-Bella, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

Elle fit un réel bond, me dévisagea, la main sur le cœur.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

J'étais près d'elle, j'hésitai à la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu es déjà là ?

-Oui ça fait un moment.

Elle se réajusta, gênée tandis que j'examinai son visage fatiguée.

-Je vais m'habiller.

-Attends Bella.

-Non.

Elle faisait déjà demi-tour, je l'attrapai par la main. Elle se dégagea.

-Ne fais pas ça Edward. Respecte mon choix.

-Je le respecte, mais tu t'entêtes dans la mauvaise voie et te voir souffrir me rend malade. Si ça allait tu ne m'aurais pas appelé.

-Je l'ai fait pour mon fils. Pour qu'il comprenne que tout le monde ne l'a pas abandonné.

-C'est ce qu'il pense de son père ?

-Et de moi aussi.

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

-Je me morfonds, je le délaisse, je suis une mauvaise mère.

-Mais non, tu traverses justes une période difficile.

-Arrête de faire ça !

-Faire quoi ? La questionnai-je, perplexe.

-Toujours trouver des excuses à tout ce que je fais. Reconnais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable. Reconnais-le Edward !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Crois-tu que ça nous rend service de te voiler la face me concernant ? Et comment pourrais-tu vivre avec moi si tu es dans la peur que je te quitte à nouveau ?

Silence. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Tu auras forcément des doutes, tu le sais.

-Non.

-Tu ne vas pas le supporter, Edward, ne le nie pas !

Elle s'exaspérait, elle était visiblement sur les nerfs. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de contester. Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce me laissant en proie au doute.

OoooO

La matinée avec Matt passa trop vite. Il avait retrouvé cette insouciance propre aux enfants. Nous allâmes ensuite manger un morceau au MacDo, je prévins Bella par sms. Il n'était pas loin de quinze heures quand je le redéposai. Devant la maison, il s'assombrit. Je lui pris l'épaule.

-Tu veux qu'on remette ça dimanche prochain ?

-Oui, s'exclama-t-il.

-J'en parlerai à ta mère. Je te tiens au courant.

-Tu crois que je pourrais passer un week-end chez toi ?

-Bien sûr, je vois ça aussi avec elle.

Je le fis descendre et il se dirigea seul chez lui, les épaules voûtées. Je comprenais sa peine. Je maudis son père. Il avait de la chance et il se planquait je ne sais où au lieu de s'occuper de son fils. Cette situation que je prenais à mon avantage était finalement une source de malheur pour eux deux. Je vis Bella à travers le rideau. Elle se détourna pour aller l'accueillir.

OoooO

Cette nouvelle semaine fut éprouvante. Un peu comme une nouvelle rupture. Les mots de Bella me travaillaient. Le temps passé avec Matthew avait amplifié les blessures. Sa peine aussi. Si j'avais su où trouver son père, je serai allé lui dire deux mots. J'aurais pu m'éloigner si je les savais heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas, par sa faute.

Jessica passa le mercredi soir. Son humeur aussi n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle se proposa de nous préparer à diner. Je l'y aidai.

-Pourquoi tu rumines ?

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Alex. Je me sens déjà triste de le voir à peine quelques heures. J'aimerais passer du temps avec lui.

-Négocie avec son père, obtiens des vacances.

-Il refusera comme à chaque fois.

-Je viendrai avec toi cette fois, lui promis-je.

Elle cessa de remuer les pâtes et me dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Si tu souhaites réellement être avec ton fils, je t'y aiderais. On ne devrait pas priver un enfant de ses parents et les parents devraient se battre pour leurs enfants, répondis-je avec amertume.

Elle se tut, je l'en remerciai mentalement, ne voulant pas expliquer ce qui me minait.

-Je vais y réfléchir, conclut-elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, je me détendis complètement et profitai de sa présence amicale.

OoooO

Le lendemain soir, je passai chez Alice et Jasper. Elle était seule, il travaillait tard. Elle était déprimée à l'évidence. J'en profitai pour lui parler de Bella. Elle se braqua comme d'habitude.

-Ecoute Alice, cette histoire entre elle et moi s'est aplanie. On a discuté, mis les choses au clair.

Elle fut surprise, prêta attention à mes paroles.

-Elle veut rester avec son… mari, j'ai accepté son choix. Tu dois le faire aussi.

-Tu as accepté son choix ? Répéta-t-elle, sceptique.

-Oui, ça n'a pas été facile, ça ne l'est toujours pas, ne te méprends pas mais j'ai à cœur leur bonheur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit avec lui mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Matthew à la possibilité d'être avec son père et je ne le priverai pas de ça.

-Tant mieux pour lui si ça se passe bien avec Jacob.

-Pas vraiment, il est malheureux, son père est parti dès qu'il a compris ce qui nous liait Bella et moi.

-Il est parti... ?

J'opinai. Elle était triste.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ?

-Oui. Je serais content si te réconcilie avec elle. Je sais combien tu l'aimes.

Elle m'enlaça.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

En rentrant, je contactai Bella pour savoir si Matthew pouvait venir à la maison ce week-end. Elle semblait contre, j'insistai, lui expliquant que la demande venait de Matt. Elle finit par céder.

Le lendemain, vendredi, je partis chercher Matt à l'école le cœur léger, sous l'œil pas rassuré de son Maître qui devait peut-être redouter un autre clash.

-Sa mère ne vous a pas prévenu ? M'enquis-je.

-Si, si…

-Allez viens Edward, s'impatienta Matt, allons chez toi.

-Chez nous, rectifiai-je, malgré moi.

* * *

**POV JACOB BLACK**

Deux jours plus tard

Je quittai Leah dans la cuisine, désireux d'en finir avec cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part. J'étais fatigué, je partis m'allonger non sans avoir pris mon traitement qui ne semblait ne faire aucun effet. J'étais stressé en permanence. Ma visite chez la psy n'avait fait que renforcer cet état car je ne pouvais lui confier mes pires angoisses et elle s'en était rendu compte. Je ne voyais pas le bout du tunnel. Tout n'était que noirceur excepté la lueur que représentait mon fils. J'étais allé le voir plusieurs fois devant son école mais je n'avais pas été discret, il m'avait aperçu à ma deuxième visite et était venu me demander de rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais pas su lui expliquer les raisons de mon absence. Comment pourrais-je lui avouer que j'avais peur de le décevoir ?

Le sommeil m'emporta sans prévenir. Je plongeai progressivement dans un cauchemar bien réel, mélange de souvenirs et de mes pires frayeurs. Je tentai de m'échapper, espérant qu'un miracle se produise de nouveau et que je sois libéré mais je revenais systématiquement à mon point de départ trainé par Sam qui ne me laissait aucune chance de m'enfuir loin de cet enfer. J'entendais les voix de mes frères, martelant dans ma tête des paroles vengeresses. Je suffoquai sous la brûlure de mes poumons car on m'avait soudainement immergé dans de l'eau glacée. Je cherchai à remonter, me retrouvai assis, attaché, le visage dans un sac, plongé dans le noir, je me débattais, cherchant au fond de moi encore le courage de subir l'horreur à nouveau et de garder le silence, ignorant toutes les questions sans relâche…Je craignais cette fois de ne pas y arriver, le désespoir pointait…

Je mis du temps à comprendre où j'étais et avec qui. Au début, j'avais cru entendre la voix de Bella parce que c'était cette voix que je voulais entendre. Un halo se forma autour d'un visage, celui de Leah qui m'apparut tel un ange, là pour me délivrer. Je m'accrochai à elle contre toute logique, tétanisé à l'idée de me retrouver seul. Elle s'allongea près de moi et m'attira contre elle, contre son cœur. Je me sentis mieux dans la chaleur de ses bras accueillant. Elle ne cherchait pas à me faire du mal, mon angoisse s'apaisa sous ses paroles rassurantes.

Je ne pensais pas m'être rendormi mais c'était le cas. Il faisait jour, la lampe était toujours allumée et Leah était là. Je m'extirpai de ses bras, gêné au possible remarquant son manque de vêtements. Cette situation était anormale, bizarre, étrange.

Je fis un saut en cuisine, mon père s'y trouvait. Il me salua et me proposa du café que j'acceptai avec joie, histoire de me réveiller complètement. Son regard pesant finit par me faire quitter la pièce. Je m'installai dans le canapé, juste à côté des habits de Leah pliés sur le côté. Son portable sonna. C'était l'alarme, je la désactivai et me levai pour aller la réveiller mais elle était là, debout, avançant déjà vers moi. Elle me lança un regard trop affectueux. Je ne savais définir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais ça n'allait pas dans le bon sens et j'en étais responsable. Je faisais tout de travers ma parole ! Et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se couvrir.

-Leah, rhabille-toi, enfin !

-Je vais bien aussi merci.

Je soupirai, récupérai ses affaires sur le canapé, les lui lançai.

-Tu vas être en retard à ton boulot.

Elle les rattrapa sans mal, peu concernée.

-Tant pis. Je veux être sûre que ça aille pour toi.

-Ça va mieux, me radoucis-je… merci, ajoutai-je avec une hésitation.

Elle me sourit avec encore plus d'affection. Déstabilisé, je me secouai. Je devais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

-Leah…

Elle se rembrunit.

-Je sais ce que tu va me dire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Pas la peine de tout déballer.

Elle se détourna pour aller dans ma chambre, elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, rhabillée et renfermée. Elle passa devant moi sans un mot, récupéra son portable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte fâchée, je l'attrapai au vol.

-Lâche-moi !

Ce que je fis.

-Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

-Je veux juste être près de toi, en quoi ça pourrait me faire du mal ?

-Parce que tes raisons diffèrent des miennes.

-On s'en fiche des raisons ! S'agaça-t-elle. Tant que ça fonctionne.

-Non, je ne m'en fiche pas.

-Tu te fiches de tout ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi de toute façon ! Cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

-C'est faux.

-Ah oui, m'agressa-t-elle, vrillant sur moi des yeux étincelants.

Je retrouvai la Leah d'autrefois, volcanique et dangereuse.

-Si tu avais pensé à Bella, à Matthew ou à moi, tu serais resté près de nous au lieu de t'enfuir comme une mauviette à des kilomètres !

Elle était déjà devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit et s'élança hors de la maison me laissant ébranlé. Mon père sortit de la cuisine, il n'en avait pas loupé une miette et me lança un regard des plus réprobateurs.

OoooO

Après avoir ruminé toute la matinée, j'étais allé à mon rendez-vous avec la psy où je déballai toute ma rancune. Au final, il m'apparut clairement que Leah avait encore raison. Je soupirai d'agacement face à son sourire bienveillant qui signifiait « je vous l'avais bien dit » et attendis ses remarques. Elle tenta de nouveau d'obtenir ce que je cachai en profondeur. Je restais toujours vigilant à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais le partager avec personne. Et je compris enfin d'où venais ma peur. Je craignais de craquer, de ne pas être celui que ma famille attendait. Je craignais de voir leur déception en réalisant que je n'étais plus l'homme fort qu'ils connaissaient. J'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Un substitut.

Il m'apparut alors clairement que je devais en parler avec eux si je voulais avoir une chance de vivre, de vivre réellement et de me sentir accepté et en confiance. Je ne voulais plus de colère, de méfiance, de non-dits.

Je ne demandais pas à être heureux, je voulais juste être en capacité de m'occuper de ma famille. Et pour ce faire je devais me mettre à nu. Je devais révéler à Bella tout ce qui me rongeait.

Je fis ensuite une visite médicale, le rapport de cette visite fut accablant. J'étais dans l'incapacité de reprendre du service. Je devais réorienter ma carrière. Cette idée me fit peur. Je fis un détour pour voir le Commandant en chef mais il était en déplacement. J'aurais aimé avoir son avis, ses conseils.

En rentrant chez mon père, je m'assis un moment, prêt à écouter les messages de Bella. Je finis par m'alarmer en découvrant le dernier message. Je préparai mes quelques affaires en deux secondes chrono et laissai un mot à mon père, lui expliquant que je rentrais chez moi.

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

La veille

Le week-end sans Matt fut difficile, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Jacob et la solitude me pesait. Quand Edward me le ramena le dimanche soir, je l'accueillis avec soulagement. Il ne s'éternisa pas. J'appréciai ses réels efforts. Il avait été difficile de ne pas chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. Vraiment difficile…

Cela se ressentit ce matin au travail. Je n'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Je ne me savais pas capable de tant d'irritabilité. Ma douceur légendaire était passée à la trappe, je n'étais conciliante avec personne. Le midi, je mangeai seule pour la énième fois, appelai encore chez Billy mais sans résultat. Jacob ne répondais pas non plus à son portable. J'avais encaissé ce qu'il m'avait imposé parce que je m'y étais attendue. Mais je n'avais pu empêcher la colère de me dévorer comme un pare-feu à un nouveau chagrin. Je l'avais laissé se débrouiller pour l'annoncer à notre fils. Celui-ci l'avait mal pris, s'était renfermé. J'étais rentrée seul avec lui dans un état de colère sans borne. Et puis la colère avait laissé place au chagrin, à la peur et rebelote à la colère. J'étais de nouveau dans cette phase. Cherchant ce qui le retenait loin de nous. Il m'avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter au point de l'éloigner de nous ? Pourquoi ne me disait-il rien ? N'avait-il plus confiance en moi ? C'était sûrement le cas avec ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Sans confiance, allions-nous pouvoir refaire surface ?

Le soir, j'eus la visite de Leah. Elle fut une véritable amie, laissant de côté ses propres problèmes pour m'aider. J'espérai qu'elle réussirait là où j'avais échoué.

Nous dinions, Matt et moi, dans un silence lugubre. Je savais que je devais être plus douce, plus attentive, plus à l'écoute. Alors pourquoi je ne le faisais pas ?

-Je peux sortir de table ?

-Oui.

Il se leva. Je me ravisai.

-Attend. J'ai à te parler.

Il se rassit, les yeux fixant son assiette.

-L'école, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas bien en ce moment. Tu es fatigué ?

-Non.

-Regarde-moi.

Il se rebella, j'insistai, il quitta la table et la cuisine sans un mot. J'étais mal…

Quand il fut au lit, je tentai une ultime approche en m'asseyant près de lui.

-Tu nous en veux, c'est normal. Ton père et moi traversons une période difficile. Je ne sais pas si cela s'arrangera, lui confessai-je.

Il me prêta enfin attention.

-Il doit régler certaines choses, aller mieux mais je ne sais pas s'il y parviendra.

-Il ne revient pas à cause d'Edward, décréta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-On aurait dû rester avec lui, se désola-t-il.

-Nous ne pouvions pas. Ton père et moi sommes mariés, avec toi nous formons une famille. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été séparé de nous si longtemps et dans des conditions difficiles. Il a été très malheureux loin de nous. Ils nous aiment tellement. Et nous aussi on l'aime.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère.

-Je suis pas fâché, murmura-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je m'affolai.

-Il est venu plein de fois devant l'école…, me révéla-t-il.

J'étais sous le choc

-…je lui ai demandé de rentrer mais il ne l'a pas fait, il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Il se tourna, me donnant son dos.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il resta muet. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour l'apaiser, retenant mes larmes. Il semblait grand mais il était encore si jeune. Je m'allongeai dans son dos, l'enveloppai d'un bras.

-Je suis désolé mon bébé.

Il se tourna vers moi pour pleurer dans mon cou.

-Maman…

Quand il fut enfin endormi, je plongeai sur mon portable et laissai un message des plus acides à Jacob.

-…je t'avais dit qu'il ne te le pardonnerait pas. Il croit que tu ne l'aimes pas, terminai-je, furieuse.

J'étais si en rogne que je ne pus rien ajouter. Je raccrochai et manquait de fracasser mon téléphone.

OoooO

Ce matin, je déposai à l'école un Matthew plus fermé que jamais. Les choses se dégradaient. Je devais confronter Jacob à ses responsabilités comme je m'étais confrontée aux miennes. Nous devions penser d'abord à notre enfant.

En arrivant à l'agence, j'eus la surprise de trouver Alice comme avant dans le bureau adjacent au mien. Echaudée tant de fois, je restai en retrait. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Nous ne nous étions pas revues depuis notre dispute. Je ne voulais pas de clash. J'étais trop éprouvée pour supporter un autre rejet.

Il y avait pas mal de boulot, je m'y plongeai avec soulagement, tout était bon à prendre pour oublier ce qui me traumatisait. Un bip annonçant un mail attira mon attention. Elle m'avait envoyé un e-mail. Sceptique, je cliquai sur le message.

« Dans une heure, salle de pause. »

Je craignais le pire.

« Ok. » Répondis-je.

OoooO

Il n'y eut rien de plus simple et de discret que notre réconciliation. Je ne versai pas de larmes, ne criai pas de joie, ne sautai pas partout, ne déversai pas un flot de paroles inutiles. J'avais juste mieux respiré, un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Un rayon annonçant peut-être le bout du tunnel…

Ce fut de meilleure humeur que je travaillai. J'envoyai un message à Edward pour le remercier, je savais qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Cela me redonna confiance en l'humanité.

Je déjeunai avec elle le midi dans notre restau favori et je lui expliquai mes craintes au sujet de Matt. Elle ne s'avança nullement à me conseiller et m'enjoignit de suivre mon instinct. Mais je n'étais plus très sûre de mon instinct.

Elle passa après le travail, pour voir Matt. Il sembla apprécier sa visite. Je les laissai seuls dans sa chambre et m'isolai pour une dernière tentative. Il était temps de décider et sans nouvelles de sa part…

Je sursautai quand il répondit, tellement habituée à sa messagerie.

-Tu réponds enfin.

-J'ai eu ton dernier message.

-Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Je le sais bien.

J'eus une violente angoisse, suspendue aux prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer et qui déciderait probablement de notre sort commun.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là.

J'entendis du bruit dans l'entrée, assimilai ce qu'il venait de me dire et m'élançai dans le couloir le cœur en transe : oui, il était là, il était revenu.

-Je suis rentré, dit-il simplement.

* * *

Je posterai dès que possible le dernier chapitre qui sera peut-être en deux parties, je verrai.

Je travaille sur une autre fic et un probable OS donc patience.

Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'on doit faire quand une de nos fics est choisie pour être dans une communauté ?

Passez un bon jour de l'an, moi je me prépare mentalement pour une soirée déguisée ( ), sans grande conviction. Ma moitié pense que la tenue d'infirmière serait adaptée, je l'ai envoyé bouler…


	11. Un lien destructeur 1-2

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Voici le dernier chapitre en deux parties car trop long. J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette première partie consacrée aux deux tiers à Jake.

Merci à **Lea1985, Supergirl971, ****Caro19, Ezhra-June, Kalilah1, Jacoblover2, GunWiHarPoTwi, Lyylla et l'Anonyme **pour leurs reviews toujours aussi divergentes, c'est fou comme un chapitre peut être perçu différemment !

En réponse à la tienne** Marina **: Je te remercie. Cela m'encourage à écrire. Mon Os sera je pense un Edward/Bella (le seul que je ferai) mais non romancé, pas de couple donc. J'écris déjà une fic HP (Ron/Hermione) qui est en cours de publication. Mon autre projet de fic concerne bien sûr mes chouchous Jake/Bella, cependant je ne la commencerai que quand j'aurais terminé Destins croisés et publié mon OS.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlène** : J'aime aussi les multi pov parce que ça permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble mais c'est un jeu d'écriture difficile.

Un tournant décisif s'annonce…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un lien destructeur 1/2**

* * *

**POV ALICE CULLEN WHITLOCK**

J'étais avec Matt dans sa chambre, observant son attitude. Il n'était pas en forme c'est sûr. Il était content de me voir néanmoins.

-Tu n'es plus fâché avec maman ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Non.

-C'était dur pour toi ?

Surprise par son intérêt pour moi, je lui souris.

-Comme pour nous tous mais ne parlons pas de moi. Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas super. Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche pour aller à la piscine avec Edward.

-Tu aimes passer du temps avec lui, constatai-je, heureuse de ce lien qui les unissait.

Il opina.

-C'était bien ce week-end chez lui, me confia-t-il. Mais je vois bien que maman lui manque.

-Tu as passé le week-end avec lui ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, je vais voir avec maman pour y retourner plus souvent.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, surtout si son père revenait. Je gardais toute mes remarques pour moi, je ne voulais plus me mêler de tout ça.

J'entendis Bella s'agacer, Matt se renferma de nouveau. Elle devait être au téléphone, elle aurait dû être plus discrète.

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe, finis tes devoirs.

Je quittai la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me figeai, découvrant Jacob à l'entrée qui faisait face à Bella. Une Bella mécontente. Cela me fit drôle de le revoir. Je ne percevais que son profil mais il avait vraiment changé. Il restait debout sans un mot, subissant les paroles de Bella qui montait en pression face à sa non-réactivité. Une non-réactivité factice car lui-même montait aussi en pression. Je me permis d'intervenir.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te souhaiter un bon retour Jacob.

Bella s'interrompit, il put se tourner vers moi et se troubla à ma vision. Il eut un sourire qui disparut aussi vite, me laissant mal à l'aise. Il se renferma. Je devais lui rappeler Edward.

Forcément…

-Alice. Me salua-t-il simplement.

Je n'aurais su dire s'il appréciait que je sois là alors qu'il était en plein conflit avec sa femme.

-J'en connais un qui sera surpris de te voir, déviai-je.

Je lui montrai la chambre d'un signe de tête, son expression se modifia, soudain stressé, il acquiesça.

-Je vais aller le voir, décréta-t-il défiant Bella de le contredire.

Il s'en allait déjà, eut un moment d'arrêt, jetant un œil en arrière vers elle qui se crispa. Je la tirai vers le salon, elle rechigna à venir, je la forçai.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves, il est rentré, non !

Elle resta muette face à moi, colérique.

-La colère et les disputes ne servent à rien, vous n'avancerez pas comme ça !

-Je veux qu'il comprenne que son départ nous a fait souffrir.

-Il doit le savoir et je pense que lui aussi à dû en souffrir.

Elle se renfrogna comme si je l'avais trahie.

-Bella, allons, pourquoi tu persistes ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant mon fils pleurer à cause de son père.

Elle se tut, bouleversée.

-Cette scène passe en boucle dans ma tête, continua-t-elle, c'est insupportable. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu arriver un jour. Je me sens misérable de n'avoir pas su empêcher tout ça, de ne pas avoir su le protéger.

-Tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout.

-C'est mon rôle !

-Je comprends Bella. Mais…

J'hésitai, je devais rester en retrait.

-Ok, conclus-je. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle me raccompagna à l'entrée.

-Attends ! Me dit-elle subitement.

Elle courut vers sa chambre et revint aussi vite. Elle me tendit quelque chose.

-Garde-la.

C'était la bague de fiançailles.

-Il ne veut pas la récupérer, se justifia-t-elle devant mon air réprobateur, et je ne peux pas la garder.

-Bella …

-S'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas de la lui donner juste de la garder.

Je soupirai.

-Ok.

Elle me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte intense que je lui rendis.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ton amitié Alice.

-Je veux te voir heureuse Bella, alors prends sur toi et fais un pas vers lui, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui conseiller.

OoooO

Je conduisais en direction du centre pour aller voir Edward. Jasper m'avait déjà laissé un message pour me demander si j'allais bientôt rentrer.

« Je dois voir Edward, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

En sonnant à l'interphone, j'étais pleine d'appréhension. Il m'ouvrit, je pris l'escalier et fus devant sa porte où j'hésitai. Il ouvrit subitement.

-Pourquoi tu n'entres pas, c'était ouvert, tu le sais.

J'entrai à sa suite.

-Tu veux boire un truc ? Me demanda-t-il en s'élança déjà vers la cuisine.

Il semblait de bonne humeur. Cela me contraria de changer cela.

-Non.

Je le stoppai dans son élan, et l'obligea à me regarder.

-Il est rentré.

OoooO

Jasper se leva de devant son pc et vint m'accueillir avec passion comme chaque jour.

-J'ai cru que tu ne comptais jamais rentrer, plaisanta-t-il.

Moins tendue, je lui rendis toute cette affection. Il en fut heureux et m'interrogea car il n'était pas dupe.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Alice ?

-Je me suis réconciliée avec Bella et j'ai vu Jacob.

-C'est bien et… c'est bien ?

-Oui et oui, le rassurai-je. J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour eux. Mais Edward…

-Evite de t'en mêler, me conseilla-t-il.

-Je me suis dit la même chose mais c'est mon frère et je devais le prévenir.

-Je te connais bien, c'est pour ça que je te préviens. Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

-Mieux que je ne le pensais.

-Tant mieux. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous.

-J'en doute.

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Mais on va lui faire une piqûre de rappel.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Un week-end en famille.

-Entouré de couples, il va « adorer »…

-Non, je parlais de vous cinq.

Ah…

-Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble. Je vais organiser ça.

Je m'animais déjà. Enthousiasmée.

-Tu vas être malheureux sans moi, le taquinai-je.

-Je vais dépérir mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Je sais que je t'en ai fait baver ces derniers temps, rajoutai-je. J'espère que tu me pardonnes.

-Je ne sais pas…dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui enserrai le cou.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas ? Je connais un bon moyen de te convaincre, lui susurrai-j à l'oreille.

* * *

**POV JACOB BLACK**

Un peu plus tôt…

Je quittai Bella et Alice pour aller voir Matt, fis un arrêt involontaire devant la porte de cette maudite pièce. Bella avait dû voir que je l'avais vidée entièrement. Je ne cherchai pas à y entrer, je jetai juste un œil en arrière, elle se braquait déjà. Si elle était énervée, je l'étais aussi. Heureusement qu'Alice était intervenue. Alice…dont la présence ne me rappelait pas que des bonnes choses.

J'hésitai à entrer dans la chambre de Matt. J'étais encore sous le coup des paroles de Bella. Avais-je tout gâché ? Croyait-il vraiment que je ne l'aimais pas ? Cette idée me brûla le cœur. Je donnerai tout pour lui, je pourrai mourir pour lui et il l'ignorait. Avais-je été si égoïste ? Moi qui voulais le protéger je n'avais fait que le contraire, le plongeant dans une insécurité qui le faisait souffrir.

Je soupirai.

J'étais son père, peu importe ces quatre années loin de lui. Je devais agir en tant que tel. Il avait été présent à chaque seconde près de moi, je n'avais jamais cessé d'espérer le serrer dans mes bras et pourtant…

J'avais fui…

Oui, moi. Quelle image je lui renvoyais ? Que pouvait-il en conclure si je ne lui expliquais pas les choses ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse en étant rempli de colère ou d'amertume. J'étais passé par là, je ne le souhaitais pas à mon fils. Je poussai la poignée et entrai. Il resta penché sur son cahier, occupé.

-Matt.

Il fit un bond, cligna des yeux, se redressa, me faisant face. Je fis un pas vers lui, il fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis rentré.

Il se rassit et recommença à travailler comme si je n'étais pas là. Je fermai la porte et pris une chaise pour me mettre à ses côtés. Il m'ignora comme il l'avait fait à l'école quand je n'avais pas accéder à sa requête.

-Je n'aurais pas dû rester chez grand-père. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé.

Il continua, imperturbable. J'en profitai pour le contempler, insatiable de sa vision comme à chaque fois.

-Maman m'a dit que tu étais triste.

Il se braqua instantanément, exprimant déjà cette fierté masculine.

-Non, j'étais pas triste !

Il affichait un air sur de lui.

-J'ai fait plein de choses avec…

Il s'interrompit.

-Dis-moi. Raconte ? L'encourageai-je.

-Non.

Je n'insistai pas.

-Je n'ai pas été très présent même quand j'étais à la maison. Tout ça va changer.

Il haussa les épaules, peu concerné.

-On n'a pas besoin de toi.

-Bien sûr que si. Tout comme moi j'ai besoin de vous.

-Si tu avais besoin de nous pourquoi tu es resté chez papi ? S'écria-t-il avec colère sans pour autant me regarder.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ?

-A ce qui n'allait pas, je cherchais à comprendre ce qui me retenait loin de vous.

-Et c'était quoi ? Me questionna-t-il, méfiant.

-J'avais peur.

Il me prêta attention de nouveau. Je tressaillis, anxieux, il attendait beaucoup de ce que j'allais lui répondre.

-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je suis comme tout le monde, je fais des erreurs, j'ai des défauts. Je ne suis pas le héro que l'on prétend que je suis. Je suis loin de tout ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Non.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là : pour repartir sur des bonnes bases. Je suis là pour toi.

Il se détourna.

-C'est pas la peine, tu peux repartir chez papi, Edward est là. Il s'occupe de moi. J'attends que maman lui dise de revenir. Je sais qu'elle va le faire et je ne serai plus jamais tout seul.

J'eus l'impression de me faire percuter par un train et réduire en charpie. Je ne pouvais plus émettre un seul son, restant paralysé. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, se troubla, se détourna de nouveau. Je parvins à me lever et quittai la pièce. Dans la salle de bain, je me passai un coup d'eau, mais rien n'y faisait, je me dirigeai vers la terrasse sans croiser Bella, et restai debout, fixant le ciel sans étoiles. J'étais mélancolique.

A mon arrivée il y a un mois, il était revenu vers moi spontanément. A cause de mes angoisses, je le perdais à nouveau et c'était intolérable.

Je cherchai à endiguer ma peine, mais c'était vain. Il se passa un moment avant que je retourne à l'intérieur.

-Je croyais que tu dormirais dehors, s'agaça Bella qui venait à ma rencontre. On va diner.

Je la suivis en cuisine, l'aidai sans entrain. Je m'assis, elle en fit de même face à moi.

-Matt ne vient pas manger ?

-Il n'a pas faim, me répondit-elle. Je lui emmènerai un encas tout à l'heure.

Elle me détaillait avec minutie, soupira, je détournai le regard, entamai le diner.

-Tu pensais qu'il t'accueillerait à bras ouvert ?

Silence.

-Il peut se montrer dur.

-Je sais que je le mérite…

-Non, ce n'est le cas. On est tous à cran et on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas forcément.

Elle m'effleura la joue brièvement, puis sembla regretter son geste. Son propre rejet m'écrasait.

-Ce qu'il a dit n'était pas anodin, la contredis-je. S'il le pense réellement dis-moi que faisons-nous ici tous les trois ?

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il est sûr que tu l'appelleras et que vous irez vivre avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Les mots avaient un goût amer.

-Il a passé du temps avec Edward c'est pour ça qu'il t'a dit cela. C'était juste un moyen de t'atteindre n'y voit rien d'autre.

Elle persistait à le nommer.

-Comment ça, il a passé du temps avec lui ?

-Que croyais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas là ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je l'avais délaissé parce que ton absence me tuait. Il fallait que je répare.

-Et c'était le seul moyen ? M'emportai-je à mon tour.

-Oui. Tu dois faire avec.

Cela me rendit fou.

-Et avant que tu ne me poses la question : non ! Je ne suis pas retournée vers lui mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait !

J'enrageai sans un mot. Elle eut un éclair de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Je me rendis compte qu'elle cherchait à m'éprouver. Elle y parvenait sans mal tout comme Matthew. Je payais pour ma défection. Je découvrais une facette d'elle insoupçonnée, une dureté dont elle se servait comme carapace. Elle termina de diner rapidement et prépara un encas pour Matt.

OoooO

J'étais dans mon bureau, isolé. Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. J'étais en terrain miné, chaque pas pouvait me mener à la catastrophe. Il faudrait du temps, pour que les choses aillent mieux en considérant que ce soit le désir de chacun mais l'était-ce ? Etais-je en train de lutter contre des moulins à vent ? L'intransigeance de mon fils était le plus dur à accepter.

Bella entra, je me raidis.

-Je vais me coucher, Matt dors déjà, bonne nuit.

Elle repartait déjà.

-Bella.

-Oui ?

-J'ai des choses à te dire, me lançai-je.

Elle hésita.

-Nous verrons cela demain, je suis fatiguée et je dois me lever tôt pour emmener Matt au centre.

-Il peut rester avec moi, saisis-je l'occasion.

Silence.

-Il faut que je passe du temps avec lui Bella, c'est le seul moyen de lui démontrer qu'il compte pour moi.

-Il va mal le prendre.

-Je suis rentré pour ne pas laisser les choses s'aggraver. Je dois agir, laisse-moi essayer.

-Ok.

Elle s'éclipsa, soucieuse.

Il était déjà tard quand je retournai dans notre chambre. Je fis une halte pour voir Matt, restai longuement près de lui. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin quand je me glissai dans le lit. Elle dormait dans son coin. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de la rejoindre profitant de ce moment de calme pour me laisser guider par mon cœur et non mon esprit. Je l'enveloppai de mon bras, m'apaisai à son contact. Elle se retourna sans vraiment se réveiller et se blottit contre moi. J'appréciai cette trêve.

Cette nuit là fut la première nuit sans cauchemar.

OoooO

Elle me réveilla avant de partir, elle avait retrouvée son attitude distante. Me réveiller et voir son visage était réconfortant. Je la contemplai, elle se troubla.

-Matt a déjeuné, il joue dans sa chambre, m'annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord, dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Je te préviens il n'est pas très content de rester ici.

J'opinai. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte, me rappelant la nuit sereine que j'avais passé près d'elle. Je passai des doigts légers dans ses cheveux, me demandant pourquoi elle les avait coupés. Elle amorça un geste vers moi, se ravisa.

-J'y vais, à ce soir.

Elle s'en alla. J'étais frustré, je m'en rendis enfin compte. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle-même se refusait à faire un geste vers moi alors qu'elle le désirait, je le voyais.

Je me recentrai sur Matt, cherchai comment l'aborder. J'étais complètement démuni face à son indifférence. Je pris une douche, me rasai, me préparai. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre et entrai. Il jouait avec des Gi Joe, des tanks et des armes : des jeux de guerre, comme beaucoup de garçons de son âge. Ils étaient défraichis.

-J'avais les mêmes, lui confiai-je.

-C'est papi qui me les as donnés, se justifia-t-il sèchement en continuant à jouer.

Je m'assis au sol face à lui, étudiant sa façon de procéder. Je lui prodiguai quelques conseils qu'il considéra étonnamment avec attention, et déplaçai l'un de ses gars en avant.

-Tu dois toujours couvrir ton binôme.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas je l'éclairai. Il approuva, concentré.

-Pas de dispersion, ni de déploiement anarchique, continuai-je, en rassemblant les Gi Joe, le groupe doit rester soudé face à l'ennemi qui approche, expliquai-je en lui montrant les petites figurines qu'il avait disposé à l'avant, bloquant le tank.

-On part ensemble, on revient ensemble.

Cette phrase si souvent répétée, était gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Comme cette scène d'embuscade où j'avais mené mes frères à la mort en détruisant la cohésion de notre unité. Le bruit de l'explosion me vrilla les tympans, les cris, la fumée, le stress, le trou noir…

-Papa ?

Je revins vers lui, reprit contenance. Il était mal.

-J'ai fait des erreurs et mes amis sont morts là-bas, lui confiai-je sans réfléchir encore sous le coup de mes souvenirs.

-C'est pour ça que tu es triste ? Sembla-t-il réaliser.

-Oui.

-Tu penses à eux ?

-Oui. Moi je suis là et pas eux. Ça m'empêche de me sentir bien.

-Tu seras toujours triste alors. Constata-t-il.

-J'essaie d'améliorer ça, j'ai vu un docteur qui m'aide un peu mais c'est près de toi et de maman que j'irai mieux.

-Pourquoi tu es resté chez papi, je comprends toujours pas ? Me demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-Je n'acceptais pas que maman puisse aimer une autre personne que moi.

-Et moi ?

-Toi ?

-Tu es triste parce que j'aime Edward ?

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ça, je n'avais même pas envie d'y penser.

-Je dois plus le voir, c'est ça ? Se désola-t-il.

Oui, pensais-je, colérique.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Je regrettais déjà mes paroles.

-Je vais en parler avec maman.

-Et vous disputer encore ?

-Non, nous avons déjà réglé ce problème, mentis-je.

Il continua à jouer, silencieux. Il n'était pas dupe.

-J'avais dans l'idée de monter une cabane dans le jardin, ça te dit ?

Il s'anima.

-Va prendre ta douche, on va faire des courses. Pendant que tu te prépares, je vais passer un coup de tondeuse pour rafraichir le jardin.

Je me levai. Il rangea ses jouets dans un carton qu'il glissa sous son armoire.

-Maman n'aime pas que je joue à ça, se justifia-t-il.

Je ne lui précisai pas qu'elle savait forcément ce qu'il y avait dans ce carton.

-Je pense qu'elle n'y verra plus d'inconvénient maintenant. Je lui en toucherai un mot.

-Tu vas rester cette fois ? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

C'était une question de père à fils, il me faisait face avec un air grave, ses yeux noirs me passaient au scan, prêt à détecter tout mensonge.

-Oui, je ne pars plus nulle part.

OoooO

Dans le magasin de bricolage, nous avions choisi tous les deux les matériaux. Cette seule action de sortir dans un magasin avec lui m'avait rappelé ce qu'était le bonheur. C'était si simple, revigorant, éliminant pendant un instant la noirceur du monde. Nous nous étions faufilés dans les rayons, incognito, il m'avait posé plein de questions, comme moi au même âge avec mon père. Il avait lui aussi prit le temps de me construire un cabane dans notre jardin, quand notre vie était heureuse, avant que ma mère ne meure.

Nous étions dans le jardin, le ciel était couvert, je craignais qu'il ne pleuve mais j'étais trop heureux de construire cette cabane avec Matt. Je galérais un peu, un peu malhabile avec mes doigts parfois engourdis mais on progressait. Nous faisions une pause casse-croute quand Bella téléphona.

-On a discuté, ça va pour l'instant.

-Vous comptez sortir ?

-Non, on a des choses à faire, éludai-je.

Le soir en rentrant, elle nous trouva en train de préparer le diner. Elle y fut sensible et se joignit à nous. Ensuite avant de diner, nous l'emmenâmes voir la cabane, elle n'était pas terminée mais ne payait pas de mine. Elle s'extasia devant, nous félicitant. Sa main glissa dans la mienne, provoquant toutes sortes d'émotions. Je la serrai à mon tour.

-Vous y avez passé toute la journée ?

-Presque.

Nous dinâmes sans tension, écoutant Bella parler de sa journée. Elle exprima son inquiétude à propos de Leah, accentuant le mien.

-Elle ne répond à aucun de mes messages. Je vais aller la voir.

J'acquiesçai, peu convaincu que Leah la reçoive. Elle opérait comme je l'avais fait, se renfermant parce que je l'avais blessée. Si je revenais vers elle, j'avais peur qu'elle l'interprète encore à sa manière, je préférai donc garder mes distances.

Matt alla ensuite regarder des dessins-animés. Bella en profita pour m'entrainer dans la pièce vide que je détestais. Elle alluma la lumière et s'assit en plein centre, les jambes croisées comme pour faire du yoga.

-Viens. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

-Ici ?

-Ici oui, c'est bien. Décréta-t-elle.

J'appréciai cette assurance qu'elle avait, je la redécouvrais jour après jour comme un renouveau. Je m'assis face à elle, tendu, revivant certains évènements que je voulais oublier. Je fixai sa main nue. Je tendis la mienne vers la sienne, effleurant son annulaire vide. Elle suivit mon geste de son autre main couvrant la mienne.

-On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, dit-elle.

-Je sais.

-La question est : peux-tu accepter la situation ?

-Il est déjà difficile de penser que tu aies pu être dans les bras d'un autre mais je crois que mes doutes sont liés à cet amour que tu lui portes.

-Je ne peux rien y faire. C'est là en moi. C'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis mais j'ai fait un choix, je ne vais pas encore te réexpliquer mes raisons. Tu les connais. Je peux vivre sans lui mais je ne peux vivre sans toi. C'est difficile pour moi de te dire tout ça, d'avoir à me justifier alors que mon amour est si transparent. Je t'en veux de ne pas le comprendre. Je t'en veux aussi de ce que tu as fait subir à ton fils.

Silence.

-Tu es parvenu à t'entendre avec Matt, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec moi ?

Silence.

-Ne te mure pas dans ton silence habituel où cette fois c'est moi qui m'en vais.

-Je ne veux plus de disputes, cédai-je, ni de tensions, ni de rancune à propos de tout ça. Je sais que je dois vivre avec l'idée qu'il tournera toujours autour de vous…

-Mais…

-Mais je crains de ne pas me contrôler si je tombe sur lui et le fait que Matt veuille encore le voir me rend hargneux.

Elle soupira.

-Nous trouverons un moyen de gérer cela mais tu dois me faire confiance comme je dois te faire confiance.

-Crois-tu que nous y arriverons ?

-Nos erreurs sont là, elles doivent nous servir pas nous ralentir.

-Je suis d'accord.

Je devais lui accorder ma confiance et obtenir la sienne…

-J'espère que tu pourras me dire ce qui te ronge Jacob. Ainsi je pourrai t'aider et nous pourrons repartir de zéro.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin, Bella me trouva auprès de Matt. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Je l'avais entendu dans la nuit et lui avait donné du paracétamol mais la fièvre revenait.

-J'ai déjà appelé le médecin, il arrive dans un moment.

Elle opina.

-C'est sûrement à cause d'hier, quand on a passé toute l'après-midi dans le jardin, me culpabilisai-je.

-Peut-être. On verra ce que le médecin dira.

-Non, tu vas bosser, je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle expira un grand coup et acquiesça. Elle le câlina, et partit se préparer. Dès qu'elle fut sur le départ elle eut du mal à nous quitter. Le médecin arriva une heure plus tard. Il diagnostiqua une angine.

-Il y a une épidémie en ce moment. Il doit rester à la maison jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il me donna une ordonnance et je réglai la consultation. Comment allai-je pouvoir chercher les médicaments ?

-Il y a une pharmacie en ville qui fait des livraisons, me révéla-t-il.

Il me fila le numéro, je le remerciai.

Il ne fut pas aisé de lui faire avaler le traitement. Je le veillai, soucieux. S'il était à l'agonie ce matin, il pétait le feu en fin d'après-midi. Par contre, il ne mangeait pas grand chose, je ne m'en formalisai pas, l'essentiel était qu'il s'hydrate.

Bella m'avait appelé toute la journée. J'avais fini par m'agacer.

-Papa ! Cria subitement Matt que j'avais autorisé à jouer à son jeu favori sur la console du salon.

Je fis un bond, m'élançai à sa rencontre.

-Ma dent, elle est tombée !

Il exhiba son trophée sanguinolent. Je lui souris participant à sa liesse.

-On va chercher une petite boite et la mettre sous ton oreiller.

Le fixe sonna régulièrement, mon père, Alice, une certaine Rosalie.

-C'est ma nounou quand j'étais à la maternelle, m'éclaira-t-il.

Bella avait affolé tout le monde…

Le soir, elle rentra plus tôt et elle le colla comme une sangsue. Il fit mine de s'agacer mais il appréciait. Il lui parla de sa dent, espérant que la Fée serait généreuse, et ce fut le cas…

OoooO

Tout doucement les jours passaient, les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. Je dormais mieux, je mangeais mieux, j'étais plus disponible affectivement. Matt aimait que je vienne le chercher à l'école, que je lui apprenne à jouer au basket, que l'on campe dans la cabane que j'avais enfin terminée. Je le couvrais comme un esquimau, il râlait à n'en plus finir.

Je continuai mes séances avec le Dr Moore et parvins à obtenir une copie du rapport médical que je lui avais demandé de récupérer pour moi. J'eus aussi un entretien avec le Commandant. Nous eûmes une conversation instructive, me laissant entrevoir des possibilités de reclassement.

-Je vais en parler avec ma femme. S'il faut déménager…

Le soir même, j'attendis que Matt soit au lit et lui en fis part. Elle parcourut le rapport, son expression se modifiant à mesure qu'elle le parcourait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai une possibilité de diriger une unité d'entrainement mais il faudrait qu'on déménage car je ne veux plus rester loin de vous.

Elle se figea.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

-Je n'ai encore rien décidé mais ce serait une bonne opportunité.

-Quelle que soit ta décision on te suivra.

Ça lui coutait c'était évident.

-On pourrait tout recommencer là bas, lui expliquai-je. Et financièrement ce serait mieux.

-Est-ce la vraie raison ? Ou cherches-tu simplement à nous éloigner ?

-Ce n'est pas exclu, avouai-je.

Je voulais les éloigner de lui, sans compter Leah. J'hésitais à aborder le sujet avec Bella la concernant car je serai forcé de lui parler de Sam et je n'étais pas prêt. J'appréhendais sa réaction aussi.

-Ta raison de partir doit être professionnelle, sinon ne nous oblige pas à quitter notre foyer, nos amis, notre ville, conclut-elle en se levant du canapé.

Elle s'en alla dans notre chambre. Je réfléchissais à ses paroles. Elle avait raison…

Il se passa une heure, je regardai la télé, évitant les journaux télévisés, sans vraiment la voir. Je finis par l'éteindre, prêt à aller me coucher. Bella sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Je croyais que tu dormais ?

-Je vais prendre un verre d'eau.

J'hésitai du coup à aller dormir. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester près d'elle sans avoir envie de la toucher. Je me rappelai la dernière fois, ne voulait pas reproduire le même schéma et je ne savais pas comment lui en parler. Elle ressortit de la cuisine, me trouva toujours planté au milieu du salon. Elle vint vers moi, m'interrogea du regard, se troubla.

-D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Elle éteignit les lumières, ferma la porte qu'elle ne fermait jamais et se déshabilla, j'étais submergé par une envie féroce. Elle se positionna sous mon œil étonné dans l'angle de meuble tv et attendit.

-Tu ne préfères pas…

-Non, ici et maintenant ! Exigea-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai, ôtai mes habits à mon tour, dans un brouillard de désir et la rejoignis. Je lui pris le visage dans mes mains pour l'embrasser, elle résista mais je persistai et elle me le rendit avec passion. Je tentai de rester calme, cherchant à être plus doux mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je fis la même erreur, enivré par son odeur, je rentrai en force et je la malmenai sans relâche, comme possédé. Elle s'en accommodait, gémissante, plantant ses ongles dans mon dos. Elle se cambra brusquement et m'emporta avec elle…

Je cherchai son regard, anxieux, y plongeait. Les secondes s'étirèrent.

-Je ne voulais pas ça, dis-je finalement.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, je veux la même chose. Et on l'aura quand on se fera confiance à nouveau…

OoooO

Je ne savais pas quoi décider. Les jours passaient, je sentais ma détermination diminuer. J'avais rencontré les amis de Matt, j'étais aussi allé à une réunion parents/professeur, je m'immergeai dans son univers quotidien.

Bella invita Alice et son mari (je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle soit mariée) et cette fois, je pris le temps de lui parler, de prendre de ses nouvelles. Je remarquai aussi la réserve de sa moitié.

-Il est un ami proche de mon frère, il ne se sent pas très à l'aise ici, me confia-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je constate, répliquai-je, voyant Bella à ses côtés, riant aux éclats.

Elle suivit mon regard, sourit en les voyant.

-Ils se sont vite entendus quand je les ai présentés. Jasper est très taquin et Bella a fini par apprendre à avoir du répondant face à lui.

La voyant si épanouie, cela finit de me décourager de partir. Ses amis, son travail lui manquerait.

-J'avais prévu de partir loin d'ici avec eux, soupirai-je.

-Je sais, Bella me l'a dit.

Je n'en fus pas surpris.

-Et tu lui as dis je suppose.

Elle comprit à qui je faisais allusion.

-Je…

Elle rougit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de partir, dit-elle enfin, il n'est pas une menace, il a tourné la page.

-Quand je l'ai vu il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui avait tourné la page.

Elle resta muette.

-Ce n'était pas une passade, il s'était engagé auprès d'elle.

-Oui mais tu es là maintenant, Bella t'aime, il le sait.

-Tu parles en son nom ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je préfère lui parler directement. Fais-en-lui part.

* * *

**POV LEAH CLEARWATER ULEY**

Le lendemain

Je me levai aux aurores, pourtant nous étions dimanche mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Mes rêves de Sam s'alternaient, remplacés par ceux de Jake. En le quittant la dernière fois, j'étais furieuse. J'avais mal supporté son rejet. Je ne lui demandais pas de m'aimer, juste d'accepter que je sois près de lui. Avec du recul, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas possible. J'étais retombée dans une solitude que même Seth n'avait pu combler. Il avait compris la gravité de la situation et avait voulu voir Jake. Je le lui avais interdit sous peine de le bannir de ma vie.

-Il faut que tu coupes les liens avec lui dans ce cas. Ce sera dur un moment mais tu remonteras comme tu l'as toujours fait.

-Je sais que tu as raison.

J'avais suivis son conseil. J'avais lu tous les mails de Bella et tous ses sms. Elle m'informait de son retour et me remerciait de mon aide. Elle souhaitait que je vienne manger avec eux mais j'avais refusé. J'avais prétexté beaucoup de travail. Un soir que j'avais presque campé au boulot, Seth m'avait prévenue qu'elle était passée. Il était temps que je lui rende visite même si ça me coutait de voir Jake.

J'avais passé la journée du samedi avec Seth car il partait le lendemain. Il m'avait emmenée trainer dans Chinatown et Little Italy où l'on s'était enfilé une plâtrée de spaghetti. Il avait voulu m'emmener voir le dernier Batman encore à l'affiche mais on avait fait demi-tour en tombant sur la petite famille. De tous les cinémas fallait qu'ils aient choisi celui-là ! Les voir si unis m'avait cassé le moral. Je les enviais tellement.

-Viens, rentrons ! M'avait proposé Seth me voyant mal en point.

Je descendis à la cuisine, Seth déjeunait rapidement, sur le départ. Il fut surpris de me trouver debout.

-Je voulais te dire au revoir.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas les adieux, marmonna-t-il.

-Je sais mais j'en avais besoin. Tu vas me manquer, dis-je en l'étreignant, mélancolique.

Il s'alarma, peu habitué à me voir pleurer, même à la mort de Sam je n'avais pas été démonstrative.

-Leah, reprends-toi sinon je vais m'inquiéter et ça c'est pas cool.

Je ravalai mon mal être et lui offris un sourire lui montrant tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Il se détendit.

-J'aime mieux ça. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Il prit son paquetage et partit en trombe, c'était sa façon de procéder mais dans sa voiture, il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Il était triste.

OoooO

Je me trouvai face à la porte de leur maison. A peine Seth partit, j'avais été me laver et j'avais filé chez Bella. J'étais stressée. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire, espérant que ce soit elle qui vienne m'ouvrir. Raté…

-Leah, dit simplement Jake, étonné de me trouver sur le pas de sa porte.

-Je suis venue voir Bella.

-Elle dort, il est tôt et on est sorti hier voir un match des Bulls.

-Contre qui ?

-Lakers.

-L'équipe préférée de Sam, ne pus-je m'empêcher de préciser.

-Je sais.

Silence.

-Tu me laisses sur le perron ?

-Non, viens, entre.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je me rappelai de notre dernière entrevue.

-Toujours fâchée contre moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je le suivis au salon.

-Non, mais j'ai pris mes distances parce que te voir me fais souffrir.

Déstabilisé par ma franchise, il se tut. Je pris place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-Matt dort aussi ?

-Oui, on s'est couché tard hier soir, après le match, on a été au cinéma.

-Ça à l'air d'aller entre vous.

-J'essaie de me rattraper. Tu as bien fait de venir me secouer un peu, Matt avait besoin de moi. Bella aussi m'a passé un savon.

-Elle était furax quand j'étais passée la voir avant de débarquer chez toi.

-C'est bien elle qui t'avais envoyé alors ?

-C'était qu'un prétexte pour te voir.

-Leah…

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre Jake. Tu es rentré, c'est le principal, mentis-je. Occupe-toi bien de ton fils.

Je me levai déjà pour partir.

-Tu veux un café ? Me proposa-t-il subitement.

-Garde ta pitié, grognai-je.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'agaça-t-il fortement.

-Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Dans la cuisine, je pris place tandis qu'il me servait une tasse.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais rentré ?

-Bella.

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ses messages ?

-A ton avis ?

Silence. J'en profitai pour boire mon café.

-Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète mais je ne peux pas la côtoyer comme avant.

-Elle finira par savoir pourquoi.

-Non, je lui dirai rien et toi tu gardes ça pour toi aussi.

-Non, je ne vais pas lui mentir.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge puisqu'il ne se passe rien.

-Leah…je suis désolé, comment on a pu en arriver là ?

-Changeons de sujet, tu veux.

Silence.

-Seth est reparti ce matin aux aurores, lui confiai-je.

Je m'attristai de nouveau.

-Je suis à nouveau seule.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas.

C'était sortit du fond de son cœur, j'en étais persuadée. Pourquoi avait-il tant à cœur mon bien-être ? Sa sollicitude n'avait fait qu'accentuer ma confusion et je me sentais déjà replonger et piquer un sprint vers lui.

-J'y vais cette fois.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre Bella ?

-Non, dis-lui que je suis passée.

Il me raccompagna, soucieux. Je franchis le seuil et lui fis face une dernière fois essayant de cacher ma détresse.

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il, désemparé.

-Non, dis-je brusquement en l'étreignant avec force.

Il ne me repoussa pas. Je l'en remerciai mentalement. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je me redressai enfin, lui pris le visage entre les mains, me laissant porter par un élan irrépressible et l'embrassai. Il se raidit instantanément, me laissant même pas profiter de la douceur de ses lèvres et me repoussa sans violence mais avec fermeté. J'étais mortifiée, je retins mes larmes par fierté mais avant de ne pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis la voix de Bella.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux flamboyant.

Je fis un bond, comme Jake qui fit volte-face. Elle nous observa tour à tour et eut la même réaction que moi jadis, elle me repoussa violemment hors de chez elle, furieuse. Je manquai de m'étaler. Elle levait déjà la main pour m'en mettre une mais Jake l'en empêcha.

-_Tu es censé être mon amie, pourquoi fais-tu ça Leah ! _Cria-t-elle.

Jake tentai de la faire rentrer. Je m'éloignai pour ne pas continuer à entendre ses paroles blessantes. Je savais que j'étais allée trop loin. Mais le plus atroce était que j'avais beau me persuader que j'étais en tord, je ne regrettais qu'une seul chose, j'allais le perdre…

* * *

Evitez de me maudire de couper à ce moment là !

La deuxième partie arrive dans quelques temps, je planche sur mon autre fic.

Donc patience…


	12. Un lien destructeur 2-2

Relecture Brynamon qui a râlé pour la longueur de mon chapitre !

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Voici le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres donc ;-), avant l'épilogue.

Merci à** Supergirl971, Sochic88, Lyylla, Lea1985, Caro19, l'Anonyme **pour leurs reviews

En réponse à la tienne** l'Anonyme 2 : **Je peux comprendre ton animosité envers Leah même si moi, je ne la ressens pas, au contraire je me sens proche d'elle. La suite arrive.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlène** : Oui, je sais j'aime couper à des moments qui agacent !^^

Un dénouement des plus sombres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un lien destructeur 2/2**

* * *

**POV BELLA SWAN BLACK**

Je ne voyais plus très clair. Je tentais de me dégager de l'emprise de Jacob, furieuse et trahie. J'avais mal.

-Elle est partie Bella, rentrons.

Je me laissai faire, sentant la tristesse venir. Leah…

Je revoyais la scène en boucle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'y avait-il entre eux ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'entraina dans le salon, me força à m'asseoir mais je refusai cherchant un moyen d'entretenir ma colère. Il se mit à faire un va-et-vient qui fut le déclencheur.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ! Criai-je.

Il s'arrêta et s'approcha pour me faire face. Il était mal et avait visiblement quelque chose à se reprocher.

-J'aurais dû t'en parler avant.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Leah.

Du plomb tomba sur mon estomac, j'avais subitement des crampes. Je m'assis, nauséeuse. Je fermai les yeux pour respirer, je devais me ressaisir mais la peur se frayait un chemin, bien déterminée à m'engloutir. Il s'accroupit face à moi, me demanda de le regarder.

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était attachée à moi alors j'ai pris mes distances mais apparemment ça n'a pas fonctionné.

-Comment cela a pu arriver ? Lui reprochai-je.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager, se défendit-il, enfin je crois…

-Tu crois ! M'exclamai-je.

-J'ai passé du temps avec elle mais c'était pour l'aider.

-Je t'avais dis de la laisser tranquille, que tu lui devais rien, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée !

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir.

Ça, oui, je voulais bien le croire. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir non plus…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! insistai-je.

-Je…

-Est-ce que tu… ?

L'idée me tuait.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompée ! S'indigna-t-il avec véhémence.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

-Est-ce que… tu ressens des choses pour elle ? Murmurai-je.

-Non ! décréta-t-il avec conviction.

Je l'examinai, sondait son esprit, plongeant dans une mer noire. Je me détendis un peu.

-Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé.

Il hésita. Essayait-il de me cacher des trucs ? Cela me mit hors de moi, je le repoussai et me redressai. Il se redressa aussi et recommença un stressant va-et-vient tandis que les images de Leah s'incrustaient de nouveau sur mes rétines, je me sentis pas loin d'exploser. Et je compris enfin pourquoi : ce qui l'affectait et qu'il me cachait était lié à Leah depuis le départ ! Je l'interrompis dans son va-et-vient et le confrontai avec violence :

-Dis-moi ce que tu me caches Jacob Black où je prends ton fils et je m'en vais tellement loin que tu seras incapable de nous retrouver.

Il accusa le coup, il ne se mit pas en colère, non au contraire cela accentua sa peur et cela me fit peur. Il savait que je ne plaisantais pas. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui faisait des menaces mais j'avais changé, je voulais qu'il le comprenne, je n'étais plus une petite chose fragile, je ne dépendais plus de qui que ce soit, je m'étais endurcie, j'étais capable de supporter beaucoup de chose et de rendre les coups qu'on me portait. Mon estomac se tordit encore plus, comprenant que ce qu'il me cachait était moche sinon il me l'aurait déjà dit.

-Je peux tout entendre, seul ton silence me fera fuir.

Sa poitrine se levait de façon saccadée, ses yeux exprimaient tant de chose mais surtout une immense détresse, je faillis faire marche arrière.

-Je me sens coupable, c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Leah encore et encore, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Et elle, elle est au courant, tu lui as dit ce qui n'allait pas, c'est ça ? M'attristai-je qu'il n'ait pas eu confiance en moi.

-Non, personne ne sait, si elle était au courant, elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Elle m'aurait haï.

Haï ? J'attendis la suite, le cœur tambourinant, angoissée. Il détourna le regard.

-Non, regarde-moi ! Ordonnai-je.

Je ne voulais pas perdre le contact, je voulais qu'il poursuive ses explications, qu'il ait foi en moi. Il obtempéra mais je le vis perdre confiance.

-Ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je cette fois, si tu veux qu'on s'en sorte dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Je ne te jugerai pas, je t'aiderai, je te le promets.

-Sam, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il prononça son nom comme on prononce une sentence. Des sueurs froides s'insinuèrent dans mon dos.

-Je l'ai tué.

Je clignai des yeux indéfiniment tandis qu'il attendait ma réaction, pâle, tourmenté, acculé. Je finis par m'asseoir.

-Comment… c'est arrivé ? Murmurai-je.

-Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

-J'ai besoin de savoir comment c'est arrivé ! Il était ton ami ! Je ne comprends pas !

-J'y ai été poussé et contraint et non il n'était plus mon ami, il m'avait fait la pire chose qui soit.

-Quoi ?

Il se détourna.

-Quoi ! Criai-je en me relevant.

Je l'agrippai pour l'obliger à me faire face. Je me heurtai à un mur sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Maman ? Entendis-je.

Nous fîmes un bond, découvrant Matt derrière nous. Il était encore ensommeillé.

-On t'a réveillé mon bébé, constatai-je en adoucissant ma voix.

Je m'approchai de lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-Va dire bonjour à papa.

Il s'exécuta, soudain suspicieux. Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi.

-Je dois me préparer ? Demanda-t-il troublé par l'expression de son père.

-Pour quoi mon chéri ?

-La piscine, dit-il comme si j'étais à côté de la plaque.

Oh, mince j'avais oublié de le prévenir.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui.

-Dimanche dernier non plus je n'y ai pas été, se plaignit-il.

-J'ai demandé à Edward de suspendre ses visites pour l'instant.

Il se braqua, jetant un œil à son père. Jacob tenta de rester neutre mais ce ne fut pas facile, il quitta la pièce.

-Mais pourquoi ! Lança-t-il une fois son père éloigné.

-Réfléchis mon bébé, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Ça fait de la peine à ton père et ça me met dans une position difficile. Donc j'ai pris cette décision.

-Mais moi je veux y aller !

-Je peux t'y emmener.

-Non, c'est pas pareil, ronchonna-t-il.

-Papa peut t'y emmener alors.

Je ne pus faire mieux. Il ne répondit pas.

-Va déjeuner. Je dois parler à papa.

-Pour vous disputer encore ?

-Non, mais on se disait des choses importantes.

Il soupira.

-C'est pas juste.

-On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, lui rappelai-je.

Il quitta le salon en marmonnant. Je partis à la recherche de Jake. Il était dans notre chambre, assis sur un coin du lit, mal en point. Il évitait mon regard, je m'approchai, il se leva, prêt à s'éloigner, je l'attrapai d'une main, n'écoutant que mon cœur et l'attirai dans mes bras. Je le sentis craquer sous mon étreinte affectueuse, je l'encourageai à s'épancher. Je voulais que ça sorte, je voulais qu'il aille mieux quoi qu'il ait fait. Il ne m'appartenait pas de le juger pour ça. Ce qui me faisait peur c'était qu'il ne récupère jamais la paix de son âme.

-Ça va aller maintenant, promis-je.

OoooO

J'avais demandé à Matt de s'occuper une petite heure lui expliquant franchement (enfin presque) ce qui se passait. Sa contrariété s'envola, je l'en remerciai, lui promettant plus d'attention un peu plus tard.

La matinée fut éprouvante. Je restai à ses côtés, écoutant la narration de son enfer. Chaque mot lui coutait. Chaque mot me rapprochait de lui, m'aidait à le comprendre. Je ne condamnai nullement ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire, je m'inquiétais surtout pour les répercussions sur sa santé mentale, sur notre vie, sur notre avenir et sur Leah. Il vivait avec ça depuis trop longtemps.

-Tu dois en parler au Dr Moore et voir ce qu'elle te conseille mais il ne faut pas que tu parles de ça à Leah. Jamais.

Il ne répondit pas, j'espérai qu'il tiendrait compte de mon avis.

Si je comprenais les réactions de Jake, je ne comprenais pas celles de Leah. Et j'étais encore trop en colère contre elle pour réfléchir calmement et faire un pas vers elle. Sa situation était atroce, je le concevais. J'avais retrouvé mon mari et pas elle. Pourtant cela excusait-il ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire ? Que cherchait-elle auprès de lui ? Il n'était pas Sam.

Le reste de la journée, Jake le passa avec son fils, ils partirent même un moment. Une fois seule, je craquai à mon tour, assaillie par toutes sortes d'images terrifiantes…

Le soir, je m'endormis tôt, éreintée, avant qu'il ne vienne se coucher et me levai seule en pleine nuit. Je le cherchai dans la maison. Il était dans la petite chambre d'ami, près du bureau, penché sur un carton, détaillant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je l'interrogeai.

-Ta mère arrive aujourd'hui, faut bien qu'elle dorme quelque part, m'expliqua-t-il sans me regarder, nullement surpris par ma présence.

J'y avais stocké plein de cartons contenant diverses choses. Et j'avais oublié de les défaire.

-Je les déplace dans le garage.

Je me rapprochai alors qu'il entreprenait de soulever le dit carton, qu'il avait refermé, m'accroupis à ses côtés.

-Tu es fatigué. As-tu au moins dormi ?

-Un peu. Près de toi.

Je lui pris la main, l'obligeant à cesser toute activité.

-Tu as peur que je te vois différemment mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais préféré que tu me dises tout autrement que sous la contrainte mais je comprends que cela ait pu être difficile de te confier.

-Maintenant que tu sais, ça rend les choses si réelles. Je ne peux plus croire à des cauchemars. Je dois y faire face à nouveau et je ne sais pas comment je peux vivre mieux sachant que tu dois vivre avec ça désormais et que Leah vit elle aussi un enfer. Je peux veiller sur toi mais qui va veiller sur elle ? Je l'ai privé de Sam, je dois l'aider à surmonter sa perte.

-Tu ne peux pas, m'affolai-je.

Il se renferma.

-Ce qu'elle voit en toi c'est Sam.

-Peut-être mais je dois l'aider Bella sinon je vais devenir fou.

Il retira sa main et il reprit son activité.

-Tu viens bientôt te coucher ?

-Oui, oui…

Je pris congés soucieuse, et ne parvins à m'endormir que vers les premières lueurs de l'aube toujours sans lui.

Je me levai à la bourre. Déjeuner ? Pas le temps et de toute façon j'étais nouée. J'allai donc me préparer. Matt était en vacances mais pas moi, je n'avais pu prendre que la deuxième semaine. Ils allaient devoir d'occuper sans moi. J'aurais aimé rester avec eux afin d'éviter que toute distance ne s'installe entre nous. Je fis un saut voir Matt, il dormait. Je cherchai Jake avant de partir. Il dormait aussi sur le canapé, je l'embrassai et m'éclipsai sans un bruit.

Alice, à peine arrivée au boulot, comprit que ça n'allait pas. A la pause, je finis par tout lui dire.

-Je ne comprends pas, s'effara-t-elle. Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? Ok, capitula-t-elle, me voyant réagir de la sorte. J'irai la voir, annonça-t-elle, peu encline à supporter mon stress.

Ma mère arriva comme prévu en fin d'après-midi. Jake partit la chercher à l'aéroport avec Matt. Il m'envoya un sms pour me prévenir qu'ils l'avaient bien récupérée. Je rentrai avant eux. Je les guettai, les vis descendre.

Elle était seule.

-Où est Phil ? Lui demandai-je pendant que je l'embrassai et que Jake rentrait sa valise.

-Il travaille. Mais bon, tu auras la possibilité de le voir pour une certaine occasion, dit-elle en me montrant sa main.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

-Ça y est c'est officiel, on est fiancé. Mais bon rien d'extravagant, me temporisa-t-elle, me voyant faire des bonds. On n'est plus tout jeune.

Je l'étreignis heureuse comme pas permis. Elle passa le reste du temps avec son petit-fils. Nous dinâmes dans une ambiance détendue enfin je le croyais mais parfois Jake semblait ailleurs et triste de nouveau. Je supposai que jamais il ne serait complètement heureux et cela me fit mal. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour le ramener à nous.

Tandis que les garçons faisaient la vaisselle ma mère m'entraina sur la terrasse. Elle frissonna, il faisait froid, nous étions fin octobre, l'automne était bien installée.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, constata-t-elle. Je suis rassurée, tes appels m'avaient alarmée.

-Je sais, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Ne sois pas désolée, je suis ta mère, je suis là pour ça. Matt je le trouve relativement bien dans sa peau.

-Je l'espère. C'est le mieux que l'on puisse avoir je pense, compte-tenu des circonstances.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Des choses difficiles nous ralentissent mais on les surmonte.

-Jacob a beaucoup changé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le reconnaitre. Il porte le poids du monde sur lui, c'est angoissant. Pourtant il fait des efforts pour paraitre comme avant.

-Il veut donner le change, il ne veut pas de pitié.

-Et pour Edward ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas maman. Bien j'espère.

-Tu ne l'a pas revu depuis quand ?

-Un moment déjà, et c'est bien comme ça.

-Il ne te manque pas ?

-Si, soupirai-je. C'est quelqu'un de bien, son amitié m'aurait été précieuse car en ce moment j'ai peu d'amis.

-Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup d'amis ma chérie, dit-elle avec raison, et Alice et Leah sont là, une amitié comme la leur ne court pas les rues.

Je soupirai, lui expliquant mon problème avec Leah. Elle ne commenta pas visiblement abasourdie.

-Je suis en colère et pourtant elle me manque. C'est stupide hein ?

-Va la voir dans ce cas.

-Non, je suis encore trop remontée.

-Crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle voulait te faire du tord ou que c'était prémédité ?

-Ça ne change rien.

Je voulais oublier cette scène et ce que ça impliquait.

-Et Jacob ?

-Jacob quoi ?

-J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait pour te faire de la peine sinon…

-Non, il n'est pas comme ça mais je sais pourquoi ça a dérapé. Enfin j'en sais une partie. Pour connaitre la suite, il faudrait que je parle à Leah mais ce n'est pas demain la veille.

-C'est bien dommage que ça se termine comme ça après ce que vous avez traversé toutes les deux.

Je me rappelai de certains souvenirs douloureux où elle m'avait épaulée avec une amitié sans faille. Des larmes montèrent, je les refoulai.

-Allons voir ce que font les garçons.

OoooO

Le lendemain au boulot, Alice m'expliqua qu'elle avait été voir Leah mais que celle-ci avait refusé de la voir.

-Il faut que ce soit toi qui y aille Bella.

* * *

**POV LEAH CLEARWATER ULEY**

Le même jour

Assise devant mon pc au boulot, je ressassai mes problèmes encore et encore. Il y eut ensuite un gros rush qui me tint un moment loin de tout ça. Vers treize heures je partis déjeuner dans mon coin favori, me rappelai que j'avais passé la journée d'avant-hier au fond de mon lit dès que j'étais revenue de chez Bella. J'avais pleuré comme une adolescente en mal d'amour. Cela m'avait énervée d'être ainsi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Comment j'avais pu tomber si bas ? J'avais blessé mon amie, celle qui m'avait tendu la main quand j'étais au plus mal. Qui pourrait me tendre la main désormais ? Alice avait voulu me parler hier mais je ne voulais rien lui dire. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de voir du mépris dans ses yeux.

On toqua à la vitre du restau, je fis un bond avant de découvrir Edward qui s'empressa de me rejoindre. Il prit place face à moi non sans m'avoir embrassé la joue. C'était de l'amitié inespérée, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

-Tu as une sale tête, me dit-il.

-Tu t'es regardé, rétorquai-je nullement vexée.

Il me sourit, je me surpris à lui sourire aussi.

-Je suis contente de te voir.

-Je pensai aller me prendre un hot-dog mais puisque tu sembles prête à m'inviter.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Dans ce cas…

Il fit mine de se lever. Il avait beau plaisanter, l'angoisse me saisit.

-Non reste ! C'est bon t'as gagné, t'auras une bouffe gratos.

-J'aime mieux ça.

Il alla passer commande pour nous deux sans même me demander ce que je voulais manger ! Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux plats de Tacos. Il s'installa et mangea de bon appétit.

-Comment tu fais ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Pour supporter ta rupture avec Bella ?

-On doit vraiment parler de ça ? Se rembrunit-il.

-Je veux juste savoir.

Il mangea encore une bouchée. J'entamai les miens.

-Je m'occupe. Je travaille, je sors, je vois mes amis, ma famille…Voilà, tu sais tout, répondit-il, agacé.

-Il y a un truc qui t'emmerde ça se voit.

Silence.

-Accouche !

-Je ne peux plus voir Matt, cracha-t-il.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il se renferma encore plus.

-Quoi ? Insistai-je.

Silence.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, on est…

-Potes, oui je sais, continua-t-il à ma place, mais ça va dans les deux sens. Toi dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Rien, mentis-je.

Il insista. Je restai muette.

-Je suis au courant de toute façon Leah. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu…

-Non, pas toi ! M'emportai-je. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! C'était pas prémédité, je ne suis pas une prédatrice qui pique le mari des autres.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, décréta-t-il.

Surprise, je ne sus que dire.

-Mais pourquoi lui ? M'éclaira-t-il. Il est si égoïste, si instable, si… !

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais…

-Cela n'a rien à voir, me coupa-t-il. Son attitude est détestable ! Que ce soit avec son fils, avec Bella ou avec toi. Vous souffrez tous de ses actions. Il ne mérite pas que tu te lamentes pour lui. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Je restai scotchée.

-Tu dis ça parce que Bella est retournée vers lui. Tu es en colère.

-Non, je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Et tu devrais ouvrir les yeux sur lui puisque tu t'es amouraché de lui par je ne sais quelle opération du St Esprit.

« Si ce n'était que ça » soupirai-je tristement en mon for intérieur.

OoooO

Il était déjà dix-huit heures passées quand je me garai devant chez moi. En entrant, j'allumai la lumière et loupa de peu une crise cardiaque en découvrant Bella sur mon canapé. Elle me montra les doubles de mes clefs.

-Pratique n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, le visage fermé.

Il était encore trop tôt pour une confrontation, j'étais incapable de supporter des reproches concernant mes sentiments pour Jake. Je voulus les reprendre, elle me laissa faire.

-De toute façon, je n'en aurais plus besoin, c'est la dernière fois que je viens chez toi.

-Ravie de l'entendre, rétorquai-je, blessée. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Je défis mon manteau, le posai sur un bord de chaise et allai en cuisine préférant l'ignorer. Elle me suivit, tenace. Je lui avais appris à être ainsi, pourquoi je m'en étonnai ?

-Je veux comprendre, Leah.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Ce qui se passe.

-Jake ne t'a rien dit.

-Si mais je veux savoir ce que tu toi tu ressens.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est important pour moi.

-Vraiment ? Ou cherches-tu à t'assurer que je ne suis pas une menace ?

-Tu n'es pas une menace Leah.

-Alors pourquoi tout ce raffut ! Pourquoi viens-tu me harceler !

-Tu étais mon amie.

Elle employait le passé.

-Oui je l'étais, je ne le suis plus, on est bien d'accord. Maintenant que tout est dit, va-t-en !

-Toujours aussi orgueilleuse et fière, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Fière ? Crois-tu que j'ai encore de la fierté Bella ?

-Ton attitude le démontre.

Je ricanai. Si elle savait…

-Ma fierté est partie quand je me suis jetée à son cou et qu'il m'a repoussée avec cette expression de désolation imprimée sur son visage.

-Qu'espérais-tu en faisant cela, je ne sais toujours pas !

-J'espérais un retour.

Elle se braqua.

-Je sais que c'est moche, continuai-je, mais c'est comme ça. C'est ce que font les gens amoureux, ils espèrent.

-Amoureux ? Répéta-t-elle, interdite. Tu veux dire… ?

-Quoi, tu croyais que Jake était un palliatif à Sam ? Un coup de cœur ? Une passade ? Un besoin de réconfort? Non Bella ! Il n'est rien de tout cela !

Elle avait tout faux, comme moi il y a quelque temps en me voilant la face. Mes yeux s'inondèrent à nouveau, j'étais broyée par la perte de l'être aimé.

-Tu l'aimes, réalisa-t-elle, effarée.

Elle recula, agressée par mes révélations, porta ses mains à son front, remportant ses cheveux en arrière.

-Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar Bella.

* * *

**POV JACOB BLACK**

Il était difficile de côtoyer Renée, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Sa présence, son regard me dérangeait comme si elle pouvait deviner ce qui me rendait si peu confiant.

Je laissai Matt avec elle ce matin pour aller voir le Dr Moore. La route était longue, la visite aussi mais je me résolus à lui dire ce que j'avais confié à ma femme. Elle parvint à me faire dire d'autres choses que je ne soupçonnais même pas, comprenant par la même la réticence de Bella à tout révéler à Leah. Je lui demandai conseil mais cette décision m'appartenait sachant qu'après les choses pourraient aller mieux comme elle pourrait empirer d'une façon exponentielle. Je n'étais pas plus avancé en la quittant mais je devais faire face et continuer mes séances. Avoir Bella à mes côtés, savoir qu'elle me soutenait malgré tout, c'était le filet auquel je me raccrochais pour ne pas tomber. L'envie de partir loin de tout était plus forte mais ce n'était pas la solution pour l'instant. Il ne fallait pas enfouir les problèmes, il fallait les résoudre.

Le soir, Bella revint plus tard de son boulot. Elle n'était pas dans son assiette mais elle affichait un sourire pour son fils et sa mère et me prit à part dans le bureau. Elle me relata sa discussion avec Leah, comme elle, j'étais consterné de l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait partir, m'annonça Bella.

-Partir ? Pourquoi devrait-elle tout quitter ? Je vais lui dire pour Sam et tout ça s'arrêtera, elle fera son deuil, ne voudra plus me voir et repartira de zéro.

-Ça ne fera rien de plus que de faire souffrir tout le monde Jacob et je ne sais pas comment elle réagira. Il vaut mieux qu'elle parte.

-Bella, ce n'est pas juste.

-C'est juste pour nous ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Ta vie gâchée, m'éclaira-t-elle, la mienne aussi, et celle de ton fils. Tout ça au nom de quoi ?

-Je faisais mon travail.

-Non, ce n'est pas un travail, c'est un ticket pour l'abattoir ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Blessé, je serrai les dents, elle le remarqua, m'étreignit, le visage contre mon cœur.

-Tu ne ris plus, tu es triste en permanence même quand tu souris. Ton esprit, ton corps, tout est abimé. Ce n'est pas humain ce que tu as subi et pourtant c'est monnaie courante, de nombreuses familles récupèrent l'un des leurs dans cet état.

-C'était le risque à prendre, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas de famille.

Elle se raidit. Je la serrai à mon tour.

-Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrée, de t'avoir aimée. Tu ma donné un fils que j'adore mais ce que je ne voulais pas qui arrive s'est produit, je vous ai abandonnés (contre ma volonté c'est vrai) mais vous en avez gardé des séquelles indélébiles. Leah a subi la même chose deux fois, je crains qu'elle ne s'en sorte jamais. Dois-je lui tourner le dos ?

-Elle n'est pas ta famille ! Laisse-la s'en aller ! Je veux qu'elle parte ! S'emporta-t-elle avec angoisse.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me fixa avec insistance.

-Ça ne changera rien Bella.

-Si ! Je sais que tu veux soulager ta conscience mais c'est égoïste ! Pense à nous !

-Bella…

-Non ! Leah s'en va, fin de la discussion.

OoooO

Le lendemain

J'avais emmené Matt et Renée dans les quartiers populaires. Nous étions allés avant rejoindre Bella le midi pour déjeuner avec elle. Elle nous présenta certains collègues, Alice vint nous saluer, elle me prit à part me glissa un papier dans la main.

-Il est d'accord, alors appelle-le, son numéro est sur le papier. Débrouillez-vous tous les deux, je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça.

Elle s'éloigna aussi sec, discuta avec Renée.

-Viens manger avec nous ce midi, lui proposa-celle-ci.

-Non, je mange avec mon mari mais merci de l'invitation.

Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil, mécontente. Je savais que je la mettais dans une situation compliquée mais mon entêtement était plus fort, je mémorisai le numéro et le jetai dans la première poubelle venue. Dans l'après midi, je lui envoyai un sms. Il me répondit dans la foulée.

Vers six heure et quart je patientai devant Lincoln Park, fixant ma montre. Il était en retard ! J'étais stressé et le mot était faible. J'avais laissé Matt à Renée, voulant partir avant que Bella n'arrive sinon j'aurais craché le morceau et elle m'aurait empêché d'y aller, je ne savais plus lui résister, tellement elle se montrait persuasive et redoutable…

J'esquissai un sourire qui s'envola d'un coup, je me raidis instinctivement.

-Je suis là, allons-en au fait.

Je pivotai tranquillement pour le regarder en face. Je n'étais pas le seul à être à cran. Je commençai à me demander si j'avais eu une bonne idée, le voyant me toiser de la sorte. Crispé, je serrai mes poings déjà dans un rapport de force, il en fit de même instantanément comme un reflet dans un miroir. Il était remonté, je voulus savoir pourquoi :

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j'étais un moins que rien ? Sifflai-je.

Silence.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, continuai-je, colérique.

-Les actes parlent d'eux-mêmes.

-Ce qui se passe avec ma famille ne vous regarde pas !

-Soit ! Mais concernant Leah, elle est mon amie et ce que vous lui faites me regarde !

Son amie ? J'encaissai, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ça.

-Mérite-t-elle ce que vous lui infligez ?

Silence. Ma culpabilité enrayait ma lucidité.

-Elle est comme une falaise qui s'effrite, tombant morceau par morceau dans l'océan qui l'engloutit.

-Je ne voulais pas…je ne pensais pas qu'elle…

Je m'énervai :

-Je ne vous dois rien !

-C'est exact mais à elle oui.

Je me détournai.

-Si vous voulez l'aider, ne l'obligez pas à partir, laissez-la juste tranquille! Et partez puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, s'emporta-t-il. De toute façon la fuite c'est votre domaine !

Je reçus comme une décharge, fis volte-face, amorçant un pas vers lui brusquement, furieux. Il en fit de même, dans le même état d'esprit sans aucun doute. Je me fis violence pour ne pas lancer le premier coup.

-Je ne compte pas partir ! Bella et Matt ont leur vie ici.

Silence.

-Je vais à mon tour vous donner un « conseil » : cessez de leur tourner autour !

-Je ne fais rien de tel.

-Mon fils, lui rappelai-je.

Il sembla percuter.

-C'est à sa demande qu'il est resté avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, vous n'étiez pas là, vous l'aviez abandonné !

J'encaissai de nouveau, il savait trop de choses sur moi, moi je ne savais rien de lui. Cette confrontation était déséquilibrée.

-Mais il n'y a pas lieu d'en parler, continua-t-il. Je ne le verrai plus, Bella me l'a bien fait comprendre, dit-il avec amertume.

Il cacha mal sa tristesse. Je l'observai, repensant à certaines choses. Mon portable sonna, c'était Bella. Je me sentis pris en faute. C'était une sensation qui était trop récurrente. C'était ça qui me tirait vers le fond. Je décidai de répondre.

-Tu vas bientôt rentrer ? Me demanda-t-elle simplement.

-J'ai encore une chose à faire.

Elle attendit que je lui dise quoi à l'évidence.

-Je suis avec Edward (je grimaçai) et ensuite je vais allez voir Leah, je te vois tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

-Vous persistez avec Leah, gronda-t-il.

-Elle veut partir mais ce n'est nécessaire, vous avez raison, sa vie est ici aussi. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut rester, je ne l'ennuierai plus.

-Le problème n'est pas là…

Mais je ne l'écoutai plus, déjà axé sur Leah et partis en direction de ma voiture garée plus loin. J'eus un flash, il y avait une chose que j'avais oublié de lui dire, je fis demi-tour, il était encore planté là où je l'avais laissé, furieux.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire merci. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux.

La stupeur s'imprima sur ses traits. Au moins tout était dit, enfin pour ma part. Je m'éloignai pour de bon.

OoooO

Je frappai à la porte de Leah, sa voiture était là.

-Ouvre Leah !

Je perçus un mouvement à la fenêtre, elle avait tiré un rideau et m'observait. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'étudiai, anxieux. Elle avait mauvaise mine.

-Ouvre, j'ai à te parler, c'est important, insistai-je.

Elle posa une main sur la vitre.

« Non, je ne peux pas » compris-je.

Elle tira le rideau, mais j'eus le temps de voir ses larmes. J'hésitai quant à ma réaction puis finalement réalisai que je devais la laisser en paix, si elle voulait partir, qu'elle le fasse, si ça pouvait l'aider à oublier Sam et tout ce qui y était lié, moi y compris. Bella avait raison, mieux valait qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Je fis demi-tour et me heurtai à quelqu'un : Bella.

-Tu lui as dit ? Stressa-t-elle.

-Non, elle refuse que je rentre.

Elle expira, soulagée.

-Rentrons.

Je la suivis en voiture. Devant la maison, nous marchions vers l'entrée, elle m'arrêta.

-Si tu veux que ça aille entre nous, cesse de faire des choses comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Allez voir Edward ou Leah en douce.

-C'était important, me défendis-je. Et je savais que tu serais contre.

-Oui et j'aurais eu raison.

-Non, j'en avais besoin, maintenant les choses sont claires.

-Vraiment ?

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle leva la tête vers moi.

-Je dois accepter que je ne puisse tout réparer et accepter aussi de laisser certaines choses derrière moi. L'avenir c'est devant que ça se passe…

OoooO

La nuit fut rude, je me réveillai en sueur et seul. Je partis à la recherche de Bella, la trouvait dans le salon, recroquevillée, le téléphone fixe dans les mains.

-Bella ?

Elle était loin.

-Bella ? Insistai-je, en m'asseyant près d'elle.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ? Dit-elle fixant le combiné.

Je le savais bien sûr…

-Je suis là, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Pour la même raison que toi.

-Pourquoi restes-tu seule ici ? Viens te recoucher.

Elle posa sur moi des yeux incertains.

-Je voulais appeler Leah comme à chaque fois…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-…et je me suis rendue compte que l'année dernière je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je ne sus quoi lui dire.

-A cette période-là, j'avais décidé de faire un tri dans tes affaires. J'avais enfin accepté ta mort.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ressassait tout ça, ce n'était bon pour aucun d'entre nous.

-Allez viens te coucher, dis-je en prenant le téléphone dans ses mains.

Je le posai sur la table basse et la tirai pour l'emmener vers la chambre. Dans le lit, elle se posa sur ma poitrine et se détendit.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus, constata-t-elle.

-Le contrecoup, répondis-je. Et puis tu n'étais pas près de moi.

Elle me serra un peu plus.

-Je suis là maintenant, plus personne ne te fera du mal, plus personne ne t'enlèvera à moi.

Je la serrai à mon tour, touché par ses mots.

-Je t'aime, conclut-elle, comme un écho à ce que je pensais et commença à s'assoupir.

Jamais ces mots n'avaient semblé plus vrais que maintenant. Je fermai les yeux, apaisé, replongeant aussi dans le sommeil.

OoooO

Le lendemain

Nous étions en plein préparatif de l'anniversaire de Matt. Cela m'aidait à oublier tout ce à quoi me faisait penser cette journée. J'avais dû ruser avec Renée pour m'éclipser en douce aller acheter ses cadeaux. Elle, elle les avait déjà achetés, ils étaient dans sa valise. Mon père confirma sa venue avec Becca et Stephen. Alice passerait le soir. Rachel ne pouvait se déplacer, elle n'était pas dans l'état. Matt avait aussi invité ses amis et m'aida à décorer pour que le lendemain soit un jour mémorable. Ce fut le cas. Je fis la connaissance de Rosalie, et découvris avec stupeur qu'elle faisait aussi partie de la fratrie Cullen. Bella était liée à eux dans tous les sens du terme, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour me plaire. L'après-midi fut enjouée, seule manquait Bella qui arriva avant cinq heures. Elle profita du gâteau et pu voir Matt ouvrir ses présents. Il avait été gâté.

-On va être emmerdé si on continue comme ça, se désola Bella.

-Il a six ans, c'est important. Et puis, c'est notre fils, pourquoi se priver. Ne te prends pas la tête.

Je comprenais où elle voulait en venir mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me restreindre et c'était le cas de chacun ici présent. Mon père avait rajeuni, riait en permanence. Il m'avait fait part de sa joie de nous voir à nouveau unis. Ma sœur me prit à part, me reprochant de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels et à ses messages.

-Tu mériterais des claques, et je te les aurais données avec joie si t'avais continué tes conneries !

J'acceptai ses reproches, ils étaient fondés, j'avais éloigné tout ceux qui se préoccupaient de moi. Elle entoura mon bras du sien, je m'étonnai de son élan d'affection.

-C'est bon, fais pas cette tête, je vais être clémente pour cette fois…

OoooO

Le lendemain, jour d'Halloween, Renée fut sur le départ. Les adieux furent brefs et je m'en réjouis. J'avais envie d'être seul avec Bella et Matt.

Je partis faire la tournée du quartier avec lui en fin d'après-midi, il était déguisé en Jack Sparrow. Il tenta à maintes reprises de se cacher pour me faire peur et je jouai le jeu, le faisant rire aux éclats. En rentrant nous cherchâmes Bella qui était rentrée, pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait récolté. Elle était dans mon bureau, en pleine paperasse. Elle félicita son fils, me remercia de l'y avoir emmené, lui évitant cette corvée. Elle n'aimait pas Halloween, réminiscence d'un évènement de son enfance.

-Va te débarbouiller et te changer, décrétai-je à Matt.

Je me penchai vers Bella, lui embrassai le front et détaillai ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je fais nos comptes, rien d'extraordinaire.

Je fus agréablement surpris par la précision dont elle faisait preuve, elle qui ne s'y était jamais intéressée.

-Tu as dû y faire face brutalement mais tu t'en sors bien, la félicitai-je.

-Non, détrompe-toi, j'ai tout laissé en plan quand tu n'es pas revenu. On a failli être viré de la maison.

-Bella…

-J'étais anéantie et j'avais pas l'habitude, se défendit-elle. Alice s'en est rendue compte heureusement mais un an était déjà passé.

-Un an !

-Tu me manquais !

Je capitulai.

-Et comment tu t'en es sortie ?

-Edward a tout réglé, Alice lui a demandé ce service, il est comptable.

Je soupirai

-Il a d'ailleurs bien apprécié ta façon de procéder, me révélant que tu avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous assurer en cas de malheur et que j'avais été outrageusement négligente en restant passive. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié ces remontrances, sembla-t-elle se rappeler.

Encore une chose que je lui devais mais cela ne m'énerva pas cette fois. Je l'avais remercié. Je ne pouvais rien rajouter de plus. Nous ne serions jamais des amis mais nous n'étions plus ennemis, du moins en ce qui me concernait. Il ne m'apparaissait plus comme une menace. Il avait fait une promesse implicite, je savais qu'il la tiendrait. J'en étais convaincu.

Elle se remit au travail, me voyant silencieux. Je voulus l'aider, elle refusa.

-Laisse-moi faire pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois on le fera ensemble.

OoooO

Novembre fut calme. Nous passâmes Thanksgiving chez ma sœur Rachel. Je fis la connaissance de son ami, Pete. Rebecca nous rejoignis pour l'occasion avec son mari que je revis avec plaisir et son fils. Elle nous annonça un futur bonheur pour eux.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour te décider, plaisantai-je à l'abri des oreilles.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, me confia-t-elle, mais ça va, mes hommes sont contents. Et toi tu envisages de donner un frère à Matt ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, on n'a pas abordé le sujet mais je ne crois pas que cela se fasse. On se retrouve à peine tous les trois, et je t'avoue que je ne veux rien d'autre. Ils suffisent à me rendre…

Je cherchai mes mots.

-Heureux ?

-Ce n'est pas le terme adéquat mais ça y ressemble oui. C'est presque irréel. Je profite de chaque instant près d'eux.

-Tant mieux, me tapota-t-elle la tête comme quand nous étions enfant.

J'aimais mes sœurs même s'il y avait eu une période de froid entre nous. Rachel et elle étaient jumelles mais très distinctes. Elles étaient de quatre ans mes ainées. Elles étaient parties à dix-huit ans à quelques mois d'intervalle et c'est là que j'avais commencé à dérailler, malheureux de leur abandon…

Ce qui me ramenait encore à Sam. Je tournai la tête vers Bella : elle riait avec mon père, perçut que je l'observai et me sourit en retour apaisant la douleur qui me tenaillait.

OoooO

Noël 

Quelques jours avant, Bella et moi parcourions la liste du père Noël concoctée par Matt :

-Et bien, le Père Noël a intérêt de rouler sur l'or ma parole, m'édifiai-je.

Elle pouffa.

-Bienvenue au club, Père Noël.

Il avait été compliqué de trouver du temps pour y aller à deux sans éveiller les soupçons de Matt.

Suite à une discussion avec mon Chef puis avec Bella, j'avais accepté de prendre le poste qu'il m'avait proposé à l'essai. Je partais donc trois jours sur sept. Trois jours longs loin d'eux mais productifs. Je renaissais. Je me resituais. Je me sociabilisais de nouveau. Bella et Matt vivaient bien mon éloignement :

-Tu n'es pas à des milliers de kilomètres à risquer ta vie, m'avait éclairé Bella, donc pour nous c'est bon.

Une unité familiale s'était instaurée, la confiance et l'amour y régnait. Je reprenais du poids, me sentait plus en forme, récupérant ma masse musculaire et une partie de ma force. Je faisais du sport et partais courir des kilomètres, entrainant parfois Matt qui suivait à vélo. On allait aussi à la piscine, il avait enfin accepté que je l'y accompagne.

Je dus changer de garde-robe et en avais profité pour faire les choses bien et avais emmené Matt pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se rhabiller, il grandissait encore, dans quelques années il serait plus grand que moi. Cela m'avait fait sourire.

Nous avions décoré le sapin et la maison tous les trois. Les fêtes approchant, Bella et moi étions très enclin à nous comporter comme des enfants.

Dans l'un des magasins que nous explorions à la recherche de cadeaux, je pris la main de Bella. J'étais content d'être là, j'étais aussi impatient de le découvrir émerveillé devant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

-C'est un moment unique tu verras, m'assura-t-elle.

Elle se troubla.

-J'ai une vidéo de son premier vrai Noël si tu veux la voir, Edward l'a filmé et je ne regrette pas, c'est un souvenir que Matt voudra conserver.

Je restai silencieux, elle n'insista pas.

-Je préfère croire que ce sera son premier Noël, lui confiai-je finalement.

Elle opina.

-Ce le sera puisque tu es là.

OoooO

Le réveillon

Nous étions restés que tous les trois ce soir-là, à ma demande. Bella campa un instant devant le sapin où s'amoncelaient des tas de cadeaux, une fois Matt endormi. Je vins près d'elle, m'agenouillai aussi, lui donnai son cadeau. Elle se rebella.

-Non, c'est demain.

-Je préfère maintenant, tant qu'on est que tous les deux. Et de toute façon il n'est pas loin de minuit.

-Dans ce cas tu ouvres le mien aussi.

-Vendu.

Elle s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec un petit paquet qu'elle me tendit.

-Ouvre.

Je défis le nœud, m'interrogeant sur ce que contenait ce paquet et y découvris une chaine avec un médaillon en or.

-Il représente Harael, ton ange-gardien. Il te protégera où que tu ailles.

C'était une belle attention et un moyen pour elle de se rassurer. Je la remerciai. Elle me contourna, m'aida à le mettre dans mon cou nu. Tout ce que j'avais avant m'avait été volé lors de ma capture, y compris mon alliance. Elle m'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou déclenchant des chambardements internes immédiats. Elle y fut sensible, je perçus son sourire contre ma peau.

Nous avions repris une activité sexuelle intense, j'étais dans la demande, conséquence d'une abstinence prolongée mais parfois elle me devançait. J'étais moins agressif, plus attentif et plus résistant. Nos échanges devenaient plus affectifs, plus libres, plus confiants. Cette intimité se répercutait sur notre vie de tous les jours, accentuant notre complicité. Certains matins, le réveil était tendre, elle m'offrait un sourire particulier, dévoilant son bien-être. Ce sourire illuminait ma journée.

Son souffle se modifia, des frissons me parcouraient, je lui demandai un instant afin qu'elle ouvre mon paquet. Elle s'exécuta en soupirant et découvrit deux alliances.

-Oh…

-On pourrait reformuler nos vœux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ma tension retombait progressivement. Bella, elle, était loin. Je m'alarmai.

-A moins que je ne m'avance trop vite ?

-C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Je me détendis face à son sourire.

-On pourrait attendre le printemps et inviter la famille et nos amis, lui proposai-je.

-Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, je suivis le mouvement, désireux de la serrer dans mes bras et de reprendre là où nous en étions restés.

OoooO

Le lendemain

Il n'y eut décidément pas de jour plus fantastique que ce jour de Noël. Matt sauta dans notre lit, nous faisant sursauter. Il nous tira vers le salon, ne me laissant même pas le temps d'embrasser ma femme et s'extasia devant ses cadeaux, j'imprimai dans ma mémoire son visage illuminé, puis l'aidai à monter ce qui devait être monté, sous l'œil brillant de Bella qui immortalisa cet instant.

Ensuite nous fîmes la route jusque chez mon père et profitai de ce jour spécial pour me ressourcer auprès des miens. En rentrant nous trouvâmes un petit paquet sur le seuil de la maison. Je jetai un œil à Bella qui resta impassible.

-C'est pour toi Matt, dit-elle en le ramassant.

Il ne comprit pas.

-Un oubli du père Noël je pense, l'éclairai-je. Tu l'ouvriras tranquillement dans ta chambre.

OoooO

Je les emmenai en week-end surprise pour le jour de l'an.

OoooO

Le jour de mon anniversaire, Bella avait organisé une petite fête. Je pensais que nous resterions tous les trois mais elle en avait décidé autrement. J'avais trente-deux ans. Je me sentis vieux subitement, réalisant que mes meilleurs années, je les avais passées loin de ma famille. Je gardais cet état d'esprit pour moi mais Bella ne fut pas dupe.

-Oh toi, t'as le cafard !

Décidément…

-Allez viens ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Après le départ des invités, je me sentis mieux, moins oppressé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Bella, elle était soucieuse.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Elle alla chercher quelque chose et revint dans le salon avec une enveloppe.

-Elle était dans la boite ce matin. J'hésitais à te la remettre.

Matt regardais la télé, elle m'éloigna vers la terrasse. Je pris l'enveloppe, elle n'était pas timbrée, je la retournai, elle était de Leah. Je tardai à l'ouvrir, subitement tendu. Elle était partie depuis deux mois et demi sans nous donner de nouvelles.

-Je te laisse la lire.

-Mais non, reste, dis-je distraitement.

J'entamai ma lecture :

« Jake,

Bon anniversaire.

Je ne pouvais manquer l'occasion de te le souhaiter. Moi, ça va. Je regrette d'être partie ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je l'ai fait pour ne plus te gâcher la vie. J'espère que mon départ t'a été bénéfique et que tu es heureux. Je m'en veux de t'avoir accaparé comme je l'ai fait. J'ai été très égoïste. Je m'en excuse. Prends soin de toi et de ta famille. Ils me manquent aussi beaucoup. J'espère que Bella me pardonnera.

Avec mon affection.

Leah. »

J'étais mal à nouveau, Bella attrapa la lettre, la déchira en miette :

-Je n'aurais pas dû te la donner, se flagella-t-elle.

Les doutes m'assaillirent en comprenant que Leah s'en voulait pour tout, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle disait que ça allait mais c'était faux, il y avait des petites auréoles sur le papier, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Ne t'avise pas d'aller la voir, me prévint Bella.

-Je ne sais même pas où elle est, m'agaçai-je.

-Moi je sais, répondit Bella.

Cela lui avait échappé, vu son expression. Elle guetta ma réaction. Se justifia :

-Edward me l'a dit.

Je grognai.

-Je lui ai envoyé un message pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles. Il ne répondait pas, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai fait cracher le morceau.

J'aurais dû m'énerver pour ça mais la seule chose que je répondis fut :

-Donne-moi son adresse.

-Non !

Une dispute s'ensuivit.

* * *

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Deux heures plus tard

Depuis cette rencontre avec Jacob Black, ma vie avait pris un tournant décisif. J'avais renoncé à Matt et surtout j'avais renoncé à Bella. Ma préoccupation s'était centrée sur Leah qui filait un mauvais coton même en ayant quitté la ville, elle restait isolée, semblait éteinte. Je peinais à la faire sortir, je lui rendais visite régulièrement car elle ne résidait qu'à trente bornes d'ici. J'en avais touché un mot à Jessica qui m'avait encouragé à la soutenir.

Notre relation avait aussi évolué. Elle s'était renforcée le jour où je l'avais accompagnée voir son fils à Aurora. Ma présence avait calmé certaines ardeurs et après quelques menaces dont j'avais le secret, elle avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait avec l'accord de son fils en premier lieu. Depuis, elle avait retrouvé une joie de vivre qui me mettait du baume au cœur. A chaque congé scolaire, elle venait me voir au moins une fois avec lui. Je gardais néanmoins mes distances car je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui. J'avais déjà donné…

Ma famille était très présente. Nous avions eu droit au week-end improvisé par Alice. Réfractaire au départ, j'avais finalement reconnu qu'elle avait bien fait. Du coup, c'était devenu une tradition. Une fois par mois on se retrouvait tous ensemble et maintenant Jasper et Emmett (et son fils) y étaient aussi conviés.

Le seul hic, était que je n'étais pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un. Je me demandais même si cela arriverait un jour. Mon appartement était resté tel quel, seul repère dans ma vie solitaire. C'était me faire du mal pour rien mais je ne voulais pas oublier.

J'avais eu du mal à revoir Bella il y a quelques jours, elle avait débarqué chez moi, m'avait remercié pour le cadeau de Matt. Je n'avais rien répondu mais cela m'avait fait plaisir. Elle avait ensuite voulu me soutirer des infos sur Leah, j'avais tenu bon mais elle avait su me convaincre qu'elle se souciait vraiment d'elle.

J'entendis sonner à l'interphone. C'était Leah, elle arriva comme une furie devant ma porte, décomposée. Je la laissai entrer, stressé.

-C'est quoi le problème ? M'affolai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit un papier. Je le dépliai, y aperçus un message. Je me figeai d'horreur. On y accusait Jacob Black d'avoir assassiné son mari.

-Ce n'est même pas signé, tu ne vas pas croire ces conneries !

-Il y a une adresse mail.

Elle avait raison.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Je ne serais pas là si je le savais. J'avais besoin de ton conseil. Je l'ai reçu dans ma boite perso, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui me connait !

Elle respirait mal, tremblait. Je l'accompagnai vers le canapé, l'enjoignis de s'asseoir. Elle le fit, puis se releva. Elle tourna en rond, devenait hystérique, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

-J'ai voulu aller le voir mais j'ai eu peur au dernier moment.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur ce message anonyme.

-J'ai bien fait, tu crois ! Alors pourquoi j'ai envie de hurler !

Elle le faisait déjà.

-Je ne sais pas Leah.

Elle éclata en sanglot, anéantie.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vrai. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Je n'en sais rien Leah mais calme-toi, je t'en pris.

Elle partait en live, et je ne savais comment la contrôler. Elle respirait mal, devint pâle. Je la pris contre moi, l'obligeai à se calmer.

-Respire profondément.

Elle s'agitait, je resserrai mon emprise.

-Ne te laisse pas aller Leah ! Bon sang reprends-toi !

Elle se laissa presque tomber. Je la soutins comme je pus, bouleversé par son état.

-Je vais t'aider, on va mettre ça au clair mais calme-toi. Fais-le pour moi.

OoooO

Elle s'endormit dans mon canapé, en rangeant son blouson, j'y découvris son cran d'arrêt. Celui dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Je crus judicieux de ne pas le lui laisser. Je le rangeai dans ma chambre.

J'eus du mal à aller me coucher, à trouver le sommeil. Je m'octroyai deux ou trois verres. J'espérai que cette information n'était qu'une horrible blague. Dans la nuit, je sentis confusément une présence à mes côtés.

Je me levai, dans le cirage. Je déjeunai quand je manquai de tomber de ma chaise me rappelant de Leah. Je me préparai en un temps record et démarrai en trombe direction la maison de Bella. J'allumai mon oreillette, la contactai, restant vague sur le sujet. Elle s'affola quand même.

-J'y vais Bella, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit là-bas.

Elle était au boulot, elle cherchait déjà un moyen de partir.

-Appelle-le d'abord !

Je raccrochai, anxieux.

Devant chez eux, mon cœur se compressa, sa voiture était là. Je bondis hors de ma voiture, garée à l'arrache et franchis le seuil dont la porte était entrebâillée.

J'entendis des voix, cherchai la provenance.

La cuisine ! J'y entrai comme un dingue. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Elle le mettait en joue, une arme à la main. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il l'avait déjà désarmée. Elle rageait, le frappa violemment. Il encaissait sans un mot. Je la saisis et la tirai en arrière.

-Non, lâche-moi !

Je ne cédai pas.

-D'où tu sors cette arme Leah ! M'égosillai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle sous mon œil réprobateur et tendit une main vers elle.

-_Ne me touche pas !_ Hurla-t-elle. Je te faisais confiance…pourquoi j'ai été si stupide ? Se dit-elle à elle-même.

-J'aurais dû t'en parler…

-Oui ! Tu aurais dû, ça m'aurait évité…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se tourna vers moi, étouffa un sanglot en s'enfonçant dans ma chemise. J'étais sous le choc, réalisant ses paroles. Je le dévisageai avec écœurement. Il était focalisé sur elle, pâle comme la mort.

Bella, entra à son tour, nous faisant tous sursauter. Elle se précipita vers son mari, encore plus pâle que lui et le tira en arrière. Elle nous examina intensément et se retourna vers lui.

-Tu lui as dit ! S'exclama-t-elle, effrayée en lui agrippant le bras.

Elle était au courant ! Il se tourna vers elle, lui répondit je ne sais quoi. Je sentis Leah se raidir, trembler, plonger la main dans sa poche et faire brusquement volte-face. Je ne pus la retenir, elle me repoussa avec une force titanesque, m'expédiant au sol. Elle s'élança vers eux et frappa en direction de Bella, son cran d'arrêt en main ! Bordel ! Je me redressai en hurlant, Jacob encaissa le choc, s'interposant entre elles deux. Il tomba comme au ralenti sous nos yeux terrifiés. Il y eut des hurlements, un grand chaos et des lamentations.

J'eus la présence d'esprit d'appeler une ambulance tandis que je voyais sa poitrine rougir à travers sa chemise. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, sa respiration se fit anarchique et ses yeux tournèrent ne laissant plus que le blanc apparaitre. Bella repoussait Leah qui tentait de s'agenouiller vers lui, je fis au mieux pour l'éloigner. J'assistai, impuissant, à l'immensité de leur peine respective : une désolation sans commune mesure.

Bella partit en ambulance, Leah fut arrêtée, elle ne résista pas. Je dus témoigner. Ce fut éprouvant. Quand enfin, je fus autorisé à partir, je contactai mon boulot.

Je franchis le seuil des urgences, je trouvai Bella en train de faire les cents pas. Elle se figea en me voyant, s'éloigna à l'extérieur. Elle passa des appels, envoya des messages. Devint blême, courut vers un fourré où elle vomit. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner.

Je m'assis sur un siège, pensai à Leah, je ne lui en voulais pas malgré l'horreur de son geste mais son action aurait des répercussions. Sa vie étai fichue ! Ma peine s'afficha au moment où Bella revint à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha, s'assit à mes côtés.

-J'ai prévenu tout le monde. Billy arrive.

Vingt minutes passèrent, un gars en blouse franchit les portes coulissantes, se dirigeait vers nous, elle se leva, vacilla sous la mauvaise nouvelle. Je la rattrapai, elle se dégagea et demanda à le voir.

Ma seule pensée se dirigeait vers Matt tandis qu'elle disparut derrière les portes.

William entra, me vit, je lui fis un signe de tête négatif. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le même médecin franchit la porte coulissante pour récupérer un brancard. Je l'interpellai.

-Elle a fait un malaise, m'annonça-t-il en repartant aussi vite.

* * *

Je me sens un peu triste.

L'épilogue dans quelques temps, il sera du point de vue d'Edward.

Ma sœur m'a trouvé bien cruelle mais en même temps, comme elle dit, c'est la vie…


	13. Epilogue

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Merci à **GunWiHarPoTwi****, Caro19, MsrK, Lea1985, Lyylla, et L'anonyme **pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne** Marina : **oui comme beaucoup, tu es énervée par cette fin et encore tu n'as pas lu l'épilogue. J'ai imaginé cette histoire où cette fin était déjà prévue comme ça. Je ne voulais pas la changer même si j'en ai eu envie (car Jake reste mon perso préféré). D'autres fics arrivent avec eux, il faudra juste patienter un peu.

En réponse à la tienne **Charlène :** La fin est là. Enjoy !

Voici l'épilogue du point de vue d'Edward.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**POV EDWARD CULLEN**

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, je veillai Bella, endormie dans ce lit d'hôpital des plus déprimants. J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste endormie un moment afin de lui éviter la douleur qu'elle allait forcément ressentir en reprenant conscience. Elle était pâle, semblait fragile et vulnérable.

Quand elle avait fait ce malaise, j'avais cru devenir fou mais l'on m'avait vite rassuré. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle aurait besoin de repos et d'un soutien psychologique au vu des derniers évènements. Moi-même je ne réalisais pas encore. William était auprès de son fils, abattu. Je trouvais cette situation abominable. Je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait se remettre, ni Bella d'ailleurs. Je pouvais rester près d'elle, la soutenir mais c'était tout car je savais qu'elle ne voudrait rien de plus de ma part.

Et Matt…

Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, éprouvé. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-C'est toi Alice, constatai-je en relevant la tête.

Elle était sous le choc, resta silencieuse, saisit une chaise et la veilla avec moi. Une infirmière passait régulièrement. William vint la voir quelques minutes, j'osai à peine le regarder. Il se pencha vers elle :

-Repose-toi, prends ton temps, profite de ce répit.

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

-J'ai prévenu tout le monde, enfin j'espère. Je dois te laisser, je vais aller chercher Matthew et essayer de …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

-Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ? Lui proposai-je, réalisant que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer et que Matt allait bientôt quitter l'école.

Il glissa ses yeux noirs sur moi qui me glacèrent tant ils étaient similaires à ceux de son fils, me rendis-je compte. Il était dépassé visiblement.

-Non, mais merci. Je reviens avec lui tout à l'heure.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Bella.

-Je veille sur elle, le rassurai-je.

Il nous fit signe et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Alice s'en inquiéta.

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Il n'est plus tout jeune et il a déjà beaucoup souffert.

-Edward ! Me prévint Alice en me montrant Bella.

Elle reprenait conscience. Nous restâmes à distance, soucieux. Elle cligna des yeux, fixa d'abord le plafond, puis la pièce sans nous voir pour autant. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle refixa le mur, les yeux brillants, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses tempes.

-Bella, me désolai-je en chœur avec Alice, nous rapprochant d'elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, je posai ma main sur la sienne, elle se crispa, formant un poing.

-Matt…, murmura-t-elle, angoissée.

-Il est encore à l'école, William est parti le chercher.

Elle ferma les yeux, sa respiration se saccada, déclenchant l'alarme. Une infirmière entra, nous demanda de sortir. Je pris mon manteau et quitta l'endroit, suivi de ma sœur. J'entendis Bella s'agiter à travers la porte. Je voulus y retourner mais Alice me retint.

-Je veux le voir, je veux le voir ! Entendis-je crier.

J'enfonçai la porte, repoussant Alice. Bella était debout, vacillante mais déterminée. Elle ne criait plus mais voulais se faire entendre. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vais l'emmener le voir, décrétai-je à l'infirmière qui s'agaça de plus belle, me reprochant de l'encourager.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus, elle partit chercher du renfort. Je défis les fils encore restant sur les bras et la poitrine de Bella et la soutint avec force. Elle s'agrippa à moi, reconnaissante et avança d'un pas plus assuré avec mon aide. Nous passâmes devant Alice qui nous fila un coup de main ce qui nous permis d'avancer plus vite. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur non loin qui s'ouvrit au moment où réapparaissait les renforts. Les portes se fermèrent in extremis. Bella expira, frissonnante. J'ôtai tant bien que mal mon manteau et le lui posai sur les épaules. L'ascenseur amorça sa descente. Les portes s'ouvrirent au sous-sol, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je ne voulais pas l'accompagner plus loin. Alice le comprit et l'emmena avec elle. Je les regardai s'éloigner, oppressé et remontai à la surface. J'avais besoin d'air.

Je me résolus à remonter. Alice allait et venait devant la porte.

-La Police est là, m'éclaira-t-elle.

-C'était à prévoir.

Elle se posa contre moi.

-C'était l'angoisse de l'emmener à la morgue.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, malheureux de lui avoir imposé ça.

-Elle … Elle est restée sans rien dire pendant une éternité fixant son mari, je lui ai à peine jeté un coup d'œil.

Elle frissonna.

-Mais j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il était très pâle…

Elle s'enfonça dans mon cou. Eprouvé, je l'écoutai mais mon cerveau se révoltait contre ces informations nuisibles à ma santé mentale.

-Et puis elle s'est emportée, lui a des choses très dures avant de s'effondrer. J'ai voulu que l'on remonte mais elle a refusé.

Elle s'éloigna, s'adossa à la porte, un peu hagarde.

-Alice…

-J'ai assisté à leurs adieux. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus pénible. Elle lui serrait la main, lui caressait le visage, l'embrassait…

Elle se tourna vers moi, anéantie :

-Elle lui a promis de le rejoindre, Edward.

Choc.

OoooO

Matt était dans son lit, j'avais eu du mal à le calmer. Je tardai à rejoindre Bella, elle était prostrée dans le canapé. Elle avait accepté de venir à la maison avec Matt, William s'y était opposé mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger et préférait rester non loin de son travail et de l'école de Matt. Finalement, je me rendis au salon, me fit une place à ses côtés, près de ses pieds. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

Je fus surpris qu'elle me réponde.

-Ne fais rien de stupide.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas la surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-J'essaierai.

Ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Pense à Matt.

-J'essaierai.

-Va dans la chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Non. Maintenant laisse-moi.

OoooO

Le lendemain je pris un congé et ensuite ce fut le week-end. Mon temps je le passai avec Matt pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'isolement. Rosalie était passée. Alice venait tous les soirs faisant part à Bella du soutien de leurs collègues qui avait fait une quête pour l'aider. Elle la remercia sans conviction, loin de tout ça.

Je pris deux heures pour aller voir Leah, profitant de la présence d'Alice.

Elle me fit face, vêtue d'orange, assise à une table et attendit. Je l'embrassai, lui pris les mains pour les serrer et remarquai enfin les ecchymoses sur ses bras et son cou.

-Pas de contact, me rappela le gardien.

J'ôtai mes mains, consterné par le traitement qu'elle subissait.

-C'est pas le Pérou ici, confirma-t-elle.

Sa voix était à peine audible.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'était plus la fille combative que je connaissais. Etre enfermée devait être une torture pour elle. J'aurais bien voulu lui dire qu'elle sortirait vite mais elle avait avoué et sa condamnation allait bientôt tomber pour un minimum de cinq ans avais-je cru comprendre. Cinq ans…

-Parle-moi Leah.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella…

-Quoi Bella ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, dit-elle en se levant.

-Qu'elle sache quoi ?

Elle fit signe au gardien.

-Leah ! La suppliai-je.

Elle se laissa faiblir, se tourna vers moi, tourmentée. Elle effleura ma joue, je saisis sa main.

-Je t'en prie, reste ! Parle-moi !

-Je pensais que tu me détesterais.

-Non, je comprends ta réaction Leah. Et Bella n'a rien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle se figea, troublée.

-Pas de contact ! S'agaça le gardien.

Elle reprit contenance.

-Prends soin de toi, prends soin d'eux et ne reviens jamais.

OoooO

Bella ne se laissait aucun répit. Elle reprit son travail, organisa les obsèques, régla les papiers sans l'aide de personne. Elle faisait face, avec une réserve remplie de pudeur. Je l'admirai, j'étais si sûr qu'elle s'effondrerait. Elle était cernée, manque cruel de sommeil. Elle tenait sur ses nerfs. Sa mère arriva la veille de l'enterrement, elle repartirait le lendemain. L'ambiance fut encore plus pesante. Elle me prit à part, me remercia d'être présent pour eux. Cela ne m'aida pas.

Le jour de l'enterrement, je partis travailler, ne voulant nullement être témoin de cette commémoration. Je sus par Alice qu'elle n'avait montré aucun signe de chagrin comme si elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur.

Les jours passaient, je le constatai effectivement. Si elle n'exprimait rien, c'est qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une bouffée de haine me saisit, maudissant cet homme de toute mon âme. J'avais gardé ça pour moi mais cela me brûlait le cœur.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ma visite à Leah, Jessica était passée une fois mais avait rebroussé chemin tant l'accueil de Bella avait été glacial. Je lui en voulus, elle s'en moquait. Un soir Seth débarqua, bouleversé. Il venait de rentrer au plus vite suite à la nouvelle qui lui était parvenue concernant Leah. Il venait de la voir et il était inquiet pour elle. Bella l'avais forcément entendu arriver et elle sortit de la cuisine où nous mangions. Il se figea, remarquant sa présence et elle, elle se transforma en furie, devint violente, exprimant enfin quelque chose. Seth préféra s'en aller. Je lui promis de passer plus tard.

-Si tu vas le voir, je quitte cette maison dans la seconde, me menaça-t-elle. Et c'est valable pour elle aussi.

« Elle », c'était Leah. J'accusai le coup. Les choses s'envenimaient. Elle avait décrété depuis le début que le prénom de Leah ne devait plus être prononcé et il est vrai que nous ne parlions jamais d'elle ni de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais tiraillé. Matt lui se renferma de plus belle, suite à la réaction de sa mère. La nuit je venais le voir, il dormait mal.

Je faisais aussi des cauchemars.

Cette nuit encore, je me levai et allai me chercher un verre et découvris Bella sur le balcon, tanguant dangereusement. Je me précipitai, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qui m'alarma encore plus. Je la fis rentrer.

-Pense à ton fils.

-Mais je ne fais que ça.

-On ne dirait pas !

-Je t'interdis de critiquer ma façon de m'occuper de mon fils !

-Tu m'interdis beaucoup de choses en ce moment ! M'emportai-je.

-Si tu n'es pas content…

-…oui je sais, tu peux t'en aller. Mais aller où Bella ? Tu n'as nulle part où te rendre !

-Bien sûr que si ! Persista-t-elle, j'ai une maison.

-Une maison où ton mari a été assassiné ! Lui assénai-je.

-Je t'interdis… !

-Arrête Bella ! La coupai-je.

Je fulminai, tout mon stress, mon angoisse, ma tristesse ressortait.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne ! Je savais qu'il aurait dû croupir là où il était !

Elle me gifla. Je persistai pour qu'elle s'anime. Je l'agrippai aux épaules, elle me repoussa.

-Regarde où ça t'a menée ! Et Matt… il souffre le martyr.

-Je le sais, cria-t-elle mais jamais je ne regretterai et si c'était à refaire je le referai sans hésiter.

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne m'avait jamais aimé comme elle l'avait aimé lui. Je l'avais toujours supposé mais là j'étais face à la vérité. Une vérité destructrice. Elle s'éloigna, me laissant sombrer et alla rejoindre Matt auprès de qui elle dormait dorénavant.

OoooO

Je partis de nouveau voir Leah quelques jours plus tard, incapable de la laisser tomber. Elle refusa de me voir.

L'un de nos week-end familial arriva, je proposai à Matt et Bella de venir. Elle refusa : Matt allait chez son grand-père et elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Chicago. Elle voulait profiter de l'absence de Matt pour retourner chez eux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu y retourner ?

-J'ai décidé de vendre la maison. Je dois entamer les cartons.

-On peut engager des professionnels.

-Non, je veux le faire moi-même !

-Tu aimes te faire souffrir, m'agaçai-je.

Elle me désintégra du regard.

-Je viens avec toi dans ce cas, ajoutai-je, insensible à sa colère.

Elle ne chercha pas à s'y opposer contre toute attente, parut même soulagée.

OoooO

Elle avait encore passé une nuit raccourcie, comme moi. Matt n'étant pas là, elle stressait. Ma famille avait décidé de reporter notre week-end. Je les incitai à y aller mais je me heurtai à un mur.

Bella me laissa la conduire jusque chez elle. La maison n'était plus sous scellé. Certains voisins nous épiaient ouvertement, nous voyant debout devant la maison. Elle se voûta, fermant les yeux.

-On peut revenir plus tard, lui proposai-je.

-Non.

Elle y entra enfin. En franchissant le seuil, tout me revint en mémoire. Oppressé, je la suivis. Elle entra directement dans la cuisine. Je ne compris pas cet engouement pour l'autodestruction mais je tins bon. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé. Je m'adossai au mur, elle contourna le plan de travail, la table, se posta là où il avait chuté, s'accroupit, se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Bella, me plaignis-je.

-Rien ne t'oblige à rester.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je traversai le couloir, le salon, il y avait des traces de vie un peu partout. Il était difficile de croire que dans cette maison avait eu lieu un drame. J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre, la terrasse m'accueillit avec un peu plus de pitié. Je soufflai, m'assis, fermai les yeux. Une éternité plus tard, je me reconnectai à la réalité, me perdis dans l'horizon. Je remarquai une cabane.

-Edward ?

Je fis un bond. Bella aussi contemplait la cabane. Elle esquissa un vague sourire qui ne dura pas.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Allons-y.

Nous étions un peu débordés. Vers quatorze heures, je pris un instant pour aller nous chercher des sandwichs, fis aussi vite que possible car Bella avait beau afficher un air serein, elle était instable. En revenant vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je la trouvai endormie dans son lit, le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller, emmitouflée dans sa couette. Je ne fis pas de bruit, étonné de la trouver ainsi. Je m'assis près d'elle, profitant de son sommeil pour caresser sa joue, ses cheveux. Elle remua, se retourna, un bruit de froissement attira mon attention. En y regardant de plus près, elle tenait contre son cœur un papier. Intrigué, je le pris doucement : c'était une lettre. Elle datait, vu que le papier était jauni. La curiosité l'emporta, je parcourus la missive.

« Bella chérie,…

Je me crispai. Devais-je lire la suite ?

« J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre. Si c'est le cas, c'est que je n'aurais pas tenu mon engagement. A chaque départ, je pense à toi, à notre fils pour revenir. Rien n'est plus important. Je vous aime tellement que c'est douloureux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'aimer autant. Je te remercie d'être entrée dans ma vie. Peu importe le temps que nous avons été ensemble, ça vaut tout le bonheur du monde. J'espère que tu le ressentiras comme ça. Ne regrette pas ce que nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire, apprécie ce que nous avons eu. Personne ne pourra te l'enlever. Pardonne-moi cette séparation définitive. Tu vas devoir faire face à beaucoup de choses mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu es forte même si tu l'ignores, moi je le sais. Matt grandira sans moi mais je sais aussi que tu lui rappelleras combien je le chérissais plus que ma vie. Tu as été mon seul amour, celui d'une vie. Celui qu'on emporte dans la tombe avec sérénité. Je regrette de ne pouvoir te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras mais sache que je serai jamais loin. Ne te ferme pas au monde, ni à l'amour. Je voudrai être égoïste et garder l'exclusivité de ton cœur mais je veux surtout que tu vives et que tu souris de nouveau. Repense à ce que nous avons partagé, oublie le reste, ne cherche pas à trouver une explication à cette séparation forcée. Il n'y en a pas. La vie est ainsi faite. Quand Matt sera en âge de comprendre transmets-lui la lettre que je lui ai laissée.

Je t'aime

Jake. »

Je remis la lettre contre elle, et quittai la chambre pour qu'elle dorme en paix. Si ces quelques mots avaient pu l'aider, j'en étais heureux. Il m'apparut sous un jour nouveau. Ma rancœur diminua.

J'eus du mal à manger, je me remis au travail et dans l'après-midi contactai du renfort. Chacun répondit présent. Vers vingt heures, nous avions bien avancé. Bella dormait encore. J'appelai chez William pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Je discutai avec Matt, raccrochai, rassuré. Il était avec son cousin, il était sorti de son enfermement.

Je libérai mes renforts. Alice hésita :

-Tu devrais la réveiller et rentrer à la maison.

-Non , elle a besoin de dormir. Je vais patienter.

J'eus le temps de dormir, de cauchemarder, de redormir et de me lever au petit jour quand elle se réveilla enfin. Après seize heures de sommeil, elle avait meilleure mine. Elle s'excusa auprès de moi, s'étonna de ce que j'avais accompli. Je lui révélai que j'avais pas été seul. Elle me lança un sourire franc. Mon cœur papillonna.

-Ta famille est géniale.

-Notre famille, rectifiai-je.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, je savourai cet instant.

-J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle.

Elle partit en cuisine comme si de rien était. Perplexe, je préférai la laisser y aller seule.

OoooO

Un autre mois passa. Bella avait cessé de dresser un mur entre nous. Elle acceptait mon affection même si elle ne me le rendait pas. La maison était en vente, les cartons stockés une partie chez William, l'autre partie en garde-meuble avec le reste des meubles. Elle n'avait ramené que les choses essentielles ici.

Elle continuait de gérer seules ses affaires, me demandant conseil parfois.

J'accompagnai Matt comme avant à la piscine, à l'école. Il était moins bavard, moins expansif, il cherchait des réponses, me sollicitait de temps à autre car sa mère restait muette sur certaines choses. Je restai aussi franc que possible le voyant se raccrocher à ce que je pouvais lui dire. Il se sentait épié à l'école, Jérémy était le seul ami qu'il lui restait. Les parents de celui-ci étaient des gens discrets, je comprenais mieux son attitude calme et non curieux.

J'étais sur un terrain de basket, j'avais pu réunir Emmett et son fils avec Matt pour faire une partie. Moi, j'étais nul. Il voulait pratiquer avec le ballon que son père lui avait offert, ne voulant pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait appris. Je les observai, espérant l'aider en faisant tout ça.

OoooO

C'était bientôt la fin des vacances d'hiver de Matt. J'étais allé le conduire au centre aéré à sa demande, laissant Bella se reposer. En revenant, je pris le courrier, celui de Bella arrivait ici. Il y avait un courrier du tribunal, elle fut informée de la peine appliquée à Leah : huit ans. Effaré, je m'affaissai. Elle ne le remarqua pas, en colère. Elle prit son manteau, ses clefs.

-Où vas-tu ?

-A la prison.

-Je viens avec toi, m'affolai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, s'élançai déjà hors de la maison. Je chopai mon manteau et la suivis dans la foulée. Je m'engouffrai dans sa voiture alors qu'elle démarrait déjà.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Bella ?

Silence. Elle roulait vite et mal.

-Tu te calmes Bella. Matt a encore besoin de sa mère, pas la peine de provoquer un accident.

Elle prit sur elle. Devant la prison, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Si tu viens, tu ne dis pas un mot.

J'acquiesçai, nullement décidé à suivre cet ordre.

Nous étions cette fois face à une vitre. Bella avait demandé cette précaution.

-Elle ne te fera rien.

-Elle non mais moi oui, donc mieux vaut rester prudent.

-Bella, soupirai-je.

Elle me jeta un œil mauvais. Je compris le message. Mon cœur s'acharnait, je ne voulais pas les voir se confronter. Après quelques interminables minutes, Leah arriva, inexpressive, encore plus marquée, le visage amoché. Je m'indignai, elle m'ignora, se focalisant sur Bella. Elles se toisèrent un instant. Bella avec colère, Leah avec défiance.

-Tu es contente ! S'écria-t-elle finalement.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Leah.

-Huit ans ? Laisse-moi rire.

Leah eut un rictus désabusée, ne répondit pas.

-Comment as-tu réussi ce tour de force ? Persista Bella.

-J'ai dit la vérité. Le reste n'est plus de mon ressort.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas ! C'est ce que vaut la vie de Jake ! S'emporta Bella.

Leah plia à son évocation.

-Cette peine est ridicule ! Continua Bella. Tu vas sortir libre et refaire ta vie alors que la mienne est fichue par ta faute !

-Ma faute ! Cria Leah, flamboyante de colère.

-Tu l'as tué ! Lui rappela Bella dans le même état.

-C'est toi que je voulais poignarder !

Je voulus intervenir mais elles s'invectivaient sans relâche.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer à sa place! Maintenant Matt est à nouveau privé de son père. Et moi de Jake une deuxième fois.

-Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait !

Les traits de Bella s'altérèrent sous la rage sourde qui menaçait d'exploser.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Et toi comment oses-tu venir me faire des reproches ! Toi qui m'as trahie aussi ! Ce que tu as fait est tout aussi monstrueux. Tu es une horrible femme Bella Swan !

-Leah ! M'interposai-je, dépassé.

-C'est faux ! Hurla Bella, blême sous les paroles dures de Leah. Je n'ai fait que protéger ma famille ! Toi tu as du sang sur tes mains !

-Comme Jake et comme toi, en le couvrant !

Elle vacilla, se rattrapa à mon bras.

-Il n'avait pas le choix, le défendit-elle.

-Je le conçois mais je ne cautionne pas votre silence et te connaissant je sais que tu as tout tenté pour qu'il ne m'en parle pas.

Bella resta silencieuse. Je l'observai, attendant qu'elle nie, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

-Mais tu sais ce qui est pire, continua Leah dangereusement calme.

-…

-C'est que tu es responsable de tout ça !

-Moi !

-Oui toi ! Tu es la cause de leur discorde, la cause de leur capture, le déclencheur de ce combat à mort qui a pris la vie de Sam.

-Tu délires !

-Jake m'a tout raconté.

Elle accusa le coup dans un silence de mort.

-Je l'ai poussé à me révéler le vrai fond du problème car ce qu'il me disait n'avait pas de sens.

-Non…

Bella secouait la tête frénétiquement. Je voyais arriver le naufrage.

-La seule fautive de ce carnage c'est toi ! Insista Leah. Et maintenant tu vas devoir vivre avec ça et ce sera ta peine. Une peine à vie.

Elle se détourna sans même me jeter un œil et demanda au gardien de sortir. Bella était méconnaissable. Je voulus la soutenir, elle éclata en sanglot.

-Ne l'écoute pas, dis-je bêtement.

-Je veux rentrer, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche, se contenta de rester près de moi, près de Matt. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, je restai aux aguets, stressé. Je me demandai si elle se remettrait de cet affrontement. Moi non, ma vision d'elle s'était ébranlée, voyant jusqu'où elle avait pu aller pour préserver sa famille.

…Et jusqu'où lui avait pu aller par amour pour elle.

Elle vint dormir près de moi cette nuit. Je m'enfonçai dans la douleur en la serrant contre moi comme si je craignais qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. Cette intimité m'avait manqué.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, elle et Matt avait disparu et leurs affaires aussi.

Je les cherchai partout, contactai Alice, Renée, Rosie, ses collègues, l'école, allai voir William mais personne ne savait où ils étaient.

Mon univers s'écroula.

Après plusieurs mois, j'abandonnai l'idée de les revoir à nouveau. Leur départ avait laissé un grand vide dans la vie de chacun, moi le premier.

Je continuai à voir Leah. Jessica déménagea pour être plus près de son fils. Les mois puis les années passèrent. Alice eut un petit garçon, Thomas. Rosalie épousa Emmett. William décéda un an plus tard d'une crise cardiaque. Renée renonça à épouser son fiancé, trop anéantie par l'absence de sa fille et de son petit-fils.

Je pris la direction de mon cabinet, achetai une maison en dehors de la ville.

Un soir, en rentrant du boulot, je tombai sur ma voisine qui se révéla être une ancienne connaissance, la copine serveuse d'Alice. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux roux. Elle me sourit avec timidité. Je me rappelai de la façon horrible dont je l'avais traitée. Elle n'était pas rancunière…

-Le monde est petit, dit-elle simplement.

-En effet.

-Si t'es pas pressé, viens boire un verre…

* * *

J'ai aimé partager cette histoire avec vous.

Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.

A bientôt.

Clarisse


End file.
